Angel Dark, Demon Bright
by blueroanmare
Summary: This is a continuation after Starlight, Starbright. Phoenix is tracking the same killer that the NOLA team are. This could be a problem. Can they stay out of her way, or will someone end up one of her slaves?
1. Chapter 1

**Since the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, here is the story of Phoenix in New Orleans! For this one, this is after Gregorio has joined the team. Enjoy, don't forget to review! :)**

Dwayne Pride walked into his squad room. He loved that old building, and hung on to it, even if he could have been in a sleek and new place. Sleek and new, well that wasn't him at all, anyway. And his team were still one of the best, even if they did go off script once in a while. Hell, he did too, so who was he kidding? "Mornin' everybody," he cheerfully said. Christopher LaSalle looked up and grinned, "King." Percy yawned and gripper her coffee, "Good morning. At least I think it is." Gregorio raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter there, Sonya? Wrong side of the bed this morning?" Percy shot her a look, "No, only an idiot who played a saxophone underneath my bedroom window." Pride laughed. Only in New Orleans.

"Morning, King." Patton wheeled into the squad room. "I hate to break up such a beautiful day, but there's something you gotta see." Pride saw the very concerned expression, and hurried after him to Patton's office. LaSalle followed too, leaving the ladies to do their "girl talk", something he never quite grasped. Patton parked himself in front of the computer and started off, "I got a facial recognition of the shooter we were tracking." LaSalle confirmed, "Yuh mean the one who knock'd off the ensign on Canal." Patton nodded, "Yeah, him. Now here he is in a bar on Bourbon Street." He showed them the pictures that the camera pulled of him. "But that's not really what I called you in for. We have a bigger problem." Pride asked, "Like what?" Patton zoomed in on another area of the same shot. "Facial recognition picked up someone else." He pointed at a tall woman, with unmistakable grey eyes. Pride squinted at the grainy image. "Am I supposed to be a magician and just guess who that blob of pixels is?" Patton rolled his eyes, but became serious, "That is Phoenix." LaSalle turned, surprised, "Wait...Ah only know of one Phoenix, no last name, an'..." Patton deliberately nodded. "The same one who took Agent Gibbs? Twice, act'ully?" Patton affirmed, "Facial recognition isn't usually wrong, so... She's here in New Orleans, Pride." Agent Pride stood up with a sigh, "So...what's she doing here?"

Patton played forward the tape and it seemed she was actually watching the shooter. When he got up and left, she seemed to follow his movement, then was seen talking into her cell phone. Chris mused, "Do yuh think she is interested in our shooter? Mebby fixin' to do something with him?" Pride frowned, "I don't know, Lasalle. Play the tape one more time, Patton." He complied and waited to see what Pride had to say. Pride pointed at the screen, "There. The bartender does not look comfortable at all. Maybe he knows something. Chris, why don't you take Percy and have a look?" LaSalle nodded, "On it, King." He jumped up and to the squad room. Agent Pride sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to make a call."

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Soon, the two agents found their way to the counter at The Swamp and quietly showed their badges to the nearest bartender. The handsome brown haired man leaned over the counter and asked, "How can I help you folks?" Agent LaSalle started things off, "We just have a few quest'ons. This here guy was seen in this club a few nights ago. Think you can recognize 'im?" The bartender scrutinized the photograph and shook his head. "You do realize the number of people who come through here, yeah? Sorry, I can't place him." Percy held up another photo. "How 'bout her?" The man took one look and tossed his hands up, "No, sorry, not touching that one." Surprised, the agents looked at each other. Chris queried, "How's that?" The man shook his head, "If you're looking for her, I'm not involved." Sonya tried to get him to say more, "So, she was here." He glared at her, "Okay, yes she was here. But stay far away from her. She's dangerous. Look, if anyone asks, I didn't tell you anything." He spun on his heel and walked away quickly. "Huh, he seemed pretty terrified of her." Percy shrugged. It was probably the best for him if he had nothing to do with Phoenix.

They went ahead and asked some of the waitresses about their shooter, but neither brought up Phoenix again. It seemed the safest thing to do.

Meanwhile, Agent Pride made a video call to Leon Vance. Soon the NCIS director was on his screen. "Good morning Agent Pride. How's the weather in New Orleans?" Pride smiled, "Sunny as usual." He frowned, "I'll cut to the chase. We have had a Phoenix sighting." Vance leaned forward in his chair, "She's there? Where?" Pride sighed, "She was seen in a bar on Bourbon Street. Might be following someone we're tracking." Vance rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying, "I don't need to tell you to proceed with the utmost caution. Do not engage with her if you can. You heard about our agreement?" The New Orleans agent nodded, "Yeah, I did. Your hands are tied. Doesn't necessarily mean ours are." Vance snapped, "You have your orders. **Do. Not. Engage.** Stay away from her. I don't need to mop up more messes after the last one." Pride paused before replying, "Okay, I'll do my best. Obviously we know Phoenix is a bit of a wild card, but we'll do what we can. Just letting you know where things are at." Vance nodded, "Thank you Agent Pride." He closed the connection, leaving Pride staring thoughtfully at a blank screen.

When Chris and Sonya returned and had shared what they found, Pride also forwarded Vance's warning to the team. "I can't stress enough how we can't go off book for this one. Our job is one, identify the shooter and two, find him. Case closed. Any questions?" LaSalle piped up, "What if she's lookin' for the same thang we are?" Pride answered, "Then we find him before she does."

*DING!* The team turned around and answered Loretta's video call. "Good morning everyone!" She smiled at the team. "Morning Loretta!" they chorused in unison, then laughed. "What's up, Loretta?" Pride smiled. She replied, "I have just finished the autopsy on Ensign LaRose." She explained that he had been shot by a 9 millimetre bullet, the most common kind of bullet, but she did find some hairs on him that didn't belong to LaRose. There were also cells under his fingernails. Sebastien was running tests as they spoke. "Thanks, Loretta," Pride said as he turned off the connection. "So until we get results from Sebastien, let's keep digging. Go learn things." The team broke up to their tasks. Percy and Gregorio were going to question family and friends of the victim, while Patton was going to keep seeing what he could find on the Web. LaSalle decided to go over the witness accounts again, to see if they had perhaps missed something. Pride sat down to catch up on much needed paperwork.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

The next day, the team were not that much further ahead. The unknown shooter was eluding their efforts of finding him. They also had no sign of Phoenix, but whether that was a good thing or a bad thing remained to be seen.

Pride's phone rang. He answered, made a few exclamations, then hung up to see his whole team watching him. "The Canal shooter has struck again, this time a woman." The team jumped up and got ready to go to the crime scene. Soon they were there, and Loretta was one jump ahead of them. Gregorio took one look at the woman who had been shot in the forehead and exclaimed, "That's Ensign Larose's sister, Violet!" Percy shook her head, "He obviously wanted something from them if he went after his sister." She looked up and asked, "Witnesses?" The crime scene had already been cordoned off by NOLA police and there was only two witnesses. LaSalle went over to the officer who had spoken to the witnesses, and soon returned. He said, "They're a couple, an' they saw a man with a gun. They said he jus' shot her and ran off into crowd. She didn't stand a chance. Also said that she had looked nervous and lookin' over her shoulder a lot." Pride acknowledged what his agent said and bent to hear what Loretta was saying.

LaSalle scanned the crowd, the way he usually did at a crime scene. Sometimes someone came forward with more information. Suddenly he focused on one woman, who turned grey eyes on him and smiled. He stood there, eyes locked with hers for a good minute before she melted back into the crowd. "King…" he said without turning his head. Pride straightened up and stood beside him, "What is it, Chris?" LaSalle stared hard at the spot where she had disappeared, but it was no use. She was gone. He whispered, "She was here." Pride startled, then confirmed, "Are we talking about Phoenix?" He frowned at LaSalle's nod and looked the direction he did. "Are you sure?" Chris softly replied, "Sure as ah'm standin' here."

Later on, the team went over what they knew. Cells and hair had come back from Sebastien, identifying the shooter as a male Caucasian. Interestingly enough, he had also discovered a powder on the Ensign's jacket, which was cocaine. Gregorio wondered, "Think he crossed one of the dealers the wrong way?" It was interesting. They'd have to look into it more. LaSalle also shared with the team about seeing Phoenix in the crowd. "Ah don't know why she'd be around a crime scene, unless our suspicions were correct. She _is_ followin' our shooter. So the question is: why?" No one could come up with a good answer. They decided to break up for the day and hopefully the morrow would bring some semblance of answers.

LaSalle sat in his usual spot at the pub. Pride had of course invited him to his own place, but tonight he felt more like hanging out on his own. He'd had a few drinks, and a few nice looking girls had already approached him, wanting to dance and flirt. He had thought of trying one, but then decided against it. Just him and his drink, that's how he wanted it tonight. A purring voice sounded in his ear, "All alone tonight, are we?" Christopher turned to answer the voice of what he supposed was yet another girl trying to flirt with him. He looked straight into the grey eyes of Phoenix and froze. He could say nothing. He turned away abruptly and looked for his bartender. However the man had spotted her, and slipped away, asking one of the girls to serve instead. _Great, even he's scared of her._ She put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh come on, what does a girl have to do to get a dance around here?" He replied without looking at her, "There's lotsa men on the floor already. Go find somethin' you like." She purred, "Ah, but what if I have found him already?"

Chris made himself look at her, "Sorry, not interested." She chuckled, "You know who I am, yes? Then you know how...dangerous...it is to say no?" LaSalle swallowed hard, trying to come up with something smart to say. Unfortunately he was coming up empty. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_...when suddenly he was pulled off his bar stool. He yelped in surprise but then realized it wasn't one of Phoenix's ladies, but Sonya Percy. She played her role perfectly, " **There** you are, dah'ling! I've been lookin' all over for you. Come on, sweetness, my place!" She fair dragged him out of the bar, leaving Phoenix looking after them in amusement.

 **Good job, Percy! That was a near thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the delay in updating this. I was stuck on this story and my Narnia one. I will post 2 chapters to make up for it though! :)**

LaSalle found his breath again, "Percy, what are you doing here?!" She rolled her eyes, "Saving you apparently! I just wanted to hang with you and I knew if you weren't at Pride's, you'd be here in this dive. I saw her and I didn't think...I just acted." Christopher shook his head, "I really should thank you. You rescued me out of an aw'fuly tight spot." He told her what she had said to him, and Percy responded, "I don't think you should be alone. Want to come over to my place, or I can come to yours, just for the night. Just in case?" LaSalle thought for a moment. He was still rather freaked out and she was probably right. But to make light of the situation he said, "Yeah, sure! Come over to mah apartment...at least ah don't have any saxophone players under mah window!" Percy punched him playfully in the chest, and grinned.

The next morning, both agents relayed the previous night's events to Agent Pride. He was shocked at Phoenix's boldness of actually trying to flirt with one of his team. Percy was right, LaSalle shouldn't be alone. "You can stay over with me, if you're tired of Sonja's company, Christopher." Percy shoved Chris, "Yeah, as if, Country Mouse!" Pride smiled at the banter. "Well, the offer is up there if you want it, okay?" LaSalle smilled, "Thanks, King."

Gregorio looked up and said, "Hey, cops just busted a drug dealer and sounds like he knows the Canal Street shooter. Wants to give information to make a deal." Pride nodded, "Okay, you come with me. And Chris?" LaSalle turned to face him. "Don't go out by yourself today. Be safe."

Soon Pride and Gregorio were in the NOPD interrogation room with a dark haired man. His goatee needed badly to be trimmed and his arms were covered in tattoos. He looked wary when the two walked in. "You NCIS?" Pride nodded, and waited. The man continued, "Okay, NOPD caught me with drugs. I admit it freely. Not the first time. But I got info you might be interested. I know the identity of the Canal Street killer. But you gotta make me a deal first." Pride leaned over and put steel in his voice, "Can't promise you anything. But go ahead, and I might put in a word for you. Start talking." The man sighed, "His name is Owen Lang. But I warn you...he's got a tail." Gregorio cocked her head at him, "A tail? Someone following him?" He nodded, "Yeah. Owen did a deal with me just last week and he was concerned. He thinks it's that lady with the slaves." Pride was startled, but careful not to show it. _So even the dealers know of her. The bartenders know too. Who else does?_ "If she shows up on the scene, look out."

Gregorio figured it out, "You want protection from her. You're afraid she'll come after you. She's tracking him, and you might get in the way." He grimly nodded. She sighed, "Okay. We'll see what we can do." The agents left the room, turning the perp back over to NOPD. As they drove back to NCIS, they were quiet. It was obvious by now that continuing to hunt down Lang would likely inevitably make them cross paths with Phoenix. This was also the last thing they wanted, but justice must be served. They must walk that line without falling on either side.

Now that the team had a name to put to the face, along with other pertinent information, they were able to track him down a bit better. Of course they needed to actually lay hands on the killer, but now at least they were further ahead than they had been. The trick was now to get him before she did.

A few days later, the Canal Street killer case took a very surprising turn. A tall man walked into the squad room, looking very harassed and scared. Pride jumped up, "Hey, what are you doing here? Who are you?" The man looked at him and said, "May I talk to you in private?" Pride took his surprised team in at a glance, then nodded. They went upstairs to talk. The man sat down at the table and started off right away, "My name is Alexander LaRose, and I…" Pride interuppted, "LaRose? Are you related to Ensign LaRose and Violet?" Alexander nodded, "They are my brother and sister. I'm the youngest one. I...am afraid the whole thing is my fault. I do have a...drug…problem. I owed Owen a lot of money and he threatened me. I'm afraid I pulled a fast one on him, and he went after my sister. Charlie, my brother, got wind of this when he came back, and just about strung me up by my ears. I wanted to change my ways. I told Owen not to bother me anymore, but I still owed him money. He got real pissed with my brother, and shot him. I didn't know about it because I was hiding out. Then when he couldn't find me...he went after my sister. My beautiful sister….she never had anything to do with the whole thing. I was going to pay him off then go to rehab and get clean. I didn't understand why Owen was flipping out over the whole thing, but then I realized that he's desperate. He's trying to pull out and fast." Pride gently asked the trembling man, "And why do you think he's desperate?" Alexander wiped a tear hastily, "Because someone else is after him. Someone else more dangerous. He needs the money to get out of New Orleans." Pride quietly said, "And would you know the name of this person?" Alexander met the older man in the eye, "Yes. Her name is Phoenix. I don't know of any other name for her, but from what I hear, you don't want to mess with her. At least I wouldn't, after seeing her." Pride snapped his head up, "Wait...you've seen her?" He nodded, "Yes, and I nearly got taken. Why she didn't, I still don't know. Maybe I wasn't her type. The point being, she was looking for Owen. And he's disappeared. He's keeping his head down."

Pride pondered this for a few minutes. Phoenix was definitely ahead of the game. This didn't bode well. He also remembered hearing from Vance that Phoenix's network was growing vast and wide, and was in fact international. But from what he was seeing in this case, her reach was bigger than any one of them realized. He shook his head, cleared his thoughts and asked a few more questions. Later on, he bid Alexander LaRose goodbye, and gave his thanks for his information.

The team hashed over the new tidbits and felt a growing urgency to find Owen Lang. He was in more danger than he was dangerous, and he could drag down others with him. But no matter what the team did, they could find no trace of him. The days that followed were frustrating. Every time they seemed to get a new tip it would be nothing, or it was evident that Phoenix had gone ahead of them. At least she had not approached LaSalle again, so they hoped that this danger had been averted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the second chapter in one day as promised :) Lots of action in this chapter! Please review and let me know how you are liking this story.**

Pride had decided to pop by his bar during lunch and see what supplies needed to be reordered. It was a quiet time during the day, and he used it to gather his thoughts together. He heard the door open and glanced up to see LaSalle smiling at him. "Need any help, King?" Pride smiled back and answered, "Yeah, could you see if we have enough jugs of water? I thought we might be getting a little low." The handsome young agent jumped to the back while Pride studied his paper of things to order. He stood at the bar in deep thought. He startled in surprise when a voice sounded close by, "Hello there, Agent Pride." He whirled around to see Phoenix standing there. _What the hell was she doing here?_ He decided to play it safe, "We're closed." She smiled, "Ah, but the door was open. And I found what I wanted. You." He shook his head, "Think you got the wrong idea. Or else the wrong man." She cocked her head at him, "Do you mean Agent LaSalle? Oh, but I've got that covered." Just as she said that, Pride heard a great crash from the back. He started to leap there but Phoenix was quicker and grabbed his arm. He reacted instantly, swinging around to punch her. She deftly blocked his fist, and jabbed at him with his elbow. Soon both were on the floor, and more women emerged from the back. They watched the brawl, knowing they could always help if needed. Unfortunately for Pride, Phoenix quickly got the upper hand and sat on top of the prostrate agent, pinning an arm behind him. She reached behind to her back pocket and dug out a pair of cuffs. She deftly snapped them on him, and two women came, put on shackles and pulled Pride to his feet. One of them laughed, and said to Phoenix, "Well, you've still got it. Didn't need a bit of help, eh?" She grinned back, "I am well able to take care of a man in a fair fight. Sometimes they forget that..but all the better for me. You got the other one fine?" A third woman pulled forward a bound LaSalle as an answer. Phoenix nodded, "Good. Put them in the van."

The ladies blindfolded and gagged the two agents and dragged them to the van they had parked in the back alley. They were tossed unceremoniously on the floor. Phoenix left behind her trademark signature by burning it into the floor with an acetylene torch she had brought along for the purpose.

The men felt themselves driven through a few different streets, then the van pulled over. Pride wondered if they were here already but then felt a woman grab his head and yank it up. He felt a prick of pain in his neck and tried to struggle. He heard Christopher do the same, but it was too late. These ladies were professionals, and soon the drug coursed through their veins, and they fell asleep.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Tammy ate the last piece of her sandwich and looked up from her computer, "Ah that hit the spot perfectly." She looked the clock and and asked Sonja, "Hey, when was Pride getting back?" Percy replied as she rummaged for a pen on her desk, "He was supposed to stop by before he had his meeting at 1:30. LaSalle should be here soon though. He was just checking in at the bar." Gregorio shrugged and went back to pouring over phone record documents.

A while later, she looked at the clock again. It was now 2pm. She realized with a start that neither Pride nor LaSalle had actually showed up. "Sonja? Have you heard from the guys?" Percy looked at the clock too and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize the time! They can't still be at the bar. I'll phone Pride, you phone LaSalle." They both dialed the numbers, but neither agent got a response. "Something's happened," Percy worriedly said. "We need go, now!" They jumped up and dove into Percy's car. She drove like a maniac to the bar, and as soon as she parked, both women jumped out and dashed to the door. As they ran in, both their hearts sank when they saw first a broken chair...then a flaming bird that had been burned into the wood floor in plain sight. Gregorio gasped, "No...it can't be…" She ran to the back where she saw the shambles there as well. No one in the alley. Percy stood there frozen by the bold phoenix sign and finally snapped to attention. She called Loretta right away, and Tammy phoned Patton.

Soon the whole team were gathered at Pride's bar. They were all in shock. The very thing they had worked so hard to avoid had happened anyway. They had gone out of their way to stay away from Phoenix, but it seemed she had other plans. The only thing that got them through was the knowledge that she couldn't be that far from them. They'd have to be creative to find her, but not one person believed that they would fail at finding them.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

LaSalle was the first to open his eyes fully. He blearily looked around, then snapped awake once he remembered what had happened. He sat up, and found he was still bound hand and foot, but no gag. He glanced around for Pride, and saw him across the cell. Scooting over, he purposely bumped the older man's shoulder. Pride jolted awake, looked around, and said, "Damn it." They both knew that they were in deep trouble. Chris asked, "You okay, King?" Pride nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess we just gotta wait and see what she wants from us."

Soon enough, the door opened, and Phoenix stood there. She was met with two sets of glaring eyes and she laughed. "Did your mothers never tell you never to look like that because your face might freeze like that?" Chris snapped, "Not much chance of freezing in Louisiana." She cocked her head at him, "True enough." She glanced behind her and a female guard came into the cell too. She stood Pride upright on his feet while Phoenix went through his pockets, removed his belt and watch and fished around for anything personal effects he might have. She even lifted his pant legs to check for hidden weapons there. Satisfied, she nodded to the guard. She kicked Pride's legs out from under him, making him crash hard to his knees. He grunted, then wryly said, "You know, you might have asked nicely." She smiled down at him, "And what would be the fun of that?" The guard moved on to LaSalle and Phoenix did the same thing, except she started from the bottom up. Chris soon found the reason for this, for as soon as Phoenix straightened completely, he was also sent crashing to the floor. "Ow." He had been hoping for some warning.

The guard collected all the items Phoenix had littered the floor with and left. Phoenix watched both of them with a strange expression in her eyes. Pride sighed. It was not looking good at all. Soon the guard was back, and both men saw at once what she held in her hands. Two silver collars. She handed one to Phoenix, who smirked at their wary expressions, and snapped it on onto Pride's neck. She reached for the other and put it on LaSalle's neck. She followed up with a punch to LaSalle's face, taking him by surprise and bowling him over. Pride shouted, " **Hey!** You had no reason for that!" Phoenix grabbed him by the collar and almost strangled the man. "You must learn that no matter what I do, you must accept it, reasonable or not." She leaned forward, and kissed him, shocking him. Pulling back, she gently bit his lower lip, and then let go. She took her hand off his collar and left. The guard kicked LaSalle in the side before locking up and leaving as well.

Pride shook his head and moved over to LaSalle's side. "Are you okay, man?" Chris sat up, blood running from a cut on his cheek. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You? What was that all about?" Pride shrugged. "Who knows. Whatever. It'll be okay." LaSalle snorted, "And how do you know that?" Pride looked the younger agent in the eyes. "I'm not going to let her hurt you." Chris looked at him, "You can't stop her." It was said factually, without bitterness or any other emotion.

Both men sat in silence until a couple of guards finally came to get them. The women clipped leashes on to their collars and pulled them up. They led them away through a corridor and into a room with multiple ties to the wall. The agents were chained by the collar to the wall and left them there. One of the women handed a key to a sandy haired man and he nodded. Pride noticed a silvery glint, and saw the same sort of collar on this man. A slave. The man came up to them, nodded, and calmly took off their shackles and cuffs. He quietly said, "You'd better not give me any trouble, or I'll have to tell Her. And you might have an idea of how that will go over." Pride asked, "Who are you?" The man looked up at the question, "I am Jared. Surely you have heard of me." Pride and LaSalle looked at each other in shock. This was _Jared_. The one that saved Gibbs the first time, and had chosen to be with her. And here he was, standing in front of them. Jared gazed at them with an understanding look. "I see that you do. I am sorry to see you both here, but it can't be helped, especially by me. I tried once. Can't do it again." He went and picked up a bag waiting on the floor and pulled clothes out of them. "Here we wear a white tshirt and these shorts." He eyed their clothes and continued, "Which means I gotta take those off. Sorry, boys." The agents stood calmly as Jared pulled off their pants and boxers and replaced them with the shorts. He did it quickly and quietly. He also put their shackles back on. "I have to unlock your wall chain so you can get your shirts off and put this one on. She'd prefer it if I just ripped them off, of course, but then I'd not be able to get the new ones on. So, no funny stuff. Or I get whipped for your errors. I'd rather not that happen, okay?" The men sighed, but let Jared do the shirt switch and chain them back again, also replacing their wrist cuffs.

Jared took the discarded clothes and put them in the bag and, with a nod, left. Soon after, Phoenix arrived to look at them. She asked the woman beside her, "The girls are still coming over for dinner, yes?" The woman nodded, "Yes, they're arriving at 6, which is in about half an hour." Phoenix motioned to Jared, who came promptly over. She handed him a list and ordered him, "Take these slaves out and chain them in prominent places in the dining area." Jared studied the list and asked, "Do you want them stripped or not?" She chuckled, "I don't think they'll be able to eat if they are. Leave their clothes on. Ah, and add those two." She pointed at the agents. Jared bowed briefly, and unchained LaSalle's collar from the wall. He gently maneuvered him down yet another hallway into a large gathering room. LaSalle looked around. There was a large banquet table, all set and ready, and he heard clattering coming from the nearby kitchen. A slave was already going about, making sure everything was neat and straight. Around the large room, there were pillars that made it look even larger. Chris noticed chains attached to each pillar at a place higher than his head. Jared took LaSalle's wrist cuffs and attached them to the chain, so he was forced to stand there with his back to the pillar and his hands over his head. Then he stooped to attach the leg shackles to another chain on the floor that LaSalle had not even noticed. Jared then quietly left, but soon returned with Pride. He chained him to the pillar across the room, opposite LaSalle. He left yet again, but returned with other slaves, until every pillar had a slave attached to it.

Soon, beautiful ladies gathered in the room, with Phoenix settling herself at the head of the table. Jared went to her side and knelt there. She led the conversation, bantering and joking with her guests. All the ladies loved the "decorations" and lewd comments abounded. After the meal was over, the ladies walked around looking the chained men. Pride and LaSalle noted that none of the men reacted to comments or hands touching them, and they decided they should do the same. Their shirts were pulled up on occasion, but at least no one touched their pants. Finally Phoenix revealed her plan for them, "If anyone wants them tonight, you are more than welcome. The only ones you can't use are these two." She pointed at LaSalle and Pride. One woman complained, "Aw! They'd be so lovely to use though. Sure we can't some fun with them?" Phoenix laughed, "Nope. I just got them. Need to break them first." Someone else piped up, "Well there's a good way of doing that...using a whip…" She looked sharply at the speaker, then a slow smile blossomed on her face. "I suppose we could do that. You all get to pick ONE. Which one would you rather see under the lash?"

Pride had a hard line to his mouth, while LaSalle was pale but quiet. Neither were going to say anything or complain. It was pointless anyway. The women squabbled and argued for a good few minutes before deciding. The original speaker smiled wolfishly, "The majority votes for the silver haired one." Phoenix nodded to Jared, who quickly jumped up and let down the agent. They marched away to another room, leaving the rest of the slaves waiting.

 **Well, I'm jumping straight into things, eh? How is the team going to find them? Will the boys hold up until then?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't been updating this as regularly as I'd like! I have an extra long chapter though :) Hope you enjoy it...the last part was so much fun to write.**

Pride was led away by Jared, who shot him a glance that said _I'm sorry_. All the ladies followed them to what Jared knew as the "punishment room". It wasn't fair to Pride, because he had done nothing wrong at all. But Jared also knew that Phoenix called the shots on everything. What she said, went. A look at her, she nodded, and he undid Pride's cuffs. He pulled down the overhanging chains and attached them to Pride's wrists. Again the soft whisper, " _I'm sorry, man,"_ and he ripped the agent's shirt off him. Pride silently shook his head, _It's okay_ , and Jared walked away. He hoped he didn't have to do the whipping, but he would if he was told to. Phoenix picked up a whip, considered having Jared do it, but then thought for this man's first whipping, it'd be more fun if she did it. She walked over to him and softly caressed his smooth back. Turning to face her ladies, "See this? This is a sight you will never see again. For here on in, he will carry his scars forever." She now backed away and squared off behind him. Pride closed his eyes and clamped his jaws shut for the coming pain.

 **CRACK!**

LaSalle and every other slave jumped at the first sound of the lash. They could hear it as plain as day. Chris considered that fact...where King was couldn't be that far from them. He rattled his chain, thinking he might be able to get away and stop them from doing this awful thing to his boss. The chains held. Oh well, it had been worth a shot. **CRACK!** The sound rang out again and echoed throughout the banquet hall. **CRACK!**

Chris didn't count how many cracks he heard. There were too many for his liking. Hell, he shouldn't have heard any at all. The nearest slave glanced over in understanding and spoke just loud enough to be heard over the whip, "I know it sucks, man. I'd rather have that than what is coming though." LaSalle looked at him incredulously. "You'd ruther be whipped than entertain a woman?" He looked around in puzzlement when every slave grimaced at once. Clearly there was something he was missing. The slave who had spoken to him replied, "You don't understand. Have you not heard about the serum?" LaSalle thought for a moment. He had, in fact, heard there was some sort of serum involved with Agent Dinozzo the last time, but he'd never heard what exactly it was. He responded, "Yah, it rings a bell but ah don't know what it does." He saw some of the slaves shake their heads before the one beside him answered, "It's the most terrible thing you can imagine. They all give it to you before they...make use of you. It's supposed to, um...okay think Viagra, right? Does the same thing but you can't finish at all. Plus the fact it's incredibly painful. They touch you there even lightly, you'll jump through the roof. So imagine how it is when they...lie with you…so yes, I absolutely would go through a whipping if I didn't have to feel that. I hope, for your sake, you never do." He fell silent, listening to the continuing echoes of the whip.

LaSalle's thoughts spun in his head. How could anyone _do_ such a thing to someone else? But he knew Phoenix's slave world ran by very different rules than his own. Men were scum to her. So naturally, those ladies that were with her would have the same idea. Men were there for their pleasure only, and that pleasure was not to be shared. Finally the echoes stopped, and they heard the giggling laughter of the women. The slaves glanced at each other and shifted uncomfortably. Phoenix appeared and told each woman to select whatever man pleased her. They were quite reasonable and easily picked a slave each. The man next to him got a lovely brunette with cold blue eyes. He glanced quickly in LaSalle's direction as he was released to her. Chris could only mouth _I'm sorry_ to him before the man was led away. At last he was the only man on a pillar, and Phoenix remained. She walked over to him and brushed his cheek softly, "Ah, you are so tempting. I thought about taking you now, but I think I should wait. Yes, I think I shall. It will be better in the long run. Your precious King is waiting in his cell. You will clean him up and nurse him. Then tomorrow is another day." She glanced at Jared and left the room.

Jared understood what was wanted. He took down LaSalle, clipped a leash on him, and led him away. Neither man said anything. Jared made a brief pause to a closet, where apparently medical supplies were kept. He ran a bucket of water and wordlessly handed it to Christopher. He himself got bandages, clean rags, and some salve. Soon they arrived at the cell where LaSalle would be staying. He saw Pride there already, sitting on the floor, blood pouring out of great welts in his back. Jared let him in, gave him the medical supplies, and locked the door. Chris motioned with his hands, asking if the wrist cuffs could come off. Jared sadly shook his head no, and left the two agents there. LaSalle knew he would have to do the best he could. "King...you hangin' in there?" Pride breathed a long ragged breath but nodded. His voice was tired and laced with pain, "Do what you have to do." Chris knelt beside him and touched his shoulder where it wasn't bleeding. "Ah'm sorry they did this to you. You know ah would have done it for you if ah could have. Anyways, ah have some stuff to wash you with, an' fix you up aft'a. Ah'm sorry...ah'll try to be as gentle as possible. But it's gonna hurt." Pride nodded and painfully lowered himself so he was lying on the ground, and LaSalle started his ministrations on him.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Loretta was beside herself. How could Dwayne and Christopher just be _gone_? She buried herself in her work, taking another look at the bodies of the LaRose siblings. She was going to take extra care of what she did, because they were the team's only clue to Phoenix. They knew that if they were able to find Lang, they'd have something over Phoenix. Sebastien and Patton scoured the images in the city cameras for any sign of either agent, Lang, or Phoenix. For once they did not talk and banter as they usually did. Their task was too grim. The girls were out on the street for hours, combing over every bar, abandoned building or any other place that might seem like the idea place for either Lang or Phoenix to hide. So far they'd come up empty, but they would keep going for as long as it took.

Gregorio had in fact let the NCIS Director know of the recent happenings. Vance had been shocked that Phoenix was so bold. At first he had argued with himself that she had a contract, and had already broken it by taking these NCIS agents. But as he reread the contract to Gregorio, they realized the loophole she'd left. The contract only covered the building in New York. He'd said to Tammy, "I'm sorry. I can't do anything from here. If I thought it'd help I'd send you more agents to find them, but somehow I don't think it's a good idea." Gregorio had agreed, "The fewer people to get involved, the better. There are so many people even here in New Orleans who know of her that it's shocking that we didn't know about any of this before." Vance told her to keep him abreast of any news, and they had signed off.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

The next day, a guard unlocked the door and marched in. LaSalle was on his feet quickly but could not stop her from kicking Pride in the side. He yelled, but Christopher was at his shoulder quickly, tugging him to his feet. Pride felt like a truck had run him over. But there was no time to dally, as the guard snapped a leash on to each of their collars and walked out, willing to drag them out if necessary.

That day was all about "training" Which all things considered was mainly getting punched, kicked, and even a few touches with the lash. They learned slave manners, how to be lead properly, how to tend to the women at the table, and many other things, some of them quite degrading. They'd learned how to strip on command. They'd been outside, which apparently had forests around them. They'd learned how to be harnessed and pull carts laden with wood. LaSalle wished they'd skipped this part with King. The straps wrapped around him and his welts were opened again with the rubbing. What worried Chris most was the fact that King did not even complain. He groaned, or made other pain filled noises, and occasionally yelled when he couldn't help himself. Otherwise, he didn't talk. He was feeling too painful, and preferred to keep his feelings inside.

Many days...it was possibly weeks... passed by in much the same way. Breakfast: slops, which was something of a combination of stew and mush. Hardly palatable, but apparently nutritious. Then out for training or a task. If they got through the day without getting beaten, it was a miracle. Then late at night, they were allowed to return to their cell and crash on the floor. Slops for supper, and sleep if they could, if they were not chained standing up. Their wrist chains and shackles never came off, and they'd lost count how many times they snagged themselves or tripped. If that happened, the women beat them anyway for "carelessness." The only bright spot, if you could call it that, was Jared was usually around to help out in any way he could. He couldn't do much at times, because he was at Phoenix's side much of the time, but at least he guided them with sage advice. Neither man gave up hope, though. They knew their team would be looking for them, and they themselves watched for any opportunity to leave. Phoenix and her girls knew their jobs too well though, so Pride and LaSalle knew their only hope lay with their own team.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

LaSalle and Pride knew something was up when the women came to see them. They pointed and whispered. They had been chained up in a standing position with their arms over their heads. They both were silent as they watched the three women looking at them and giggling. They also seemed to be waiting for something. Or probably _someone_. Try as they might, they couldn't catch anything of what was said, so all they could do was wait. Finally, Phoenix arrived, and it seemed that the women were indeed waiting for her. For once she was without Jared, so he must have been assigned elsewhere. She unlocked the cell door and motioned the women inside. One red-haired woman seemed to be the leader of her small group. Phoenix smiled at her, "Zoe, do these meet your approval?" Zoe giggled and went up to Pride. "Oh, yes, especially this one. He's perfect for the project. She touched his face, and lifted his shirt, and her two companions hurried over and ran their fingers on his abs. One said, "Molly, this one is fabulous." Molly grinned, "I know, Shaina!" She looked over at LaSalle. "That one is pretty too, but I think for what we're looking for, this guy is the one." Phoenix had a gleam in her eye that neither man liked. She smirked, "Want to double check?" Shaina laughed, and immediately pulled down Pride's pants. It was all he could do to not react as all three women gawked at him. He closed his eyes to distance himself until finally he felt his pants go back to where they were supposed to be.

Phoenix was watching him when he opened his eyes again. She said to the ladies, "I'll deliver him in an hour. We'll just need to prep him for you." Zoe thanked her profusely and the three women left. Phoenix decided to let the slaves in on the plan. "Zoe is a very accomplished photographer. She's asked to borrow a slave that she can do a project on. I told her she could have one of you, and she picked you, Pride. You **will** be stripped and you **will** pose for her, however she wants." Pride growled, "Or what? You'll whip me again?" She chuckled, "Oh I think Zoe will be doing that already. She likes showing a bit of pain in her photos. Her pictures are quite… delightful. She walked over to LaSalle. "No, I think what will motivate you to behave is through _him_." She reached out to touch him when Pride snapped, "Leave him alone. You got a beef with me, then you deal with me." Chris softly warned, "King…" but Phoenix had already glared at Pride. "If I hear that you did not behave for Zoe and her team, then I will whip him, and you will watch. Then I will take him to my bed, and he can curse you because it will be your fault." Pride closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, do what you want with me. Just promise you won't touch him." She smiled, "I won't...unless I have to."

Soon Victoria came to get Pride. She took him away to be washed and shaved. Finally she dropped the naked man off in a large room filled with lights and backgrounds. Zoe gladly took the leash and thanked Victoria, who laid a hand on Pride's bare chest lightly and whispered, "Have fun." Pride was then left alone, feeling like a sheep in the middle of a pack of wolves. The three women had been waiting for him. Zoe and Molly were armed with cameras, while Shaina was the one going to put him in his "positions". She directed him to a boldly coloured yellow background sheet and posed him in a highly revealing way. She whispered directions in his ear and he understood. Yes, he understood completely. They would be snapping photos him in a variety of positions. They would hurt him and photograph his reactions. He would be completely humiliated for their pleasure.

Pride knew he had no control of this. He knew if he refused, Christopher would be in great danger. He must not let them get to him though. He wished he could hear music and get lost in it. Music was his passion, his soul. He stood, ready for the first photo and imagined himself a million miles away. He looked at the yellow background, and he was gone.

 _Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

 _With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

He was made to lie down and show himself again. The cameras snapped.

 _Someone calls you, you answer quite slowly..._

He was moved to a different backdrop. He gasped in pain as he was grabbed, hard, down there. A flash in his face went off.

 _A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

More changes in position. More pain. It didn't matter. He wasn't here.

 _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

 _Towering over your head…_

"Come on, boy, spread your legs there. Wider now!" He complied.

 _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

 _And she's gone._

He felt himself being pulled upright and chained up. They were going whip him.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

The whip cracked. His body jerked. He did not cry out. More camera snaps.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

More pain rained like fire on his back. "Try to get the exact moment the whip lands on him," he heard someone say, far away.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

 _Ah…_

The song in his head paused when Phoenix walked in. He was somehow too aware of her presence even though he didn't want to be. He heard someone say, "Your slave is so lovely. Any photo requests?" She purred, "Oh, yes." He turned his head away. They could do what they wanted.

 _Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

 _Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_

"Get the whip bloody. Then I'll stand holding it and you get the shot of the side of my leg and my hand holding the dripping whip with him in the background." "That's amazing...let's do it!"

 _Everyone smiles as you drift by the flowers_

 _That grow so incredibly high_

"My other request. Whip his shoulder real good, and I'll stand in front of him, kissing his neck under the collar, so you get my face, his bloody shoulder and the collar." "Wow... you're so creative! Let's hang your hair over your face so we see just one grey eye, and the shot will be perfect."

 _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_

 _Waiting to take you away…_

They cut him down after that. More pain followed. Physical. Sexual. It melted into the same thing.

 _Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

 _And you're gone._

They continued to abuse him and photograph his ruined body.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

He could take it. The pain didn't matter. He wasn't here.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

 _Ah..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the NOLA team, trying to put the puzzle pieces together!**

Tammy sank into her chair exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed her sore feet. They were swollen from being on her feet and walking all day long, searching for Pride, LaSalle, Phoenix, or Owen Lang. Sonja looked over and tiredly said, "I think we could both use some tea. I'll make some." She wearily got up and trudged to the kitchen as Tammy said, "Thanks...you're an angel."

She did jump when she heard voices, but then realized that Sebastian was here, likely helping Patton. They still hadn't found anything yet, but they weren't giving up yet. Not by a long shot. Sonja returned shortly with a steaming cup of tea, and both ladies had just had a long sip when Sebastien shot into the squad room. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you gotta see this." Both women put down their mugs and hurried off after Sebastian into Patton's office. Patton turned up a very worried and disgusted face to them. "What happened?" Gregorio asked. Patton sighed, "It ain't good. You know we've been searching every Internet nook and cranny. Well, I just got an email. And no, it can't be tracked, and for me that's sayin' something. But we do know who it's from." Tammy's eyes narrowed, "Phoenix?" Patton nodded, "Got it in one. The thing is...she sent photographs...and they aren't pretty at all. It's Pride." Sonja swallowed hard, but asked, "What did she do to him?" Patton hesitated, glanced at Sebastian who was uncharacteristically quiet, then continued, "She basically did a slave version of a Playboy shoot. So there is a….lack of clothing involved. And torture. If you don't want to see them, I understand. Sebastian and I can handle things from here." Both women gasped, but Gregorio immediately said, "I don't care how bad it is. If there's _any_ _way_ of identifying clues of where they might be... we as **a team** can handle it. Right, Percy?" Sonja nodded grimly. This was going to be very hard, but it must be done if they were going to have any chance of finding the missing agents.

Patton shrugged and clicked the mouse. The photos that opened up were indeed horrifying to the team. There was Pride, naked as the day he was born, in compromising positions, pain written across his face in some of them. There was one closeup shot in particular that sickened them...Pride was facing away from the camera and Phoenix was in the shot, kissing him on the neck below the collar. Her hair covered most of her face except for one brilliant grey eye looking straight at the camera. Easily seen were bleeding whip cuts on Pride's shoulder, and red rub marks under his collar. The thing that dismayed them all most was the fact that in most of the shots that showed Pride's face, he was a total blank. Checked out. Gone. The ladies had tears in their eyes seeing their beloved boss like this but everyone agreed to share the photos and study them well, looking for clues. There might be something in the background, on Phoenix, and even on Pride's body that might tell them something. Anyway it was better than nothing at all. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately in this case, there was no sign of LaSalle, but presumably he was somewhere else in the same place.

Patton printed off the hated images and handed a copy to each of them. Everyone was quiet as they poured over the photos. Suddenly Sebastian stood up, startling everyone. "I just had this horrible thought." Gregorio raised an eyebrow, "Sebastian, I think we're all having some of those." Sebastian stared at her for a second then shook his head, "Yeah, no, yeah I know we do. But that wasn't what I was thinking of. My horrible thought was we gotta tell Loretta." Patton whistled, "Oooooh. Well t'ain't goin' to be me. Count me out of that one." The girls looked at each other, and nodded grimly. Sonja replied, "We'll do it. It's only right she knows. We need to go over there anyways to see if she found anything new on the LaRose siblings." Sighing, she gathered together the folder of photos on her desk, and walked out of the squad room, Tammy following right behind.

All too soon they arrived at the morgue. They saw Dr. Wade pouring over reports with a furrowed expression. Neither woman looked forward to the coming meeting, but it was only fair. The two walked in and Loretta looked up at them. "Good morning, come to see what I've found? I did find something I missed...look here." She showed the a slide that had a single hair in it. "I found that on Violet LaRose's sweater. I thought I went through that with a fine toothed comb...but anyway when Sebastian is done with Patton, he can run it. Any news on your end?" She looked at their regretful expressions and exclaimed, "What is it? You DO have news!" Sonja quietly replied, "I'm sorry Loretta, but it's not good." The coroner grabbed a chair and sat heavily, "Don't tell me they're dead." Gregorio shook her head, "No, as far as we know, they're still alive. But...Phoenix left us some very difficult evidence. Pride...has been...tortured." Sonja softly whispered, "I'm sorry…" as she handed the folder over to the stricken woman. Loretta heaved a huge sigh as she took the folder. She hesitated, then gathered her courage and flipped it open. Her hand went to her mouth in shock as she saw the contents. Immediately, tears sprang to her eyes and she slammed the folder shut. The two agents waited in silence, knowing the older woman needed time to process what she had seen. Loretta hid her face in her hands for a good minute, then resolutely opened the folder once again. She said, "I assume you all have seen these?" Tammy nodded. Dr. Wade looked down once again, and continued, "I have unfortunately seen some of these wounds before...such is the life of a coroner. I will help by cataloguing the wounds I see, and hopefully we can track that bitch down. If I ever see her, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Sonja gave the woman a huge hug. "We'll find them, Loretta. I'll get Sebastian to come back here and process that hair." Loretta stood up and also gave Tammy a hug as well. They had to stick together as the team and family that they were. Gregorio and Percy left and went back to the squad room. They soon found Sebastian and Patton waiting for them, and passed along Loretta's message. As Sebastian started to leave, he told them, "That photo with the silhouette of King...it clearly shows what's outside that window. It's just trees and a part of another building but I bet you anything I can identify the tree that's closest. It's a long shot but it's worth it. There are also a few other pictures taken by the windows so I'll do my best." Pushing up his glasses, Sebastian heaved a sigh and left.

The rest of the team buried themselves in their work, analyzing the photos and tracking down side leads. They resolved to take a professional stance on these horrifying pictures, treating the person shown like any other man. Being able to distance themselves from the atrocities displayed seemed the only way for them to do their jobs; it was what they were trained for anyway.

The next day, Sebastian pinged them with a Skype call and included Loretta in the frame so the whole team was gathered. "First of all, I did find out what kind of tree is by the window in that picture. It's a _asimina tetramera_ , also known as a Four-Petaled PawPaw. It's actually a very rare tree. They normally grow in Palm Beach County in Florida but there are very small populations here. I'll try to find out where we can find some of these. Next thing, I processed that hair that Loretta found. It belongs to a Sophia Elsin. Now the very interesting thing is...she is a NOPD police officer." Percy jumped up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying she's a dirty cop?" Sebastian hesitated, "Well, I am saying that her hair was found in Violet LaRose's sweater. She was in recent contact with her. That's all I can say at this point." The girls looked at each other and Gregorio finally said, "Well, I guess a visit is in order then." They got ready to go.

Soon, the ladies were waiting for Officer Elsin to arrive back at NOPD. She and her partner were just ending their shift and the cruiser was heading back to the station. Gregorio and Percy were told they didn't have long to wait, so they sat patiently for them. Finally, they saw a female police officer who matched the description they had. She was bantering with a handsome officer who was obviously her partner. The agents rose to intercept the officer, who was still giggling from her partner's joke. "Officer Elsin?" The officer turned around and smiled at them, "Yes, that's me. Who's asking?" Gregorio introduced herself and Percy, "We're from NCIS. We just had a few questions for you regarding a case. Can we talk to you in private?" Elsin frowned, but nodded and turned to her partner, "Joe? I'll just be talking to these people. Meet up later?" He nodded and walked away. Officer Elsin led the two agents to a private office where they could chat. When they had sat down, Percy opened the discussion, "As you may have recently heard, we have been tracking down the Canal Street shooter, and there are two victims. We found a hair of yours on Violet LaRose's body. When did you have contact with her?" The officer looked surprised, but replied, "I know Violet. I was very saddened to hear of her death, but I hope you are not insinuating that I had anything to do with it?" Seeing the not-so-forgiving faces of the agents, she sighed and continued, "Look, Violet and I have been friends for a while. She called me...the day she died actually. She said she was really worried since her brother was killed. She couldn't find her other brother and she'd been receiving threatening messages. It was only later in the day when she was murdered. I'm sorry for any confusion." Gregorio thought that her story certainly was plausible, but she had a feeling that somehow this woman was involved. She decided to throw it out there, "So had you heard that Phoenix was mixed up in the whole thing? Did you have anything to do with that?" Officer Elsin's eyes just about popped out of her head, "What?! Are you kidding me? Why would I have anything to do with that crazy woman? Did she really have something to do with it? She didn't kill Violet, did she?" Tammy thought, _Well, either she really didn't know anything or she is one hell of an actress._ She played it safe, "No, we might have an idea of who did. But we do know that Phoenix was trying to track the killer too. If, however, we find out you were lying to us…" The officer smiled, "Oh no worries about that. Why would a cop be involved with someone like that? Okay, if you don't have any more questions, I promised Joe we'd go have a drink after our shift." The agents let her go, as they obviously weren't going to get anything more from her.

They discussed this later. If Officer Elsin had anything to do with Phoenix, how would they prove it? And if she did, would she really turn against a friend for that evil woman? And finally, she had a male partner. Was he in danger? Again, there were too many questions and not enough answers. But somehow, they did feel like they were a step closer to the truth. Patton promised that he would track Elsin's phone records or online activities and see if something popped up that showed real proof.

 **So is that cop really dirty? Are they really any closer to finding anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**When are things going to start looking up? Not in this chapter...**

A few days later, Phoenix came to the agents' cell. Again they had been chained standing up. Neither said anything as she walked in. Pride hoped that he would not have to go through that shoot again. LaSalle hoped that whatever was coming would go to him instead of King. King had been through too much the last while. Both of them resolutely watched Phoenix's every move. She gazed at them a long moment, judging their stances and expressions. "Well, boys, it's been an... _interesting_...few days. I had just a couple of questions. First of all, a statement. Pride, your photos were so...exquisite. We should do this again at some point in the future. In any case, I sent the best ones to your agents. See what they think of them." Pride didn't react, but inside, his anger churned. How dare she send such pictures to his team. They should not have had to seen that, and especially not _those photos_. But it was too late. Done was done. Perhaps Phoenix had underestimated the calibre of his team, and the pictures could be useful after all. He tuned back into what she was saying. "Now, the questions. First of all, you know we've been looking for Owen Lang. I need to know what you know about him." The two men looked at each other, and LaSalle answered, "Ah think you were further ahead of us than we were. You should know more than us." Phoenix walked to him and grabbed his chin, "And how do I know you aren't lying? Because I think you know what to expect if you are…" Pride snapped, "Because it's true. We know Lang killed Ensign LaRose and his sister. We know he was desperate for money because **you** were tracking him down. And you've lost him now, haven't you?" Phoenix spun around, "That is none of your concern. I've been following your team, and they are wasting an awful lot of time looking for you. But I haven't heard anything further about Lang. I will find him. Now, there is someone else I am looking for. Have been for years, actually. Do you know this guy?" She produced a photograph of a dark haired man with hazel eyes. Both agents studied the picture, and simultaneously both shook their heads and looked puzzled. Phoenix believed them, and explained, "That is Miguel. He's a hacker I picked up quite a few years ago. He...unfortunately...escaped. Then he went underground and I have been trying to trace him ever since. He did make contact with Gibbs' team, but disappeared by the time my girls got there. I was checking to see if he had made contact with yours." Pride shook his head, "Nope, I've never heard of him. But did you really think I would tell you if I had?" She laughed, "Consider yourself lucky that I believe you...this time. Otherwise you'd find yourself on a post...or worse." She turned and marched out, leaving both men feeling like they narrowly escaped a painful experience.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Patton had been working away on his computer when it pinged him for an incoming email. _Oh no, not more stuff from her._ Holding his breath, he clicked the new email. Thankfully, it was not from Phoenix, but Patton was puzzled. Who was this?

 _I can help you find your agents. Meet me by the entrance of the riding stables in Audubon Park at 3pm. You can bring one other person with you if you wish. The password is Angel Dark._

Patton paused, then immediately tried to trace back the email, but he had just as much luck as he had with Phoenix's photos. This seemed familiar though. He put in a call to Sebastian, "Hey, man, I got a weird email." He forwarded it to him and Sebastian read it quietly. "That's really weird. You gonna go?" Patton nodded, "Yeah, but not by myself. Want to come with me?" Sebastian hesitated and replied, "Maybe you should ask one of the girls to go with you. Or Loretta. Hold on, let me ask her." As Patton waited, he thought that was probably a good idea. It would be stupid with Phoenix on the loose to have two men, even if one was in a wheelchair, meet up with an unknown person in a park. Best to have some girl power along. Loretta soon appeared on the screen with Sebastian, "Hello Patton. Sebastian has just told me about your mysterious benefactor. Seems to me the same thing happened in New York when Gibbs and Dinozzo went missing." Patton facepalmed himself, "Yes! That's why I was thinking this seemed familiar!" Loretta smiled, "Why don't you let me talk to Abby, and I'll come with you this afternoon to the meeting place?"

Loretta signed off with Patton and immediately dialed Abby Sciuto's number in her lab. The perky lab technician soon answered the Skype call, and her cheery face filled Loretta's screen. "Doctor Wade! Long time no see! Oh my gosh, I heard about what happened to Pride and LaSalle! I really hope you can find them SOON!" Loretta smiled sadly at Abby's condolences, "Yes, well I was hoping you might be able to help with that." Abby nodded, "Of course! Anything at all, just ask!" Loretta explained the email Patton had received and finished by saying, "I know you got something similar, didn't you?" Abby responded, "Yeah, that's right, we did. Agent Bishop and I met a man who told us how to reach a woman who worked with Phoenix, passcodes and all. They have, of course, changed it since then, but he was _super_ helpful. He never did give us his name. All we know about him is that he was an escaped slave of hers who is an insanely good hacker. He showed us his collar but we weren't able to help him like he did us. But if he's contacted you, that's a good thing! Hopefully he can give you a big break through! Anyhow, sending HUGE jingles from here!" Loretta thanked Abby and signed off.

She mucked around with her paperwork half-heartedly until it was time to meet Patton. The two of them went straight to Audubon Park, but had a little trouble finding the stables. Finally they saw fences and horses and correctly identified the entrance. Off to the side, there were park benches, some of which were occupied. One had a dark haired man with a bag under his arm. He looked at no one, but stared straight ahead of him. The other benches were unoccupied or had people chatting to each other, so this man must be the one they were supposed to meet. Patton wheeled over to the lone man, who looked at him. Patton whispered, " _Angel Dark_." The man nodded and looked up at Loretta, "Have a seat here, Dr. Wade." Loretta made no comment of how he knew her name, but sat down beside him. The man sighed, "I'm terribly sorry that your agents were taken. I just went through this with the other NCIS. I'm afraid I can't find where she is, and therefore where your agents are. She's been very busy hunting me, so I can't stay in one location very long. But I know Owen Lang has gone underground and neither of you can find him. So I'm betting you're trying to get him before she does?" The two of them nodded and let him continue. "I can help with that. There's a little known dive called the Coyote. He lives on the streets near that. They give him some food when they can. Try around there at night. He's not there every night, but that's the one place I know he goes most often. But be careful. Lang is armed, and he'll think that you're her minions coming after him. He might be involved with drugs but he isn't stupid. Get him and give him to her as leverage." Loretta put up a hand, "Wait a minute? We just hand him over to HER? Knowing what she's going to do with him? No one deserves to be a slave." He looked at her, "Did you ever ask yourself why she wants him? Do it, and I'm sure she'll negotiate. Now, I've stayed too long. I've been on the run from her for a long time, and I fear my luck will run out soon. Goodbye." With that, he stood up and walked away with a pronounced limp, leaving Patton and Dr. Wade silent and more than a little worried for him.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

 _Later that day:_

Phoenix marched back to the cells where Pride and LaSalle had continued to stand chained up for hours. They were showing signs of exhaustion and watched her warily. She was angry, and clutched a picture. "You think you can get away with lying to me, do you?" Both men were confused and the looks they gave her confirmed that. She growled, "Fine. Look at this." She shoved the photo in Pride's face and he immediately identified Loretta Wade and Patton Plame in the shot. What were they doing? Oh, they were chatting to a man….who looked exactly like Miguel. Pride realized with a shock that this man _was_ Miguel. _Oh shit…_ Phoenix showed LaSalle the same photo, and the look on his face was the same thought Pride had. LaSalle responded, "Look, we know nothing of this. We've been _here_ , after all. What our team is doing, we don't know." She grabbed him by the collar, "It is forbidden to have contact with _a runaway slave_." She spat out the words like they were slime. "As it is I forgave the first time it happened. Certainly not a second time. Now since I have you both, one of you will take the punishment." Pride protested, "Think that is a little unfair? After all, we had nothing to do with it!" She glared at him, "Oh, I'll make sure your team knows what happened. Don't worry your head about that." She glanced at each man, considering. Motioning to the nearby guard, she nodded at LaSalle. Pride started to object but was quiet when LaSalle calmly said, "It's okay, King. It's my turn anyway." The guard unchained him from the wall and clipped on the leash. She gave a strong yank on his collar, unfairly. The group walked away, leaving Pride waiting, still on his feet.

They soon reached the punishment room. In short order, LaSalle was chained facing the wall, shirtless. He heard them mucking about with something and turned his head to see. He saw them manoeuvring a camera and managed to withhold a sigh. So that's how they'd get the team to know about it. Soon they were all set up and ready to go. Phoenix, whip in hand, faced the camera. "This is a warning for you all: Patton Plame, Loretta Wade, Sonja Percy, and Tammy Gregorio. This is what happens when you cross me. And how did you do that? You had contact with a runaway slave. I don't care if he contacted you first, which I am quite sure he did. I looked the other way when it happened the first time. NCIS did not know him then. But you do now." She turned to the guard, who had her face covered, and commanded, "Let the punishment begin."

The guard took the whip from Phoenix and squared off behind LaSalle. He turned his head away and leaned it on the wall, gritting his teeth for what was to come. **CRACK!** The first lash made his body jerk. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before. **CRACK!** The second crossed the other way, overlapping the first. He grunted, determined not to cry out. The third and fourth lashes were harder than the first two, as the guard found her rhythm. **CRACK!** LaSalle couldn't help moaning as the eighth lash rained down on him. He could feel the blood seeping down already. He started making more pained noises as his back burned with fire, but he tried to keep count. _Twenty-three. Twenty-four…_ He couldn't help it but started yelling around the twenty-eighth lash. **CRACK!** He couldn't draw his breath before then next one ripped it away. **CRACK!** "Stop." The guard paused and turned to look at Phoenix, who held out her hand. "I'll finish this." She took the whip, and went to LaSalle. He trembled at her gentle touch, and she softly spoke loud enough for the camera to hear, "I am letting you know my mercy in not doing the whole whipping with you myself. I will give you the last six strokes myself." She walked back to the correct spot and raised the whip again. **CRACK!** LaSalle bellowed with pain as he found that what she said was true. She had so much strength behind that swing. And he still had five more to go. When she finally finished with him, he was feeling a bit woozy, and collapsed as soon as he was let down.

 _It was all his fault. He didn't think she would have done this to him. Miguel sat in his friend's empty apartment, laptop open. He had intercepted the live feed to the New Orleans NCIS, hoping to trace it back. He had been unsuccessful but nevertheless was horrified at what this man was suffering...for_ him. _He had closed his eyes through much of the three dozen lashes, but forced himself to listen to every stroke. He looked at the laptop again to see the grey eyed witch's face fill the screen. "Miguel, I know you're watching this," she purred. "Look now, this is for you...this is what will happen to you_ _ **when**_ **,** _not_ _ **if**_ _, you return to me. You know what is expected of runaways."_ No...she wouldn't do this to LaSalle...would she? _He watched as they dragged the limp man and chained his hands to a tie meant for ankles. They stretched him face down across the floor, making him groan as his welts opened wide._ Oh heaven help us, she was going to do it to him _. She lifted his feet and tied them with a rope to the floor, not bothering to take the shackles off. The guard put a small block of wood underneath his feet, the soles turned up. Phoenix took the whip once again and stood behind him, taking her aim._ _ **CRACK!**_ _A red stripe appeared across both soles. Miguel cried softly as LaSalle bellowed his pain to the sky once again. Five more strokes and it was over. Miguel quickly slammed the laptop closed and picked up his burner phone and sent Patton a text._

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Patton was with Loretta in her lab, surrounded by the rest of the team members, explaining what had happened at the meeting. They were discussing the details of getting Owen Lang when Patton's phone went off with a text alert. He looked at it, "Guys...it's from him. All he said was 'I have seen the video. I am so deeply sorry. I will not contact you anymore. She is too close.'" He looked up, "What video? I must have missed something." He quickly brought up his email account on the computer and found the message waiting for him. "Shit...it's from Phoenix." He looked around at everyone's faces. "Shall I play it now?" Loretta kindly put a hand on his shoulder, "You may as well. We might 'learn things', as Dwayne so often said to us." Patton swallowed a lump in his throat and played the video. " _This is a warning to you all: Patton Plame, Loretta Wade…"_

 **Phoenix knows how to play them all like a fiddle, doesn't she?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got serious writer's block for this chapter, but it's here finally! Warning for non-con (mostly off screen). Remember: reviews are love! :)**

Pride lifted his head off his chest when he heard sounds coming to him. He was exhausted from standing for so long, but he was really worried about what was happening to Christopher. He'd finally get to find out. The door opened and Jared and another slave appeared, supporting LaSalle between them. Jared paused long enough to unlock the door, then the two of them carefully walked LaSalle into the cell. Pride opened his eyes wide with horror as he saw the bloody footprints that appeared every time Chris took a step. He collapsed as soon as he was allowed to, breathing hard. The other slave left, but Jared remained to unchain Pride. Pride staggered over to LaSalle and sat next to him. He examined the bloody lacerations that now scored the younger man's back and looked up at Jared, "Can you get me something to clean him up with?" Jared shook his head, "I'm sorry, Pride. My orders were to let you down and leave you both alone. Hopefully later something can be brought to you. He had a hard go of it." Pride sighed, and leaned over to examine LaSalle's feet. He nearly threw up when he saw the angry and still bleeding welts that lined his soles. "Why did she whip his feet?" Jared hung his head, and softly replied, "I think that was meant for someone else. Someone who escaped and is still out there. That is part of the standard punishment for runaways. He did not deserve that." He whipped around as Phoenix walked in. "Are you still messing around with those two, Jared? Get out of here and clean up those footprints." As Jared hurried to obey, Phoenix locked the door and glared at the two slaves without comment. Soon Jared returned with a bucket of water and a scrubber and began washing the floor clean. Phoenix watched for a moment, then turned to leave. Reaching the door she paused and added, "Oh and Jared? When you're done your tasks, get ready for me in my room. I desire some company tonight." Jared's mouth made a hard line, but he nodded. He said nothing to Pride or LaSalle, but finished up and walked away. Pride looked after the slave, anger burning in his heart for how callous that woman could be. LaSalle had told him already what she did to slaves when she wished to lie with them. That wasn't sex. That was...nevermind. He wanted to fix everything...fix Jared, fix LaSalle, fix his own situation, fix her _good_...but he could only lie there with a groaning Christopher on his lap.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

The team stood there in abject dismay. Loretta was crying openly, and Sonja wiped tears from her eyes. How could that _person_ do such a thing to Country Mouse? And apparently tearing his back to shreds wasn't enough, but to subject him to…. _that_...and why? Because of the man..Miguel, she remembered Phoenix saying... trying to help them. It was cruel and unfair to everyone involved, not least of all to LaSalle.

Finally everyone got their emotions in check and Gregorio quietly said, "Guys...the sooner we get Lang, the sooner we can barter with her. Let's find him." Loretta blew her nose and asked, "Did anyone figure out why exactly she's looking so hard for him? There has to be a reason. She could have any man off the street she wants, but she's searching high and low for this one person." No one had an answer to that. Percy shrugged, "I guess we'll figure that out once we catch him."

Unfortunately, Lang failed to show up at the Coyoted that night, and the workers there said that they hadn't seen him in a few days. Percy worried that something had happened to him, but then again, these things often took time. It could be that Lang had figured out that he was hanging out too much in one spot too much. Nevertheless, the NOLA team posted a watch on the Coyote and surrounding neighbourhood for Lang, or even better...Phoenix herself.

A week passed by in this manner. Everyone threw themselves into their work. The team had combed the area several times and all the cameras showed nothing of the elusive man. Sebastien was still tracking down possible locations of the rare tree, but had no luck so far. Gregorio also had her eye on Officer Elsin...she didn't trust the woman...but so far the officer had been above board, and her partner seemed to trust her completely, which for police officers was so important when they worked with each other. But somehow Tammy couldn't quite shake that niggling feeling there was something off about Elsin. She had no proof though, so she had to just roll with it and see how things played out.

The major frustrating thing for each member of the team was the fact that every day that passed was another day that Pride and LaSalle were in her hands. They had a good idea of things Phoenix could do them, since they had studied carefully the case of when Gibbs and Dinozzo were taken. And the more they studied, the more despair flowed through them, because until they could find Lang, their hands were literally tied. They all felt that primal desire for vengeance: each felt that if they came against Phoenix in the flesh, they could kill her for what she had done already to their beloved agents. But again, they knew that whatever they did against her could not bode well for the kidnapped agents, and whatever deal they hoped to strike with her would be lost.

NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA

Jared finished turning down Phoenix's bed and setting the room to rights in preparation for her to retire for the night. She came in and sat in her comfortable chair, watching him. He felt a bit nervous...he hoped he wouldn't be needed tonight. If he was, he'd have no choice anyway. Finally she spoke, "I'd like some company in bed tonight, I think." Jared turned to look at her. _Great. Here we go again._ Without waiting for her to say anything more, he pulled off his shirt, and was about to slip off his pants when she stopped him. "No, Jared, not you tonight." He stopped, confused but relieved. He popped the shirt back on and knelt before her, awaiting her next command. She traced the worry lines on his face, and continued, "No...I think I shall have one of those new slaves I just brought in. One of them will do me for tonight." Jared answered, "One of the NCIS slaves, my lord?" She nodded, and he continued, "Of course. Just tell me which one and I will bring him." Phoenix pondered this a moment. She honestly couldn't choose. Finally she decided, "Bring them both to me, boy. Make sure they have stripped before you bring them, and I will select one of them to be in my bed tonight. Go now, boy."

Jared nodded, and rose. He hurried down to Pride and Lasalle's cell, ensuring he had the key to their chains. He really hated doing this. Was he glad that he had a break from her? Yes and no. Yes, because he wouldn't be doing the screaming tonight. No, because someone else would be.

He approached the cell, and both men were already alert, having heard his footsteps. He let himself in. "Sorry, guys, but I have to do this. One of you is wanted in her bed tonight. You know what that means." Pride made no bones about it, "She wants to rape one of us, is that right?" Jared shook his head with a sigh, "You forget...a slave has no rights. What she does is up to her. We have no right to say no. So technically there's no such thing as...rape." Pride looked at Chris, and immediately said, "Take me." Chris shook his head, his accent heavy as he determinedly said, "No, Pride. She can have me. Ah'm young'a an' ah might stand up bett'a than you could." Pride was about to argue again when Jared interjected, "Sorry, but I have orders to take both of you to her and she will choose. And you know she'll brook no objections or pleading. You're picked, you go. You're not picked, you shut up." Both men pondered this, then nodded at the same time. It was pointless to argue. Jared bent down to unlock their shackles and wrist chains. They stood up, rubbing their raw wrists. He sighed. Here was the hard part. "She wants both of you to strip here."

Pride looked incredulous, "What?!" LaSalle responded, "Wait a bloody minute. Are yuh sayin' that we gots to stan' there an' just let her look at us... _like that_...and choose one of us..to go an'...?" Jared grimly nodded, "I'm sorry. Just do it, okay?" They looked at each other, and shrugged. They stripped off their shirts first as that was the easy thing to part with. Pride considered asking LaSalle to turn around while they dropped their pants, but then he decided against it. Their modesty was nil around here anyway. Hooking his thumbs at the waistband, he smoothly slipped them off in one movement. Chris did the same, and straightened, trying not to look embarrassed. Jared waited until their clothes were in neat piles, then said, "Okay then, follow me please."

They wound their way up to Phoenix's bedroom, passing other slaves and women along the way. They got lecherous looks from the women, but the slaves ignored them. Finally, the group arrived at her chambers. Phoenix sat in the chair as before. Jared ushered them in and shut the door behind him. He went and knelt at her side.

The agents stood side by side as Phoenix rose to gaze at them. "Ah, lovely," she purred. Neither man moved, each having determined to stare straight ahead and ignore anything she might do or say. She chuckled, knowing what they were thinking. She had seen it plenty of times. She walked to them and put her hand on LaSalle's chest. He continued to pretend she wasn't there, not knowing he was turning her on even more. She moved her hand down his chiseled abs and watched for any reaction. As she drew her hand to his groin, she caught a slight movement of his jaw and a faint quiver in his neck. She walked around him to his back and felt the strong muscles there and freshly healed welts that had hardened into scabs. Then she moved on to Pride. He felt a feathery touch on his ass, but did not react. She trailed up his back to check him out there. She traced her fingers across his scars. Walking around so she faced him, she brushed her fingers on his cheek. Pride refused to move. Without warning, she softly touched him _there_ , and watched for a reaction. Smiling as she heard a sharp inhale, she moved on to his chest and explored the muscles. This entire time, Jared simply knelt and waited. He hated what she was doing, but he equally hated that he could do nothing. He almost wished they'd react, say something, do something. It would be better than the total silence that battered his ears.

Phoenix backed away to look at them again and ran her eyes eagerly over every part of them. She watched them for a few minutes, admiring how still they were, waiting for her to choose one of them. Knowing they were powerless to do anything, much less have a choice in the matter… except for this choice they were now making, being absolutely silent and still and so defiant. She walked back to Pride and tried a more aggressive approach. She raked her fingernails deeply across his chest, knowing she was causing him pain. He sucked his breath in, but otherwise did nothing. She brushed lips on his neck, and Jared looked away, shuddering. He knew what would come next. She'd grab him in his most sensitive place and continue to kiss him. Pride struggled to maintain composure with the pain she was inflicting but Phoenix had to admit...he was doing a damn good job of it. Letting go of him, she turned to Christopher. LaSalle managed not to quiver but stilled himself just as she put feather light kisses on his chest, trying to arouse him. He refused to be drawn. She put herself in front of him so he had to gaze into grey eyes. Such beautiful eyes. But oh, so cold. With a low growl, she locked lips with him. _Ah, damn._ He felt himself responding to her advances. She felt the gates giving way and wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him deeply. He couldn't help himself. She was turning him on. Perhaps it was better this way, to pretend he loved her before she took him to his deepest hell. She made her kisses more aggressive, and he finally moved his arms and held her. And very slowly he started to kiss her back, because she was calling forth deep desires from him.

Abruptly pulling back, she panted for a moment. Chris quickly removed his arms from her, ashamed of himself. Phoenix turned around to Jared and signaled him to rise. O _h good,_ he thought _, she's made her choice and I can just go and put the other one back and get out of her way._ His hope shattered when she commanded, "Get the serum ready, boy." _No..._ he wanted nothing to do with any of the preparations. Watching her was almost too much. But he obediently went to the drawer where the dreaded serum was stored. He found a syringe and tried to still his shaking hands. He didn't want to accidentally poke himself. Finally he stuck the needle into the serum and drew out the usual amount. He replaced the needle cap and faced her. Would she do it, or would she make him do it? He waited while she softly stroked Lasalle's face.

The command came, "Kneel, boys, both of you." They immediately dropped to their knees. She bent forward and brushed a kiss on Chris's lips again, then turned to Jared. "Give him the serum," she said, pointing at Pride. Now she got a reaction from the agent. His eyes flashed toward her in surprise, before he caught himself and stared forward again. Jared sighed and stepped behind the agent. He whispered, "I'm so sorry." He moved Pride's head so he had access to his jugular, and plunged the needle in. Phoenix with a touch stilled the trembling anger of LaSalle, and ordered Jared, "Get him ready on the bed." He sighed again, and tossed the needle in the garbage. He nodded at Pride who rose to his feet and walked to the bed. Jared whispered, "You have to lie on your back." He had just laid down when they heard her aggressively kissing LaSalle again. And again he was getting swept away on her tide. Jared shook his head, "I'm sorry you have to do this **and** hear that. She's making it worse, you know." Pride merely murmured, "It's okay. Just do what you have to do." Jared now tied Pride's hands and feet in a spread-eagle on the bed. "I mean that she's so turned on now that when she's ready for you, there's going to be no preparation for you." Pride sighed. He could already feel the serum starting to work, bringing the first tendrils of pain between his legs, and realized what Jared meant. He was going to be in a hellish agony.

 **CRASH**! He looked over to see that she had brought Chris to his feet and and they were still going at each other, knocking down a vase by accident. The noise didn't seem to bother either one though. Finally she snapped herself out of it. Smiling and licking her lips, she nodded at Jared, "Take him out to his cell and tie him. And Jared? Make him kneel." Jared looked at the panting man, "Yes, of course." He took Chris's arm and hurriedly got him out of the room, knowing what would come next. They couldn't avoid hearing a pained grunt as she now turned her attention to the man on her bed.

Jared led him back to his cell. Chris was totally ashamed of himself now. "I didn't mean tah, Jared. How could I do that, even knowin' what she was gonna tah do?" Jared gave him a sidelong look and answered, "She tends to do that...stir up your emotions before she... It's okay. She's done it to me, and I'm also usually the one on the bed." He paused. "Sorry, you're going to have to kneel. Be as close as you can to that clip on the wall there," he said, pointing. LaSalle obeyed Jared's direction, facing away from the clip. He felt Jared put the shackles on, adjusting them so his feet were close together. Next came the wrist chains, and he, without being told, put his hands behind his back for Jared. He felt a strong tug on them as Jared clipped a short chain on them and connected it to the wall. Jared noticed the strain as Chris struggled to be upright. "You gotta spread the knees out." He watched as Chris moved them apart. "Wider." Chris sighed as he got into the correct position. It was easier on the back but it was humiliating. Now Jared added a rope and tied it to LaSalle's collar. He pulled it straight back and tied to to the wall as well. Chris felt like he was going to choke. Jared explained, "I'm sorry. If you move and try to change position, you will strangle. You will have stay here until someone releases you, which...probably will be when she's done with him." He looked up carefully at Jared, "An' how long do you think that'll be?" Jared sighed, "I don't know, honestly. At the least it will be a few hours. At the most..." he faded to a whisper, "It'll be 'till morning." He left the cell and locked the door, leaving the man behind in despair.

 **Poor boys! I promise next chapter will have a few more answers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the long hiatus. I was really really stuck on this chapter. I finally decided to make it from Phoenix's POV and now the words are flowing!**

Phoenix woke bright and early, as she usually did. _Ah, that was a good night's sleep._ She sat up in bed, and pressed the buzzer on her night table. That would bring a slave to tend to her. Usually it was Jared, unless one of the girls needed him for something. She didn't really care who showed up in the morning, as long as they were prompt. How long had she had Jared now, anyway? Was it going on ten years now? She had noticed how much older he looked lately.

Speaking of age, her thoughts turned to the silver haired man she had in her bed last night. Dwayne Pride...ah now there was something delicious about him. He had tried to be strong and brave, and not show her how much pain he was in. He'd broken down eventually and screamed in agony as she had fucked him. Unsurprisingly, he'd been unable to walk when she had him taken away. Jared could stand up to her better than that. But still, Jared was used to such treatment...this had been Pride's first time. She was sure that Pride finally knew what it was to be a slave...to know that one's body was no longer his, but belonging to someone else.

Smiling at that thought, she heard a knock at her door. "Enter," she called. Jared walked into the room, shut the door behind him, and dropped to his knees. She looked at him. The sandy hair was just starting to show a little bit of grey around the edges. She thought it gave him a distinguished look. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Phoenix nodded at him, "You may begin." Jared stood and went to her closet. Phoenix walked to the bathroom to use it and freshen up. She had had a shower last night after using Pride, so there was no need for another this morning. Jared had a few garment choices laid on her chair and was making the bed. He had a good fashion sense, and sometimes threw together a few items that Phoenix wouldn't have thought went together, but always came out amazing. She thought for a moment, and decided to go cool and comfortable. She selected a dark jean with leather strips on the sides, and a yellow shirt. Both things showed off her figure. She slipped on some flats to complete the look and sat down. Jared had been waiting for this moment, and came to brush her hair. He sometimes braided it into some style or other, and today he did a fabulous job on a Dutch braid. She popped on a little lipstick and shadow, and as she did so, Jared went about the room straightening it and putting away clothes.

Phoenix was ready for breakfast. She went down the stairs, Jared following behind. Reaching the dining area, Jared went ahead of her to pull out a chair. He knelt beside her as Stephen, another slave came to her. Kneeling as well, he asked, "What would you like for breakfast, my lady?" Phoenix cocked her head, considering. "I'd like some bacon, a bran muffin, and peach yogurt. Oh, and orange juice. I have lots to do today, so make it fast." Stephen nodded, rose to his feet, and hurried away. Thinking of what needed to be done, she placed her hand on Jared's head and absently stroked him. Soon enough, breakfast arrived and she savoured every bite.

She stood and walked away to the room that she did most of her work in. It was spacious and roomy, with plenty of sunshine. She knew she had a lot of paperwork to do. Even though this house was a vacation home for the winter away from New York, Phoenix had far too much work to take a hiatus from it. "Jared, bring me Pride. I want to look him over." Jared nodded and hurried away. Soon, a bedraggled looking Pride knelt by her without being told. _Well, that's an improvement. We usually have to kick him down._ He seemed far away and distant. Unsurprising, considering what went down last night. The first time usually knocked the fight out of the slaves. "King," she softly said. He looked up at her and she studied his expression. He had shame in his face, as well as pain lines. He did not seem afraid of her… just watching her suspiciously. She commanded him, "Rise." Pride gathered himself and took a deep breath. He rose to his feet, gasping with pain. She waited until he steadied himself and got to her feet as well. She gently touched his face and watched for a reaction. He didn't move a muscle, to her surprise. Most slaves after their first time flinched at her contact. Phoenix stepped back and gave her next order, "Strip." He flashed a momentary glance of anger at her before going blank again. He raised his hands, hesitated, then committed to the action of stripping naked before her.

Phoenix gazed at his body. _Ah, I've bruised him all to hell. I must have gone harder on him than I meant to._ She remembered the other slave, LaSalle, and how tempted she was to do him. _Perhaps I will sometime_. She reached out a hand and touched Pride very softly _there_ and he winced. Obviously he was still too sore. She decided he would have a light work day. In no way did slaves get a day off just because she'd used them, even if she'd overdone it. She nodded at Jared, "Put him on kitchen duty for today." Sitting down, she realized that King was still naked. Motioning to his clothes and nodding, she turned to open the closest file folder. He got dressed and both slaves left.

Most of her paperwork was just filling out passport forms and such like. Since Phoenix shipped slaves internationally, she had to work things out so the slave had a new name in their new country. It was tedious work, but the money more than paid for her time. She sensed Jared kneeling at her feet while she worked, but she paid no attention to him. He would be still until she needed him. She worked at it for an hour or so, then sat back to think. "Get me some water." Jared jumped up, and hurried to fulfill her request. He was soon back and Phoenix quenched her thirst. She asked him, "So, what is LaSalle doing today?" Jared looked at her carefully, then replied, "I think the ladies have him training today, just in case you decide to sell him. He needs to learn more about his station. I believe they were going to do the same to the other one, but you put him on kitchen duty instead." Phoenix nodded. She hadn't decided exactly what she was going to do with them yet. She wanted to pump them for information on NCIS, and a few other items, including what they knew about Owen Lang. But first things first. She knew very well that they wouldn't tell her anything right off the bat. They needed to know they _had no choices_. Once that was understood by them, they would tell her anything she wished to know.

She decided to test Jared, although she knew what the answer would be. "Jared, tell me. When you were at NCIS, were you afraid of Abby?" He looked surprised at the question, but without hesitation answered, "Yes." She cocked her head at him, "And your mother?" He looked down at his hands for a second, "Yes, at first."

"Hmm. Tell me, what is your father like?" Jared trembled. She couldn't be going after his father after all, could she? Nevertheless he answered, "I can't tell you what he's like now, but when I was living there, he was always kind. He taught me so much about being helpful to others, to be content with my situations, and to go with my gut. I was in university, and he was behind me all the way even when the going was tough. I don't think he ever had an enemy. I always wished I could be like him. And now…" he stopped abruptly. He couldn't say the rest. But Phoenix knew… _and now I never will be, because you ripped away everything from me._ Satisfied with his forthcoming answers, she said, "Go and see if the ladies need you for anything." She watched him get up and leave her alone. She wanted time to think.

Owen Lang. Now there was a name that was a blast from the past. So far, he'd been eluding her girls. She remembered the first time she'd seen him. She'd been young, not quite in her teens, and her mother had decided that it was time for her to have a slave of her own. Her mother had always had slaves since she could remember, and her grandmother before her, and her great-grandmother before that. In fact, the women in her family had taken male slaves for generations, and she'd grown up knowing she was the superior gender. Her mother had bought Andrew, Owen's father, and Owen had been part of the package deal. She'd let him grow, then gave him to Phoenix when they both had been old enough. She had learned much about slave handling with Owen. She had given him his first collar, his first real beating, his first whipping, his first time serving a woman in bed. Eventually though, she'd outgrown him, and moved on to tougher slaves. Phoenix had always enjoyed the challenge of breaking a man's spirit, and her mother had taught her well. Owen had been sold to another, but he'd been freed eventually. Now he's turned up again, and Phoenix wanted him back, if she could find him. Of course he's terrified. His growing up years had been tough, and she was sure he did not want that life back again. But he would find that he had no choice, and he'd be back at her side once again.

Sighing, Phoenix came back into the real world. She decided to check on the slaves around her house. There wasn't the huge facilities like she had in New York, because this was a vacation home after all. So there wasn't that many slaves around, but they all knew their jobs. Or they really should. Sometimes they could get sneaky, which is why it was important to check on them now and then. She went around and took mental notes. Stephen and Pride were in the kitchen. Jared was massaging one of the ladies. LaSalle was currently taking a beating, obviously he messed up on the training. Ty was cleaning. Sophie was working with Martin, who was a talented singer, and they often put on little shows for Phoenix in the evening. She moved along, finding everything running like clockwork. Only one person was missing. _Miguel._ Phoenix sighed in frustration as she thought of the handsome slave she had crippled. He was the best hacker she had seen, and he'd done a lot of work for her. Unfortunately he'd slipped from her hands. Her girls were good, but he'd managed to be better than them. _Well, he can't stay free forever. And I think he knows that. He's been gone, what, two years? Let's just say, when he gets back, walking will be a good bit difficult for a long time._ Phoenix nodded to herself in satisfaction.

She walked back to LaSalle. He lay panting on the floor, an eye already swelling up, but froze when she walked in. _Good. He's learning to fear me._ The two women stepped back to allow her room. Phoenix squatted in front of him, and gently took his head in her hands. The fire that was still in his eyes, tempered with fear, told her all she needed to know. She remembered that look so many times before. Beaten, but not broken. Pride still had it, this one did, Gibbs and Tony. Jared once did. So many others before them. Owen once had it. She long to see it in his eyes again. She stood, and pulled LaSalle to his knees, and reached back with her fist and let him have it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to the team, where more excitement is going to happen!**

Sebastian was working late at NCIS. He was exhausted, and everyone else had gone home already. It had been too long already with no news about Pride or LaSalle. Was it really more than two months without them? Something had to give. He really should go home, but he was doggedly cross-checking reports and anything that might help find them.

He clicked around on his computer some more, and was about to call it a night when he noticed it. Sebastian had been checking out pictures of the city, and was looking at a tall apartment building. A few of his friends lived in it, and he knew it well. The thing that attracted his attention was that there was a light in one apartment that shouldn't be there. Sebastian knew that this photo was from tonight, and his friend lived in that exact apartment. He also knew that she was away on a cruise, therefore there should be no lights on. What was going on? He texted Hannah, and she was definitely on a boat. He decided not to worry her by telling her what he'd discovered. Who was in her apartment?

Deciding he needed to check it out, he closed up his area, and called Sonja. "Hey, Percy, I was hoping you could do me a favour? Could you check something out with me?" He outlined his suspicions, and was glad to hear Sonja agree to meet him. Although it was very late, she was still up. He waited for Sonja to pick him up and wondered what he would find there.

Soon enough, Sonja drove up and Sebastian hopped in the car. "I hope it's nothing and Hannah just forgot to turn off the lights before she left. But with all the craziness going on lately, I just wanted to be sure." Sonja nodded, "No, I'm glad you called me. We'll figure it out together." She cruised up to the building, and they got out. Sebastian looked up to the 11th floor. Yes, there it was...that light was still on. And he saw someone move away from the window. "Hold on," Sonja said. "I have my gun. Let's go." They ran into the building, and into the elevator. "Which one, Sebastian?" He whispered, "1106". They quietly found the right apartment, and Sonja pressed her ear to the door. Nothing. She pounded the door, and shouted, "NCIS! Open up!" She waited with gun at the ready, Sebastian behind her, just in case.

They heard the door unlock and cautiously open. The man that stood there immediately said, "Quick, come in Sonja and Sebastian." The two of them were very surprised and looked at each other. Sonja holstered her gun and they entered. The dark haired man shut the door behind them. He watched their puzzled glances and motioned to the living room. He sighed, and finally said, "I am Miguel." Sonja's jaw dropped open in shock and Sebastian exclaimed, "Wait, no...you're not...are you?...no you can't...what..." he finally couldn't make any more comprehensible words as Miguel nodded. "I am Phoenix's runaway slave, yes. And now that you know I'm here, others can track me too. I gotta go." Sebastian finally got control of his tongue, "What are you doing in Hannah's apartment?" Miguel rubbed the bridge of his nose, but sat down and replied, "I know how it looks. See, Hannah is the one that saved me. I had just finished hacking into a database at the school she worked in. Little did I know that Phoenix's girls already had an eye on that school. I figured out that they were coming, but Hannah walked into the computer lab and saw me. She didn't panic or freak out. I quickly explained that I was trying to get away from bad people. She believed me right away, and got me away safely. She knows that I can't be in one spot very long but offered me her apartment for whenever I needed it. So that's how all this happened. Now I gotta go and pack up my stuff and be on my way."

He stood, and after a moment of thought, limped to the window. Sonja cocked her head and asked, "How did you get that limp?" He turned to look at her, and replied, "Phoenix." Sebastian had wide eyes. "How did it happen?" Miguel grimaced, "You don't want to know." He turned to look out the window again. "Shit." Percy ran to the window and saw what Miguel was looking at. There was a police car sitting there, and a blonde female officer was running into the building, followed by a confused looking male officer. Other women were getting out of cars close to the police vehicles. Miguel whipped around and limped to the closet. "Get in here, both of you. Now!" Percy was surprised, but held up her gun. "I can protect you." Miguel shook his head, "No, they'd kill you without a moment's thought, and take Sebastian away to Phoenix. Get in there." Sonja looked at him, then nodded at Sebastian. They ran to the closet and hid behind Hannah's clothes...thankfully she had lots of dresses. Just before Miguel shut the door, Sonja grabbed his arm. No words were needed from her. He understood. He sighed, "I knew this day was coming. I can't run from her forever. I'm not looking forward to what is coming, but if I've kept you both safe, then that's all that matters. I'll say hello to your agents for you." Sonja smiled, "Please tell them we are all looking for them and that we love them. We'll never give up looking." He clasped her hand one last time, "No matter what you hear...please stay silent." She nodded and drew back.

He quickly shut the door and limped away. The front door was locked, but he was sure it wouldn't keep them out. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no time to do anything. The next minute he heard his lock click open, and Officer Sophia Elsin stormed in, gun in hand. She was followed by her partner, who also had his gun raised, but put it down once he saw Miguel standing there quietly. Sophia approached Miguel, who calmly watched her. He was unsurprised when three other women marched into the room. Joe wheeled around and demanded, "Who are you?" Sophia laughed, "Nevermind, Joe, they're here to get _him._ " Sophia lowered her gun and smirked at the runaway. "So, Miguel...we've found you at last. Time to put the leash on the dog, yeah?" Miguel took another deep breath, and limped to her and knelt at her feet without saying a word. The other women came to him then, but he kept his eyes on Sophia. He knew what would happen next. He only hoped they wouldn't find the two hidden away… One woman reached back to Neptune somewhere and let him have it on the side of the face. He sprawled, his facing hurting like the devil. Joe yelled, "Hey, what was that about?! What has he done, Sophia?" She turned and looked at him, "Nevermind, just go, Joe. You didn't need to get involved in this. He snapped, "Well I _am_ involved." Miguel just had time to meet eyes with Joe and shake his head before the other women started pounding him into the carpet.

Joe ran over and tried to pull them off, but Sophia grabbed his arm and flung him away. He rolled over on the floor surprised. He propped up to his elbows, then realized that his partner had her gun trained on him. _What the hell was going on?_ One of the ladies came and grabbed his gun away from him and gave it to Sophia. He watched helplessly as the other man was beaten soundly. Oddly enough, the man wasn't fighting back, but let them hit him. "Sophia, tell me. What. Has. He. Done? You just got a call on your cell and ran us here, for what?" The officer continued to train her gun on her partner, but replied, "You wouldn't understand, Joe. That man is a runaway. We've been after him a long time." Joe slowly sat up and cocked his head, " **We**?" She did not answer him, but watched the women pull up the other man to his feet. Miguel's nose and mouth were streaming blood, but he still said nothing. One of the women hissed, "Where's your collar, boy?" Miguel looked at her, then whispered, "In my bag." She walked over and dumped everything out on the floor. Joe saw a silver glint, and realized then what it was. He, along with his whole department, including Sophia, had training on this. _A slave collar_. The woman held it out so all could see it clearly. "Couldn't get rid of it, boy?" Sophia laughed along with the others, then ordered, "Put it on him."

Miguel stood shaking, but closed his eyes as the woman approached him. He felt the cold metal around his neck once again. He flinched as it snapped shut. It was all over. His life would never be the same again. He forced himself to breathe and open his eyes again. He looked at Joe, who was still sitting on the floor, but now his eyes blazed with anger.

Joe was furious. "You're working with Phoenix, aren't you?" Sophia smirked, "It took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it?" She nodded to one of the other women, and Joe found himself knocked down again, arms pinned behind him. He felt his own handcuffs go on his wrists. He hissed, "You'll never get away with this, you know." Sophia put away her gun, and nodded. Joe was hauled to his feet. Sophia smiled, and touched his chin, "We've done it for a very, very long time. We're not about to let you ruin everything." She looked at Miguel and nodded, "Bind him." Miguel soon sported cuffs and shackles. The ladies took a quick check around the apartment, taking whatever they thought belonged to Miguel, which wasn't much. Sophia did open the closet door, and it was all Miguel could do to keep his breathing steady. Apparently she found nothing of interest, and shut it again. She shoved Joe out the door and Miguel followed with the others.

Miguel was already finding it difficult walking with the shackles because of his limp, but he sighed to himself. He knew what would be coming. He'd be in a world of pain. Best not to think of it too much now. They neared a car, and the trunk was popped open. He allowed himself to be shoved inside. To his surprise, they also made Joe go in too. The trunk slammed shut, and they both felt the car moving off.

Joe wriggled around, "I'm trying to see if I can get this trunk open." Miguel warned him, "You'd better not. You'll get us both in trouble, and I'm already in deep shit." Joe paused, "Don't you want to be free?" Miguel sighed, "I was never free. I was always in fear of Phoenix, even though I tried hard to fight against her." Joe squirmed around again, "Well, I'm trying anyway. If I can get us both out of here, you're coming with me."

Joe had his hands on the latch when the car stopped. He pulled away quickly, just as the trunk popped open. Sophia stood there, and met eyes with her partner. She pulled him out, and closed the trunk again. Miguel was left in darkness again, and a bitter knowing washing over him. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He wished he could have done something, but there wasn't a single thing he could do.

Joe found himself in an alley of sorts. There was a loud party going on nearby, but there was no time to figure out where he was because Sophia knocked him down to the ground. "This is for your own good, Joe." He turned to look at her, and saw the gun glinting in the darkness. "You're not going to shoot me, Sophia. We've been partners for far too long." She shook her head, "And I've been with Phoenix for even longer. That is where my loyalties lie." Joe tried again, "Why would you, a cop, have anything to do with her?" Sophia laughed, "She needs spies everywhere. I like being a cop, but I quit. This is my final act before I join her permanently." Fear coursed through Joe. He thought of his wife, his children, and knew that they'd never see him again. How he loved them. He hoped...

Miguel heard the shot, and wept. He struggled briefly, but in vain. He felt the car moving off again. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to the inevitable meeting with Phoenix.

Sonja and Sebastian waited until it seemed safe to leave the closet. They had heard the beating going on, and it had taken everything in Sonja to not burst out of there. There had been silence for some time, so it seemed okay now. She ran to the window, and saw the three cars leaving the property. The cop car was left behind. Quickly she dialed NOPD, but she knew it was probably too late. The cars were too far away to get a plate number. And there was always the possibility that they would change cars.

She slumped to the floor, and Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder. He automatically started to phone Pride, before remembering in time that he wasn't there.

 **Great, now Miguel is gone. Pride and LaSalle are still gone... Please review and tell me what you think will happen next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry in advance for the shorter chapter than usual. Don't worry...I have lots of plans for this story! Takes time to build though.**

Miguel opened his eyes slowly. His head felt like cotton fluff. He lay quietly until he was more conscious of his surroundings. He lifted his head, and saw iron bars. He dropped his face on the floor again. The drugged haze was clearing and he knew where he was. Back again with the grey eyed Phoenix. He moved cautiously, in case he was still bound. He felt the cuffs still on his hands and the jangle of shackles told him his feet were still bound. There was no ignoring the metal around his neck.

He made himself sit up, and wriggled to the wall and sat against it. He closed his eyes to slow his racing pulse. Although he had always known that he'd get caught someday, it was still surreal that it was happening to him. He opened his eyes and turned at the sound of a door opening. Was it her? No...it was Jared. Jared paused to look at him with a sorrowful glance before unlocking the cell door. "Hey Miguel," he said as he came in. Miguel said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. Jared understood. He only said, "I have to take the cuffs off and put the wrist chains on." Miguel nodded, and scooted away from the wall. Jared bent to unlock the cuffs and Miguel automatically put each hand on his head. Jared moved around to the front and pulled down his hands and locked the wrists in metal bands with a short chain that connected them. Having finished the task, Jared whispered, "I'm sorry." He then stood and locked the cell and left.

All too soon, the door opened again, and he looked into stormy grey eyes. He swallowed, but remained silent. Phoenix stood there, gazing at her lost slave now returned. She entered the cell and stood in front of him. Miguel immediately adjusted his position so that he was now kneeling in front of her. She reached down and took his chin in her hand. He made himself lock eyes with her. She purred, "So, you're back now, _boy._ " Miguel flinched slightly at the "boy"...it had been quite a while since he'd been called that, but the mere word in that tone brought back all the memories…

Phoenix watched the emotions playing across her slave's face. She demanded, "You know what's coming, don't you?" Miguel broke eye contact then, and nodded. Phoenix stepped back and watched him. "Tell me." The slave took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about it. But he had to face it. He started to whisper, but Phoenix immediately said, "Louder." He grimaced, but made himself say it. "You're going to whip me severely. Then you will whip my feet. You might even break my ankle again like you did years ago. Whatever else you want to do is your decision. Take me to your bed, torture me more, it doesn't matter. My life is in your hands."

She looked at him with a smile on her face. He was submitting to her. It didn't matter to her that he had no choice in the matter. And he was absolutely right. She would punish him severely. She pulled a leash out of her pocket and clipped it onto his collar. He rose as best he could. The old injury to his ankle still hurt him. He'd been stupid once and kicked her. She'd responded by shattering his ankle. He still had nightmares about that. That was the reason he limped...she and her girls had refused to treat it, and he'd been forced to work on it, and of course slaves weren't allowed painkillers. He was terrified that she would break his ankle again, but...no he couldn't go there. He stood tall and put on his blank slave face. _Click._ He shut his mind off and followed her. He was led into a large room and saw all the slaves gathered together. He'd be the example. He figured as much.

Most of the kneeling slaves could not meet his eyes as he looked at them. There were two though who did. He recognized them immediately as Agent Pride and Agent LaSalle. Miguel looked ahead of him and saw the waiting chains on the wall. He was quickly bound to them and his shirt torn off him. He leaned his head against the wall and waited for the pronouncement of number of lashes. It would be bad, he knew. He heard her behind him, and tried not to shudder. She put a hand on his back and felt the old scars there. Phoenix stepped away and nodded, "Fifty lashes."

Pride knelt there, LaSalle at his side. Both men flinched at the number. In fact, most of the men in the room reacted. Jared, kneeling on the other side of Pride, was one of those who didn't. Pride looked at him briefly, then at the glare of one of the guards, refocused back on the slave bound before them. He wondered if Miguel would even survive this. LaSalle had different thoughts. He knew what would happen right after, having suffered it himself. And what else would she do? He shuddered, not wanting to know.

An hour later, the slaves had been dismissed. The spectacle they had been forced to watch had been horrifyingly bloody. Several of the men had gotten sick. Miguel had been fiercely whipped until the blood pooled beneath his feet. He had lost consciousness once, but they had smelling salts which jolted him awake. Then they had let him down, and he had collapsed. They dragged him away and bound him face down. They gave his feet a dozen lashes and the punishment was over for today. Jared had stayed behind to help tend to Miguel while the rest were locked away in their cells to "think", as Phoenix had put it. No one talked...they were all too shocked. Any ideas of running away had fled, which they all knew was the whole point.

Much later, Jared came back with Sophia. He looked exhausted. Sophia opened the cell where the NCIS boys were, and Jared entered. He turned to watch the ex-cop lock the door and walk away. Jared walked a few steps and and sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. Pride quietly asked, "How is he?" Jared shook his head, "How do you think he is? Do you know they cut him so deep, some of his ribs are showing? And you know they aren't done yet." LaSalle protested, "What else can they do, short of killing him?" Jared sighed and closed his eyes, but wearily responded, "He ran away from them. They aren't going to let him, or us, forget that. They'll make him unable to try again." No one said anything after that.

A few hours later, the slaves released back to their duties. Chris wondered briefly where they had put Miguel, but dismissed the thought just as quickly. He and King were told to be in the kitchen to prepare a large meal for Phoenix and her girls. They worked quietly, full of thoughts of home and freedom.

Later, after everything was cleaned up, Victoria told them to be in the punishment room. Both men were nervous...they hadn't done anything wrong… but nevertheless obeyed. Victoria made them kneel in the middle of the room and undid the wrist chains from each man. She left the shackles on, however. She seemed to be waiting for something, but said nothing. Finally, the door opened, and Phoenix walked in. Now what did she want? Phoenix paused, watching for a reaction from the kneeling men, but got none. She supposed they were waiting for her to begin, so she started, "Alright, boys, I have some more questions for you!" She asked them various questions about NCIS, Owen Lang, and a few other people. Some questions, they refused to answer. The questions about NCIS they gave short, harmless answers and refused to elaborate.

Finally, Phoenix lost patience with them. She had waited a long time to ask them these specific questions, because she was sure that they feared her enough to actually answer. She knew it was Agent Pride who was the most stubborn, and the other just followed his lead. Victoria grabbed LaSalle by the collar which allowed Phoenix to start beating Pride. LaSalle fought Victoria, who promptly chained his collar to the wall. She then went to help Phoenix "discipline" King. They tore into him until he stopped fighting them. The whole time, Chris shouted and swore at the women. At last, Phoenix seemed to realize that he was doing that. She stopped the beating, and looked hard at Chris. She very softly said, "I would like you to be quiet now, boy." LaSalle glared back, "And I'd like you to drop dead, so we're both pretty damn well out of luck, aren't we?" Phoenix cocked her head at him, and Chris knew he'd landed himself into shit, but if they stopped beating on his boss, it was worth it. Phoenix knew what he was thinking though. She looked down at the groaning man on the floor, who was bleeding from his nose and mouth. She paused, weighing her options, then made a decision, "Victoria, chain him up to the wall." She pointed at Pride. Christopher promptly said, "No, do me. It was my fault." No one listened to him and Pride was hanging from his bleeding wrists on the wall. "A dozen lashes, Victoria." The other woman grinned and picked up a whip, and Phoenix whispered in Chris' ear, "Watch this now, and know that _you_ caused _him_ this pain. Do it again, and you'll regret it even more, for next time will be worse."

Kicking himself now for his stupidity, he watched as his boss wordlessly endured the stripes laid on him. He despaired that things would ever look up. He hated the complete helplessness he faced every day. He hoped once again that the team at home was having better luck than they were.

 **Are they? Well, we'll see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! :)**

Pride and LaSalle were on serving duty one night at dinner. She had a large party once more. LaSalle thought back to that first dinner, when Pride had received his first whipping. Luckily tonight no slaves had been chained to the pillars. However the low stage had been cleared off. There were a few ladies singing sweet songs. A few slaves also sang too and Pride's heart swelled in the music. He itched to bang on the piano displayed there...he had always loved playing at his bar with music groups. However, now was not the time, and he dutifully passed dishes around. He couldn't help but watch the show a bit though. Luckily with his experience in his own bar, he was capable of enjoying the music and doing a good job at the table. Phoenix watched the show, but her attention was also split in watching him as well. Pride wasn't sure how to feel about this, and LaSalle worried that more trouble was in store for his boss.

Jared attended the party too, kneeling at Phoenix's side. He watched carefully the two NCIS agents, but he also tuned into the music. Lucy was standing there, guitar in her hands while the slave Martin took over the piano. They played a rousing little melody, and Lucy started to sing.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Jared felt cut to the quick. He couldn't handle that song. It was too close. When would Phoenix's hold on him be over? He would never be done, and she wouldn't let him go. There was no peace for him. No rest from the horrors of every day. He glanced down at his bare wrists that were scarred over and sighed. He felt someone watching him and looked up to see LaSalle looking concernedly at him. Jared nodded briefly to signal he was okay. He couldn't help tune back in:

 _On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

 _Tossed about I'm like a ship of the ocean_

 _I set a course for the winds of fortune_

 _But I hear the voices say….._

He closed his eyes shut and would have plugged his ears. But he couldn't move. Not only would he get into trouble, but the music froze him to the spot. _No rest for the wicked,_ he thought. He couldn't help the tears falling.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Later, after everything was over and done and they were cleaning up, Jared approached the agents. He quietly spoke to Pride, "I need to make something clear to you." Pride, table rag in hand, paused to let the slave speak. "She, um, was thinking of letting you in the show next week. She's heard you play, and she knows you're good." LaSalle snapped his head up, and Jared turned to him, "You think when she captured you both was the first time in that bar, do you? I'm afraid it wasn't. She's been there before. Anyways, I need to tell you the rules. Women, being free, can sing whatever song they like. We slaves are quite a bit more limited. We can't sing anything that has to do with us and women, like loving them...we don't do that...or leaving them...that's running away...and especially not things like freedom and stuff like that. You understand why, of course." This was not a question. Pride sighed, but nodded. Yes, they wouldn't like any of that sung by a mere _slave_. Good to know.

LaSalle gently asked, "You okay, man? Saw you...crying..." Jared grimly nodded, "I'm fine." The young agent put his hand on Jared's shoulder. He noted the haunted expression in Jared's eyes. The years must have been so tough on him. Jared shrugged him off, but softy said, "Thanks."

A few days later, Pride and LaSalle were washing the floor in the dining area. They were on their hands and knees, wearing wrist cuffs and shackles, and used scrubbers provided. Lucy walked by to prepare the stage for that night's show and kicked Pride in the side as she walked past. He rocked back onto his knees and glared at her. Sophia saw this as she also made her way to the stage, and backhanded Pride. LaSalle wished he could do something, but he knew if he interfered, he might cause the older man more punishment. Pride was on the edge, and he snapped, "That was uncalled for." Both women wheeled around and stared down at the kneeling slave. LaSalle silently pleaded, _Please don't make things worse, King._ "We'll very well do what we wish to you, boy," smirked Sophia. She reached back for a punch, but it never landed. Pride had ducked.

It was unfortunate that Phoenix appeared right at that moment. "What's going on?" The two women explained that Pride was acting up. She glared at him, who silently glared back. She grabbed him by the collar, "Are you wanting more trouble? Get back to work, boy. Now!" She watched for a moment as he dipped his scrubber back into the soapy bucket and started scrubbing. He still had an angry look on his face that displeased her. She grabbed him painfully by the hair, "Now, now, let's look a little more happy about it, shall we?" She released him roughly, and Pride had to scramble a little so he didn't fall right over. Lucy chuckled, "Make him sing, Phoenix. He's supposed to have a good voice, isn't he?" Phoenix smiled that slow wolfish smile that struck dread into most slaves' hearts. She purred, "Yes, let's have the happy slave sing a song, shall we? Go ahead, boy, sing us something as you work." She stepped back to give him room. Pride had a look on his face that Christopher was afraid of. It was that look he had when he went rogue, or was about to say or do something he really shouldn't, but didn't care a damn about the consequences. It was too late...Pride had been pushed too far.

He straightened on his knees, flung his head up, and stared Phoenix in the eye and began:

 _Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light_

 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars…_

He got no further as the women snapped out of their shocked stupor. Phoenix reached for the collar again and flung him to the floor. He was knocked flat on his back. Lucy gave him a vicious kick to flip him over to his stomach while Sophia dashed out of the room. She returned to Phoenix and handed her a whip. Now the one woman stepped on Pride's wrist chain and the other dragged the shackles taut so he was stretched out on the floor. Phoenix was furious. She yanked Pride's shirt up out of the way, raised her whip hand, and roared, "I will **not** tolerate an **insolent,** ( _CRACK!)_ **impertinent** , ( _CRACK!)_ , **defiant** ( _CRACK!_ ) **SLAVE**!" She paused for a moment, then commanded, "Count, you fucking slave!"

LaSalle balled up his fists, but he could do nothing as he heard Pride grind out, "One." "Two." Phoenix was totally livid, and Chris knew anything he said or did would just add fuel to the raging inferno. Pride had his teeth gritted, "Nineteen." "Twenty." She finally stopped after that, and stalked off, still angry. Lucy and Sophia also left the room in a huff. As soon as they had gone, LaSalle jumped over to the panting agent. "King, you okay, man? Why did you go an' do that? That was so _stupid._ " Pride laughed bitterly as he pulled his shirt down, "Did you see the looks on their faces? I think that was worth it." He paused, "Good thing she ran out of adjectives though." Chris shook his head, "Stop giving them reasons to whip you! How am I supposed to help you if you keep on doin' stuff like that?" He watched the back of the shirt take on a crimson hue, but Pride shrugged him off, "I can handle whatever she throws at me. Maybe that was stupid, but that's my problem. Don't worry about me." He looked at the floor and the discarded scrubber. "Now I get to clean up my own mess, literally." He dipped the scrubber in the water and started scrubbing away the blood flecks on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to the team, then a little snippet from Jared, because he's so much fun.**

Gregorio and Sonja huddled together, pouring over the detailed autopsy report from Dr. Wade. NOPD had found their fallen officer Joe McArthur with a bullet in his head, and Loretta had already finished with the body. The girls had been very sad to hear of Joe's death. Now that they knew for sure that Sophia had run with Phoenix, they also knew that Joe had paid a terrible price. Officer Sophia Elsin had in fact quit NOPD pretty much the hour she went into that apartment, and there was a city-wide manhunt for her. The girls hoped that someone would find her, but it was unlikely. The fact that they didn't even know anyone else who worked for Phoenix just solidified things.

The report just told them pretty much what Loretta did. Joe had died shortly after Sophia and her ladies had taken Miguel away. Ballistics had come back from Sebastian, and it proved that the bullet in Joe's head had in fact come from Sophia's gun, so she had indeed shot her own partner. There were bruises on his body indicating that he had taken a beating. That was pretty much all they knew.

The frustrating thing in this case was that they knew **who** and **why** , but not **where**. Therefore, they were not that much farther ahead than they had been, especially that Miguel had been taken too. Yes, they were grateful to him for saving both Sonja's and Sebastian's lives. They dearly wished they could have done something in return, but there had not been enough time.

They had waited a few days to talk to the widow, as they knew NOPD would have been talking to her, and they knew that it would be a very hard time for her and her family. Tammy called her at last, asking if they could speak with her. She had agreed, and both girls were off to her house.

Soon enough, the two agents pulled in front of a cozy and tidy house. They hopped out and knocked on the door. Tammy admired the flowers in the front lawn...obviously someone took good care of the gardens. The door opened, and a blonde woman appeared there. Sonja smiled, "Good morning, we're from NCIS. I'm Agent Percy and this is Agent Gregorio." Sarah McArthur nodded, and invited them in. She led them to her living room and let them sit on her couch. Gregorio started things off, "Mrs. McArthur, I want to say how very sorry I am for the loss of your husband." The widow nodded, "Please, call me Sarah. And thank you." Tammy asked, "How much has NOPD told you?" Sarah replied, "Not a whole lot, actually. They told me that they think Sophia shot him. I don't know why she would...we've known each other for years. They've been the best partners for each other that I know of anyway. Why would she just turn on him?"

The agents looked at each other. Tammy answered, "Have you heard of Phoenix, the woman?" Sarah nodded, "Joe told me something her the day that NOPD did a training session about that. She's some woman who kidnaps men and makes them her slaves." Sonja nodded, "Yes, that's right. Sophia works for Phoenix, unfortunately. Last night they took another man while Joe was with them." Sarah started to cry, but she understood, "So they thought that Joe knew too much? I miss him so much! I want him back! But, if it had to end this way, I'm glad that they killed him and didn't take him as a slave. What Joe told me was pretty bad." She wiped away more tears. Sonja looked at the ground, and Tammy sighed. That made Sarah look at them more closely. "Someone close to you has been taken, am I right?" Gregorio nodded, "Yes actually. Two of our own agents. We don't know where they are, but we know they're still alive." Sarah gasped, "Oh, I am _so sorry_! What Joe told me about her was horrible...I wish I could help you." Sonja replied, "So you had no clue that Sophia wasn't who you thought she was?" Again Sarah shook her head, "No, not at all. Sophia was a great girl to be around. She was funny, kind, and they were very protective of each other. If I wasn't sure that Joe loved me unconditionally, I'd be seriously jealous. What do I tell my children? They all loved Sophia too." She started to cry again. Tammy put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sarah. You have two beautiful children. I think I'd wait to tell them about that." Sarah nodded tearfully, "They took the news about their dad so hard. I hate to hurt them more. I'll wait until they are ready. Thank you." She pulled Tammy into a hug, and the agent let her cry on her shoulder for a few minutes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Loretta walked into Sebastian's lab to ask him a question. She found him standing there in deep thought. "Sebastian? Are you okay?" He jumped and scattered all the papers that he had on the desk. "Good golly, Doc! You scared me!" Loretta smiled, "Sorry, Sebastian. I didn't mean to. Here, I'll help you." She bent down and they both picked up the papers. Loretta noted most of them were the photographs that Phoenix had sent to them of Pride. "Still looking at these?" she asked. Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, I keep thinking I'm missing something." Dr. Wade looked at the tired expression on the lab technician's face. She gently put a hand on his arm and asked, "Are you okay?" The tall man swallowed hard and pushed up his glasses. He sighed, but answered her, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just...not sleeping well." He looked at the concern on her face and continued, "I'm having nightmares. Miguel...saved me. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be...you know where I'd be! I just...I feel guilty about Miguel. And I don't know if I'd be able to handle what she gives out." He gestured at the photographs, "Just look at these. King is the strongest man I know. And what she's done to him…" Loretta wrapped him in her arms in a warm and loving hug. He struggled to not to cry, but couldn't help one tear. He quickly swiped it away, but he knew Loretta understood.

She smiled sadly at him, "You know, Sebastian, this is NOT your fault. Miguel did save you both, and I'm so grateful. I don't think he'd want you to feel guilty. Like he said, he knew they'd catch up to him at some point...it was a matter of when, not if. Best thing we can do is keep putting one foot in front of the other and keep our hopes up, no matter what." Sebastian nodded, "I get it. I really do. I just can't help but look at these photos, and see that video of LaSalle...and imagine myself in their places. Because we know what Phoenix does, and….I...if...well, you know if circumstances were different, I'd be there, right now, right this minute, kneeling before her and…" Loretta cut him off, "You can't go there, Sebastian. I know how that feels, but you can't go there. Just focus on being _here_ and what we need to do to get them back. Okay?" He nodded, they hugged one more time, and then Loretta left him, knowing that Sebastian was strong too...he could get through this.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jared had returned from tending to Miguel. The runaway was sick, burning with infection from the whipping, and Jared wasn't sure if he would even live. It was a case of damned if you do, damned if you don't.

He was now in Phoenix's room, cleaning and straightening things. He knew she'd be working on her neverending paperwork, so he wanted to finish before she came back. He glanced around the room once more. It was a haven to Phoenix, as everyone's bedroom should be, but his own room of nightmares. He thought once more on the choice he had made...the choice to stay with her. Did he regret his choice now? No, because his family was safe. She had promised him that at least. His father would never know the horrors of slavery. His mother would continue to be alive. His friends that he had known would all be safe. As for himself, he had served her too long. As much as he wanted to be free, he knew his own mental state. He was too bound to her.

 _Click!_ The door opened, and Jared swung around with surprise. Phoenix came in and went to her bathroom. She was done earlier than he thought. He looked at the time. It wasn't terribly late, but in case she wanted an earlier night, he turned down the bed for her. He waited in his usual spot, kneeling by the foot of the bed. She soon came out in her housecoat, and Jared's mouth went dry. That usually meant...but it didn't always. He mentally shook himself and waited without moving. Phoenix came to him and looked at him for a long time. She smiled, "I want to try something different, boy." Jared flicked his eyes up at her, trying to read her expression. The command came, "Strip." He licked his lips nervously, but stood up and pulled his clothes off.

He stood before her, watching her closely. She put her arms around him and drew him into a kiss. He let her, not responding to her advance. She deepened it, pushing him towards her bed at the same time. He sat on the bed and she pulled back to look in his eyes. He looked away from her and she touched his chin, moving him back to her. Jared didn't want this. He was not allowed to say no, but as beautiful as she was, he had no interest in this. He hated the demon behind the angel mask. He let her hands roam over his body, trying to stir him up. He was scared, but didn't say a word. He had been trained too well to protest. At last, Phoenix pushed him down to the bed, chained him, and started to make love to him. He was too confused at first. No serum? _What was going on?_ Phoenix kept kissing him, making him excited. _No...he still didn't want this._ But she was stirring the deeps in him, making him desire her. "No…" he whispered. She ignored him, putting feather light kisses on his chest. She lay with him, driving him deeper into his cloud of pleasure.

Before he could finish though, she got off him. _No..._ Jared wanted more. He opened his blue eyes to see the grey ones go from warm and loving to cold and fierce. Had he displeased her? She purred, "I wanted to see if you would desire me after all." He whispered from his cloud, "Yes…" She smirked, "I thought as much." She unchained his hands and made him sit up. _But we're not done yet! I need more..._ he thought. She put a hand on him down there...making him quiver. She reached behind him and under the pillow. His eyes went large as he saw the needle with serum in it. He should have known. She smiled at him, "I would never have let you share my pleasure with me. I would only give that to those who are my equal. You are not my equal, my pretty boy. You are my slave, my beautiful slave, but slave nevertheless. Put out your hand." Jared did, puzzled. She placed the needle in his hand. He looked at her, and understood with horror. He must inject himself. He had never done that before...she had always done it. But again, she was not actually _telling_ him to do it. He looked at the clear liquid in the shaft. This small thing brought him down to his deepest hell. Once again he gazed into her eyes. She was merely waiting. Jared swallowed hard. He knew what was expected of him.

Sighing, Jared prepared himself. He removed the cap from the needle, took a deep breath, and plunged the thing into his own jugular. He paused before making his thumb depress the needle, then took the plunge. Jared yanked out the needle out of his neck, and in a moment of quick fury, threw it across the room. Phoenix gave his temple a quick kiss and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, boy." The _boy_ nearly destroyed him, and it rang in his head over and over again as she chained him once again, and he felt the pain taking over him.

 **Poor Jared! Please review...I really do appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still with me? Plot twist...this is turning into a cross over!**

LaSalle had been assigned to house cleaning duty. Basically just dusting everywhere...but at least he was out of his cell and doing something. He had the top floor of the house to do, whatever rooms were not locked. LaSalle wished for the umpteenth time that his wrist chains were gone because it was very awkward dusting things with two hands. Plus the fact he still tripped on the shackles now and then. Having finished one room, he moved on to the next. It seemed to be a private library, as the walls were all bookcases with books of all types on them. He looked around the room in wonder. Who would have thought she read so much? Marching up to a bookcase with his duster in hand, his eyes scanned the titles. Most of the books on this shelf seemed to be classics: _1984, A Christmas Carol, The Call of the Wild, The Count of Monte Cristo,_ and even _Black Beauty_. He moved on to the next shelf and this seemed to be more random titles, some of which he hadn't heard of, and some he had: _The Chrysalids,_ _Divergent, Jurassic Park, Under the Dome, Zoo,_ and even some Star Trek novels. LaSalle became curious. He reached out and picked a book up, a naval fiction one called _To Glory We Steer_. Ah, this one told about the old time ships and a man called Bolitho. It jumped right into the action, and Chris was sucked in. He hungrily read the pages. His mind had been far too full of what was happening to him so he gladly escaped into another world.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when he heard behind him, "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" LaSalle snapped the book shut and casually replaced it on the shelf, finishing with a flourish of the duster. He made his voice indifferent as he replied, "Ah, just dusting in here. Just like I was told to." Phoenix strode over angrily, and he flicked his eyes at her nervously. "Kneel, slave!" He sighed, but plunked himself down on the floor. She grabbed his collar and made him look at her. "You were _not_ doing what you were told. You were messing around with the books! And furthermore you were **reading**." She said it like it was the worst thing in the world. LaSalle decided to try to get on her good side by saying, "I'm sorry. I realize I should have been working. It won't happen again, I promise." He got a slap across the face and looked up at her as she growled, "But you were READING!" LaSalle was genuinely puzzled. He tried again, "Hey, I know I should have been working, but…" he was cut short as she gave him a punch. His cheek split (again) and he felt the blood dripping down. Finally Phoenix paused. She watched LaSalle's facial expression for a few seconds before she realized it. "You really don't know do you? Slaves are forbidden from reading." Christopher sighed. Oh that's what she was going on about. Another stupid slave rule. Another thing he was going to get in shit for.

Phoenix considered him. He really was too cute. She thought about taking him then and there. She really did have to pack to go to New York for the next day though. Well, the girls had been asking for something special. Here was her gift to them. They were all on vacation after all! Phoenix fished around in her pocket and found her leash. She clipped it on to Chris' collar and he sighed, but rose obediently. She led him down to the punishment room, passing King on the way. Pride looked like hell, but he also looked ready to defend him. LaSalle shook his head at him to not start trouble. King hesitated, then turned away from him. It cost him a great effort, Chris noted, but it was for the best.

He found himself standing next to the wall and chained to it. What was on today's menu? A flogging? A beating? Heaven forbid, a foot whipping? Whatever it was, if he was here in this room, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Phoenix smirked at him and pulled her phone out. She talked into it, and Chris knew it was Sophia on the line. Phoenix told her to bring some of the other ladies and they would all meet up in the punishment room. Having done that, she hung up, and took off LaSalle's shackles. He looked down at the wounds on his ankles. His wrists probably looked the same. They were certainly sore. He got the chance to find out as she unlocked the wrist chain as well. He winced as he saw the red marks that scored them. Now the only thing holding him to the wall was a chain on his collar.

He looked up as he heard the women coming in. They all brought a chair with them. Now why would they do that? They placed the chairs in a half circle and he looked at the ladies in puzzlement. Victoria was there, so was Sophia and Lucy, and two more. They all watched Phoenix expectantly. Phoenix unhooked LaSalle and brought him before them. She leered at him, and Chris felt immediately uncomfortable with the situation. The dreaded command came, "Strip, boy." He looked at the waiting ladies, but seeing no choice, he did so. He made no attempt to hide himself, having found out in earlier experiences they did not appreciate it.

Phoenix laughed at him before explaining, "These very nice ladies are in charge of you tonight. You'll do your very best to entertain them. Do whatever they ask. But do start with a nice lap dance on all of them. Victoria has some serum for you so they'll enjoy themselves. If they want to lie with you, you'll not complain. If not and they only want to kick your ass while you're drugged up with serum, so be it. You are their entertainment. They earned it." She looked at the ladies and smile, "Have fun with him." Phoenix watched the frightened look on LaSalle's face, but also the bravery of him as he obediently knelt so Victoria could inject him. Nodding with satisfaction, she left him to his doom.

* * *

Next Day

Gibbs rubbed his temples. It had been a long day, and the case his team was working on was frustrating to say in the least. He looked around at his team. Dinozzo was on the phone, Bishop was pouring through files, and McGee was pounding away on his computer. Tony soon hung up, "No one knows anything, boss."

Gibbs sighed, then sat up straight as his phone rang. He picked it up, "Yup." The voice in his ear told him he had a visitor coming up the elevator. "Okay, thanks." Probably it was the informant they had been working with. He opened his folder and rechecked his information. He was reaching for a pen when he paused. He felt eyes on him. Grey eyes. Gibbs looked up at Phoenix standing there. His team all stopped what they were doing and stared too. She smiled, "Good morning, Gibbs. We need to talk." She turned to look at Dinozzo's ashen face. "Him too." Gibbs sighed, but nodded, "Okay, conference room." Bishop spoke up, "Hey, we need to be there too." Phoenix glanced at the blonde agent. She thought a moment, then nodded. "Fine. You and Agent McGee can attend as well."

Soon the five of them were gathered in the conference room. Phoenix smirked at Tony, "And how has my pretty boy been?" Tony pinched his lips together, refusing to rise to the bait. Gibbs retorted, "Enough of that. What do you want?" She continued to watch Tony, "I want to see my mark on him again." Dinozzo's jaw tightened, but he answered Gibbs' silent question, "It's okay boss." He took off his jacket and tie and tossed them on the table. He paused to take a deep breath before unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. Phoenix smiled to see the graceful fiery bird that she had carved into his chest. She touched it, and traced the lines, ignoring his involuntary shudder. No one in the room said anything, but no one could take their eyes off Tony's horrific scars either. She walked around to his back and observed the criss cross scars easily visible. She went to his front again and had one more look. She nodded, "Get dressed." Tony gladly did so, and Gibbs repeated his question, "What do you want, Phoenix?"

Phoenix smiled, "Have a few questions for you." She procured a list from her pocket and gave it to him. Gibbs ran over the list, then handed it to Bishop. "Most of that is classified." Phoenix chucked, "Yes, that's why I came to you. And as per our little agreement, you must give it to me. I'll even give you something I know you want in exchange. Understand, I don't even have to do this, but I'm being nice." The team looked at each other, and Bishop answered, "What do you have for us?" Phoenix looked at her, "Not until you give me the information." Gibbs sighed; she was right of course. "How soon do you want it?" She answered, "Twenty-four hours." Bishop nodded. It was doable, just.

Gibbs turned to Phoenix again as she spoke, "And Gibbs...there is one more thing to discuss." He raised an eyebrow, What's that?" She smiled, "It's time for you to come with me." Gibbs inhaled sharply, but nodded. Tony very quietly said, "Remember what we agreed on, please." She shot him a look, then smirked. "You miss my bed already, pretty boy?" McGee saw his friend flinch, and he felt angry at the way Phoenix was treating him. But there was nothing he could do. Dinozzo had his mental scars, as well as his physical ones.

Phoenix went to Gibbs and traced some of the lines on Gibbs' face. "We leave now. You don't need a single thing." She whispered in his ear, " _Not even clothes. But for the sake of your modesty here, I'll let you leave them on."_ Gibbs didn't react. It was only her way to try to demean him. He answered, "Fine, let's go and get this over with." Bishop had tears in her eyes, "Gibbs, stay safe." Phoenix replied, "Silver Fox, I'll get the car ready. If you want to say goodbye to anyone else, you have ten minutes. Then I expect you out there. And I will be checking for a chip so don't even think about putting one in."

Gibbs nodded. He would have to break the news to Abby… it wouldn't be fair for anyone else to do it. He headed to the elevator and found his way to the lab, surprising the lab technician. "Hey Gibbs, what brings you here? I haven't finished those tests you asked me for. It'll be a while yet." Abby looked at Gibbs' closed expression and asked, "Wait, has something happened? Is everyone okay?" He shortly replied, "Phoenix is here. I have to go with her." Abby's eyes opened wide and she gasped, "No! She can't have you!" She grabbed him in a big hug. Gibbs patted her and kissed her on the head, "You know I have to go Abs. I'm only gone for a week. I promise you I will be back." Abby gave Gibbs a last crushing hug, then let go of him. "I really wish you didn't have to do this! But I'll see you when you get back. Just try to come back in one piece." Gibbs nodded and headed over to Ducky. _One piece. Minus whatever she strips off my back, I'm sure,_ he thought.

Ducky was sober when he heard that Gibbs was going. He didn't agree with this whole thing, but knew that they hadn't had any choices in the matter. He hoped that Gibbs wouldn't come back again in the mess that he did the last time. But he knew that it was highly unlikely that he would escape her cruel and sadistic ways.

Promptly ten minutes later, Gibbs met Phoenix in the garage where she had parked her vehicle. He had not allowed anyone else to come. This was private between him and Phoenix. "All ready there? Good." She gestured to the trunk. "Get in." Gibbs barely contained a sigh, and climbed in the back. He knew she had to drug him, and exposed his neck for her. She smiled at his willingness and had a needle at the ready. She punctured his jugular and he felt the stuff flowing through his veins..

Just before he started getting sleepy, Gibbs asked her, "Where are we going?" He drifted off just as he heard her reply, "New Orleans."

* * *

The Following Day

The phone rang at Bishop's desk. She quickly picked it up, and it was Phoenix on the line, on an untraceable number. "Hey, Ellie, have you got my information for me?" Bishop suppressed a sigh. What was Gibbs doing now? She answered, "Yes I do." She heard Phoenix chuckle, and reply, "That's good. Get it all together in a stick. Go to Ulysses Grant's grave. Give the stick to the courier. You will also find what you want there." She hung up there.

Bishop and McGee quickly made their way to the famous grave. They spotted a woman standing there with her hand on a kneeling man's shoulder. People passed by them curiously, but this was New York. People didn't pay _that_ much attention. Bishop walked to the pair and said, "We're doing an exchange, I hear?" The woman smiled and casually moved her shirt so her gun showed as a warning before answering, "That's right. You got our stuff?" McGee handed her the stick. The woman fingered it, and pulled out a laptop from her bag. She plugged it in and checked it out. "Looks good here." Putting everything away she nodded at the kneeling man. "This is Loren Grant. He's who you're looking for in your current case. He's the one who shot your sailor." Both agents looked down surprised at the man. He had been on the suspect list, but was definitely not on the top of it. McGee started to say, "How…" when she interrupted. "Never you mind how we figured it out. Fact is, we did, and we have no use for him. He's been to our...facility...and we've worked him over nicely. Point is, I think he's more than ready to talk to you. He'd rather go to jail than be a slave to us. So he's yours."

Bishop didn't know what to say other than, "Oh...thank you." The woman smiled, lifted the chin of the frightened looking man, and kissed him. She pulled away and he jerked his head down. She nodded, "Have fun with him. He screams like a girl." With that she walked away and disappeared into the milling New York crowd.

 **Welcome back Gibbs! Or not...**


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs woke up again. His first thought was, _Did she say New Orleans?_ He looked around. Yup, nothing much had changed. He was in a cell, chained once again. His gut turned, but he steadied himself. And to think that he'd go through this four times a year. He put that thought out of his head.

Jared came in to check on him. Gibbs smiled, "Hey, man. Good to see you again." Jared nodded but said nothing. Gibbs studied him...the slave seemed far more withdrawn than last time he had seen him. "Are you okay, Jared?" The man looked at him, but silently entered and checked Gibbs over. Finding that he was not injured and secured properly, Jared left without saying a word. Gibbs looked after him in puzzlement. Jared was different from the last time he'd seen him. Had something happened?

He had no time to think much about it when Phoenix came. She watched Gibbs for a minute before saying, "Hello, Silver Fox. Looking forward to your week?" She smiled at him. "Did Jared say anything to you?" He shook his head, "No, he was quiet. What did you do to him?" Phoenix replied, "That's for him to tell you, if he wishes. Now get up." The older man sighed, before carefully getting up. He knew he had worn these chains too often if he was able to roll onto his feet without tripping himself. But there was nothing he could do about that.

He was led down through the house and put into a cell in the basement. He didn't look that closely to see who was nearby and sat on the floor. She left, but he knew she'd be back for him at some point. He was _not_ looking forward to that.

Gibbs turned at the sound of someone calling his name. He looked at the cell next to him and saw Dwayne Pride there. "Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs smiled back at Pride, "Taking a vacation with Phoenix. She gets me for a week in the winter, remember?" Pride nodded, "Oh, yes. I had forgotten. How's everyone in DC?" Gibbs replied, "They're fine. Tony is...getting along. It was hard for him to deal with what she did to him. She had him twice, you know." Pride sighed deeply and slowly answered, "You're lucky. You won't have to deal with that at all, _ever_." Gibbs looked at him closely, "Has Phoenix...touched you?" Pride swore, then caught himself. He made himself answer, "Yes. Once, so far. And I know it won't be the last time. Do you know what she did to LaSalle the other day? She had him gang raped. She gave him to the ladies to use and abuse as much as they would. And they did. He's in...recovery now. He's somewhere where Miguel is."

Gibbs pricked his ears. Miguel? He sighed, "I'm sorry, King. But who is Miguel?" The other man answered, "He's the one that tipped off your team about how to get you and Dinozzo back. He gave our team some help too. But Phoenix captured him again, and punished him severely. He's still in recovery from the whipping he got." He leaned back on the wall and sighed deeply. "It's been a total nightmare here. And I don't think we're going to get out." He would have said more, but Phoenix returned and looked at the two men. "So, I'm sure you've had a nice conversation. Pride, you're on duty for dinner tonight. Get to it." She unlocked his door and he obediently went. Now Phoenix unlocked Gibbs' door, saying, "There is someone you need to meet." She waited until he rose to follow her, and walked away.

Through the house she went until she stopped before a certain door. She unlocked it and entered, Gibbs at her heels. He looked around, and saw that the room was like a hospital room of sorts, with several beds. Two of them were occupied. One patient he recognized as LaSalle. The other bed held a black haired man lying on his stomach. Jared was there, changing the man's bandages. He looked up at Phoenix, ignoring Gibbs. She told him, "Tell him about Miguel." She glanced at LaSalle's averted face before shutting the door and locking it again.

Jared waited until the footsteps had gone before motioning Gibbs to the nearby bed. He said nothing as he continued to unwrap Miguel's back. LaSalle said a quiet, "Hey, Gibbs." The older man looked around. No one seemed willing to talk. LaSalle did look the worse for wear. Jared was a blank mask. He looked at Miguel's back and inhaled sharply. The man had been mangled beyond belief. He realized that Miguel was watching him, and heard him say, "I remember you. You're Gibbs. I helped you once before." He hissed in pain as Jared continued working on him. Gibbs answered, "Yes, I'm Gibbs. I heard you got caught. I'm sorry about that." The slave shook his head, "Don't be. I knew it was coming. I'm too important to her to just let go." At Jared's nod, he sat up slowly. "I have to let the wounds breathe. Hurts like hell, but it seems that I'll live."

He looked at Jared, "Isn't this the man that helped you so much? Perhaps you should tell him what happened to you." Jared's jaw jumped and he looked away. He heard Miguel say quietly, "Come on, man. It'll only help if you talk about it."

Jared balled his fists as he plunked down on on the floor. Gibbs waited...Jared would speak when he wanted to. At last the rough voice of Jared came to him, "She broke me. She finally broke me." He looked Gibbs in the eyes and told him, "She wanted me in her bed. But she didn't use serum on me. She made me want her so badly. She made me feel good, for once. But I still wasn't allowed to...finish. She took me to the edge then…" He looked down at his shaking hands. He sighed, then made himself tell the rest, "She gave me a needle of serum without saying a word. I...I...I gave myself the serum. So she could rape me as much as she willed. If I was willing to let her hurt me like that...what kind of man am I? I'm no longer a man. I'm just a _thing._ A toy for her use." He fell silent again.

Miguel looked at his friend, "And how do you think I feel? I was away for two years. And every night the same nightmare. Being captured and dragged back to her. And knowing that I would be willing to go if ever she said so. I knew she'd whip me. I knew she'd torture me. And yet I didn't fight at all when Sophia came to me that night. I let it happen. And I know she's not done yet. Whatever else she has in store for me, I'll take it."

Jared inhaled sharply. He had to get a hold of himself. "Do you ever wonder why we are even here? Why she chose us? Why we are just broken toys?" He looked at Miguel's legs dangling over the side of the bed, and remembered he had forgotten to unwrap his feet. He did so now, and Gibbs had an eyeful of the angry marks on Miguel's soles. He felt furious. He wanted to kill Phoenix with his bare hands but he was completely and utterly helpless. These men had been with her for _years_ , and he had little to offer them. They looked at him as he softly spoke, "I'm sorry for what you've gone through. But I want to you to remember this. Pain is real. But so is hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

* * *

Dinozzo signed off on the last bit of paperwork. The man that Phoenix had sent them had confessed and they had the whole case wrapped up. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. What was Gibbs doing now? He had emailed the NOLA team asking for what they had pertaining to Pride and LaSalle's capture. They had sent him back all the details they had...including the terrible photos and that video. As soon as Tony had seen it, he had been plunged back into memories. But no matter what he'd been through...these men were getting it worse.

This would never do. He had to do whatever he could to help. He also had a feeling that Gibbs was in New Orleans as well. So the thing to do was to go there and help out. Tony stood up and straightened his jacket. He looked towards the other two agents and said, "I'll be right back." Getting a nod from both of them, Dinozzo climbed the stairs to the director's office. He asked the secretary if he could see him immediately, and she waved him through. Pausing before the door, he took a deep breath before he knocked. Hearing a "Come in," Tony went inside the Director's office and shut the door behind him.

Vance nodded politely at the agent and folded his hands, "What can I do for you, Agent Dinozzo?" Tony sighed and plunked himself down on a chair. "I want to go to New Orleans and help the team there. Gibbs has to be there. Maybe we can find him." Vance shook his head, "We aren't supposed to have anything to do with her, remember?" Tony cocked his head, "Yeah, but they're looking for someone who has connections with Phoenix. If they had another man...me...on the case, perhaps we could do an exchange that much sooner. Then Agent Pride and LaSalle could be freed. That is what their plan is anyway. It's not much to go on, but I think it's time we do them a solid."

Vance closed his eyes to think. He still had nightmares of that night with Phoenix. He couldn't imagine how any one of her slaves could deal with this on a regular basis. Not to mention whatever hell she put them through. He slammed his fist on the desk, startling Tony. He apologized immediately, "Sorry. I've been having a rough go of it. But okay. You're there just to find Owen Lang, and get out. No messing with Phoenix, or we invalidate our agreement. Understood?" Tony grinned, "Yes, sir!"

Dinozzo leaped out the chair and hurried out. He couldn't wait to tell the others, and get packing for sunny New Orleans. One way or another, they were going to get their people out.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to say this story took a new turn...not where I was expecting it to go! But I'm still having fun anyway :)**

Gregorio sat at her desk, making calls once again. Sonja was across from her, deep in her files. Patton was banging on his computer in his own office, tracking down a lead he had. Owen Lang was still under the radar. They weren't even sure that he was still in New Orleans, but everyone had a feeling he still was. It was doubtful he could get by Phoenix.

"Hey, everybody!" A cheerful voice rang out. The girls startled, then looked up at the handsome Agent Dinozzo, who had just walked in with a suitcase. Sonja grinned, "Tony! What are you doing here?" She got up to give him a friendly hug. Tammy shook hands with him as she wasn't as familiar with the young man. Nevertheless she smiled at him, "Come into the kitchen, and let us make you a coffee or something." Tony smiled back, "Sure thing, I could go for a coffee after my flight here."

Soon they all settled down around the table, Patton included. He fist bumped the New York agent and asked, "Nice to see you again! So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Tony sobered immediately as he replied, "To help you with your Phoenix situation. I can't help with her directly...my hands are tied with that. But I can help with your search for Owen Lang. Once we have him, we'll do as Miguel suggested and make a trade. There has to be a reason she wants him so badly. I thought maybe fresh eyes would help you. You should also know that Gibbs is with her right now. As per our little... _agreement_."

The team were silent as they thought this over. Tony looked at each one before continuing, "I know it's tough. You guys have been fighting so hard. It's hard being on the other side too." He touched his neck as if the silver collar was still there, and sighed. "I will carry my scars forever. Pride and LaSalle will too." He pulled down his sleeve and all saw the scars on his wrist that he displayed to them. He said nothing for a long moment, then almost casually pulled his sleeve back and covered with a grin, "So, how I can help my New Orleans peeps?"

Sonja touched the agent's arm gently for a second, and saw a flash of the haunted expression in his eyes. She pulled back while asking, "You've seen everything we sent you? Is it different than what you saw in person?" Tony replied, "Yeah, it is. Where Gibb and I were...it was a training facility. Slaves came and went every day. We never did find out how many she moved, but it was busy, let's say that. We only wore shorts so they could have...access...to us easily. Now it seems the dress code here is a little different, as I saw from the video of LaSalle. She's also playing with them harder. That suggests more of a vacation home than a training facility. Not that it makes it any easier to find, because we never did find the training facility."

He paused, then continued, "And even if we did find either place, I can have nothing to do with it. Again, as per our agreement. If I get involved, we nullify it. And that places us, and other agents, in greater danger. What I **can** do is help you find Lang. So why don't you tell me where you are on that?"

Gregorio explained, "We've been searching all over New Orleans. Miguel tipped us off that he frequented a little knowing restaurant/bar called the Coyote. We've had people watching there since Miguel told us, but as far as we know it's a fail. He hasn't shown up. And no one at the Coyote seems to know anything. We've even tried having undercover agents pose as homeless to flush him out, but no go. We don't even know if he's still here. But I think he is, because she's still looking here."

Dinozzo shook his head, "She'll have New Orleans buttoned up tight so he can't leave. Patton, what about the tunnels?" Patton nodded, "We think he's there, somewhere. But there's no way we can search them all. And anyway, he'll have to surface for food and water. Everyone is on the alert for him." Tony thought again. "He must know who most of you are. He doesn't know me, so what if I try? I can act the tourist…" He chuckled, "As if that would be hard. Let me poke about casually and see what I come up with."

He cocked his head, "I have to say with the way Lang is able to elude her tells me he knows her well. She's had him before, hasn't she?" The women looked at each other and Sonja nodded, "We've come to the same conclusion, but no proof. Although there isn't really any record of him going to school or college or…" Tony interrupted, "That's because he probably hasn't been. When Gibbs and I were held, there were sometimes guys with their boys. Not young, more like in their teens, but still. We've heard stuff from Jared, and it's not pretty." He took a deep breath, "Your guy probably was one of those. They wouldn't have gone through school if they weren't allowed. Phoenix generally didn't touch the boys, but she apparently did sell them if she had any. It wasn't common, but it happened. And we know there are people out there who would pay for them."

The team made sounds of disgust, and Patton snapped, "As if her having slaves wasn't bad enough, we have to worry about…" Tony held a hand up, "I know, I know. Jared told us once of Phoenix bringing in a group of three men, two of whom had their older teenage sons with them. She split them apart, and none saw the others again. I have no idea what happens to them. I can only hope they're not touched...like I was." He finished bitterly, "But that would be too much to ask."

No one said much after that. They were all thinking the same thing. Tony had gone through so much. Pride and LaSalle were probably facing the same thing at Phoenix's hands. They were going to have to be extra supportive when they came back.

They hammered out a tentative plan and decided to move the next night. Before going back to his hotel room, Tony stopped by to see Loretta. He remembered the kindly lady and wished to talk to her again. Loretta looked up from her computer when Tony sauntered into her lab. She smiled that same motherly smile he remembered, "Agent Dinozzo, it's been far too long." She wrapped him a tender hug. Finally pulling away from him, she softly asked him, "And how are you doing, Tony?" He knew what she meant, and answered honestly, "I'm doing okay. I survived this. I still have nightmares, but I'm getting through them. If I could have taken their places though, I would have." Loretta sighed, "I know you would have, love. But it is what it is. They are strong." She looked at him again, "Do you have a place to stay? You can always come home with me."

Dinozzo answered, "I have a hotel room. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me. She won't take me again. But thanks for the offer." He stopped in briefly to chat with Sebastian before leaving for his hotel. Loretta sighed again as she watched the man leave. She worried about how Pride and LaSalle were holding up. Hopefully they'd get them out of there before Phoenix broke them completely.

* * *

The next day, Tony was up bright and early and at the NOLA office to go over more details of what was going to happen that night. He did feel a little nervous...Phoenix was a loose cannon and he definitely did not want to overstep that line.

At last they broke for lunch. Tammy had gone to get some food, and came back with some delicious and definitely from New Orleans. It was spiced just right. And naturally Gregorio brought way too much so they couldn't finish it all. Tony chatted with the girls and Patton, and they swapped funny stories about both departments. Sebastian and Loretta had come by during lunch and Tony had everyone in tears laughing when he told them about Gibbs taking a baseball bat to his computer. And then the next time he trouble with a computer, he shot it. With a gun.

Loretta wiped tears of laughter, and chuckled, "Oh, Tony, that is what we all needed. A good laugh." At last everyone settled down and Loretta was telling a story now when they heard the front door open and someone say, "Hello?" Sonja said, "I'll get it, keep going, Dr. Wade." She walked into the squad room. She stopped dead when she saw a sandy haired man. He looked familiar somehow...then she saw the collar on his neck. He looked nervous and jumpy, and she quietly asked, "Who are you?" Tony was right behind Sonja though and exclaimed, "Jared?! What are you doing here?"

Jared nodded, "Tony. Good to see you again." He paused, not exactly knowing what to say next, but Sonja motioned to him, "Come on, everyone else is here. Come sit with us and we can talk in the kitchen." The man nodded and came to the little kitchen. Tony introduced the rest of the startled team, "This is Jared, everybody." He told the slave every person's name, and ended up saying, "Sit down, tell us what's happening." Jared looked at the chair offered to him, and shook his head, "I can't, sorry. Slaves are not allowed on furniture. I can kneel on the floor, but I gather that would make you uncomfortable. So I will just stand if that's okay with you. You sit, though. I don't mind."

Tony's jaw jumped at this little speech. He remembered that lesson too well. He looked across at Sonja and sighed. They slowly sat down and looked at Jared expectantly. Jared rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. Finally he spoke, "I'm here on behalf of Phoenix. She didn't think you'd be...very receptive to her. So she sent me in her place. First question of the day is: what are you doing here, Agent Dinozzo? You know very well you can't be involved with Phoenix." Tony inhaled sharply, but kept his voice calm. He hated having to lie to Jared, but there was no way he, and therefore Phoenix, could learn the real reason he was here. He answered, "Moral support. Phoenix has taken Agent Pride and LaSalle, and I'm here to lend support on that. I know how it is, being a slave. It's tough for them, and NCIS is family. That's all there is to it. I'm not trying to get the agents back. So you can tell her that."

Jared nodded. "I'm also here to get any info you have on Lang. She knows you're trying to catch him. So is she. But anyways, I'm here for a few hours, and when I leave, she said I must have some information or I will be punished. And also don't bother trying to track me afterwards, if you value the lives of your agents."

The team looked at each other, and Loretta got up slowly. "Well, if you have some time, Jared, come and eat something." She put a hand on his arm, and he flinched. She paused, and looked into his eyes. She saw the broken man he was, and a surge of anger flowed through her. She frowned in anger at the thought of all that Jared had suffered. But Jared misunderstood. He thought she was angry at _him_ , and immediately said, "I'm sorry," while dropping to his knees.

Loretta was startled, and Tony winced. In fact, everyone felt uncomfortable. Dr. Wade sighed and calmly said, "That's not what I meant, Jared. Please get up, I…" she stopped when Jared straightaway followed her instructions. She tried again, "Jared, I am not your mistress. I was not angry at _you_ , but Phoenix. You do not have to do what I tell you." He watched her face and saw that she was sorry for him. He slowly replied, "I'm sorry for misunderstanding. It has been drilled into me for over nine years that I must obey females. As long as I wear the collar, I am a slave. And I have no rights." He looked away and let his gaze fall on Tony. Tony would understand. He softly said, "Dr. Wade, if you asked me here and now to let you make use of me, I would do it. If you wanted to beat me to a pulp, I would let you."

Every woman in the room gasped. He flicked his eyes on them, but said nothing. Loretta struggled to keep her voice calm, "Jared, I would never hurt you. Neither would Tammy or Sonja. We believe in justice. Life is so tough, dear, but so are you. Who else could stand this long with her?" Jared looked down at the floor and continued, almost so soft they couldn't hear him. But they did. "You can't fix me. And if you wanted to, I'd tell you not to. You might cut yourself on my shattered pieces."

Loretta wanted nothing more than to draw the man into a warm hug, but she knew she couldn't. He was afraid of her, that much was certain. Again the anger grew through her at what Phoenix had done, but she was careful not to show it. She forced a smile on her face, "Come on, there's still food left from lunch. Don't you want some?" Tony knowingly nodded, "Yeah, have some. It's way better than slops." Sebastian was puzzled, "Slops?" Tony shook his head in an _I'll tell you later_ look. Sonja cheerfully put some food on a plate and slid it down the table for Jared. He looked at it for moment, then turned away abruptly. Loretta kindly asked, "What's the matter, dear?" The pained expression in Jared's eyes almost killed her, but he said, "I can't. _I can't._ And before you think it's because of Phoenix's rules...that isn't it at all. That's fried chicken. It's my favourite. I remember it...and it was my last meal before she took me. I remember having a bucket of it in the car...I had eaten a few of them...but I was saving the rest to go home. If I had eaten them then and there in that restaurant...maybe I wouldn't have been captured. Maybe...I wouldn't have woken up in a neverending nightmare."

Silence reigned for a good few minutes before Tony quietly said, "We can make you something else, Jared." The man shook his head _no._ He replied, "Thank you, but I will skip the food. I'm used to eating twice a day anyway. And what is your answer for Phoenix?"

Gregorio sighed, "We are still looking for Owen Lang, yes. But we have our own reasons. He was a drug runner. And he killed one of our own Navy men, plus the man's sister. We want to get him so his family has justice and peace. But we can't find him. That won't stop us though...we'll get him. If not today then another day. We won't close the case that easily. That's all there is to it."

Jared nodded, "I will pass that along to her then and hope that is satisfactory." He turned as if to go, but then looked at Sebastian, "I heard through Miguel what he did for you. She still doesn't know about it. And you need not worry. She never will. Stay strong, man." Sebastian swallowed a lump and nodded. "She'd really punish you?" Jared dipped his head, "Yes, absolutely. I have more scars than I can count. What's a few more?"

With that, Jared left. No one even bothered to get up and see him out the door. They were all too wrung out with emotions. The rest of that day was very quiet.

 **What's going to happen next? Please review if you're liking this!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lots happening in this chapter, including a flashback! If you're still with me reading this story, I would LOVE some reviews :)**

Gibbs was taking over Jared's duties for today. He wondered where the slave had gone today, but no one was saying anything. He sighed...likely he was helping Miguel today. LaSalle had returned to duty this morning, as well. This morning, Gibbs was waiting for Phoenix to get up. He felt really uncomfortable with this, but he had no choice.

At last, a female guard came to him and unlocked the door, "Phoenix is awake. Go tend to her." She led him up to the bedroom, and nodded at him when he looked at her before entering. Phoenix still lay on her bed, and watched him approach her. He stood, not knowing exactly what to do. She snapped, "Kneel, boy." Right, he had forgotten. Gibbs dropped to his knees and waited expectantly. Phoenix slipped out bed and ran her hand down his face. He determinedly did not look her in the eyes, but she raised his chin anyway. Phoenix moved down to whisper in his ear, "I missed you." Gibbs didn't react, but instead replied, "How can I help you this morning?"

Phoenix straightened up and narrowed her eyes at him. Finally she answered, "Straighten the bed, but don't make it. Have a few options of clothing outfits ready for me by the time I come out of the washroom. Gibbs nodded curtly, and started doing as she asked. As Phoenix busied herself in the washroom, Gibbs took the opportunity to look around carefully. The windows were large enough, but frosted over, as was most of the other windows he had seen already. The bed had permanent chains on the headboard and footboard, making his anger rise through him again. How could she do such things?! But she had been doing them for so long, they were second nature by now.

At last she came out, dressed in a housecoat. Gibbs took a good look. Her style of beauty wasn't really for him, but he had to admit that she was pretty. Too bad she had such a cold dark heart hiding in there. Phoenix checked out the room, and seemed satisfied. She pointed out an outfit and said, "I'll wear that one. Put the rest away." As he did so, she went over to her night table and pressed the buzzer there. Within a few minutes, they heard a knocking on her door. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, and she signaled for him to open it.

When he had opened the door, Gibbs stared a long moment into green eyes. Pride nodded grimly at him, and the guard released her grip on his arm. Gibbs stood aside as Pride walked into the room. Pride looked around briefly before focusing on Phoenix. She smiled at him, and said, "Good morning, Pride. Gibbs, go ahead and shut the door. Pride, come here and kneel." Both men glanced at each other before they both obeyed her commands.

Gibbs couldn't keep silence, "What are you going to do to him?" Phoenix softly brushed her hand on Pride's face and quietly answered, "I think you know very well." Gibbs saw his friend flinch very slightly, but otherwise held still. He snapped, "You can't do this. I won't have it." Phoenix was about to answer when Pride interrupted, "You can't do a thing about it, Gibbs. And neither can I. She'll just do what she wants." He moved his ankles slightly, making the shackles jingle. Gibbs rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous and screwed up. Phoenix, you can just go and…" He never got a chance to finish his sentence before getting knocked the the floor. He didn't bother rubbing his stinging face as he watched the anger flash on her face, "You _**will**_ be respectful to me! You will get him ready for me, then leave. You'll feed the rest of the slaves. LaSalle will help you with that. Then you both will do laundry for today. Got that, **slave**?"

Pride looked sideways at Gibbs, and gave a small shake of his head. _Let her do it,_ he was silently saying. Gibbs sighed, and snapped, "Fine." He got up, and Phoenix handed him a key. He knew it was for Pride's shackles and he unlocked them, not reacting to the red wounds around the ankles. They were nothing new...he had carried those same wounds himself. Phoenix settled herself in her chair to watch the scene before her. As soon as Pride was free, he stood up, and briefly laid a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, giving him a quick nod. Glancing at Phoenix, he stripped himself without a word and lay down on the bed. Gibbs silently swore, then made himself snap on the chains on Pride's wrist and ankles. He noticed that the agent's wrists were in the same state, and knew this little session wouldn't help them any.

Having finished, he turned to go, but was arrested at Phoenix's voice, "Silver Fox, you will come back in two hours. Strip the bed and change it then. Then report back to me for any further instructions." She cocked her head at him and picked up a needle of the dreaded stuff off her dresser. He wondered briefly, _When had she done that?_ Dismissing the thought, he tersely asked, "May I leave now?" As an afterthought, he added, "Ma'am?" He did want to stay on her good side after all. Phoenix considered him as she replied, "It would be so fun if you watched, now wouldn't it?" She inwardly chuckled at the looks of horror from both agents. It was a nice thought, but not practical. "But you have things to do. Yes, you are dismissed."

Gibbs glanced again at Pride, and saw the man's hard swallow as he followed the motion of her hand. Abruptly, he made himself turn away and walk out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the wall for a minute, breathing deep to control his emotions. He hated that he couldn't help anyone, least of all himself, in these situations. At last Gibbs walked downstairs and found LaSalle in the kitchen, starting to dish out food. The younger man handed him a bowl of slops for him to eat. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to chuck the thing against the wall, but he knew better than that. He nodded his thanks, and slurped the meal as quick as he could to get it over with. LaSalle watched him, then asked, "She took King, didn't she?" Gibbs didn't need to answer. Christopher felt the burning hate and anger flow through him once again. He slammed his fist on the counter to let out some of his feelings. He let loose a stream of words, damning Phoenix to hell and back. Pausing to recover his breath, he quietly said, "Sorry, Gibbs. I just had to." Gibbs shook his head, "Rule 6."

Chris looked up with a small smile, "I've heard some of these rules of yours. What's rule 6?" Gibbs allowed himself to smile back, "Never apologize - it's a sign of weakness." LaSalle pondered this, then went back to dishing out bowls, answering, "Fair enough. It's just that...this has been a horrible nightmare from day one." The silver haired agent rubbed LaSalle's shoulder, "I know. I've seen bad turn good plenty of times. You just can't lose faith." The young agent smiled, "Yeah, even you made it out. Thanks, man."

* * *

Tony silently geared himself up for the night. The plan was he was going to look like a tourist that got on the wrong side of town. That shouldn't be too hard. Sonja smiled as she carefully doused Dinozzo's collar with a bit of beer, so he should be smelling lovely….as was proved when Gregorio came around and asked what that horrendous smell was. "Just a little disguise, lady," Tony joked.

He was dropped off several blocks away from the Coyote in order not to arouse suspicions. As he came closer, he acted a bit drunk, but too much. He carried a camera and snapped pictures of any old thing, although the sky was starting to darken. At last, Tony saw the Coyote. _What a dive,_ he thought. Nevertheless, he swaggered in. The bartender nodded to him, and Tony flashed him his best smile. "I'll take your best drink, sonny." The man raised an eyebrow, saying, "Looks like the party already started with you, mister." Tony laughed, "Ah, it sure did! Nothing like New Orleans for the parties and the drinks and the girls, that's for sure. But come on...surprise me." The bartender cocked his head, but agreed to make him something. Tony flashed a lot of cash, prompting one of the servers to say, "Put that away. You don't want to attract attention to yourself." Tony made himself laugh again, "In such a friendly town as this? Really?"

The bartender soon returned with a tall drink of some mishmash. Tony took a sip...wow it was strong. But he had to keep drinking and flirting with the waitress, so he tried to inwardly keep a level head. Dinozzo kept secretly checking out the customers. There weren't really many, but they seemed amused by him, at any rate. At last, Tony played his last card. He got up clumsily, and put down way more cash than he needed, bellowed a "THANK YOU!" to everyone and left the bar. Instead of turning into the street though, he went down the alleyway and collapsed in a heap somewhere in the darkness. Actually, his head _was_ spinning...that drink had been way too strong. So he was happy enough to just lie here until things got more under control.

Some time passed by, and he was dozing off when someone shook him awake. "Huh? Whutt…" he mumbled. The shaking became more persistent, and Tony opened his eyes. He saw the dishwasher from the Coyote looking concernedly at him, "Hey man, are you okay?" Tony sat up, replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out here?"

The man whispered, "I was worried about you. You didn't go back to the street." Tony winced at the headache already spreading to his temples before answering, "I'm fine, really." The man shook his head, "You'd better go. There are people here that aren't safe. You'd be in danger. And I don't mean the gangs." Tony's eyes sharpened when he heard this. He looked more closely at the man before and asked him, "Like who?" He struggled up to his feet, but pretended to be still woozy. _Only that isn't really a lie._ _Why did I drink that stuff having no idea what it was?!_

The man looked around quickly, before saying, "There are monsters out there. They'd take you away to a living hell. So, just take my advice and go back wherever you came from, quickly." Not waiting a second, Tony threw himself on the dishwasher, who stumbled back with a cry of surprise. As soon as the guy hit the ground, he exclaimed, "You're not a tourist, are you!? You're with **her!** " Tony had him in firm grip, but answered, "I'm not with Phoenix, if that's what you're asking. I'm with NCIS. We have a few questions for you. First one being, are you Owen Lang?"

The man had such a wild look of fear that Tony unfortunately understood, but at last nodded. Dinozzo snapped cuffs on him and yanked him to his feet and read him his rights, "Right, then fella. You are under arrest for the murder…"

Lang was silent and said nothing. He knew he was caught. He didn't even try to fight at all as Agent Dinozzo phoned in that he had been successful. Soon Gregorio showed up and they took Owen back to NCIS.

They put him into the interrogation room to question him, but he was silent and refused to answer any questions. Finally, Dinozzo sat down in front of him, and asked him point blank, "Who are you more afraid of, us, or Phoenix?" Owen stared at him, but replied, "That's a stupid question. Phoenix, of course. And you're going to make me go back to her, aren't you?" Tammy spoke up, "So you've been with her before?"

Owen sighed, "Yes. I was once one of her slaves. I was young at the time. My father Andrew had been bought by her mother, and I was made to go along. I was too young at the time to really serve either one, but Phoenix was too young to have a slave anyway. Her mother let us both grow some before officially giving me to her daughter. Phoenix learned to use me and abuse me, just as her mother taught her. When she grew old enough though, she grew tired of me. She sold me to another woman, who was maybe a little nicer than Phoenix, but still I was a slave with no rights or freedom. Eventually I was passed along to another, who died. I was freed then, but by that time, it was too late. I had not enough schooling, or experience working to make a living for myself. I lived on the streets. That's how I got into drug running...I could actually make money with little education. But unfortunately, Phoenix got wind of me, and now she wants me back. I admit to killing your man and his sister, but I was desperate for more money so I could leave. But it backfired on me, obviously, and I was trapped between you law enforcement officers and Phoenix's girls. Between the devil and the deep blue sea."

Owen turned his head and was plunged into memories. He told Dinozzo and Gregorio a tale of his growing up years, hoping against hope that they would not send him back to her. He had heard of the kidnapped agents, and although he was sorry for them, he couldn't do it. Sonja, watching from the back room, saw the fear in his eyes and sighed. It was too hard. And the story he told them made it even harder.

* * *

 _Owen woke Phoenix, who immediately noticed the worried expression on her slave's face. Did he waken her too late? She looked at the clock, and no, he was on time. "What is it?" she asked him. He brought clothes to her and replied, "Your mom said she had a surprise in store for both of us. I'm not sure I like her surprises, but we'll see." Phoenix's grey eyes lit up. She loved surprises! She didn't know why he didn't like them, but whatever. His opinion didn't matter anyway. Looking at the simple top and jeans, she approved of them, and pulled them on. Hurrying to breakfast, she sat down at the kitchen table. Andrew worked at the kitchen stove, doing a quick bow when Phoenix walked in. He soon brought a plate of pancakes and fresh strawberries to her. Owen knelt at her side as he had long been taught to. He wanted to talk to his father, but knew he'd get both of them in trouble._

 _Finally, her mother walked in. She kissed her child on the forehead, and smiled. Phoenix bubbled, "Owen said you had a surprise for us! What is it?" Pandora laughed. "Andrew, come here." He complied and knelt at her side. "You have been doing a fantastic job training your own slave. And now, the final piece. He must learn how to please you ultimately. The best way for you both to learn this is to watch. I will take Andrew here to my bed, and you will watch us." Owen noted the colour drain from his father's face. He still didn't understand what was going on, but he knew instinctively that it would be bad. Few things made his father afraid like that. He hardly listened to the rest of Pandora's talking or Phoenix's questions. He just watched his dad look at the floor and be very still. It must be very bad indeed._

 _A slap to the face woke him up. He put his hand to his stinging cheek and looked into the angry eyes of Pandora. "Listen up, boy!" He immediately replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am. What did you say?" Pandora studied him for a moment, then answered, "You and Andrew will clean up the dishes. There are clothes to be ironed. Do them, then report to me in my bedroom." Owen nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She left, and Phoenix followed along. His father rose to his feet and began clearing away the dishes. Owen ventured, "Dad?" Andrew looked at him with sadness in his eyes, but answered his son, "I'm sorry, Owen. I had hoped that you would never learn this. It's the most degrading thing us slaves must do." He turned back to his dishes. Owen asked in a small voice, "Will it hurt?" Andrew sighed and paused in his work. Without looking at his son he answered, "Yes. It hurts. It hurts like nothing I've ever known." He shook his head, and continued his work._

 _Owen finished up, and began the ironing. He pondered what his father had said to him, and shuddered. He had seen his father being whipped, and that had been bad. But this seemed like it would be worse. All too soon, the job was done. He went to Pandora's room, where Andrew was already there kneeling. Pandora and Phoenix were not there yet. He knelt beside his father, who quietly said, "Owen, listen to me. I want you to understand that I will be making a lot of noises. I will yell and scream. I will probably beg them for mercy. Whatever happens,_ _ **you must not move**_ _. No matter what they do to me, you_ _ **must**_ _obey them. Do you understand?"_

 _As afraid as he was, he understood. And when the women came in, he remained kneeling. He understood his place. Phoenix's mother showed her how to inject the serum into Andrew's jugular, and they stripped him and bound him in her bed. He watched as Pandora made use of his father, who was in extremely intense pain. He wanted to throw up as she showed her daughter different things. He was forced to watch as his father begged them to stop, sobbing in agony. Then they left Andrew there, and took him to Phoenix's room. It was his turn. A pinprick in his neck, and he was bound to the bed in short order. What followed haunted him to this day._


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Gibbs woke up to find Jared in the next cell. The slave was awake already and nodded to him when Gibbs sat up. The agent looked on his other side, where Pride was still sleeping. His friend had been sore all day yesterday, unsurprisingly. He hoped today would be a better day, but with Phoenix...it was unlikely.

"Hey, Jared, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you around." Jared looked at him carefully, and was about to answer when they heard a groan. They turned to see Pride sitting up painfully. He saw Jared and greeted him. LaSalle woke very quickly, hearing his boss stir, and asked, "King, you alright?" Pride waved him off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's not as bad today. It'll be gone in a few hours, I hope." He looked across at Jared, "What happened to you yesterday?"

Gibbs snorted, "I just asked him the same thing." Jared sighed and replied, "I was...on an errand. I was at NCIS." The three agents stared at him. Chris finally asked, "Which one?" Jared quickly said, "The one in New Orleans, of course. Phoenix had a few questions, and I was sent to ask them." Gibbs frowned, "She can't do that. She has no agreement with the NOLA office."

Jared shook his head, "She can, actually. Dinozzo came from DC to 'help', or so he says. His being there gives her the right to see him if she wishes. But she wasn't sure about the reception she'd have from the others, and sent me in her place, knowing that they would not touch me." He paused, gauging their reactions, "You want to know how it went. Not much happened. They were clearly lying to me about their actions. I don't blame them...it's just the consequences I'm facing. I told them to tell us where they are with finding Owen Lang, and if not, I would get into trouble. I passed along to Phoenix what they did say...which wasn't much. She's not too happy. Therefore...I'm going to get it in some way or another."

Again he paused. Locking eyes with Pride, he asked in a low voice, "Did Miguel tell you about saving your agents?" The agent shook his head no, and seemed surprised. Jared nodded, "He did. The only reason Agent Percy is alive and Sebastian isn't here because of him. We made a pact never to tell her about it. I'm letting you guys know, but I don't need to tell you not to pass this along." They all shook their heads.

Everyone was silent until LaSalle spoke up, "Is something happening today? Seems to me it's far later than usual. I know one of the other slaves is...um.." he glanced at Gibbs quickly, "tending to Phoenix this morning. But what's going on? Is breakfast late? Or is it just me?"

Jared's lips made a hard line. Finally he replied, "It's not you. We're being kept here. And we won't be fed." Gibbs let his gaze fall on the slave and spoke one word, "Why?" Jared rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. At last he spoke, "Multiple slaves are being punished today. Me being one of them." Pride raised an eyebrow, "And the rest of us?" Jared responded, "Gibbs too. For being snarky and rude yesterday...something to do with you in the bedroom? I wasn't there, so I don't know. I know LaSalle is on the list too...I don't know why. As for yourself, I think you're either watching, or…'helping' out."

Pride snapped, "I will not help out. Does she think I would lay a hand on any of you?" Gibbs wearily replied to that one, "I did, once. Last time I was captured, she made me whip Tony. I had no choice in the matter. It was thirty lashes by my hand, or sixty by hers." He looked away from them all, and added, "She still raped him afterwards."

Jared sighed, "Miguel is up today, too." Everyone stared at him again. LaSalle swore, but Pride shook his head at him. With ill concealed anger, he snapped, "But he's already been punished! He hasn't been off the sick ward since the day he came." Chris joined in, "He can still barely walk! His feet were done far worse than mine, and the back can't be healed yet? What else does she want?!" Jared held up a hand for silence. "I know. But you do remember what I said before? That was only the first stage of his punishment. I told you that she was very angry that he escaped. When she's done with him, he will never be able to try again. And before you ask, no...I don't know what she'll do. All I know is today will be a terrible day."

He leaned back against the back wall of his cell and closed his eyes. Gibbs said nothing as he glanced over at him, and soon followed Jared's example. LaSalle caught the concern in Pride's face for him, and gently said, "I'll be okay, King. What's the worse they can do to us? It's already been done." King nodded, and winced as he sat back too. They waited in complete silence.

At last the door opened. Sophia and Victoria marched in. Victoria smirked, "Well, boys, looks like today will be a fun one!" She unlocked Jared's cell first. He immediately knelt for her and did not look her in the face. Grabbing some wrist chains and shackles, the woman locked his hands in front of him, and snapped the chain on his ankles. As she was doing this, Sophia entered LaSalle's cell with the same items. He refused to move at first, but at her, "Do you want to make this harder, boy?" he slowly knelt too. Sophia did Pride as well, while Victoria handled Gibbs. When everyone was secured properly, the women told them to get up and start walking. Victoria led the group off, while Sophia brought up the rear.

Reaching the punishment room, they found the other slaves already waiting and kneeling there. The men all knelt at their specified places and waited. Chris looked around quickly...Miguel wasn't here. But it didn't matter, for five minutes later, the slave limped in. They could tell he was trying not to wince at every step, and the shackles were only making things harder. He dropped hard on his knees, the sweat already beading on his forehead. He looked afraid, but determined at the same time. He'd take whatever the women dished out to him.

Except for Miguel's soft pants, there was complete silence in the room. Even the women gathered said nothing. Phoenix wasn't here yet. Gibbs took the opportunity to look around carefully. He didn't recognize any of other slaves. He tried to impress on his memory what they looked like, but he wasn't great with that kind of thing. Bishop was the one who was good at that. He watched the women moving about softly. Victoria he knew, from the last time he'd been in captivity. Sophia he had heard about through Tony about what had gone down with her and her partner. Gibbs wondered briefly what would have happened had Phoenix found out about Miguel hiding Sonja and Sebastian. He quickly dismissed that thought...it was too unpleasant to think about. The rest he did not know. He turned his attention back as Phoenix walked in. There was another unpleasant thing to deal with, but he had no choice in the matter. The old rage coursed through him, but he knew better than to show it. He remembered too clearly the old fighting days. That actually had been more pleasant than the second time he'd been captured...he at least could pound his opponent to the ground in frustration and rage.

Phoenix strode to the front of the line of kneeling slaves. She looked them over carefully before speaking, "Well, boys. Today will be...not a nice day...for some of you. It seems we have a bit of a rash of bad behaviour to deal with today. So...let's get started." Phoenix paused, measuring the expression on the slaves' faces. Jared, as usual, was a blank. She decided to save him for later. Turning to a different slave, "Ty. Come here." The man stood up and hurried to stand in front of her. A guard came to him and guided him to the waiting chains on the walls. Phoenix intoned, "For a minor disobedience, a dozen lashes." The man did not cry out as the whip struck him. When he was let down, he was trembling, but silent. Phoenix curtly ordered, "Go back to your place." Ty quickly knelt back where he was, and Phoenix moved on.

She considered. Who should go next? Finally decided, she commanded, "Christopher." LaSalle took a deep breath before obeying. He still didn't know what he did, but he guessed he was about to find out. Phoenix watched his eyes before stating, "For not controlling your emotions and being the respectful slave, eighteen lashes." Chris found himself jerked forward. He gritted his teeth as the whip slashed down on him. She must have known about the kitchen scene. But how? There weren't cameras...or were there? He'd have to look more closely later. At last he was released back and caught King's glance. He quickly nodded that he was okay, more or less.

Phoenix saw the anger on Pride's face. She sighed...he really needed to contain that. Deciding not to comment on it for the moment she called out, "Silver Fox. Come." Gibbs really hated that old name, but she insisted on calling him that. He flirted with the idea of not responding to the name, but knew that he'd get it worse, so he got up and came to her. She blinked slowly at him, saying, "For rudeness, talking back, and disrespecting me, three dozen." Phoenix watched him dragged to the wall chains and his shirt stripped off him. But as the guard came near with the whip, she raised her hand. She turned back to the slaves, "Pride, get over here." King raised his head in surprise, and obeyed. Phoenix took the whip from the guard and offered it to him. "You will do it this time." She saw the anger in his eyes, and he spat, "No." Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "You do not have the ability to refuse me. You will do it." Pride shook his head, "I will not do this. You can whip me all you like, but I will not obey you." She cooly regarded him. He stared her right back, even though he heard his friend say, "It's okay. Just get it over with." Phoenix cocked her head, "You do know the consequences of refusing me?" She slid her eyes over to LaSalle and continued, "I hear from the girls that Christopher was...quite delicious. I haven't tried him yet, and I'm always so tempted. He can serve me tonight, and again tomorrow morning."

Pride growled, "Don't even think about touching him. You've done enough." She raised an eyebrow, "Then do the job I tasked you with." Pride took a deep breath and looked over at LaSalle, who had turned pale. He couldn't do this to him. He knew what Phoenix was all about. He growled again, but took the whip from her hand. Aloud, he said, "I'm sorry, Gibbs." His friend shook his head, "It's fine. You're making the right choice."

Pride shut his eyes for one moment, gathering himself. At last he raised his hand and started. He ignored Gibbs' gasps and moans. He was only thankful the man was strong enough to not yell much. When it was over, he was told to go back to his own place, and watched helplessly as Gibbs collapsed to his knees. The agent panted hard, but managed to get up by himself, and staggered back to his place.

Phoenix looked at Jared then. His face was still a blank mask. He had seen this too many times. Suffered under her too long. She softly called him, and he came immediately to her and dropped his eyes to the floor. Phoenix stroked his face, but he didn't look at her. "For the failure of your designated task, three dozen. And they will be by my hand." Jared nodded and allowed himself to be chained to the wall. He knew it was unfair that he should be punished at all...he was only the messenger. And no one ever wanted to feel Phoenix when she carried the whip, for she was stronger than the others. It would hurt. He'd still try not to scream anyway, as he didn't want to give her that satisfaction. He did enough of that in her bed. She'd broken his voice, anyway.

He tried. He really did. Jared knew he had yelled for the last few strokes, and hated himself for showing his pain. He couldn't help but drop to the floor when he was let loose. Phoenix waited, knowing he would get up when he had gotten himself together again. Somewhere, he was aware that during his punishment they had either taken pictures or a video. Likely they would send it to the team, to show the consequences he'd suffered for them. At last, Jared pushed himself up to his feet, groaning as he did so. Taking a deep breath, he managed to walk firmly back to his place and was glad to drop there, trembling.

Phoenix smirked at the slaves, "Now the piece de resistance. Miguel." Everyone turned their heads to look at the black haired man. Miguel tried to slow his racing pulse, but he made himself stand. He couldn't help let a small groan escape as the lacerated feet took his full weight, but he forced himself to walk calmly to her. He looked back briefly, and saw the looks of fear in the eyes of the slaves. He inwardly winced as he saw it even on Jared, who had seen pretty much everything. She spoke at last, "Miguel. Let me ask you a few questions before we commence with you. You limp, because I shattered your ankle years ago. It still hurts, doesn't it? Would you let me break it again, for your punishment?" He inhaled sharply, but answered, "Yes."

She cocked her head at him. "Yes. I see. However, I won't punish you this way, for you escaped anyway. Now, take your shirt off." Miguel was only shackled, so his hands were free, so he instantly obeyed. The slaves all flinched, seeing how damaged his back was. Nevertheless, Phoenix gave it a cursory glance and asked, "I'm sure that still hurts a lot. Would you let me whip you again?" Miguel gritted his teeth. He couldn't imagine the level of pain that would cause. But he still answered her, "Yes." She traced the pain lines of his face and nodded. She looked across at Victoria and quietly ordered, "Fetch the chair." Victoria nodded and she along with another woman dragged over a high backed chair with arms to where Phoenix pointed. She turned to Miguel and commanded, "Sit."

The slave looked at her stunned. Finally he answered, "But...slaves are not permitted on furniture. Ever." Phoenix smiled, "And that is true. But today is punishment, not a reward. Sit down." Miguel sighed, but complied. The chair faced the kneeling slaves, naturally. What was she going to to do? Phoenix nodded to the guard, who quickly bound Miguel's arms and legs to the chair. She also put a strap around his head and secured that to the chair, and another strap went around his chest, pinning him against the back. He winced, but remained silent. The guard whispered in his ear to try and get out of the chair. He did, and found he couldn't move anything. She was satisfied and told Phoenix, "We're ready." She left Miguel's field of vision, and he started to sweat again in nervousness.

Pride had been watching the proceedings with great trepidation. This couldn't be good at all. At last, a woman gave Phoenix a small machine like item. She turned to the slaves and announced, "This is the second part of Miguel's punishment. The first half, as you witnessed, was fifty lashes. Now, we will ensure that he will never run away again. Ever. This little thing will do the trick." She handed the thing to the guard and squatted in front of the bound slave. He was quaking in fear and looking at the small object in the guard's hand. Phoenix commanded, "Look at me, Miguel. No matter what she does, look at me." He focused his eyes on her and heard the thing turn on. It was something electric. He looked into her grey eyes even as the other item was held in front of his eyes. He did as he was told, and locked eyes with her. Then the pain started. It burned his eyes and he screamed. He bucked against the restraints, but couldn't move, even to close his eyes.

Pride and the rest felt sick. They could hear the electricity zapping, but it wasn't enough to knock the slave out. He could only scream. At last Phoenix nodded, and the guard pulled away from him. They all saw the blood running out the corners out both Miguel's eyes, but Victoria came and slipped a blindfold over him.

All the punishments now over, Phoenix left. The women split up and released the slaves back to their duties. The ones that had been punished they brought back to the cells in the basement. Miguel was included and was thrown down in the cell across from Pride. All the chains were removed, except for Miguel's shackles, and then they were left in peace.

No one said much. They were all too painful. An hour passed uncomfortably, when Miguel sat up at last. Everyone watched him. Jared called across to him, "Hey, man, are you okay?" The black haired slave slipped off the blindfold and blinked carefully. He wiped the blood off his face and sighed. He answered, "I can't see anything. Does that constitute as okay?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter was a little crazy, but that's the way Phoenix wanted it! Things are starting to look up, I promise.**

It was a few days later, and Tony was sitting with Owen in the main NCIS building. Lang had been detained there in their holding cells, and it was much better guarded there. They'd been trying to get as much information about Phoenix as possible before making the next move. No one really wanted to send this man to her, even if it meant the return of two of their own. It was still against everything they believed in, knowing this man would be a slave for the rest of his life to an evil and sadistic woman.

Owen hadn't been very open about his experiences. He'd told them some things, but he was closed mouthed about most of it. Tony knew that it was because most of it was bad. He'd experienced some himself of course, but not to the level that Owen had. The agents were all kind to him, and he seemed like someone who could have been a decent man had he had the right upbringing. Tony was going to try again with some more questions as soon as Tammy brought some lunch to them. Nothing like a good meal to relax someone.

Loretta was catching up on some much needed paperwork when she was interrupted by a secretary stopping by. "Sorry to bother you, Dr. Wade, but you have a visitor. I put him in the private office down the hall. It seemed...best...under the circumstances." Loretta looked up, puzzled, "Who is it?" The woman shook her head, "He wouldn't say...just that he had to meet with you immediately." The coroner nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you." She gathered up her files and put them in a neat pile for later. Sighing, she heaved herself up. With all the excitement and worry lately, she had been feeling a little run down. Nevertheless, she walked to the office that her visitor was waiting in.

Stepping in, she looked with shock at the man standing there. "Miguel, what are you doing here? I thought you'd been captured." He turned to face her and he seemed to be looking through her. Loretta's instincts niggled at her. Something wasn't quite right. Miguel answered, "Yes, I was recaptured. I'm still with her." His hand went to the silver collar that circled his neck. He took a step forward carefully, the other hand gripping a cane so hard the knuckles were white. Loretta immediately went to him and put her hand on his arm. She didn't have a chance to say anything when he yanked his arm back, startled. She quickly stepped away and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you. I'd forgotten about that. Why don't you sit down and we'll talk?"

She saw the flash of fear in his face as he replied, " _No!_ " He paused. "I'm sorry. I can't...slaves aren't allowed. And the last time I was in a chair...wasn't a good experience. But enough about me. I am here to pass along something. Where are the others? And Tony?" Loretta frowned. He was really off. She still answered, "Sebastian is in his lab. The girls are around here somewhere. Tony as well." The slave nodded, I need to talk to them all. Take me to Sebastian's lab...it's private there, isn't it?"

Loretta said, "Of course. I'll text the others now, and they'll all be up in a few minutes." She watched him limp closer to her and seemed to be trying to follow where she was. His eyes seemed unfocused. A thought stuck her, and she waved a hand in front of her face. He didn't respond, not even to blink. Again she waved, with the same result. Gasping, she asked, "What happened to your eyes? You can't see, can you?" The man flinched, but tersely said, "No. Take me to the lab, please."

Tears came to Dr. Wade's eyes, but she gently responded, "Okay. I'm going to take your arm, and we'll go." She slipped her arm in his, feeling him tense beside her, but a few murmured reassurances made him calm. She walked him to the lab, where Sebastian was hovering over a microscope. He looked up when the two walked in and exclaimed, "Miguel! What on earth are you doing here? And since when did you get a cane?" Miguel sighed, "All in good time. I'll tell you when the others are here."

They didn't have long to wait, as the three agents filed into the lab five minutes later. Sonja exclaimed when she saw Miguel. Tony was silent and just watched the slave. Miguel made a futile attempt to look around and said, "I thought you said Agent Dinozzo was coming? Where is he?" Tony was startled, but spoke up, "I'm right here, Miguel."

The slave smiled bitterly, "Oh. Sorry, I'm still not used to this. She took my sight from me, and I haven't gotten a handle on it yet." Everyone gasped, and Sebastian said, "Wait..what?! What do you mean she took your sight?" Loretta tried to keep Miguel calm by placing her hand on his back, but he hissed and moved away. He quietly said, "You don't want to do that, Dr. Wade. As for my eyes, it was part of a two part punishment. The day I returned, I was given fifty lashes, plus a dozen across my feet. I still haven't healed quite yet. A few days ago, I got the second part, which was tying me to a chair and electrocuting my eyes. Does that answer all your questions?" They were all stunned, and Sebastian stuttered, "Oh..um...wow...erm, excuse me." He rushed off to the bathroom to throw up. He stood there panting for a second, then mentally steeled himself to walk back and face whatever else Miguel had to say.

They'd been waiting for him, and he apologized, "I'm sorry." The slave shook his head, "It's okay. I've felt like throwing up a lot myself lately. It's fine. Now, the reason I'm here. You have Owen Lang, don't you?"

The girls looked at each other. It was expected that Phoenix would find out about this, but they'd hoped to have some more time. Finally Gregorio answered, "We do." Miguel replied, "Yes, she thought so. Are you interested in a trade?" Sonja said, "We might be. But it's hard, Miguel. I know it's what you said to do, but how can we in all good consciousness send someone away to be a slave? Especially now after knowing what she did to you? It's against every principle that we've ever had. We're not used to just throwing people to the wolves, you know."

Miguel sighed. He seemed deep in thought for a minute. "What has he said?" Tony answered, "Not much, actually. Just that he really doesn't want to go back. Which is totally understandable." The slave turned in his direction, "Let me talk to him. Just for a few minutes." Everyone looked at each other trying to read expressions. At last they silently agreed. Sonja softly said, "Okay. I don't know if he'll want to talk to you, but I will ask. He's in a holding cell, two floors down." Miguel shook his head, "I can't walk that far yet. I mean, I can, but it hurts too much. Can you not bring him here?" Loretta kindly replied, "I'm sure they can. But first, would let me look at your wounds? Perhaps I can help." The slave retorted, "There's nothing you can do. And even if you could, we're not allowed painkillers. Do you realize the trouble I'd be in if I took any?" Dr. Wade tried to keep the tears out of her voice, "I know, but if I could change the bandages and make you more comfortable, that'd be something, wouldn't it? Also, I can maybe look at your eyes? I'm no optometrist, but I could see if the damage is permanent or not. We'd just have to go to my area, if you don't mind."

Miguel considered this. She was so kind. He'd met a lot of kind people in his travels when he was on the run from Phoenix. It was too bad he couldn't stay, but perhaps he should make the most of it while he had the time. Sighing, he whispered, "Okay. You can have a quick look at the eyes, but I'm good with the rest. And then I can see Owen?" The team quickly reassured him on this point, and he nodded. Reaching out for Loretta's arm, he limped closer to her. Everyone watched as she led the blind slave away. It was obvious that walking was painful, and he carried himself too carefully. Sonja went after them too, saying, "I'll go and help out if needed. You guys take care of Owen."

Sonja hurried after the two ahead of her, and settled Miguel in the morgue. He immediately dropped to his knees and sighed. The women exchanged glances, but said nothing. Loretta got her light and peered into the man's eyes. She took a long time examining everything. He sensed her pulling away and asked, "Well, Doc? What do you think? No hope for them, right?" Dr. Wade cautiously answered, "I don't really want to sugar coat things." He instantly replied, "No, don't. Just tell me straight." Loretta sighed, "I'm afraid your optic nerves are burnt. There's a lot of inflammation, so there might be some recovery when it goes down, but since the nerves are fried...I don't see much hope for them. I'm sorry." The slave shook his head, "It's okay. I expected as much. May I stay kneeling here while I'm waiting? It does take a load off my feet." Dr. Wade nodded, then caught herself...he couldn't see that. So she answered, "Yes, that is perfectly all right. Let me take a fast look...I promise I won't touch anything. Miguel hesitated, then gave her the okay. She gently pulled up his shirt, and Sonja looked away immediately. He was pretty mangled. Loretta hurriedly put the shirt back down, then carefully tugged the sandal off one of Miguel's feet, and found the same story there.

Sonja whispered, "I'm so sorry." The man turned his head to her as she continued, "I wish I could have helped you. I feel so bad that you saved me and Sebastian at such danger to yourself. If we had gotten you out of there…" But Miguel shook his head, "There was no time. Don't feel bad. I told you that this would happen eventually. It is what it is. So, please, don't blame yourself." He turned toward the sound of a new person. He guessed who it was, "Owen Lang?"

Owen had been there when he'd seen the kindly doctor lift the shirt of the kneeling slave. He remembered too well how that felt. He carried his own scars on his back. He couldn't do this. He was turning to walk away, when the slave called him. Owen had to answer the blind man, "Yes, it's me." The kneeling man was about to get up, but Owen stopped him, "No, it's okay. You can stay there. I don't mind." He hesitated before asking, "You wanted to talk to me? And don't take me for stupid. I know everything that goes on here will go back to _her._ "

Miguel sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry. You were her first slave, and that doesn't make things any easier. You'd rather go to jail than to her, wouldn't you?" Owen said fiercely, "Jail would seem like heaven than life with her. You know that perfectly well, _slave._ " Miguel's jaw jumped, but he answered, "You and I know how it is. But is it right that Agent Pride and LaSalle are there, taking what she dishes out, when they need to be here?" His voice grew angry, "I hate being with her. But I would never wish it on someone else. You are being selfish. You care only about your own hide. If you can just walk away with that on your conscience...you are just as bad as she is."

Owen's eyes widened, and he snapped back, " **Selfish?!** I had **no choice**! I was a kid when I was sold into slavery! Anyway, what about you? No choice, right?" Miguel set his jaw, "I got greedy as a hacker. I...made a gamble...and lost. " Owen replied, "But you didn't say oh hey take me as a slave, right?"

Miguel's answer was soft, "Neither did they." Owen sighed, and sat down on the floor next to the blind man, "No, I suppose not. But... _her_?! I can't, Miguel. Those years were the worst of my life. Not that my life is much better now, but I'm not beaten and raped and all those other wonderful things. Jail would be better...I'd be taken care of." Miguel moved his head in Owen's direction, "And then what? You'd never be free either. Yes, it's easier. For _you._ Before you make any choices, make sure you can live with them. Could you live with condemning these men to a lifetime of slavery...just so you can vegetate in prison?"

The other man sighed, "I..well...I.. I don't know." Miguel reached out to him, "Let me tell you something I told myself a long time ago. She can chain me...she can torture me...she can even destroy my body...and you know she has done all this already. But she can never, ever imprison my mind. My mind is my own. It's far better to fight for something...than to live for nothing."

Owen sat back and groaned. No one else said a word, or even moved. He stood up and walked to the wall and stared at it. At last he yelled and threw a punch, putting his fist through it. His voice was bitter, "Fine. You're right. I'd hate myself. It's better to hate someone else, because you can't run away from yourself." He went back to Miguel and put his hands in his own, gently pulling so Miguel could get up. He winced as the man groaned when his weight hit his torn feet again, but Owen steadied him and gave him his cane. "Tell her...I'll come, as long as she frees the others." Miguel nodded and whispered, "And don't forget, Owen. Sometimes...against all odds, against all logic, we still hope. Hope that we will be free and not die in our chains."

The man turned away and asked, "Can someone lead me to the front door? I expect you know not to follow me. I just need to make it to the street, and someone will pick me up from there."

Sonja stepped forward, "I'll do it, Owen." She took his arm and walked slowly with him as he limped down the hallway. At last they were at the doors of the building and he let go of her. "Wait, Miguel." He turned his head to listen, and she continued, "Thank you again, for everything you've done. Not just for me, and Sebastian, but for everyone else too. I know it's hard...but can you do something for me? For your own sanity, okay? Look for something positive in each and every day. Even if sometimes you have to look harder." She brushed her hand on his face gently, and he braced at first, but relaxed under her touch. "Miguel...you're allowed to scream. You're allowed to cry. But please, don't give up."

He put his hand on hers and softly said, "Thank you, Sonja. Take care of yourself." With that he turned and counted steps outside the door, turned on his heel left, and started walking. Sonja made good on her promise, and didn't watch him walk away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Time for another plot twist, just because I like keeping things exciting!**

The same day that Miguel was at NCIS, Pride and LaSalle were assigned to the kitchen to clean it from top to bottom. Phoenix popped by for a snack, and Chris brought her some dessert items as he was told. He was about to go back to helping Pride when she said, "Kneel." Surprised, LaSalle paused, but knelt. She gazed at him carefully and seemed deep in thought. She ruffled through the files she had brought with her, and studied a few particular pages thoroughly. LaSalle didn't know what to make of this. If she didn't need him, why did she ask him to stay?

Pride kept an eye on all this. He didn't know what to make of it either, but Phoenix was always a wild card. He didn't think Chris was in any trouble, but at the same time, the slaves didn't need to be in trouble to get it from her. At last Phoenix seemed to make a decision, and nodded to herself. "Get up." He flicked his eyes on her, and rose to his feet. "Go back and finish your duties. Tonight, I want to see you in my bedroom." LaSalle flinched at this order, but nodded.

King stepped out of the kitchen, saying, "Now wait a minute. You don't need to take him...use me. I do have some... _ahem_ … experience." Phoenix turned her gaze on him as he bravely stared her down. She laughed, "That may be so. And you do a good job, I must say. But _him_...I need to know if he can too."

The agents looked at each other. This didn't sound good. King threw his pride to the wind and humbly begged, "Please, Phoenix. Let me pleasure you tonight. I'll do a _very_ good job." Chris inwardly winced at his boss's words. He knew King was only trying to protect him, but he didn't need to go overboard like that. She cocked her head at him, thinking. But she shook her head, "And I will take you up on that offer...another night. Tonight is LaSalle's night. And that is final. Get back to work, both of you."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Lucy brought Miguel and came to Phoenix. She closed the book she had been reading, and nodded to Lucy to leave them alone. "So...was I right? They have Owen Lang?" The slave sighed, "Yes, they do." She leaned forward eagerly, "And?!" Miguel tilted his head up to where he knew Phoenix was, "And they will give him to you. As long as you free their agents."

She sighed. That was to be expected. The boys were so much fun, but there were decisions to be made. She didn't need a way into NCIS with either Pride or LaSalle, because Tony and Gibbs did that already. _Owen Lang...was he worth it?_ Deciding to think on that a little later, she asked, "So...what did they think of your state?" The slave winced, but answered, "They were shocked, to say the least. Certainly didn't make it any easier for Owen."

Phoenix stared at the trembling slave. "Wait, you spoke to him?" A flash of fear went through his face. Was he not supposed to? He replied, "Yes." She paused before asking, "So...he knows what they are going to do?" Miguel took a deep breath, "The whole thing was his decision. He is giving himself up. They would not have forced him into such a choice."

She thought about that. _Perhaps it was just as well. He was coming either way. But if he is willing...it will make the transition easier. I'll call them tomorrow._ Aloud she said, "Good job, slave. Tell no one of where you were today. Now, I think you can scrub floors just fine, so go to the kitchen and ask for a bucket and scrubber. Do the dining room floor. And Miguel? No one is to help you."

The slave sucked in a breath, but nodded. He only wished he was allowed to keep his cane, but that apparently was only to get around at NCIS. Here, it had been taken from him as soon as he arrived back. _The kitchen...let's see...I take a left and then a right. I think._ Miguel heaved himself up to his feet and felt for the door. He bumped into the wall first, but managed to find the door without too much further troubles. Running his hand along the wall to orient himself, he did manage to find his way to the dining room after only a few mistakes.

Pride saw him and immediately came to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Miguel answered, "I'm supposed to scrub this area, and I'm to ask you for a bucket of water and a scrubber." The agent sighed, "I'll help you, of course." He was startled when Miguel snapped, "No!" The slave shook his head and fingered his collar, "I'm supposed to do this on my own. And for once, I agree with her. I _do_ need to learn. My sight will never come back, no matter how much we wish for it." Pride murmured, and gently rubbed the blind slave's arm.

Later that night, when LaSalle had been returned to his cell, he found Pride awake and waiting for him. He groaned as he sat down at last, free from the chains. King said nothing, waiting for Chris to make the first move, if he even wanted to.

LaSalle sat quietly, but finally spoke. His voice was raw, but he said, "I don't understand how Jared and the others can just...willingly do this. It was bad enough when the girls took me. But _she_...is worse." Pride scooted over as close as he could with the bars between them, "I'm sorry, Christopher. I tried to protect you from that." Gasping and groaning as he lay down, he answered, "It wasn't your fault. It's never our fault. I wonder though...how long as she been like this?"

* * *

Phoenix walked in the next morning and watched LaSalle and Pride get ready for the day. It was the slaves' day to shower, and they were alway supervised by someone. The women usually put them in small groups of 2 or three to shower together, and the two agents were always put together. Sophia was in charge today. She nodded to Phoenix as she walked up to the showers. LaSalle could feel Phoenix's eyes roaming his body, but did his best to put her out of mind. He was still sore. Pride frowned briefly, but also turned away from her. They both secretly reveled in being out of their chains for such a brief short time, and usually tried to take as long as possible in the showers. Unfortunately, the water was always on a timer, and it shut off all too soon. Sophia threw towels at each of them, and they dried themselves off. Pride winced at the sight of his raw red wrists and ankles. It was good to wash those wounds, but it did no good because the chains somehow always ended up back on again, so they never had much chance of healing well.

They stepped out of the showers mostly dry and dropped their towels in the laundry basket. Sophia waited for Phoenix's signal for permission to dress and chain them. Phoenix nodded at Pride, and he got his clothes on. He bit his lip as his wrist wounds were roughly handled, and the cold snap of his chains locking came to his ears. Sophia looked at Phoenix again, and was surprised when she shook her head. LaSalle waited there, wondering what was going on. He stood there without moving as Phoenix circled him, feeling like the predator's prey. She paused in front of him and took a good look. He flushed with embarrassment and looked away. Phoenix caught his chin with her hand and locked eyes. Finally she stepped away and nodded to Sophia, but ordered, "Chains only. Hands behind." Sophia did as she was told, and Pride protested, "What has he done? What are you doing?" Phoenix merely looked at him. "Shut up." She clipped a leash to LaSalle's collar and started walking. He followed, but looked back at King with a wildly confused look, and that made the older man explode.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? What has he done wrong? Get back here and face me, _bitch!_ " Sophia acted immediately and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to crash on his knees. Phoenix had whipped around at the B word and glared at him. Pride knew he was facing another whipping, but he forced the issue, "Phoenix, talk to me." She came to him then, and backhanded him powerfully. "What I do is none of your business. But...since this man was once under you, I'll allow to you come... _for once_. You **will** pay for your words later. Sophia, put a leash on him and follow me." Pride rose to his feet. They marched to a room that neither man had been in before. In the middle, there was a small cage. Both men noted that if a man were in it, he'd not be able to sit or lie straight, but would have to curl his body to fit in it.

Phoenix walked to the cage and opened the short side. She dropped the leash and motioned to Christopher, "Get in, boy." Chris looked at the tiny cage and hesitated. Phoenix smiled at the unmasked fury of his boss. As Chris stood there unmoving, she said, "Well, Pride, say good-bye to this one. He's been sold." Chris snapped his head to look at her and she met his eyes. "Yes, Agent LaSalle. I no longer own you. But someone very rich does. Offered a lot of money for you, and the price was right for me." Pride choked back biting words. He managed one word, "Where?" Her grey eyes flickered over at him, and she replied, "All I'm going to tell you is that it's in the desert. Now...get in, boy."

Chris looked once more at King, and grimly nodded, "It's been a pleasure, King." He bent down as best he could with his arms pinned behind him, and wriggled into the cage. She locked the door at his feet and some other women came and moved the metal cage inside a travel crate. This one looked like it should have been used for zoo animals...one couldn't see into it. The women slid Chris into the bigger crate feet first. Just before they shut that door too, Pride tore away from Sophia's hold and knelt by the crate. Chris looked at him, but couldn't say anything. His boss took a deep breath and whispered, "We'll find you, Chris. Okay? We'll find you. Just you hang on. Don't give up. Be strong. I promise we will come for you. And go learn things, okay?" His voice broke then. Phoenix leaned down and gently took Pride's leash and he permitted her to take him. He watched the crate door shut and put on a trolley of sorts, which allowed the women to move the bound agent into a van just out the door. Christopher LaSalle was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

*Ring!* Sonja picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" A purring voice on the other side made her sit up straight, "Phoenix here. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Sonja took a deep breath before answering, "This is Agent Percy. What can I do for you?"

Phoenix laughed, "You know what I want, and I know what you want. We can meet in the middle here. I need the boys for a few days longer, but we can arrange for an exchange on...let me see my calendar here...ah yes. Thursday?

Percy answered, "Of course. When and where?" There was a pause on the line, "I will come to your little building to get Owen Lang. The boys will be left in another location. I'll tell you as soon as I see Lang." Sonja shook her head. She didn't trust Phoenix one bit, "I don't think I can accept that. We need a straight exchange. We give you Lang as you hand over our agents."

A chuckle, "Do you think I'm stupid? Even if this is a 'cease fire' of sorts, the moment I walk away, I lose the cards I'm holding. If you want me to keep the agents, I can do that. Otherwise, we'll do it the way I say. I get my slave back, and as soon as I have him, I will tell you where to find yours. Touch me, and you will regret it."

Sonja sighed, and said, "Can you hold on a moment?" Covering the mouthpiece of the phone, she waved Tammy over and explained everything Phoenix had said. Gregoria shook her head, but replied, "We're going to have to do it like she says. I don't like it, but it's the only way. Tell her we agree, but also tell her you're concerned." Sonja nodded, and uncovered the phone, "Okay, you want to play ball that way, fine. We'll do it. But how do we know you'll do what you say? It's not like we can trust you or anything."

Phoenix answered, "I know that perfectly well. But when I say I will do something, it's done. Whether it's a promise to whip the hide off one of my slaves, or meet up with an ally, or say I will not touch you...I do it. Ask any one of my slaves. Ask Owen, even. They'll tell you true." Sonja tapped her fingers nervously on the desk, but agreed, "Okay then. What time on Thursday?" The answer came, "Mid-afternoon. Likely around 2 or so, but I'm not sure exactly when I'll land near you. And remember, no one is to follow me or track me. Trust me, I'll know." With that, the line went dead as she hung up.

Sonja stared at her phone for a good minute before putting it down. The conversation had been too brief to be able to track her, and besides, they had just promised not to. "We need to talk to Owen, Tammy."

Soon, the team were gathered around Owen and Sonja had explained everything to him. He had listened silently. He was terrified, but he knew that there was nothing for it. There was only one thread of hope, but he wasn't sure if anything would happen. He was giving up his freedom so Agent Pride and Agent LaSalle could be freed. He understood this perfectly well.

Tony kindly put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Talk to us. You can tell us how you're feeling. You know we don't want to do this, right?"

Owen finally drew up the courage to speak. Looking at Gregorio, he whispered, "You want to bring her down? You might have a slim chance with what I know." Everyone's ears were perked right up. Tammy cocked her head at him, "Yeah? What do you know?" He looked around at everyone again before replying, "Go get Julian. Julian will know what to do." Sonja demanded, "Julian who?" He paused before replying, "Julian Costello. You know Frank Costello? Same family." Tammy shook her head, "Wait... _Frank Costello_? The Mafia crime boss?" Owen smiled, "The one and the same. Julian knows her. He might take care of her. And he might not. Just try it."

Everyone started talking at once, but then were quiet. Tammy asked, "How can this guy help? How does he know her? And you?"

Owen shook his head, "I can't tell you much. All I know is the last I heard, he was in Chicago. I knew him when I was a slave, and no...he wasn't a slave. Phoenix and her mother knew him and his father. They were close enough. Phoenix and Julian hung out a lot. She's friends with him, but he hasn't run with her in years. But he does belong to a crime family...so if you are able to track him, he just might know how to get to her. But he may not be willing to either, if they are close friends. I don't know. He may do nothing. But right now, I'm thinking Julian is your best bet."

* * *

Jared knelt in his usual place that night by Phoenix's bed. He was silent, even though his back burned with the recent stripes. They were nothing new. He had gone through the motions already of preparing her room for the evening. She would probably come in and read for a while before going to bed. His job was the same...be available for anything she wanted. No matter what it was.

As Phoenix walked in, Jared kept his face a blank. He was tired. So tired of this. He didn't even watch as she dropped into her favourite chair and picked up her novel. She ignored him entirely, so he remained on his knees. He kept his thoughts to a minimum, and just kept in that silent slave zone. He wasn't a person to her. He was merely a _thing._ A walking, talking thing that was useful only for her pleasure. His dignity had gone out the window years ago.

Lately he didn't even want to talk.

What was the point? He had nothing to say anymore. He knew Gibbs worried about him. The agent had known him in a somewhat better time, when he wasn't so broken. The years had taken their toll on him though. It was getting to be too much. So he was silent.

Presently he became aware that Phoenix had laid her book down and was observing him. Jared didn't react, or even twitch a muscle. She could do what she wanted to him. He heard her ask him, "Jared, have you heard about Christopher?"

Blowing a long breath out, Jared answered, "Yes." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. She had noticed his laconic replies of late. "Elaborate."

He didn't want to. It no longer mattered to him. But he replied, "I know you sold him. I know you have an exchange planned later on this week with Owen Lang. They will be expecting two slaves, not just one." She got up and walked to him, gently cupping his chin with her hand. "I never said I was giving them both back. Are you questioning my methods, slave?"

His reply was a terse, "No." She seemed to be expecting something more, so he continued, "I know you do what seems best to you. No matter what anyone else says. It is not my business. But out of mere curiosity...where did you sell him to?"

She growled, "As if I would tell you. I didn't tell Pride, and he's been begging me. He'll do anything, and I will use that." She went back to her chair and told him, "Stand and strip. I want to see you." Jared didn't even think about it anymore. She could use him however she wanted. It didn't matter. So in a trice he stood before her, waiting for her to take him away to that deep dark hell, if she so wanted to. He didn't care anymore. It was all the same to him, whether he was used as a toy, or left alone in a corner in the dark. His body wasn't his.

Later on that night, when he was brought back to his cell, he found Gibbs awake and waiting for him. Well, the man was probably awake anyway from his whipping too. Jared sat down carefully, wanting to groan from the pain in both his back and between his legs, but he didn't. The pain didn't matter anymore either.

Gibbs gently said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jared only shook his head _no_. Gibbs tried again, "How did the whole thing happen anyway? How did you get captured?" Again, Jared shook his head. He owed the man some words though, so he said, "I don't want to go there. It is so far in the past. I am hers. Isn't that all that matters?" Moving slightly, the stripes burning like fire as he leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes. Jared heard Gibbs sigh, but move closer, in support.

Jared's thoughts carried him unwillingly back through the years, to the very beginning. He didn't want to remember. But he did.

* * *

 _Jared called his mother from the university. "I'll be home soon. I just need to pick up some food and notes from my classmate then I'll be on my way." He hung up the phone and hurried to Julie's dorm. He was having trouble with his biochemistry work, and Julie was a whiz at it. She would have some great notes for him to study later._

" _Hey, Jules, you still have those sheets for me?" The blonde girl smiled as she answered, "Of course, Jared. You'll get it, one of these days! Fair trade though...you're better at physics than I am. So we'll trade off later. What are you doing tonight?"_

 _He answered, "Mom wants to go see a movie. I don't know about her choice of movie, but whatever. At least it's some downtime with my family. These premed courses are so hard. Dad might come too, if he gets home from work soon enough. I'm going to grab some food before I go home though. I'm starving!"_

 _Julie laughed, "Oh look at the poor hungry overworked student. How are things with Cynthia?" He sighed, "Ah well. My girlfriend still hasn't forgiven me for that gaff I made the other day. But I was going to go see her tonight after the movie. I think she'll talk to me now. Here's hoping!" He put a fist out to her, and Julie playfully bumped it. "I'm sure things are fine. You know Cynthia...she likes a few days to think and let you stew. Don't worry too much. Just don't forget the chrysanthemums. Yellow spider mums, if you can get them. Those are her favourites."_

" _Right, spider mums. Those are the spikey ones right? Gotcha. Thanks, Jules. For everything." With that he hurried to his car. Tossing the notes in the backseat, he drove to the florist. They did have spider mums there, and he got a large bouquet of them. The very kind florist also added a few red roses and white carnations. The flowers looked beautiful. Cynthia should be happy with those. He put them very carefully in the backseat and made sure they couldn't be knocked around._

 _Next stop: Kentucky Fried Chicken! Jared knew that his favourite meal wasn't the healthiest thing out there, but who cared? Right now, that's what he wanted. He was in and out of the restaurant quickly with his bucket of food. He did think about taking the time to actually sit down in the KFC, but decided not to. He had a few projects he wanted to get started on, and the sooner he got home the better. Jared ate a few of the chicken wings to keep the hunger at bay. Oh...so good. He'd finish the rest later. Setting the bucket aside on the front seat, he started on his way home._

 _As he drove, the car did feel a little funny. The steering was off, and there was more drag to the side. Jared thought, Did I just get a flat? He had to check it out. Pulling off on a quiet street, he hopped out of the car. The tires on this side looked fine. Walking around to the other side, he saw the front tire was indeed pretty low. Crap. He was about to pull his phone out when someone pulled up behind his car. A beautiful woman got out, saying, "Hey, are you okay? I saw your tire going, and was about to warn you when you pulled over." Jared answered, "Ah yeah, looks like a flat. I'll call for a tow, no problem. But thanks though."_

 _She didn't move though, and he was surprised. The reason revealed itself as she held a gun to him. Jared's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa. What's this all about? You want money? I don't have much on me." The woman smiled, "It's not money I want, but you. Your body."_

 _Jared had a very bad feeling about this. There was something in her grey eyes that chilled him. That was confirmed when another car pulled up ahead of his own, and two more women jumped out and beat him soundly. They pulled his arms back and snapped cuffs to his wrists. He fought them as best he could but, eventually he was dragged to the trunk of the first woman's car and dumped in. They gave him an injection of some sort and he passed out._

 _Later on, when Jared woke, he knew he was in deep shit. He was chained hand and foot. He was also naked. He struggled against the restraints but it was useless. Soon the grey eyed woman came and he cursed her out. Shit got real as she gave him the beating of his life._

 _His life from then on was a living hell. He fought her every chance he got. Not once did he get his clothes back. She'd set other women on him and he would be thrashed until he was unable to walk. Finally, Phoenix got tired of him fighting her. She chained him up one day and Jared turned and saw her coming with a whip in her hand. Again, he bucked and tried to fight the chains, but it was useless when the first stripe laid into him. Again and again the blows rained down until he stopped fighting. Stopped swearing and started screaming instead. Begging her to stop. Begging as his blood ran down his back and to his legs._

 _She took a whip to him often after that._

 _He didn't start magically behaving though. He still fought her. He wouldn't let her destroy him. In the back of his mind, he knew that it would be inevitable, but as long as he could fight back, he would. It didn't matter that he was tortured on a regular basis. They were only trying to break him. That couldn't happen. He would give it everything he had._

 _One day, the women came for him and took him to a bedroom. They pushed him onto the bed and chained him hand and foot to it. He was already naked so they did nothing there. Jared swallowed hard. He'd gone through so much...only rape would complete his downward spiral. Phoenix finally came for him and the others left. She stared at him a long while, and ran her hand down his body. He flinched away from her touch but she only laughed, "When I am done with you, you will not pull away from me. Ever."_

 _Jared watched with wide eyes as she prepared a needle of clear fluid. What was this? He knew enough to hold still as she injected it in his jugular...he didn't want to risk a jugular puncture. Now Phoenix waited calmly on a chair and watched him. He bucked once again but it was useless. He heard her purring voice as she explained what the serum was...like Viagra with a twist. Oh, he could already feel the pain spreading through his genitals, and nowhere else. Again, he was possessed with a wild panic to get free. She couldn't do this to him. She could not take this from him._

 _She did._

 _He was dragged out that day in pure pain. Pain in his groin. Pain in his wrists and ankles that were bleeding from his struggles. Pain in his throat, from bellowing. Pain in his heart, for he was a slave and nothing he could do would change that. Oh, he would fight to the bitter end. Although Jared knew now that this was a losing battle, he'd fight. Until there was nothing left to lose._

Jared sighed and turned to see if Gibbs was still awake. He was, and was watching him. Looking away, Jared spoke quietly. He winced inwardly at the roughness of his voice. It had broken, just like everything else. "Gibbs, I'm just so tired. Tired of fighting. I gave up long ago. But sometimes...I miss the old me. The happy me. The smiling me. The me that is long gone."

He made himself look at Gibbs before saying, "I'm done. There is nothing left of Jared anymore. I'm done crying, done fighting, done trying. When you get out of here, I want you to forget me. I don't exist anymore. The person you see sitting here right now is only a slave, one that will die with a collar around his neck. But do one thing more. Tell _this slave's_ family...he'll love them always."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who is still with me so far. There are still questions to be answered! Please leave a review and tell me how you are liking this story! :)**

Thursday came and everyone was present at Pride's NCIS headquarters. They spent the day tidying things up and making everything neat and clean for the agents' long awaited arrival. Even Owen helped, to give him something to do. He dreaded when Phoenix would come, but he gritted his teeth and settled his nerves. He had made the choice, and there was no going back on it.

They had an especially scrumptious lunch for Owen, because they all knew he'd be going back to slops. He could still barely eat, but made himself at least enjoy the food.

Later, the team, who also included Sebastian and Loretta, hung out in the kitchen, talking quietly and waiting. They were all excited to see Pride and LaSalle again, worried about the shape they might be in, and devastated they had to send Owen Lang to Phoenix once again. So many emotions pulled them all in different directions.

At last the door clicked open. Gregorio stood up, "I'll go." She resolutely walked to the squad room, and there Phoenix stood, with two of her ladies with her. The grey eyed woman nodded, "Afternoon, Agent Gregorio." The agent nodded back, "Wait here, please." She popped back into the kitchen and quietly said, "It's time."

Everyone rose and filed into the squad room. Phoenix smiled to see Tony, then her eyes settled on Owen. She breathed a sigh. It had been a _very_ long time. He would not meet her eyes. Sonja stepped forwards, "Okay, you see him. Now give us the location of our agents."

Phoenix laughed, "First things first, my dear. First I get my _slave_ back." She turned to Owen, who still stared at the ground. "Look at me, boy." He raised his eyes to hers, and couldn't help a tremor go through his body. Tony, who had a hand on Owen's shoulder, felt it, and his jaw jumped. _This isn't right. But it's the only way,_ he thought.

They turned at Phoenix's voice, "Come here, _boy._ Like the dog you are." Everyone looked at Owen then, who took a deep breath. He dropped to his knees, then paused. He looked up at everyone standing around him, and gave a tight smile. He leaned forwards and got on his hands and knees and went to Phoenix that way. No one said anything. There was nothing they could say or do. Phoenix was milking the situation hard, and they knew it.

As soon as Owen had reached Phoenix's feet, he sat up and stayed on his knees, hands behind his head. Phoenix flicked her eyes at the two ladies beside her, who immediately came forward and cuffed Owen, and put shackles on his feet. Phoenix watched closely, then looked up to meet the agents' eyes. She reached into her bag, and Tony flinched to see what she had in her hand. Loretta put a hand on him for encouragement when she heard his sharp inhale.

Phoenix held a silver collar.

Without further ado, she snapped it on Owen's neck, and cued him to rise. At a quick nod to the women, they took him away and out the door. Phoenix was left alone facing the agents. She studied them all carefully before saying, "Go to Charity Hospital. There's a morgue down in the basement. You'll find the agents there." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out.

The agents didn't wait but immediately jumped to get their things. Tony did ask, "Charity Hospital?" Sonja answered, "Yeah, it's a huge hospital that got abandoned during Katrina. Perfect place for her to drop them off, really."

They soon arrived at the derelict hospital. They went in armed, just in case it was a trap. You never know with Phoenix. Gregorio was totally creeped out by the abandoned hospital, but she swallowed her fear because she knew the agents were close by. After a few wrong turns, they finally found the morgue. It was definitely sinister in there...even Loretta got the chills. But they saw what they had come for.

Two crates that looked like they should be used for zoo animals were placed against the back wall. Tony had a flash of remembrance of being inside one of these, though his had been smaller for ease in a van. They heard light bumping sounds coming from the cratess and they hurried forwards.

There was a key on top of one of the crates, and Sonja grabbed that. She quickly unlocked the door of that crate. A groan sounded from inside, and Tony jumped in to help Sonja pull the man out. "Agent Pride, it's good to see you again," Tony smiled at the disheveled grey haired man who smiled back at everyone surrounding him. Was the nightmare finally over? He grasped Sonja's hand hard, and then grabbed her into a big hug. Everyone exclaimed over him and then turned to the other cage. Loretta noted a flash of puzzlement on Pride's face, but dismissed it as she paid attention to Tony opening that crate. A hiss of pain was heard as the person turned over and grasped Tony's hand.

Everyone stood in shock as the person emerged. It wasn't LaSalle, but Gibbs. Although Tony was very happy to see Gibbs again, he asked in surprise, "Where's Christopher?" They turned at the sadness in Pride's voice, "He's gone."

Tears welled up in Loretta's eyes, " **No.** He's dead?" But Pride shook his head, "No. Not dead. I don't know where he is. He's gone. He was sold."

No one said a word for a long moment, then Loretta turned brisk, "Well, you can tell us about that later. Right now you need to get looked at. I can tell you are both in pain. We need to get you to a hospital."

Gibbs growled, "I did not go to a hospital last time. I have no need of one now. You can patch me up. Unless you want to go to one, King." Pride shook his head, "No. I'd rather not. All I want is to go and have a rest and a good meal. Let's go back to the squad room. We can talk there. In peace and quiet. I guess you feel the same, Gibbs, that you don't want a bunch of strangers poking around you." Gibbs grinned wryly, and that was their answer.

Back at the squad room, Gibbs and Pride gratefully sank into chairs in the kitchen. They had flipped them around so they were sitting backwards, so the others could tend to their wounds. Gibbs stripped off his shirt, and everyone winced at the lash marks lining his back. Tony sighed, and got to work, tending to that. Loretta watched as Pride also ripped off his shirt to unveil the same story. Except these were definitely fresher. They had also cracked and bled so the doctor carefully sponged his back.

Loretta looked carefully at the rescued agents. How good it was to have Pride back again! She knew he'd take a long time to recover from his ordeal, and they would have to be patient. She noted the bruises both carried on their faces and bodies. She saw the old scars on Gibb's wrists, and the new raw wounds on Pride's. After she had bandaged them up, he had gently reminded her to do his ankles too, which were in the same shape.

All the tending to both men's wounds took a long while.

At long last, everyone sat around the kitchen table with piles of food around. They talked and joked and made Pride feel comfortable once again.

Finally, Pride was ready to talk about what happened to him. He looked at each person in turn: Gregorio, Percy, Gibbs, Dinozzo, Patton, Sebastian, and Loretta. Dr. Wade was sitting next to him and she kindly placed her hand in his, for encouragement. Pride started to speak, then stopped. He wasn't sure how to begin after all. How could he explain the horrors that he had gone through? Loretta squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Dwayne."

Pride paused and looked at the ceiling. Sighing, he looked at Loretta and the others. "First of all, I want to thank you all for trying so hard. I know it was hard when Chris and I were gone. It has been...very difficult." He fingered the collar that still lay on his neck. "We suffered many things. Beatings, whippings, humiliation." He balled his hands into fists, "And rape. She tried so hard to make us into the slaves she wanted us to be." He wanted to say more but his words failed him.

Gibbs softly said, "Jared is a wreck. He is only a shadow of the man I once knew." Pride nodded, "And we saw terrible things being done to others. Miguel, for instance. We saw it happen. How can someone like her do stuff like that? We have all seen evil people. But seeing it that close...it scares me."

Loretta finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Can you tell us where Christopher is?" Pride shook his head, "I wish I could. She sold him. When they took him away, all she told me was that he was going somewhere in the desert. And believe you me that I have tried everything I could to get more information. But all she told me…" He looked up at everyone. He had caught their expressions and knew what they were thinking. "If you're wondering if I let her rape me in exchange for information, the answer is yes. Can we move on now?" There was a chorus of yeses from everyone. Pride locked eyes with Tony for a few seconds… he knew Tony knew exactly what he had gone through. Pride continued, "All she told me was that the desert was not in North America." Everyone looked at each other. Loretta thoughtfully mused, "Someone paid a ton of money for him, obviously. So what desert has a lot of money and often deals with slaves?" Gregorio shook her head and sighed, "Saudi Arabia."

* * *

 _He bumped endlessly around in the cage, not knowing where he was going or how much time was passing. At last, the door opened, and his cage was pulled out. He blinked in the brightness, but someone placed a blanket over the cage so he could not see. He felt himself half pulled out of the cage, but couldn't see who did it. He was still inside the cage from the waist up._

 _Hands felt him all over. He was still naked and exposed, wearing only the chains on his ankles and hands. He dared not move as one of the voices told him to hold still._

 _A sharp pinprick in his leg! He felt it dig around, apparently without success. A female voice said, "Damn it. I think I've gone through. Get me another needle." He felt the sharp object pulled out of his leg, and a bandaid put on. Now he felt his other leg handled, and a sharp prick, this time more slowly. "There...I've got it now." A strange sliding sensation. "There, that's it. The IV is in. Now hand me that."_

 _He gasped as he felt himself handled in his private places...which were no longer private, really. He still hurt from Phoenix. But now...what were they doing? He felt a tube, and understood. They were putting a catheter in. Without much lube. He moaned and hissed as whoever was doing it was rough. But at last it was in._

 _He was shoved back inside the cage, and moved inside the crate once more. His crate was moved and he heard the sound of a plane starting up. Where the hell was he going? The IV must have held some drugs, for he fell asleep._

 _When he woke again, it was hot. Very hot. Strange noises all around. He sensed he was not in the crate anymore, but still caged with the blanket over him. Strange voices all around. A different language._

 _He was pulled out finally and blinked in the hot sun. Sand beneath him. A dark man hovered over him, draped in white. A woman, presumably the one who took care of him, took out his IV, and yanked the catheter out, making him yell. He was hauled to his knees, as the strange man squatted in front of him. The man caressed his face. In a very heavily accented voice, he said, "You are beautiful, my slave. You will be a good addition to my family. My wife and I will enjoy having you share our bed. You will scream for us as we both use you. Sometimes it may be just me, or it may be just my wife. It doesn't matter, for you will do as we both ask. I certainly paid enough for you. You are now our most precious possession. Forget your friends and family. You have left them behind. You will serve us now, to the best of your ability."_


	22. Chapter 22

**What's next now for our team?**

It was a few days later after Owen Lang had gone back to Phoenix, when the team said good-bye to Gibbs and Dinozzo. It was time for them to go home. Pride thanked Tony once again for sticking with the team and helping them at great risk to himself. Tony answered with a grin, "It was not a problem. I am only too glad to help. Let me know if you need anything else. Good luck finding Christopher. If you need us to go after him, just give us a shout anytime."

Now that the two agents had gone, the team assembled to try to track Julian Costello. After some intense search, they found a small Italian restaurant called The Rosebud in Chicago. This seemed to be owned by a Luca Costello, who had a brother named Julian, who also worked there. That seemed like the right person, so Gregorio and Pride flew out to see them.

Loretta had argued with Pride, saying that he was still in recovery, and he should let someone else handle it. But he'd said, "This is how I'm handling things. I can't just sit back and do nothing. Not while Christopher is out there, somewhere. We need to find him before he's destroyed...like Jared was."

Now they were in Chicago. The Windy City. Mud City. The place where hopefully they'd find answers. Tammy and Pride sat in the car looking at the front of The Rosebud. Tammy wanted to jump out right away and get things done, but a look at Pride's face made her hesitate. She softly asked, "Are you okay, King?"

He seemed to snap out of it and gave her a tight smile, "Yes, sorry. I was just having a bit of a flashback. What the hell has she done with Christopher? Where is he now? What is he doing? Is he being treated well...or is he getting tortured? Being used as a sex slave? Or maybe…" Tammy put a hand on his and quietly but firmly said, "We can't think of that now. We'll find him. But we need to do this first."

Pride breathed a long sigh, and nodded. "Let's get this done." With that, he hopped out of the car, and Gregorio was right behind him. Pride greeted the nice waitress at the entrance by flashing his badge and saying, "We need to talk to the owner, please." Her eyes widened, but she nodded, "Of course. Wait a moment, please." She nipped off to the kitchen, and returned with a dark haired jolly looking man who greeted them with a big smile, "Hello, hello! I am Luca Costello. You were asking for me?" Pride introduced the two of them, and answered, "Yes, we do need to chat with you and your brother, Julian. Could we talk somewhere in private?" Luca replied, "Absolutely! Come, come. We'll go talk in my office in the back."

The friendly man led them there and offered them seats in the spacious office. It was messy with papers everywhere, and Luca apologized, "Sorry for the mess. There is always too much paperwork with the restaurant. Now, please tell me how I can help you."

Gregorio took over from there, "We need to talk to your brother Julian. His name was given to us in New Orleans, and it is of utmost importance." Luca nodded, "I can call him here, yes. Give me a moment." He pulled out his phone and dialed it, saying to the person on the other end, "Julian? Can you come to the restaurant? There are some people asking for you. Yes! Right away! I don't care what you're in the middle of, just bloody well get over here! Right, see you soon."

He hung up with a grin, "Sorry. My little brother is always up to something or other. He'll be here in just a few minutes."

True to Luca's word, a handsome man with rich olive skin came hurrying into the office. He took in the two agents, and said, "What's this all about?" Pride again introduced himself and Gregorio, and replied, "We were given your name in connection with someone called Phoenix. Do you know her?"

The brothers looked at each other before Julian said, "I did, once upon a time. It's been a long time though. Why?" Gregorio responded, "What was your connection with her then?" Julian shook his head, "I'll answer you if you tell me why you're asking about her now. You know she's a dangerous individual." He looked at Luca, who had a worried expression on his face.

Pride had a grim look on his face as he replied, "No one knows that better than me." He pulled down his sleeve and showed them the freshly healed scars on his wrist. Julian sucked in a breath, and Luca whistled in surprise. Julian rubbed his hand through his black hair and quietly said, "Did you escape?" Pride shook his head, "No. I was freed in exchange for Owen Lang."

Again, the brothers looked at each other. Luca was as serious now as he had been jolly before, "Good. For if you had escaped from her, we'd have to throw you out now. Neither one of us are going to be caught with an escaped slave." Julian nodded, and turned to Pride, "Owen Lang? Really?"

Pride answered, "Yes. And now back to our original question...what is your connection with Phoenix?" Julian sighed, and glanced at Luca. He pondered what to say exactly when his brother said, "Julian, perhaps you'd better take this elsewhere. If she is tracking them, which she could be...she should not be drawn here. You might be single and carefree, but I have a family to think about. And our employees. Take them away from here, just in case."

Julian gave a quick nod, and turned to the agents, "I agree. Phoenix, as you know, isn't someone to mess with. Let's go to Arrigo Park. There's a few benches where we can sit at, and it's quiet there. You leave and get there first, to be on the safe side. I'll follow in a few minutes."

The agents glanced at each other at this turn of the conversation. Pride knew very well that the brothers had every right to be cautious, but this was interesting. Julian didn't seem like he had been a slave. His bare arms carried no scars anyway. The agents nodded, and went to the car. After consulting the GPS, they made their way to Arrigo Park, which was as quiet as Julian said it would be. There were plenty of trees around. It was a nice small park. Gregorio pointed out a picnic table under a tree, and they went to sit there and wait for Julian.

He showed up about ten minutes later. Spotting them at the picnic table, he went to sit across from them, saying, "Sorry for all the cloak and dagger stuff. Better safe than sorry though, right?" Julian gave them a charming smile, before turning serious. "Now, your question. What am I to Phoenix? Well, we were friends when we were in our teens. My father knew her mother, and we played together."

Tammy cocked her head, "When did she get into the slaves?" Julian answered, "She's always had them. Well, Owen was her first official slave. Her mother had them. So did her mother before her. It's been going on a long time." Pride thought about this a moment, before asking, "So why were you safe to play with her as a kid?" Julian smiled, "Because of my father's connections. He had ties to the mafia. I won't touch too much on that. Suffice to say her mother and my father helped each other out. Sometimes he or others in the mob were looking for a specific person. Often her mother was able to find them. Or if my father's people wanted to make someone disappear for good without killing them, they'd give him to her. And she'd take care of that by make the person a slave, often selling him off. It was… mutually beneficial to them both."

Pride asked, "Are you still in touch with her?" Julian shook his head _no,_ "Not for years." Gregorio answered, "What happened?"

Julian sighed, "Eventually, there was bad blood between her mother and my father. I never did hear the rights of it. Something blew up between the two of them. When the dust settled...her mother was dead, and my father had gone and disappeared. We've never heard if he was killed or taken as a slave. Luca and I...we were forced to go into hiding for a while. But nothing happened after that. If Phoenix is aware that I and my brother are still around, she doesn't care."

Pride narrowed his eyes at Julian, "Are you still involved in the Mafia?" Julian laughed, "Now that would be telling. But in all seriousness, what do you expect me to do?" Pride sighed, "First, I have to ask you...when you knew her, did you agree with what they were doing?"

Julian licked his lips. He took a deep breath before answering, "Agree? No. Not entirely. Accept? Yes. She accepted who my family was. I accepted hers. It was simple as that."

Pride gave a small smile, and said, "As for what you can do for us...Owen gave us your name. He told us you could bring her down. Is he right?"

Again, Julian ran his hand through his hair. He was silent for a long time. Neither agent could read the expression on his face, but waited patiently. Finally he leaned closer and said, "There's someone else involved, isn't there? Someone close to you?" The agents looked at each other, but Pride nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. One of my agents, Christopher LaSalle, was taken alongside me. We've been through… a lot… with Phoenix. She sold him before I was exchanged. We don't know where he is, and we need to find him. But more than even that, we know she's international. She has people and slaves across the globe. She needs to be shut down. Can you do that?"

Julian bit his lip. At last he said, "It might be possible. There are a lot of risks of course. You said you're from New Orleans?" At their nod, he continued, "And you know for certain she's there?" Another nod. "I know where she's gone. I used to live there, once upon a time. I was very small at the time, but I know where she is. I'll go to her, but I have to tell you. A lot could happen. One, they could shoot me on sight. Two, they could take me in... **then** shoot me. Three, she may take me as a slave instead, and my life is over. Four, she may remember me and listen to me. There are a few more possibilities, but I won't bother listing them. I'm sure you get the idea. But if I do this, then I must go alone. No trackers. No mics. Nothing. The minute they find a single suspicious thing, I'll be dead. And another thing...I can promise nothing at all. You know as well as I do that Phoenix is a wild card."

Pride looked long and hard at Julian. "If she does accept you, what will you say to her?" Julian raised an eyebrow, "And that is up to me to know and you to find out. Leave that in my hands. You have no reason to trust me...but I'm asking you to, in this. I'm sorry for what you've gone through, and your other agent as well. I knew Owen well when he was around. It was tough seeing that. She'll likely have...improved...her methods since then." He heaved a great sigh, but put forth his hand, "I'll try my best. I'll go back with you. Just let me set things in order here, in case things go south." Pride smiled, and shook Julian's hand, "That's all we're asking. Thank you."

The agents got up from the picnic table, and walked away. Before the table was out of sight, Pride looked back at Julian still sitting there. The black haired man had his face hidden by his hands as he leaned on the table, before straightening up to look at the sky. He looked worried, but there was a trace of another emotion that Pride couldn't place. Then they walked around the corner, and Pride couldn't see Julian anymore.

 **Who is Julian really? Will this actually work?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Things are happening! Julian vs Phoenix...what's going on?**

Phoenix looked carefully at Owen, who knelt before her, trembling. He was not chained, but he submitted to her. He had already slipped into the old slave frame of mind. She told him to stand, and he did, looking across at Jared, who knelt at her side. Owen turned at Phoenix's voice, "I have not seen you since I sold you. Strip, so I may know what you look like now." Owen hesitated, but did as he was told. He hoped that she would not take him that night. As of yet, she hadn't had him yet. He knew it would happen, but for now, he was happy she hadn't touched him.

As Phoenix got up to look him over, he kept his eyes on Jared. The man was an enigma to him. What exactly had she done to him? Owen remembered how his father had been, and many other slaves. But Jared...was out of their class. He could have been labeled as the perfect slave. Owen knew otherwise. He'd heard of what Jared had done for Gibbs that first time the agent had been captured. How he'd tried to help again with both Gibbs and Dinozzo. And now here he was. Where was Jared in his mind? He showed very little on the outside. Owen wished he could help the man. He made a mental note to talk to him later, if he could.

It seemed Phoenix was satisfied with him. Owen was safe for the night. As he sat in his cell for the night, shackled, he thought. Would Julian come through? He hoped very much that Julian would somehow bring Phoenix down. They had been best friends for years though, to his knowledge. That was the issue. He turned his head as Jared was brought to the cell next to him. Jared said nothing, not even a nod hello.

Owen decided to try to engage him in conversation, "Hey. Are you okay? What's going on with you?" Jared slid his eyes over to Owen, then away again without answering. Owen frowned. "Hey, man, you can talk to me."

Jared sighed, "Why is it everyone wants me to talk, when that's the last thing I want to do?" He paused but asked, "Fine. I'll ask a question. What's it like having that collar back?"

Owen automatically drew a hand to his throat. He answered quietly, "Surreal. I thought I was done with that for good. Guess not." To his surprise, Jared moved over to him so he was leaning against the bars, "Come here, feel under my collar." Owen cocked his head at the slave, but obligingly moved towards him and slipped his fingers under Jared's collar. Jared looked at the reaction on Owen's face and said, "I see you can feel it. The skin is thicker. I have calluses and rub marks from wearing this for almost 10 years. I think you had a leather collar when you were small. Then a metal one when you got older. Am I right?"

Pulling back away from Jared, he replied, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for what she's done to you. It isn't right. But there might be hope yet."

Jared sighed and plunked himself back down again, "Hope...for what? I know everything happens for a reason. I just wish I knew what that reason was."

Owen smiled sadly, "Sometimes against all logic, we hope. Because hope is all we have left. Please don't give up hope, Jared."

* * *

Julian trudged through the forests. He knew the way to that old house even after so many years. He'd dumped his car, and changed his clothes entirely. He did not want to be tracked. Even with him being who he was, he'd be killed instantly by the girls if he was thought to be followed. It was a long way from where he left the car, but Julian knew that it was the only safe way of approaching.

Finally he knew he had reached the perimeter. Julian was sure that the girls would know there was an intruder. With any luck, he wouldn't be shot at first sight. They'd want to know who he was. He was right. Pretty soon he was surrounded by commanding looking ladies, and he dropped to his knees in surrender. He was quickly chained hand and foot, given a quick beating, and then they practically dragged him the rest of the way to the house.

Julian was made to kneel in what used to serve as a living room, but was now an enclosed room. Two of the girls had stayed with him. His heart pounded nervously in his chest...he wasn't sure if things would actually work out. Would she remember? Or would he be her slave? He heard feet stepping quickly his way and turned his head to see who it was. Phoenix walked into the room and stopped dead when she saw him. Such grey eyes...even more beautiful than he had remembered. She looked up at the nearest guard in question. The guard smiled and grabbed Julian roughly by the hair, "This is our intruder, my lady. We're searching now how he got here. He's all yours." Phoenix crossed the room and stared at him. "...Julian?" He looked up at her, and put on an impish smile, "In the flesh, Phoenix." She asked the guards, "Did you search him?" One said, "We did briefly. We can do a through one." Phoenix nodded, "Do it." The girls kicked Julian down and removed the chains. He knew they wouldn't stop there. He was right as his clothes were ripped off him, and his body was scanned with a scanner. He said nothing as he was examined very closely and touched in intimate places. He didn't have a chip anywhere in his body, but it would do no good to tell them that.

He was told to dress again, and he did. Again his legs were kicked out from under him, and the chains went back on. He sighed, "Is this really necessary?" She focused her grey eyes on him, "Yes. You are an intruder." He was a little nervous, and when that happened, he was flippant. He said, "Yeah okay. I'm a little busy now. Can I ignore you later?" He winced as one of the guards grabbed him by the hair and heard the other one unhook her small whip from her belt. Damn. He was stupid to say stuff like that. Phoenix, who had her arms crossed, smirked, "Took you all that time to come up with that? Didn't you come from a Mafia family?" Julian couldn't help it...he rolled his eyes, "Be careful. I might live up to your expectations." She smiled, "Or you might not live at all." She nodded at the guard, and the whip came down hard once...twice. Six times. Julian sucked a breath in as he gritted his teeth. He looked away, "Sorry."

She came to him then and gently make him look at her. Those glorious eyes...they took his breath away. Those red lips of hers...her shiny silky hair...all was as he had remembered and he couldn't help smiling at her. She smiled back, and without taking her eyes off him, commanded, "Leave us." The guards and the slave at her side all left the two of them alone in the room.

Phoenix cocked her head at him, "You're here." Julian grinned, then nodded at his chains, "So am I getting out of these or what?" She smirked at him, "You look good in those." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure you say that to every guy that kneels in front of you." She laughed aloud, and walked forward and grabbed him by the throat. Julian felt one great spike of fear that she saw him as a slave and nothing else, but the fears disappeared as she leaned down and kissed him. Without her lips leaving his, or the hand on his throat being removed she pulled him to his feet. He leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He moved to put his hands on her, but he was brought up short by the chain. The jangle of it made her break off the kiss. She looked into his eyes and read the desire there. Phoenix dug into her pocket and unlocked both his cuffs and shackles. Free of the restraints, he took her in his arms, and they passionately kissed. It felt so right. The years dropped away, and it was once again only yesterday that they had kissed last. She was aggressive with him and took the lead, but he was only too happy to follow her this time. They were together again, without mothers and fathers to interfere with their love.

Phoenix broke the passionate embrace with a sigh. He was disappointed that she stopped. He didn't ever want to stop. He was consumed with his love and desire of her. She smiled at him, and took him by the hand. She opened the door and pulled him through. A quick bark at the puzzled slaves made them scatter. He inwardly winced at the fear that he had seen in their eyes, but understood. She went quickly to the stairs, still pulling him with her. Up they went, around a few corners, and into her bedroom. She turned and locked her own door. Alone at last, she embraced him again and they kissed once more. Phoenix, lips still locked with Julian's, led him to the bed and they lay across it. She pulled back and tugged at his pants. He willingly let her take both his pants and boxers off, and took his own shirt off too. They kissed again, and he wanted her clothes off too, but he knew better than to ask for it. She'd do it when she was ready. She was too used to her own slaves, so he had to be patient.

He didn't have long to wait. She stripped off for him and came to him almost meekly. He smiled. It had been so long since he had been with her like this. _Let this night never end_...his thoughts broke off when she hesitated. "What is it?" Julian whispered. She smiled, "Hold on." She got up and went to her dresser drawer. Julian's heart dropped to his feet. He'd heard the horror stories with the serum. Was she so far gone into that lifestyle of pain and pleasure? He held his breath, not betraying his churning emotions inside. She turned back to him and she held not a bottle, but a leather collar. He sighed in relief, "You had me worried for a minute." She laughed again, that sweet laugh he remembered, "You really thought I'd hurt you? No...you were my equal. You are still my equal. But, I prefer this. But if you really don't want it…" He shook his head, "If it makes you happy, I submit to it." She gently put it on his neck and they lay back down together. That night was the best night in all their memory, filled with sweet passion and romance, the love for each other completing one another.


	24. Chapter 24

**This Julian is becoming interesting. Hope you are still enjoying this story!**

Julian woke the next morning, and turned over to see Phoenix next to him. He smiled and stroked her hair. It had been too long. He moved again and felt the slight pressure at his throat. Moving his hand, Julian felt the leather collar still on him from last night. Should he take it off now? He finally decided not to, as he still wasn't sure how Phoenix felt about their relationship, and he definitely didn't want to piss her off. Julian still hurt from those few stripes she had ordered on him yesterday. And he knew he had gotten off extremely lightly.

At last Phoenix stirred awake. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Julian. In a soft voice she said, "Hey...how's it going?" Julian grinned, "Good, now that you're awake." He put on a more serious tone, "What are we doing now? I mean...what happens from here?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. This would change a lot if Julian stayed. And would he want to stay? She could make him of course, but did she really want that? She decided to reply honestly, "I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. Let's talk about it later." Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she pressed the button that would summon a slave.

Soon enough, Jared entered. He raised an eyebrow at Julian, but said nothing, only came and knelt at Phoenix's feet. Julian took a long look at the slave before asking, "How long have you had this one?" Phoenix laughed and answered, "Jared? Oh...I think it's going on ten years this year." She snapped her fingers at Jared, who immediately stood and stripped, a blank expression on his face.

Julian sucked in a breath at the sight of Jared. The man had gone through hell. His body was riddled with scars. In a soft voice he said, "Why, Phoenix?"

She looked incredulously at him but answered, "Because I can."

He shook his head, "Put his clothes back on. I'd rather not see that." But she snapped, "You will see it. And you can't deny it. If that bothers you so much, then get out."

Julian stepped back in surprise, but managed to calmly say, "I'm not going to get out. I...just...forgot how that looked close up." He turned to see Jared studying him curiously. Clearly he couldn't figure out who he was, especially to Phoenix. Well hell...Julian himself didn't know that answer either.

He finally went with, "What are you going to do with him?" She gave him a long look, trying to read his expression, before saying, "He gets me ready in the morning. Sometimes he serves me in bed too. Whatever I want, he does it. Why, did you want him this morning?"

Julian had to sputter at that, "What!? **No!** I...I'd never do that. That's...screwed up." Now he had to back away gingerly at the dangerous look on her face before stammering out, "I...wait...I...I mean I'd never...do what you do. That's your domain. Not mine. I might be in the Mafia, but I have different rules than you." Phoenix studied him before snapping her fingers again at Jared, who promptly dressed again and moved about the room, pulling clothes for Phoenix, straightening the bed, and various other tasks. Julian had already gotten dressed again, and silently watched the slave perform his duties. When Phoenix was in the washroom, he asked, "Jared...what's it like? Being her slave?"

Jared turned to him and appraised him before saying bluntly, "Like you said. Screwed up. She can do what she wants, and I won't say a word. She's used me more times than I can count, and I stopped thinking about that a long time ago. Does that answer your question?"

The man had to sigh, and finger his own collar. He'd forgotten to ask her about that. And they did need to discuss a few things. He nodded at Jared and waited until Phoenix came out. He watched Jared do her hair and fix up the room, and get the nod to leave. Phoenix smiled at Julian, "Ready to go?"

Julian frowned and said carefully, "I need to ask a few things first. If you don't mind." Phoenix cocked her head at him, then sat down in her chair. Julian remained standing, more because there wasn't a second chair. She was waiting for him, so he composed himself to ask, "What am I to you, Phoenix? A one night stand? A friend? A lover? A…" here he dropped to a whisper, "A slave?"

Phoenix sighed, and was deep in thought. Finally she answered him, "I'm not sure at the moment. You aren't a slave, so don't worry about that. It's just that...it's been years. You are more than a friend...we were once lovers...I'd like to continue that. But can we pick up where we left off? I don't know. And then there's also my slaves to consider. You have to be okay with them, because I'm not giving them up."

The man hesitated to answer. He wanted her...so much. But there were a lot of issues. At last he settled for, "I'm not...entirely...okay with them. But I accept that you have them. I want to be lovers too. Perhaps, we can try this for a while? And if it doesn't work, we can mutually agree to amicably separate? But I want this to work."

She stood up, and smiled at him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. She grabbed him by the leather collar and then suddenly realized it was there. She looked at it carefully then up at Julian's eyes. "Perhaps this should stay on for a while, if you don't mind. My boys won't ask questions, and the girls will leave you alone for now." Julian swallowed hard and whispered, "Will I have to act the slave?" Phoenix shook her head, "No. They already know you're different."

That day passed by awkwardly. The slaves were curious about him, but they avoided him like the plague. The women similarly didn't talk to him. Julian wanted to ask Phoenix about everyone, but he knew he had to be patient. He wasn't entirely safe yet.

Julian observed carefully, and said little that day. He did see a slave stumbling blindly along and watched him. To his horror, he realized that the slave **was** blind. Jared happened to be closest to him at the time and Julian whispered, nodding to the other man, "What happened to him?" Jared looked grim, but answered, "He was a runaway. Phoenix took his sight from him."

Julian felt sick. If she...didn't hesitate with that sort of thing, what about him? If he angered her...he'd be helpless. And what about his brother? But yet again, there was that unmistakable bond that could not be denied. Julian knew this was insane and ridiculous; he should hate her guts and walk away, but somehow he couldn't. She saw him differently than these others. Julian shook his head to himself. Loving her was like holding the sun and hoping he didn't get burned.

* * *

 _If his life was hell with her, it was worse now. A new language, a completely new country...where the hell was he anyway? And worse of all...he was just an object. A piece of equipment. Something to be used until they tired of him._

 _Days of heat and thirst. Working, always working. Then snatching a few hours rest in the evening. Then the night. The terrible nights. When he was doing his 'real' job, pleasing his master and mistress._

 _He'd already gotten heatstroke once, and hoped he would die from it. But apparently he was too expensive to just toss away, so they had fixed him up. The metal collar had heated up and burned him already in the sun. They merely put a cloth under it so it wouldn't happen again._

 _He wanted to run...but where? Sand, only sand everywhere. Sand in every direction. Besides he was permanently shackled, so how far away could he get before he was caught? Not far. They'd just drag him back and beat the shit out of him. No...running wasn't the answer. He thought once again of a promise made to him...a promise by a close friend. A promise that he would be found. But the question was...how long would he have to wait?_

 _The only comfort he got was tending to the camels. They were odd creatures, but he liked them. Soon, they liked him too. He'd even helped with the birth of a young camel. The young one made him smile as she ran around on knobby legs. However, he wasn't allowed to be close to her for some reason. He'd already been beaten for trying to play with her._

 _The night horn sounded and he winced at it. Which one of them would want him tonight? Perhaps he'd be lucky and neither one would. If he was super unlucky though...his master would rent him out to his friends. It had happened before._

 _He heard his name...a name he didn't know the meaning of...and sighed. He answered but before going to them he stripped himself, for after sundown he wasn't permitted clothes. He walked to the tent to see what fresh hell would be inflicted on him tonight._


	25. Chapter 25

Julian had been with Phoenix for a week now. He had found out a lot...a lot more than he thought he ever would. He had always thought Phoenix's mother very strict with her slaves. But Phoenix took it to the next level.

As for himself, he was feeling more comfortable with Phoenix. They'd made love twice more, and she hadn't touched her slaves, so that was something. Perhaps he would be able to stand between them and her. They seemed happy for the break, anyway. They feared him, though, which Julian felt sad about.

Now Julian was sitting with Phoenix at the dinner table. She'd had some wine and was a bit more mellow. Owen brought them their food, and gave Julian a long look, making the man sigh. He knew exactly what Owen was saying, silently. It was time.

"Phoenix? I need to talk to you about a few things, if you don't mind," Julian said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He braced for a reaction. Phoenix looked up at him, and told him, "Of course, Julian. Is it private? Do you want me to dismiss the boys?"

Julian thought about that then nodded, "It might be best. Thank you." She smiled, then nodded at Owen and Jared, who immediately left them. They whispered something to the slave in the kitchen, then shut the door and left. Phoenix watched them go, then turned to Julian, asking, "So, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

He breathed out a long breath. Here goes nothing. "I just wanted to know about you a bit more. If I'm getting involved with you, then I should know something, right?"

Phoenix stared at him and frowned lightly. Finally she answered, "What's there to know? I run an empire, a lucrative one at that. I deal with slaves, and have since I was a child. You know all that already. What more do you want?"

Julian sighed. He tread carefully, "I want to know where the slaves go. I want to see your training facility. I need to understand exactly what you're involved in. Could you explain the process a little?"

Grey eyes locked on his, "I can show you all that if you really want to. We can travel around the world too. As for how I do it… I and my girls like to go for the guys that really deserve it. The bad guys. Or those who think little of women. But often as not for me, I pick them because I like the look of them. The girls usually have requests from clients though. Once we get them, the slaves go through a rigorous training. They're made to realize their place, which is on the bottom. This takes a lot of pain and humiliation for them, but it's worth it. A well trained slave goes for a high price. Then we start trying to match them with potential owners. And I also do most if the paperwork if it's out of country. You know… the usual… new ids and all that. It's a pain but the money is worth it."

She paused and gave a wicked smile, "And of course the training is fun. There's nothing quite like the fear in their eyes. Their stripes turn me on. Their utter willingness to do anything for fear of a little session with me."

Julian listened carefully, trying to ignore her fingers softly stroking his hand. He'd forgotten how it felt when she touched him. He wanted her, but at the same time what she said chilled him. He knew perfectly well she could destroy him. But he wanted her love at the same time. To hell with how he felt about her slaves. To hell with everything that had happened in the past.

Phoenix studied his conflicted expression, and softly said, "Julian… I really don't mind if you want to work with me. It would be different and fun. But how do I know you're serious?"

He leaned back and told her, "I can prove it somehow. However you want."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hm. If you do this, you'll be involved with the slaves themselves. Could you beat one? And I don't mean a punch or two. Jared, maybe? He'll let you do a good job."

Julian paled at that and swallowed hard. Well, shit. But this seemed the only way to get an in with Phoenix. He made himself nod, not trusting his voice.

Phoenix laughed, and got up. "No time like the present then. Come on. This I gotta see." She led Julian to the punishment room. She showed him the various instruments she had and explained some. Julian gave a sigh but eventually chose a cane. It shouldn't cut, unless he hit hard enough, but would leave bruises to satisfy Phoenix. He fingered the instrument, trying to keep the bile down. Wouldn't be too convincing if he threw up, now would it?

Jared was summoned and looked at the two of them. He understood in a second what was happening, and thoughtfully noted the look in Julian's eyes. The man didn't really want to do this. But he had a feeling there was more to this story than he knew. Whether this was good or bad remained to be seen. Without being told, Jared stripped his clothes off and knelt down in the middle of the room. It didn't even matter knowing that he had done nothing to merit a beating. It was enough to know that he was expected to take one if that's what Phoenix wanted of him. He gave Julian a quick glance to tell him he accepted the situation, then focused his attention on her.

Phoenix tilted her head at the kneeling slave and said, "That's how I train them. Nice and easy like that. Just put him in any position you like and he'll do it. Hell, he would probably present his own balls for you to smack, should you ask. Right, Jared?"

Jared had no expression and started to reach down but was interrupted by Julian's hasty, "Wait no… that won't be necessary." Julian involuntarily put his legs together at the thought of what that would feel like. He saw the quick flash of relief in Jared's eyes and only felt sympathy. Nevertheless he took a deep breath. He remembered seeing Pandora do this. Okay. This won't be too hard. Just pretend that's not a real person. "Jared, please get up and put your hands on the wall."

The slave promptly obeyed and faced away from him. Julian took a moment to look at the countless criss cross scars and other marks on Jared's body. He steeled himself, wanting to look at Phoenix but knowing it would be a sign of weakness.

He swung the cane.

It made a sharp crack, and a red line was seen. To his surprise, the slave didn't move. He swung again, crossing the stripe the other way. No reaction. Julian was startled about that. Surely that had really hurt? This guy was as stoic as all get out. Five cracks later, and he saw Jared flinch slightly. Phoenix only laughed, "He makes it easy and challenging. He won't jump about but it takes a lot for him to yell. Keep going there."

Julian decided there was nothing for it and gave a flurry of hits up to the shoulders and down Jared's body to his legs. Jared remained locked in place, but he did grunt. Finally the cane broke the skin on Jared's back and the slave gave a small yelp. Julian threw the cane down and told her, "I'm done. I hope I proved myself."

She came and kissed him, running her hands on his body, whispering in his ear, "Yes, my love. You have proven to me you can do this. Thank you."

Julian suddenly forgot the slave still braced on the wall. He turned and kissed her back and wrapped himself in her passionate embrace. Say what they would about her being a demon… she was one hell of a good kisser.

* * *

 _He was sorting through papers, making them tidy. It didn't matter that he could not read any of it. His master had showed him how he wanted them placed. So he made sure to follow instructions exactly. He opened a chest to put the correct pile in and something caught his eye. He pulled it out and realized it was a newspaper. An English one to be exact. Finally something he could read! He sat down and devoured it._

 _It was a U.S. newspaper, of all things. He read every single article, whether it was interesting or not. He read of of some border issue along the Mexican side. He read of the debate on something the president said that the media tore apart. He learned of a woman who had been gored by a bison because she'd gotten too close. He rolled his eyes at that one. There was always stupid people out there. The next article told him of the Mars rover finding possible building blocks of life on the surface of the red planet._

 _Turning the next page, he spied a short article on the capture of a serial killer in New Orleans. Pouncing on that, he smiled broadly for the first time in a while. Yes, it said here that Agent Dwayne Pride had assisted in his capture. He ran his finger over that name over and over again. When would he see him again?_

 _A sound! And a flash of horror as he saw the master's face full of fury. Giving no excuses he let himself be dragged to the whipping post._

They made a point of it that night to use him while he was on his back. And they burned the paper in front of him.


	26. Chapter 26

One day, Phoenix woke up in her bed and stretched. She yawned then settled. Julian was sleeping in his own room that she had given him. Phoenix was used to having her room to herself and had no wish to share every single night, no matter how she felt about him. Her thoughts jumped to her slaves, and she smiled. They were really confused about the new situation. Time to do something about that.

She pushed the buzzer and waited. Soon enough, Owen stepped into the room. Phoenix smirked at him in satisfaction. Yes, he would do very well. Getting up, she studied him as he knelt in place, waiting for her command. Spinning on her heel, she went to the bathroom, soon to emerge in her housecoat. Phoenix caught the fear in Owen's eyes, and smiled slowly. "Get up, boy. And strip."

Owen hesitated but did as she ordered. His heart plummeted down to his feet. He'd been foolish to think that she wasn't interested in him in that way. Obeying her gesture, he laid himself on the bed and allowed himself to be chained. His mind flashed back to the very first time this had happened. And when he had watched his own father. So absorbed in his memories, Owen barely felt the needle go in, but he was aware when things started stirring. He'd forgotten how this felt. His eyes focused on himself as he felt himself get ready for Phoenix, and the pain start to grow even when there was nothing touching him. He sucked in a breath, knowing there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation. He'd tried everything to forget this when he had been freed. But no matter how Owen had tried, he couldn't get past what had been done. He had never dated as well.

Phoenix climbed on top of him, and the pain exploded. Owen tried to hold on to his dignity, and curled his hands into fists until his knuckles were white while gritting his teeth. But it was soon too much, and he started begging. "No, please. I'll do anything… anything...but please stop. It hurts… please… no…" But his begging fell on deaf ears as she leaned forward and started kissing him. She whispered savagely in his ear, "Keep begging, boy. Turns me on even more." With that she slammed on him, eliciting the first scream.

Julian woke slowly. He wasn't sure what exactly had woken him, but something had. Sitting up, he listened carefully. There was some sort of muffled noise coming from somewhere. Throwing himself out of bed and pulling on his shirt, Julian stepped out of the bedroom. A nearby slave saw him instantly and scampered over, "Sir! You should have just summoned one of us to attend to you!"

Julian stared at the kneeling man. Finally he shook his head, "Hey, it's no big deal. I'm quite used to getting up by myself. Don't knock yourself out for me. Is Phoenix up yet?"

The slave got up and shifted nervously. He told Julian in a quiet voice, "Yeah, but she isn't to be disturbed just now. Can I get you something?"

The dark haired man glanced at the slave. From the look in his eye, there was something he wasn't telling him. And those muffled sounds were louder out here. Brushing by the slave, who did nothing to stop him, Julian went to Phoenix's door. He was aware that the sounds were coming from here. And it was suddenly all too clear what was going on. He could hear high pitched yells of agony, followed by begging and pleading. If Julian listened closely, which he did for one moment, he could hear clearly, "Please stop… it hurts so bad… please… please… no… ahhhhh!" Julian turned away in sudden fear and disgust.

So Phoenix was still doing that. Using the serum. And it caused unimaginable pain to her victims. Julian toyed with the idea of bursting right in to stop the whole thing, but he thought better of it. That would only end up badly. Very badly. He walked slowly away, the sounds behind him becoming muffled once again. The slave had waited for him and gave a slow knowing nod. Julian said nothing for a long moment, then quietly asked, "Who?"

The slave swallowed hard then made himself look into Julian's unreadable eyes and told him, "Owen, sir."

Julian blew out a sharp breath at that. He knew that Phoenix hadn't touched that slave in that manner since she'd gotten him back. Likely to lull him in a false sense of security. The slave hesitantly ventured, "May I help in some way? I can get your room straightened out while you get your breakfast. Or perhaps I can help you if you're feeling… frustrated? I'm very good with my hands… and other things."

Julian growled at that. How dare he? But another look at the slave's suddenly frightened face made him calm down. The man was only doing as he had been trained. He desperately needed orders, or he felt inadequate. Julian sighed and told him, "Okay, you can go ahead and do my room." Turning to go to the kitchen, Julian knew he had little appetite for anything, after what he had just heard. But his stomach growled anyway.

Sitting down, he asked the hovering slave in the kitchen for a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Simple would be good. Victoria sat down next to him and he studied her as she ordered a big breakfast. Finally he asked, "Seeing as Phoenix is...busy, do you think it'd be okay if I went into the city today? It's been a while and I'd like a break."

Victoria cocked her head at him. "Is that so?" She thought about it and then smirked, "Couldn't get any action this morning? Well, then. I think it would be okay. I have things to do in town, so I'll take you. Are you wanting to hang with me or go by yourself?"

Julian quickly answered, "I just need time to myself. But if I'm not allowed to be alone, I understand."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him, but told him, "You'd better not do anything stupid. Tell you what. I'll let you go if you take a slave with you. Take Jared. He could use some exercise."

Julian thought of the sandy haired man. He didn't mind that he needed to take a slave, especially seeing it was that slave. Perhaps he could get inside Jared's head more. Nodding he agreed, "Okay. I can do that. It'll be good to get out and about."

Soon, Victoria called for Jared and explained his duties. Jared remained silent but nodded to say he understood. When they got to the car, Jared waited by the trunk, to Julian's surprise. But Victoria opened and didn't need to say anything, for the slave jumped inside automatically. He also exposed his neck for her. As she produced a needle, Julian jumped towards her saying, "Hey, what's that?" The woman looked up startled, but told him, "Just a little sedative. It's really short acting, so don't worry. It's just so he doesn't know where he came from and can't describe the way if he were to get caught." Here she sternly locked eyes with Julian, "Which isn't going to happen, right? And trust me when I say we'll know if you go to people you shouldn't be near."

Julian swallowed, but answered politely, "No, of course not, ma'am. I want to get back here for Phoenix. And in the good way. I'll take care of Jared and myself. We'll be okay."

True to Victoria's word, by the time she got to New Orleans, parked the car in a hidden spot, and popped the trunk, Jared was awake again. He climbed out warily, keeping an eye on the woman. She laughed, kissed him, then told him, "Be a good boy, hm?" Closing the trunk, she sauntered off after shooting Julian a warning glance.

He sighed then started walking, knowing Jared would be right behind. He wanted a coffee. In a coffee shop. The problem would be Jared. The slave didn't sit on furniture. What if he ordered him? He hated that thought, but he wanted to blend in. And he wasn't about to have the guy kneeling on the floor. Bad enough his collar was visible, even though the slave had been granted different clothing than his slave garbs. It wasn't too bad though. Julian automatically put a hand to his own throat that was mostly covered by his suit. He still wore Phoenix's leather collar. She hadn't said he could take it off, neither had he asked. Nevermind, now wasn't the time to deal with it.

He found a suitable place with seating outdoors. "Jared, do you want something while I'm here? Food? Coffee?" But the slave only shook his head no, and kept his eyes on the ground. Julian sighed, but placed his order. When he got what he wanted, he led the way outside and sat in a chair. Looking up at Jared, he told him softly, but firmly, "Come on, sit down. We have to blend in. It's okay." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he apologetically said, "I'm sorry for beating you, Jared. Are you okay?"

Jared stared the empty chair a long moment, then glanced at Julian, and around him, before finally hesitantly sitting gingerly across from the man. His jaw jumped, but he said nothing. Julian studied him as he drank his coffee. He was about to say something, when a female voice asked with surprise, "Jared? Is that you?"

The slave jumped out of the chair so fast, he almost knocked it over. He whipped around to see who had spoken, and saw the friendly face of Loretta. She only smiled at him, and saw Julian too. "Jared, it's okay, go ahead and sit back down again. Julian, can I join you?"

Julian nodded and indicated the next chair. He told Jared, "Hey man. It's fine. No one will punish you. You're okay with us." Jared sighed, but took his chair again, nervously. He winced slightly as the bruises touched the hard surface again. Loretta reached for his hand, ignoring the tremors that caused. "I'm so glad to see you again, Jared. We all miss you very much. You'll always be a friend to us."

Glancing over at Julian she asked, "Can I ask how it's going?" The man ran a hand through his black hair and inhaled deeply. "Um...it's...different than I expected. I can't say much, Loretta. I was only taking a break this morning. I don't know much about your...problem. It's slow."

Loretta nodded, "I understand. It must be difficult. Are you...safe?"

Julian drank some more coffee before answering, "I think so. She knows me. Further details about us, I'm not going to share with you. But seeing the things she does is… terribly hard. The reason I came out here this morning was because she decided to take Owen to her bed. And I heard him. It was too much." Turning to Jared, he asked, "I never got to ask you, but can you tell me what happened to you?"

The slave blew a sharp breath out and closed his eyes. But he very softly spoke...so softly Julian had to lean forward to hear him. "Everything, sir. The last time, I sat down in a chair, sir...was at my parents' house. I was supposed to be free. Supposed to be. But...she came. Into my parents' home to get me. She gave me a choice, and I think you know the choice I made." He looked away distantly, then continued, "I made my choice, so others could remain free. But as for me...I can't ever get out of this sir. And that was made all to clear to me some time ago. She's had me so many times. But one time was different. She wanted to make love to me without serum."

Both Julian and Loretta froze at that. The slave looked up at them and grimaced. "No, it's not what you think. She said she wanted to try an experiment. She rode me...took me to the edge… but before I could fall off it...and let me tell you I was so close...she stopped. And handed me a needle full of serum. She didn't say anything at all. I...I...did it. I injected myself. I hated myself for it. I still do. I can't see myself as anything more but a mere toy for her use. That one situation… destroyed me."

Loretta had tears in her eyes and Julian looked away. He knew far too well that he himself could be just one step away from Jared. But Loretta spoke kindly, "I know it's hard, Jared. I know Gibbs and Pride both spoke to you about not giving up. And if you get really down in despair, please remember, no matter what, you do have people rooting for you. You are more than just a...slave. You have a lot of friends. You have Gibbs and everyone up at the New York NCIS. You have all of us New Orleans folks. We all love you. And you know your parents do too. And more you probably don't even know about. We wish we could help you." Shooting a look at Julian she continued, "And we're trying to."

Jared continued to stare at the table, but nodded. Julian sighed once more, "I'm sorry for everything, Jared. I know I can't make anything right. All you need to know about me is that I'm on your side. But...I have to be on hers too."

The slave snapped his head up at that. For the first time in a long time, anger blazed in his eyes. He sharply said, "But you're...with her! And you're having..." He got no farther when Julian slammed his hand on the table. "Stop right there, slave." He blew a calming breath and looked at Loretta, "I'm sorry. But you can't know of these things." Turning back to Jared he told him, "We will talk of this later. In private. It's too...dangerous for both of us, Jared."

Loretta smiled sadly and got up. She rubbed Jared's shoulder and said warmly, "We'll be thinking of you. Don't forget us. And don't give up." She gave Julian a long look before she walked away.

Julian watched her go and made an aggravated sound to himself. "Jared...I'm sorry I had to do that. But she can't know about Phoenix and me."

The question was soft. "Why?"

"Because! Because… I don't know. Even I don't know where this will end up. You can't understand, Jared. I love her...and yet… I'm as confused as you. Someone once told me this, and I believe it. You can't make yourself fall in love, just as you can't choose who you end up falling in love with. Let me figure out my feelings. When I do...I'll let you know. And we'll see what happens from there. But I made a promise to Pride. I'm going to try my damndest to find LaSalle for him. Are you on board with that?"

The slave looked him in the eyes for a long time. But at last he whispered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

He panted his way through his chores. The day was unbearably hot again. His wounds had closed, but they were still painful. And he felt yet another pain, apart the one in his heart. The mistress had requested something. She had been worried that he would get himself off on his own. He'd laughed at that. He had no time to even think about that sort of thing. He hadn't even tried, not since he'd been captured by Phoenix. Apparently laughing was a bad thing to do. His master had listened to his wife. And had the same issue. They ignored him when he'd protested.

So now here he was, collared around his neck, chained by his ankles, and also sporting a spiked ring where there should never be one. If he got the least bit excited, the teeth buried themself into his flesh. He'd been driven to his knees once already today. He understood that it would be taken off only when he was needed. He had sat on the sand, desperately wishing that help would hurry up. He had to be strong. He had to. A promise had been made. A promise that would be kept, come hell or high water.

High water would definitely be welcome though. Or any kind of water at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Julian decided to leave after that. This situation had been too charged, and he was worried that someone would have seen him and Loretta. He just thanked his lucky stars it hadn't been Pride he bumped into. Pride would have figured it out for sure. And how would the man have reacted knowing that he was sparking Phoenix? Especially after the whole LaSalle issue that still hadn't been touched. Well, that would change. Starting today.

He met Victoria and made their way back to the old house, Jared riding in the trunk as usual. Phoenix was around in her office when they arrived and she didn't seem angry or surprised that he had gone. All she asked was, "Did you enjoy your morning out?"

Julian stared a moment, but then smoothly covered, "Yeah, it was nice to be in the city. And New Orleans is always something to see."

Phoenix laughed and nodded to Jared, who promptly knelt at her side. "And did this one behave for you?" She fondly ran her fingers through the slave's hair and had a tiny smile.

Julian answered her question just as he saw Jared go tense, remembering his outburst. "He behaved very well, Phoenix. You're right. He's a top class slave. I don't want to steal him from you, but I'd love it if he served me more. Not in that way, of course. Only you can do that, because you're mine there. But I do find Jared fascinating."

Phoenix locked her grey eyes on Julian's chocolate ones and studied his expression. At last she smiled, and told him, "He is, isn't he? I don't mind sharing him. All you need to do is ask."

She stood up then and kissed him. He groaned as she pushed her way into him. Her hot breath excited him, but he reluctantly pulled away. Now wasn't the time. Especially not in front of Jared. Instead he said in a husky voice, "We can pick this up later. Yeah? When we can go all the way." He frowned slightly and said in a steadier tone, "If you aren't tired from this morning."

She laughed at that. "Oh, Julian. I'm quite sure I can dredge up enough energy for you." Winking at him, she smirked, "Never fear, my wild stallion. It takes a lot to get me tired."

Julian couldn't help but grin. He left with a smile on his face. But it slipped off him when he realized he was supposed to ask about LaSalle. Nevermind. Phoenix would be busy with her paperwork. He decided that he would go through some of the files she'd left him to study in the other office. If there was nothing about him there, he'd snoop around. See what came up.

Owen was in there when Juan entered. The slave was obviously sore, waddling a bit and grimacing as he dusted. He went pale as he saw Julian, but said nothing, except to acknowledge him, "Sir."

Julian settled in his chair and sighed. At last he ventured, "I'm sorry, Owen." The slave shook his head, but answered quietly, "Don't be, sir. It's okay. Comes with the territory. I just… thought...it's been so long."

Julian finished that, "You thought she wouldn't do it to you. Especially after knowing that I do it for real with her."

The slave sucked in a breath but agreed, "Yeah. Something like that. I've had this before. Many times. But somehow I forgot… just how bad it was. I think my brain said it wasn't possible, I was only imagining it, making it worse than it seemed. But you know what? I'm really glad she doesn't do it to you. It just shows that there is something inside of her that is real. And I know it's real for you. However this is going to work."

Julian nodded. Owen spoke the truth. He asked, "By the way, do you know anything of what happened to LaSalle? Something I can work with?" But the slave shook his head in apologetically. "I haven't heard a thing, sir. Sorry." Julian grimaced but went ahead and looked at the files Phoenix had told him to look at, so he'd get more of what she did. He was engrossed in them for a while, but finally pulled himself into the real world. There was nothing about LaSalle in here. Eyeing the filing cabinet, he wondered if it was locked or not. Jiggling a drawer, he found the answer. It was. However, Julian didn't come from the mob for nothing. He went back to his room, found a hairpin from Phoenix, and a few other items that might work and returned. He soon had the cabinet open, and dug through the files in there.

Nothing about LaSalle in this drawer. He tried the next one, then the last one. He finally found only one thing...a document for a name change for Christopher LaSalle. He was now Dylan Morrison. Julian took a quick picture and had just put it back in the filing cabinet when he heard something behind him. Taking a look, he saw Owen again. The slave eyed him and watered the plants in the room with the jug he was carrying. He softly told LaSalle, "Are you sure you should be in that?" Julian shrugged and said, "I found something."

He would have told him except Phoenix came into the office, looking for Julian. She saw the bottom drawer open and asked in surprise, "How was that open? I was sure it was locked." Julian paused, mouth dry, but didn't say anything as Phoenix checked the other drawers. She turned angry and said, "Someone has been fiddling with this. Julian trembled slightly as he remembered the hairpin in his pocket. If she searched him…

But Phoenix turned to Owen and demanded, "What have you done, boy?" Owen's eyes popped and he dropped to his knees, shaking his head. Julian could only watch helplessly as Phoenix hit him hard. "You were cleaning in here, weren't you, boy? Only you could have done this." Julian was behind Phoenix at this time and took a step forward, but Owen locked eyes on him. He shook his head _no_ at him, and Julian understood the message. _I'll take this from her to protect you._ Of course though, Phoenix thought he was telling **her** no, and grabbed him by the collar. She snarled at him, "Get to the punishment room, boy. I'll be there in a minute to give you a sound whipping." Owen gritted his teeth at that, but left immediately.

Julian thought for one moment of telling Phoenix the truth, but then again, he would destroy everything he had worked hard to build with her. It tore at him that Owen would get a flogging for something _Julian_ had done, but there was nothing for it. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Julian, about that. The slaves aren't supposed to be messing around with my things. Go do something relaxing. Get a massage or hang out in my library. I'll be with you when I can." She kissed him again, and then left.

He groaned, rubbing his temples with the headache starting. Deciding the library was best, since it was upstairs, Julian started to go there. Nevertheless, he stopped long enough by the punishment room, and heard the sharp cracks and moans coming from the room. Face pale, Julian ran to the library.

A little while later, Phoenix came for him. She smiled when she saw him, and he set his book down. She came to him, and straddled his lap, kissing him. He moaned when she rocked her hips on his, and kissed back too. They had a long make out session, then Phoenix left, a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

Julian decided to go see Owen. The man did get whipped after all, covering for him. He found Owen in his cell, great bleeding welts on his back, and Jared had just arrived there with a bucket and sponge and bandages at the ready. Gently, he told Jared, "I'll do it. It was my fault." Jared gave him a look at that, but nodded. The slave watched silently as Julian tenderly sponged the blood away, ignoring the slave's gasps and groans. Julian sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Owen. You shouldn't have had to do that." He listened as Jared told him just how to bandage the slave. Owen looked up at him after, face drawn with pain, but whispered, "Thank you." He paused and added, "It's okay, it was worth it."

Jared waited until Julian had stood up again and softly said, "I'm willing to help you. We are on your side. Owen was willing to be punished unfairly to help you. I can do no less." Julian sighed, but clapped his hand on Jared's shoulder, nodded, then left them both.

* * *

 _He had done something else to anger the master. The punishment was to be staked out for the day. He was standing there, collar chained to the stake up high, so he was forced to be on his feet for however long the master decided._

 _He shifted his feet to ease the aching pressure already, but the collar pulled at his throat, threatening to strangle him. He still hurt from the rough sex last night, and of course they had shoved the ring back on this morning._

 _Since he had nothing to do but stand there, his thoughts roamed back to happier times. He wanted to hear his old "country mouse" nickname again. He wanted to banter once again with his teammates. He'd even welcome listening to the lab technician rambling about something not related to the cases. He wanted warm loving arms around him again. He wanted a pat on the back from his boss. He wanted to just hang out in a bar, and leave the cares of the world at the door. He wanted…._

 _Sighing, he pushed the thoughts away again. But another one slipped in his head, making him smile. He remembered kicking ass with his "work wife" and saying "This is crazy." But she had told him, "No...this is fun." How he wanted to be back, gun in hand, his team at his back and knowing that the someone who had promised that they would find him at his side once again._

 _No. It wasn't going to happen. He was going to die out here in the desert, with a collar around his neck. He knew now how Jared had felt. He'd pitied the man at the time. But now...there was no pity. Little hope...it had dwindled down to a glimmer now. He had to be strong. But for how long?_

 _Shifting once again, feeling the pull on his throat, he cursed once again as he felt the spikes dig in again. Leaning his head on the post, he blew out a breath as he tried to fill his mind with one thing only._ King… come and get me, King.


	28. Chapter 28

Julian woke up early. He hesitated before pushing the buzzer to fetch a slave, who he knew would be Jared, since Phoenix promised him that. He didn't have long to wait until the sandy haired man came into his room and knelt on the floor, awaiting orders.

The slave eyed him without expression. He didn't know how to treat Julian exactly, so he merely waited. The man was a puzzler, but somehow he was nice to the slaves. He could help make their lives easier, but at the same time not at all. Look what happened to Owen.

Julian studied the slave for a moment, but then shook his head. "Get up. You don't need to kneel to me. I am not Phoenix." He sighed when Jared got up but still looked deferential. And still didn't move from his spot. Julian understood...he needed to give an order. So he gently told him, "Okay, you can do whatever it is that you do."

Jared looked up at the strange order but didn't question. He knew he was being watched as the slave bustled about, pulling several outfit choices, straightening the room, and making the bed when Julian got out of it. After he had used the washroom, he was surprised when Jared, without a word, prepared to shave him.

Here he stopped the slave, "Hey, I think I can shave myself." Jared nodded politely and stepped back. The black haired man sighed, but told him, "Jared, I have a proposal. When you are in my room, don't act like a slave. You're not one to me. You can do what you like. You don't need permission from me for anything. Eat what you like if I have food here, sit wherever, say what you like. How does that sound?"

Jared stared at him. Was the man crazy? Realizing he expected an answer, he quietly replied, "I don't know if I can do that. I've been a slave for ten years. I **am** a slave. That one fact has been pounded into my head since the day I was captured. I can't just stop."

Julian kindly answered, "I know you can't. And as soon as you walk out that door, you're back to what Phoenix wants from you. I get it. It can't be easy. But Jared, I want to help you. Your flame has flickered so low it's almost out. You need a break from the horror you are forced to endure. I'm offering to be that break. Get a little part of yourself back. That's all."

The slave snorted sarcastically, "That's all. Sure." Then his eyes opened wide with fear as he realized the to be of what he said and dropped to his knees, "Sorry, sir."

But Julian had his hand on Jared's shoulder calmly. "That's it, exactly! That's what I'm talking about. You **are** still in there. And after your little...outburst the other day, gives me hope. No, Jared, I'm not going to punish you. You just expressed yourself. Good for you!"

The slave winced and said, "Yeah, and I would have been flogged for that. But if this is what you want, then I can try. **Try** being the operative word." He got up at Julian's motion.

Julian smiled broadly and clapped his hand on Jared's shoulder, ignoring the slave's nervous jump. "That's all I ask, Jared. Okay?" He walked off to get dressed and asked, "Say, I do need your help. I found out LaSalle's new name. I need to get it to Pride. But how? Any ideas?"

Jared looked at him and sighed. He knew this was treading dangerously. But LaSalle had to be found. He thought carefully, weighing ideas, dismissing some and outright rejecting others. But then it came to him. This would be crazy, but it might work. "Miguel" was all he said.

Julian looked at him like he had grown three heads. Finally he asked, " _Miguel?_ Isn't that the blind dude? How could he help?"

The slave explained, "Phoenix took him because he was a great hacker. He can get emails, videos and whatnot across the web anonymously. He helped Gibbs' team, and Pride's too before he got captured. Now obviously he can't do it anymore. But he could walk you through it."

A small smile came to Julian's face. This was so ridiculously dangerous. But it was equally brilliant. At last he said, "Okay. Are you going to ask or shall I?"

Jared's answer came swiftly, "I will. But I'll bring him here to talk. It's safe here." With that, he left. But he was soon back with the blind slave on his arm. Miguel trembled but knelt as soon as he felt Jared's arm leave him. He listened carefully for Julian's location, and flinched when he heard the man move.

Julian's voice was kind, "Miguel, I am not going to hurt you. I just need a favour from you, but it's up to you whether you do it or not. I will not be forcing you. But obviously not a word of what we say can get back to Phoenix." He paused, waiting for Miguel's response.

The blind slave sighed but told him simply, "Your wish is my command, sir. What is it?"

Julian frowned at the _sir._ He really wished they wouldn't call him that. But in a way he understood that too. So he explained the idea and what he had found and how Miguel could help him. Then dead silence reigned in the room as Miguel pondered everything.

Finally he asked, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" Julian nodded, but then remembered that the slave couldn't see that. "Yes, of course," he replied instead. Miguel took a deep breath, then shortly said, "And just what happens if I get caught in this _harebrained_ idea? Look at me. Really look at me! When I came back I was almost whipped to death. Ask Jared… I almost died. Then she went and **burned** my eyes out. What do you suppose will happen _this_ time?"

Julian buried his face in his hands for a moment, then gave a deep sigh. "Miguel… I get it. I really do. Look… if this goes wrong, I will take the blame. I promise. I'll tell her that you were acting on my orders. And I had to force you, okay? It will be totally on me. But I have to get this message out. I'm hoping Pride and co can take it from there, if I can't find anything else. But it'll be a start, at the very least."

Miguel looked towards where he knew Julian was standing. He said nothing for a long time, so long both Julian and Jared thought he wasn't going to. But at last he nodded. "Okay. So long as you take whatever she dishes out. But I don't plan on being caught. Got that?"

Julian grinned in relief. "I got it, man." Turning to Jared he told him, "If Phoenix doesn't want me tonight, then see if you can get him here tonight. I'm sure I can borrow a laptop. Can you do that?"

The slave nodded, "Yes sir." They discussed some further details. With Phoenix, it was best to have a plan a, b, c, and d. Once everyone was satisfied, Julian took Miguel away.

Later on in the evening, it was Owen who brought Miguel to him. He was surprised at this turn of events. But Owen told him with a grimace, "She took him tonight. It was supposed to be Miguel. But Jared convinced her to use him instead. So there, you have him, and I'm going to leave. I want no part of this." He left, and after a short silence, Miguel quietly told him, "I wish he hadn't covered for me. Am I glad I don't have to? Yes of course. But when she uses Jared, there are no holds barred. She's rougher on him than anyone else. And he knows it."

Julian groaned but accepted it. There was nothing he could do. And he knew perfectly well that Jared would keep her busy while he did this with Miguel. He just wished it didn't have to be _that_ way.

Miguel was tense and terse but did his best to walk Julian through the world of hacking. Some of it was hard for Julian to describe, but they both worked it out. He was able to compose a short email to Patton, and breathed a nervous breath when it was finally sent. Now they had to wait and see what happened. He thanked the slave profusely, but Miguel only shook his head. Julian offered to lead him somewhere, but Miguel wanted to do it on his own. "I'm getting used to it anyway," was his answer to Julian's protest.

Later, it had to be close to midnight, Julian went to check on Jared. The slave was awake and naked, sitting with legs spread for some measure of comfort. Julian winced at the sight of his body covered in bruises. He was also swollen. Whispering, he asked, "Hey man are you okay? Can I help you dress?"

But Jared shook his head and almost sharply said, "No." Then he sighed, and amended his tone, "It hurts too much to wear anything. So, not tonight." He saw Julian watching him and softly told him, "It's okay. It's nothing new. I'll live. Just hurts like hell, but it was worth it, I hope."

Julian nodded and gave him a thumbs up to signal that the deed was done. But he had to ask, "How long? Till it stops hurting?"

Grunting, Jared sat up better. He cocked his head and answered, "A day or so. Depends on the bruising. Look." He touched himself lightly and gasped sharply from the pain that brought. "Does that explain it better?"

Julian was as white as a sheet. But he nodded and left. He couldn't take more of that. What ripped at him too was the fact that the slave had purposely put himself in the line of fire, just for him. And had paid the price dearly.

Patton wheeled into the squad room excitedly. His eyes were lit up as he told everyone,"Julian has come through for us!"

Exclamations from everyone echoed through the room. Finally, Pride made everyone shut up and asked, "What you got, Patton?"

Holding up a paper, he said proudly, "Got an email from him. Untraceable. I wouldn't be surprised if Miguel helped him somehow… this has his signature all over it. But let me read it to you all." Without further ado, he read it.

 _Patton,_

 _LaSalle's new name is Dylan Morrison. That's all I have for now. But I will try to get more. Hopefully you can use this._

 _I am safe for now._

 _J._

Pride sat down heavily and rested his face in his hands. The flashbacks came hard and fast. Him getting whipped for the first time. When they took Chris away and he returned with lacerated feet and back. When both were raped for the first time. When they were forced who witness Miguel's punishment. He himself whipping Gibbs. And most of all, when they took LaSalle away for the final time.

He looked up at everyone silently waiting for him. Pride forced a smile and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go learn things!" He watched them jump about to their tasks with enthusiasm.

A female hand on his shoulder made Pride twitch instinctively. But Tammy smiled down at him gently, "Hey, King? It's great news. And we'll find him. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

Pride sighed for the umpteenth time. The information that Julian had passed along was great. He knew that slaves changed names as they went to new countries. The problem was who was to say that that the said slaves would keep those new names? He had tried to find out whether a Dylan Morrison had been to Saudi Arabia or some other desert country. But there had been no record of anything like that.

It had been suggested that seeing as LaSalle had been shipped in a crate, perhaps he had been handled like a zoo animal or even like a shipment of snakes would be. There was also the possibility that he had been flown in a private plane. Still, there should have been a declaration somewhere. The team had so far come up empty, but there were still an awful lot of records to go through. And that didn't include their regular workload. Luckily, Gibbs' team, though busier than the NOLA office, had also been lending a hand to help. Between the two teams, everyone hoped they would have a clue of LaSalle's whereabouts.

The one who had the biggest urgency about it all was Pride himself. He knew the worst that Phoenix could dish out. But there were a few lines even she did not cross, as horrible as she was. For example, she never let any man touch her slaves. But others might not have that stipulation. And once a slave was out of her hands, anything could happen. And that's what worried Pride the most. He had tried his damndest to protect Chris. And now… he couldn't give up. He still felt responsible for his agent. And there would be nothing he wouldn't do to get him back. Even if Pride went back into slavery himself.

* * *

Julian had greatly enjoyed Phoenix's company that morning. They had just finished an invigorating round of passionate sex, and the kissing reignited Julian's flame for Phoenix. It was confusing for sure. He wanted her. But he knew he was always in danger with what he was doing. But how he wanted her… and he knew that she loved him at some level. And for now, that was enough for him.

After he rolled off Phoenix (she did permit him to be on top) he lay panting at her side. She smiled warmly at him and basked in the afterglow. At last she told him, "I need to go back to the training centre. But only for a short visit… I'm enjoying it too much here. It's such a nice change of pace. But why don't you come with me, Julian?" As she asked her question, she traced her fingers along his bare chest, liking the muscles there.

Julian put his hand on hers as he looked at her. He knew what she was saying. Phoenix was enjoying _his_ company and would miss him. And he had wanted a chance to look at the facility for some time. Therefore after giving her a kiss, he said softly, "Yes. I would love that." She grinned at him, and wrapped her arms around him, both of them enjoying the bare skin on skin contact.

Finally they got up. Julian went to his room to change and get ready for the day. According to Phoenix, they'd be leaving the next day. He needed to pack. Although he could have left it to one of the slaves, Julian still preferred doing things on his own. Jared was already in his room, tidying things up. Julian let him… the slave still felt awkward in here, but it would take time. Today, Julian asked for breakfast in his room, and ordered a large breakfast with lots of food. As he ate some of it, he told Jared, "Come on, have some. It's better than slops. And I did say whenever you want something in here, just get it."

Jared paused and eyed the food. He did want some. It looked good. But the years of training made him stop and ignore it. Julian watched with an inward sigh. Finally he had enough. Hating himself, he made his words an order, "Jared, eat."

Now that he had a clear command, Jared came near. He still hesitated at the table, but Julian knew better and did not take any notice of him. Jared stood still, and then reached out a hand for an apple. He had almost touched the fruit when he stopped again. But the other man continued to eat and say nothing. Jared looked again at him, and back to the apple. Giving a nervous breath, he picked up the apple. Having got it, he quickly withdrew from the table and sat in a corner out of sight. But Julian smiled. He could hear the crunching of apple coming from the hidden corner. Small victories.

* * *

The next day, they were back in New York. Phoenix thought about visiting Gibbs and company but decided it would be better to go to the facility first. Time enough for the Silver Fox later.

For the first time, Julian found himself blindfolded. But he understood. The place was top secret. And he already knew about the house in New Orleans, as it had been one of his childhood homes. But this place would be a whole new kettle of fish. And that was driven home to him when the first place Phoenix showed him was the cells where the newly captured slaves wake up after being drugged.

He looked at them with apprehension, and for one brief moment wondered if this is what happened to his father who had disappeared. Then he shoved that thought out… Dad was dead. So was her mother. That's all there was to it. The next thing Phoenix showed him was the open area where they processed the slaves. It was busy as usual. Julian's eyes were wide as he took in everything. Phoenix explained things as she went along, "This us where the slaves get collared, here we strip them and give them new clothes, plus chains. And as you can see, we take every opportunity to touch them however we like… it gets them used to the contact, as well as showing them their place." Julian bit his lip as she went on, and he got plenty of curious looks from the women and slaves.

Later on, the two of them had a good supper, waited on by the usual slaves. Then Phoenix wanted to see a new group that had only been captured the previous week. She had them summoned, and the guards quickly had the slaves in front of them. "Ah, Julian, we don't get these often. But I have plans for the young one." She pointed out a young lad who looked all of sixteen. He hung close to his father, who had blazing eyes. The man snapped, "You **will not** touch my son! Do what you want to me, but you won't have him."

Phoenix laughed and simply told the man, "You don't have any choice in the matter." Ignoring him for the moment, she inspected the others. There were two other men, both of whom were younger than the father. After some questions, she learned that one was the younger brother of the father, while the other was a family friend. Phoenix took a liking to the younger brother, whose name was Kevin. Deciding at last that she needed to inspect them all further, she ordered them stripped.

Julian winced, but did not move. He watched as the men glanced at each other helplessly before doing as ordered. The father, Mike, fought a bit to not allow his son Sam to undergo such a degrading thing, but in the end, he had to give in. Phoenix smiled at Kevin first, and ran her hand over his trembling body, and making him swallow hard as she explored places he really would have rathered she not. As expected, Mike cursed her as she did the same treatment to Sam.

Phoenix stopped to look at him then, and Julian knew what was coming next. He ran his hand through his black hair as the order came, "Take him and whip him good." He watched emotionlessly as Mike was strung up and punished. At last it was over, and the slaves were put away.

Julian sighed, but curiously asked Phoenix, "What plans did you have for Sam, exactly? As far as I know, you don't usually have them that young."

Phoenix leaned over and kissed him first before answering, "You're right, I don't normally. Not my cup of tea. But I did have a request for one from a client who pays very well. As soon as he's trained a bit more, he'll be shipped out."

He was quiet, and asked softly, "And he won't see his family again, I'm guessing? And where is he going, may I ask?"

"No. I separate them, just in case. The brothers won't see each other again either. As for where he's going, if he does well, he's off to Saudi Arabia." She answered lightly.

Julian froze at this information. Could it be? It wasn't possible, was it? Suddenly realizing he had been silent a little too long, Julian smoothly covered, "Really? That's quite a long way from here. And they take slaves?"

Phoenix glanced at him, but smiled. "They do, indeed. Have done, actually, for a very long time. Did you know they even took a few men during the World War and when they fought in the desert… there were a few unsuspecting victims. And goodness knows some of them have plenty of money." She paused in thought. Nodding in satisfaction, she told him, "The last slave I sent them was worth a lot of money. And they are so pleased with him, they want a young one for their daughter."

Julian made his next question casual, "Really? And will this new lad learn from the other? Who was he?"

Phoenix now looked at Julian sharply and said nothing for a moment. But to his great relief, she answered finally in a brisk tone, "The slave I sent them used to be an agent in New Orleans. And yes, he would teach the other, if he is allowed." She stood up, and with a bite in her voice, warned him, "If you tell _anyone_ that I did this, well… let's say you will not like the consequences. I probably wouldn't touch you. But your brother is a different matter." With that she walked away.

Julian gave a ragged breath. His brother had to stay out of this. And Sam was going to LaSalle! There must be a way of tracking where Sam went. And letting the NOLA team know. He had to go see Sam now and try to come up with a plan.

He had to ask several guards the directions… this place was like a labyrinth. Finally, he found the right place, and sucked in a breath at the sight of Mike. Right. He'd almost forgotten the man had gotten whipped. Julian turned to find Sam in the next cell, as close to the bars as he could nearest his father. Mike looked up at him, and with a voice laced with pain, asked, "Who are you? Please… leave my son alone. Please… I beg you. Do what you want to me, but please."

Julian sighed deeply. He answered the man gently, "I am not going to harm anyone. I promise. Hold on a moment." He quickly found a guard, who gave him supplies and let him into Mike's cell. Julian sat behind the slave and started sponging him off, ignoring the wincing and groans he gave. He talked to them all for a good while, but noted that Kevin was missing. Sam asked where his uncle had gone, but Julian wouldn't answer him. There was no point. They'd find out soon enough.

Julian had just put his supplies away and had explained to Mike that there would be no painkillers forthcoming, when they all swung to the sound of a door opening. Phoenix herself dragged Kevin in, and raised an eyebrow at Julian. She dumped the naked groaning man in his cell and locked the door. Motioning to Julian, she told him, "I see you've been cleaning the slaves up. You needn't have bothered. Someone else could have done that. But come, leave them alone. I dare say they have plenty of thinking to do." Phoenix took Julian's arm and led him away, but not before the man had a glimpse of the terrified expression on the face of Kevin. The others were already leaning in to ask what happened. Julian was glad for one brief moment that he hadn't been the one to tell the others about this.

He'd already imagined that instead of Kevin, it was Luca, his brother.


	30. Chapter 30

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWell, I've been forgetting to update this one since I do post on other sites. I'll catch up on this one over the next few days. Anyway, things are starting to come together! This could be either brilliant, or very disastrous. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The next day, Julian watched as Phoenix showed him a good trick to teach the slaves unconditional obedience. She took the third man of the group, whose name was Doug. Phoenix swung a fist at Doug and knocked him down. Then she told him to get up. But before he could straighten all the way, she knocked him over again. But once again, she commanded him to rise. Phoenix explained after many times of this and Doug had resigned himself to getting hit. "This is a great exercise. They get to learn that they must do as you ask, even if they know what the result is: pain or hurt of some kind. Now that this slave seems to have learned this lesson well, I'll put him back." Phoenix hesitated and looked at her watch. She amended, "Actually, can you put him away? I'm late for a Skype call."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian readily agreed, and after a second's hesitation, took the leash from Phoenix. It had been years since he last held one. It had been Owen, actually. Shaking the memories away, Julian led Doug back to his cell. He hated locking up the man, but to his surprise, he was getting used to everything. But another look at Kevin and Mike made everything crash down on him once again. Was he being stupid in trying to do this?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike looked up at him. He wasn't sure what to make of Julian. He seemed good. But he was involved with that witch Phoenix. And look at what she did to his brother! But curiosity made him ask, "Sir? Do you know what will happen to us?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian sighed deeply. He really didn't want to say. Especially with Sam. He studied them all carefully. At last he not unkindly said, "I'm sorry. I don't know a whole lot. I just know when she's done with you all, you'll be separated. And it will be very unlikely that you will ever see each other again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He watched Sam lean into the bars close to his father. Softly, Julian asked, "Has anyone… touched… you?" He was surprised when Kevin answered that in an angry tone, "/span strongNo./strong span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And so far I am the only one used… like /spanstrongthat. /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And it had better stay that way!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian shuddered a little at the memory of the sounds that morning when Phoenix had taken Owen. But he honestly told them, "I hate it when she does that to anyone. However, I am afraid… that it is… part of normal training."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike's eyes blazed with fury. But then there was defeat in them. He knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent that from happening. His own back was testament to that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian watched the man's emotions flash through him. He sighed. Now was the time. Gently, he told Sam, "Lad, I have a pretty good idea of where you're going. I need your help. A friend of mine lost his friend to the same people. You're probably going to meet him. If we can figure out a way to track you… if all goes well, we can get you both out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sam listened with wide eyes. He was terrified. But at the same time, his longing for release from this nightmare was strong. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he asked timidly, "What about my dad and the others?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Julian was sober. "If we do this, I can only track /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"one /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"person. And it has to be you. For I made a promise to someone else that I would try to get this man back home. I'm sorry. I can't help them now."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike instantly spoke up, "If there's a chance that my son can be free, then let's do it. He has his whole life ahead of him. I don't matter. I'll gladly stay and face… everything… if it means Sam will have freedom." The others quickly agreed. Julian looked at them all, and nodded. Giving a tight smile, he said, "Okay. We'll do this. Just… keep that in mind, Sam, if one of the ladies… take you. I can't prevent that, I'm afraid. But I think if you keep remembering the end goal… it'll help you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian hurried away. But he caught the boy's question to his uncle, "How bad does that hurt?" He was fiddling with the door lock when he heard the sharp answer, "Like nothing else I have ever known." Julian heard no more, for he was gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Once again, Gibbs stared into grey eyes. He sighed deeply, but noted the man with her. He also observed that this man did not wear a collar, and did not have the downtrodden look of a slave. This must be Julian. He caught Julian's tiny nod to Bishop, and stood up. "Conference room again? And do you need anyone else other than me and Tony?" Phoenix flickered her eyes at McGee but shook her head. "Nope. You two will do nicely. Julian? Do you mind terribly staying here? It's sort of… private."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man shook his head, and watched the two uneasy agents leave with Phoenix. He had heard all about them from Pride, and was thoughtful. He turned at Bishop's voice when she whispered, "Have you gotten anywhere, Julian?" He looked about and asked, "Is there a better place to talk?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two remaining agents instantly led him to Abby's lab. The lab tech was immediately excited to see Julian and grabbed him in a big hug. Julian was startled and awkwardly patted her before pulling away. He finally spoke in a quiet voice, "She has a boy going to the same place LaSalle is. I'm not sure when he's leaving, but I need a means of putting a tracker of some sort on him that the NOLA team can use. Ideas?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"McGee had one question before they started, "A boy, Julian?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man looked at him soberly, "Yes. He's sixteen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The agent stared at him, then swore under his breath. But there was nothing for it. And this was their only chance at this, it seemed. They chatted back and forth about a tracker. Julian described as best he could the kind of scanners they had used on him the day he came to Phoenix. Finally Abby hit on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She explained, "There's a kind of tracker chip that has come out recently. It works best in teeth, but that won't work for you. But if you were able to put it in the gums, that might be more undetectable. You have a very specific tracking code. I can get one for you today. Maybe even in an hour."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian winced slightly and said, "That depends on Phoenix. Is she going to stay that long? And how will she not get suspicious?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"McGee quickly answered, "I'll take care of that. Abby, you get him what he needs and instructions for Patton." He walked away and went to the conference room. Knocking and poking his head in, he said in a clipped voice, "Dinozzo? Sorry to bother, but I have a message for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they were outside the room with the door shut, McGee explained growled, "And what do you expect me to do? But fine. We'll keep her busy. Just… get it done as fast as possible." He went back into the room with a grim expression. McGee didn't like the look in his friend's eyes, but decided to leave things alone. Tony would know better than him how to handle the witch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Later, Tony came to the lab where Abby and McGee were waiting. Phoenix and Julian had gone. He asked them with a sharp bite in his voice, "Did Julian get what he needed? I hope it was worth it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Abby turned to Dinozzo with a sympathetic smile, "Yes. Now we'll see if he can get it in and working. Knock on wood. Um… was it hard… to keep her distracted for the time?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony snarled in anger, but he knew it wasn't their fault. He took a calming breath, and very quietly told them,"If you call pleasuring her keeping her distracted, then it was easy enough. But hard for me. And I asked Gibbs to leave. I… couldn't have him watch. At least there was no serum. And it wasn't real sex. She still hurt me a bit though. But I'll get over it." With that, he stalked off, leaving the two looking after him with shocked expressions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tony had only one thought: /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Julian, this had bloody well work. I hope I didn't do that for nothing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Patton got Abby's coded message, and quickly reported it to the team. Pride was cautiously optimistic. This was /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"really/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"good news. But he didn't want to jump the gun. There had only been a slight clue of a possible Dylan Morrison in "charge" of a shipment to Saudi Arabia, but once in that country, the name and shipment had vanished. Likely as not, they changed Christopher's name again./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But now this! He wanted to feel elated. But he knew this mission just might cost dearly. He had heard of what Tony had to do. And what exactly was going on with Julian? There was more to it that meets the eye. He was in great danger, yes, but what made him /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""safe" /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"as he had said?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He asked Patton, "With this tracker, is it possible that we'll pick up the training facility at last?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""There's a very slim chance. It has to be activated. /spanstrongIf/strong span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"it's activated when the kid is still there, then yes. But Julian would have had to find a way to let me know when it was in. And I'm thinking that if he can't get through to Abby, then it will have to be done through Miguel. And that's when they're back here," Patton explained carefully./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sonja shook her head. She commented thoughtfully, "There's an awful lot of loopholes that could happen. This whole thing is based on a wing and a prayer."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pride looked up at that, but gave a small smile, "And I think that's what it'll take for any of this to work."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tammy had her own doubts, "Can we trust this Julian fellow, Pride?" She crossed her arms. There was something not adding up with the vibes she had gotten from him. Yes, he was afraid of Phoenix. But there was something else entirely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pride sighed and and absent mindedly rubbed his wrist where the scar was. He said nothing for a moment, lost in terrible memories. But he came back to himself, and said softly, "I know. I've had the same feeling, Gregorio. But we have to trust him. We just have to. If there is a chance of getting Chris back, we have to take it." Pausing, his voice was full of regret, "I only wish a kid wasn't going. That is no place for him. But we play the cards we get. And hope we can beat the dealer."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Later on, Pride sat in his closed bar. He looked at the floor where they had replaced the floor where the burned mark of the flaming bird had lain. He thought once again of that day, when both he and Christopher had been captured. He was so lost in thought he yelped when a soft voice interrupted his thinking. Wheeling around defensively, expecting Phoenix, King saw Loretta instead. He calmed and smiled at the kindly woman./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She spoke first, 'I heard about the breakthrough. But I knew you might find everything… difficult. So I came to chat if you want to. Or just support you. Like I always do." She laid a comforting hand on his arm, feeling him tense at her touch, then relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was quiet, "Thank you, Loretta. I was just thinking of when all this started. It's been so long. What if… after all this… he's dead. Or beyond help?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Loretta squeezed Dwayne's hand in understanding and comfort. "You've always tried to think positive. We're in this together, Dwayne. He's a fighter, same as you. And I'm sure he'll find a way to survive. And /spanstrongwhen/strong span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"we get him back, we'll help him through whatever he needs. Just like we help you. You've said it more than once. We're not a team. We're family."/span/p 


	31. Chapter 31

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian looked for opportunities to put the tracker in. But he was kept on the jump. He was either too busy, and Phoenix wanted him at night. He didn't mind that...He had been afraid that she had grown too used to him that he wasn't important anymore. But their romps in the evenings proved otherwise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So it was a week later when Phoenix came to Julian and told him, "I am quite satisfied with young Sam. He's ready. I'm shipping him out tonight. Then we're going back to New Orleans. I wanted to make sure he was started right...he's expensive enough… before we left. So, you'd better pack." She gave him a kiss and went to check on another slave they were shipping out today as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian thought fast. It had to be today or never. He decided to go see him now while Phoenix was busy. He'd just have to hope that no one else was around. He made his way to the right cells, and sighed in relief. Sam was there, a little banged up looking, but there. His father wasn't, but his uncle was. They looked at him warily, but said nothing. Julian asked quietly, "When did the others go?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sam answered, "They went for training a short while ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian nodded and told him, "Okay. So we have time, I hope." He entered the cell, and shook his head when the boy knelt to him. There was no point in telling him otherwise. He explained gently, "I have to inject the tracker in your gum. I'm sorry, it will hurt. But it's for the best."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boy paled but understood. It couldn't be any worse than...He shut his thoughts off. His uncle leaned through the bars and said, "Hold on to me. It's okay." He would have reached for the boy's hand but his own chains prevented that. But Sam was able to reach through and hold onto his shoulder, and opened his mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian was as quick and gentle as he could, and placed the tracker as far back as was safe. Just in case they checked. He winced at the boy's yelp, but it was done. He patted him, and shoved the capped needle in his back pocket. He had just pulled away when Phoenix came. She was surprised, and asked suspiciously, "What are you doing with him?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian remembered not to lick his lips nervously, but he could feel a light sweat break out. This was the telling moment. He tried to keep his voice casual, "Oh, just checking him over to make sure he's ready."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Phoenix watched him and Sam a moment. Somehow she didn't believe him. He had been drawn to this kid ever since she first showed Julian him. She hated people lying to her. In a flash of anger she hit him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian was knocked back against the bars. He rubbed his jaw where she had socked him and fear ripped through him. She was going to find the smoking gun, wasn't she? Phoenix had him by the arm, and hissed, "Empty your pockets. And strip." Her eyes blazed and there was no going against her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What happened next Julian was eternally grateful for. Kevin had been right there on his side of the bars when Julian got slammed. He saw the tip of the needle poking out of the back pocket and snatched it, hiding it away in an instant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Julian gulped but started emptying his pockets. His hand quivered as he reached /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"that/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"back pocket. But finding it empty, he paused, startled. But then he continued as if nothing happened. He was terrified, but steady./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Phoenix watched her lover strip, who flushed with embarrassment at doing so in front of the others. Roughly, she searched him, then went through his clothes again. Having found nothing, she ordered the same from Sam. The boy sighed but didn't hesitate. He did exactly as he had been trained, and allowed Phoenix to inspect him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian had no clue where the needle had gone. But he caught Kevin's eye and realized what he'd done. He shot the man a grateful look then turned his attention to what was going on. His heart was pounding. If she had found it… he knew exactly what would have happened to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As it was, Phoenix was satisfied that she could find nothing. She turned to look at her lover and sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. In this business, you can't be too careful. And I don't like people lying to me. I thought you did." She paused in thought when Julian couldn't help the sigh of relief. She told him gently but firmly, "For tonight, I think it best if you are kept in a holding cell. I'm sorry, but I need you to understand what could happen if you were to cross me. I won't hurt you though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian understood he was getting off lightly if she still suspected him. He dressed and allowed her to take him away and lock him up. She didn't chain him but left him alone. So did everyone else, to his relief. A slave did pop in later to check on him and feed "Sorry, sir. I'm supposed to give you the same stuff we eat." He looked back at the door and quietly and quickly said, "We got rid of it. Don't worry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He nodded and took the bowl. He gagged a little on the food, but knew every slave ate it. And were well used to it. In one way, Julian was happy. In another, he was frustrated. Happy because it could have been worse. Much worse. If this was all the punishment he got, then it was okay. He was eternally grateful to Kevin for his quick thinking. However he cursed himself. He was stuck here, which meant he couldn't get to a laptop for that all important message to activate the tracker. It would have to wait until he got home. Oh well, it would just have been a bonus if the authorities had been able to find the training facility. As it was, LaSalle was the priority./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning, Phoenix came for him. She let him out, then kissed him. Julian felt confused. How could she do that to him, and still love him? But she stirred his deeps and soon he forgave the punch. He really shouldn't, he knew, but he was helpless as she suddenly slipped her hand down and made him feel like a man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At last, they were on their way. She told him the young lad was gone, and the others would continue to be trained until sold. Julian hoped that this plan would work. It was up to the team. Once he heard from them that LaSalle was safe, his job was done. After that? He didn't know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as Julian was back, he went to his room. Phoenix would be busy. He had to send that message. As quickly as possible. But where was the laptop he had? Julian rummaged around for it. It was gone. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and relaxed when he saw Jared. "Hey, man, good to see you. By the way, have you been in here while I was gone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared looked up and apprehensively replied, "Yes, sir. Just to dust and tidy though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian sighed. He hated that wary look. "Oh, because I can't find my computer. Did you move it, or see it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The slave shook his head, answering, "No, sir. I wouldn't touch your things. I'd get whipped for that." He paused, and added, "Maybe one of the girls took it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dark haired man sighed. That was likely the case. He didn't think he had anything incriminating on it, but still...it made him nervous./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was about to leave when Owen came in. "Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't know you were in here. Jared, she wants you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared breathed a long sigh. He had expected that. Phoenix usually did after a trip away when she didn't take him. He said nothing and only looked at the ground as he walked away. Julian stared after him, helpless to help him. But he did ask Owen about the computer. He got a solid answer this time: it was with Lucy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So off he went to see Lucy. The blonde woman looked askance at him. "Why do you want it? And what was it doing in your room anyway?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian sighed, and lied, "I was playing World of Warcraft. Just wanted to catch up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lucy rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys. "Well, I have to scrub all the laptops and update them. We do that often so we aren't tracked. I need them all here. You'll get it back tomorrow. Or the day after. I'm sure you find another way of amusing yourself for today." She shooed him off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man winced in himself. Every day that went by was another day that Sam, and LaSalle, were in their hands. It couldn't be helped. He found things to do for the day, and that evening expected to see Phoenix. Jared had been hiding out in his room, and Julian had tried to do what he could for the abused slave. But Jared was withdrawn into himself again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To his surprise, Phoenix herself came into his room. But she wasn't looking for him, but Jared. "Come on, boy. Let's go."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Julian stepped in immediately, "Hey, wait. Didn't you have him this morning already? He's had enough. And /spanstrongI'm /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"here. What if I need you?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Phoenix looked at him for a long moment. She reached for him and kissed him again, but promised, "Tomorrow, okay? I'll give you a nice long session. But tonight I need /spanstrongmy/strong span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"slave." She turned her voice to a sharp order, "Jared!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian watched as the slave got up with a moan of pain. How could he willingly do this? Jared would let her do this to him, no matter what anyone said...but Julian couldn't say or do anything. It was useless. He'd just have to bide his time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A few days later, Patton wheeled to the squad room, telling Pride and the others, "The tracker is active, guys! The kid is in Saudi Arabia like we thought. There was some delay, so he's been there a few days now. But we got a location finally!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was some cheering, and Pride grabbed his things, "Book a flight immediately! Sonja, you're with me. Gregorio will hold the fort."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tammy looked up at that, "Hey, King. I want in on this too. It's a 20 hour flight nonstop. Then you have to trek through the desert to get there. And who knows what's waiting there? You need me too. Patton and Loretta can keep an eye on things here. LaSalle is too important." She stood and crossed her arms at Pride, glaring at him that he'd leave her out of things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pride tried to glare back, but then cracked a smile. He wasn't going to argue. "Okay, the more the merrier. Glad to have you aboard."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They quickly talked among themselves of details, packing, exact routes, and possible plans. At last they were ready. Pride looked at his team and smiled grimly, "Right. Let's go get our guy home again."/p 


	32. Chapter 32

LaSalle groaned again as he stirred on his sleeping bag. He just plain hurt. It was a way of life now. He wished, not for the first time, for death. His hand slipped instinctively to the spiked cage wrapped around him, and winced when he couldn't help but tug on it. He hated the thing. Who wouldn't?

He got up, put his shirt on, and started his normal morning duties. Someone else shaved him quickly, for the slaves were not permitted to handle blades. Chris knew darkly what he would do if ever he did get one. But it would never happen.

"Shariha" came the call. Chris had figured out that it meant slave. And that's what they called him. In fact, they called the other slaves that too. The difference being, they called them that plus their name. He didn't get a name. If he did, he knew it was insulting.

LaSalle sighed and went towards the call. The master was there, and now LaSalle noticed the extra activity today. He glanced around trying to find the reason, but knelt at his master's side.

The master stroked his head like a dog and was silent as he ate. Finally he told him, in English… he did that when he wanted Chris to understand exactly what was wanted, "Shariha, we have new slave coming. He for Amira. You teach him. He very expensive, like you. You are beautiful slave." This last part was added as the master looked at him and stroked his face.

Chris ignored the hand on him and thought. So, there was a new slave coming for the master's daughter. And he was supposed to teach him? Teach him **what** ? The ways of a slave? Surely there were others better suited. But the only thing he told him was, "Nem sayidi." Yes, master.

The master smiled and sent him to work with the camels. Chris gladly went, for he liked them. He had finished feeding and watering them when he heard the commotion. The new slave was here.

At the mistress' signal, LaSalle went to her, and again knelt. He looked in shock at the new slave. He was young. Too young. He had bruises on him already and was begging to be set free. Amira, who was around the same age as the boy, was delighted at her present, and started exploring his body. That made him quiet and wary.

At last the master took the boy and chained him a post, intending on leaving him there for a while. He motioned to LaSalle and tipped him a nod before leaving.

Chris drew near to the trembling boy and sat on the ground next to him. Very softly, he said, "Hey. I'm Chris. What's your name?"

The boy blinked back tears and managed to reply, "Sam." He looked around him in fear and back to LaSalle.

The older slave sighed. "Sam, I'd say nice to meet you, but under the circumstances, I won't. I'm here to teach you about how we do things. Not much of it is good, I'm afraid. By the way, how old are you? You came from Phoenix, didn't you?"

Sam nodded, then whispered, "Yeah. How did you know? I'm...sixteen."

Chris bit back a curse. Screw **her**. But there was nothing he could do, except answer the boy's question. "The collar." He touched his own silver collar and dropped the hand away with a resigned look.

Sam watched him. Was he the one they were going to rescue? He decided to keep silent on that point, and instead told him tearfully, "She took my dad and my uncle. And my dad's friend. She hurt them too. And she's going to sell them. I'm never going to see them again, am I?"

Shaking his head, Chris put a hand in the boy's shoulder. No it wasn't likely. The expression in his eyes told the kid his answer. He watched the boy bury his head in his knees and start to cry again. Looking up at a sound, Chris stared into his master's eyes. He didn't move as his master chained his collar to the same post, then removed the shackles. He spoke in Arabic first, but then switched to English. "Teach him. Show him yourself."

Chris knew what he meant and dreaded it. But he knew his master, mistress, and Amira would be watching at some point. Best to get it done now. Avoid a flogging later. He shook Sam's shoulder and curtly told him, "I have to show you what they have done to me. Since you're going to to Amira, I hope to heaven you won't go through everything I have. But still…" he trailed off, stripping himself.

Sam watched with wide eyes. So many scars. And...what the hell was that ? He gulped. Would that happen to him?

Christopher blew out a breath. This wasn't going to be easy. He told him in a level voice, "As you can see, I got whipped a few times. Some from Phoenix, some here. And the scars here on the soles of my feet, I got from her . Um, this cage I wear...the mistress was worried I'd get myself off on my own. She needn't have worried, but I couldn't say no. But anyway, if I get the slightest bit...aroused… the spikes prevent that. It's quite painful in fact. The only time I get it off is… when I'm needed." He had a grim look on his face at that.

The boy ventured a question, "Does that happen a lot? Which one...does it?"

LaSalle looked away. It was a fair question. "They both do. Sometimes one at a time. Sometimes together. Sometimes only one. It happens...often enough."

Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. "We'll get you out! Don't worry!"

Chris snapped his eyes to him. "Shush! Don't say that. Ever."

But the boy shook his head, dropping his voice to a whisper, "It's true. I've got a tracker in me. They're going to come for you. I promise." He watched the older man's eyes spark with hope, then fade out again. It had been too long. And too dangerous.

LaSalle snapped, "They can't. They shouldn't. I'm too far gone anyway. **If** they come, you go. You have your life ahead of you."

Sam was about to protest when he saw the master coming. Then rough hands were on him. A strange language from his lips. But the same predatorial look in his eyes. That made Sam stop his fighting and freeze. He was going to… but then another voice cut in.

It was LaSalle. "No, you won't touch him! Use me. Use me as much as you like." The defiant look was in his eyes, and they blazed with righteous indignation.

The master promptly dropped Sam and punched LaSalle. He gave a sharp order in the strange language, but Chis knew this one. He faced the post, and only gritted his teeth from the stinging lash. But once again, when it was over, he was between the master and the boy. There was no way the man was touching him. He felt a stirring in his heart. It was hope. Hope that he could keep this kid alive long enough to set him free. And himself? A faint possibility. So he stared down his master.

The man was furious. He barked an order and Chris was thrown and beaten. But he took him to a shack instead. Sam was loosed from the post and made to watch everything. He felt sick and grateful at the same time. Sick for what was happening. Grateful that LaSalle still had that fire in him, and he would protect him as much as he could.

And that's how the days passed. Christopher had something to live for now. He lived for Sam. He tried to make the boy's life easier. He couldn't prevent Amira from using Sam, but he kept his master at bay. He hurt a lot more now than he ever did, but for once, he was okay with that. For every stripe laid on him, every hurt he endured, each time he was dragged to the tent and used like a toy, he was thankful. Thankful because Sam didn't have to endure that. He covered for him and took his punishment. He made himself more desirable to the master and mistress so they wouldn't go near Sam. And every day, he silently begged Pride, Get here faster. Get this kid out of here. Get him out before I'm killed in the process and then there's no one to stand for him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry guys for formatting issues. I'm not sure why it's happening, as it's only THIS story I'm having problems with! But I think I've got a handle on it now :) Please continue to R and R!**

Chris woke to a low groaning sound. It wasn't coming from him, so he looked around. It was Sam. He shuffled over and worriedly asked the boy, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Sam winced but sat up, "Amira had me last night. I'm a bit sore. That's all. I'm okay otherwise." He paused and said, "I should be asking **you** that. You took a whipping for me two days ago. Yesterday, Master and Mistress used you. You must be feeling way worse than me." He ran his eyes over the man, seeing the bruises, the pain lines, the blood stained shirt, and the gauntness of his frame.

But LaSalle shook that off and sharply told him, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The agent stood slowly. He wished he wouldn't hurt so much. But then again, if he didn't, he'd be dead. And with Sam here, he wasn't ready for that. Just get the boy out of here. Then his job was done. After that, come what may.

He hid his pain from Sam as he gingerly moved around. The free people got houses. Slaves got shacks. Or tents. Or a pole. Looking around again, LaSalle made another mental note of his surroundings.

There were two small single story houses. Five shacks in the back. A few tents. A rather good sized oasis nearby, which allowed for a field of wheat as well as gardens of tomatoes, eggplant, and cucumbers. There were carefully planted date palm trees, as well as the usual desert palm. And the camels as well as some chickens and goats.

Chris sighed. The area was nice enough for this family. But surrounding them was just plain sand. In every direction. A car would get stuck. Sometimes people visited in a Jeep, but more often than not, horses or camels were the mode of transportation. Walking would be suicidal.

Grunting, Chris pulled at his shirt again. He normally slept with it off, since the nights were blissfully cool. But with the heat of the day later, it was best to cover up, and with his back the way it was...It was the only way to keep it clean. He looked at his pants. They were thin but comfortable. Then he studied the shackles. The only time he hadn't worn them was if he was chained to something, or if he was with them.

That thought made him look over at Sam. Why on earth would they give him serum? Never mind the whole slave bit. At his age, Sam should have been learning that intimacy was something… wonderful and to be desired. Instead…

Biting back a curse, LaSalle shut down his thoughts. He could understand something of how Jared felt now. Suddenly, the boy started humming. Chris turned to stare at him. How could he… but then Chris recognized the tune. It was Carry on my wayward son. Smacking Sam hard, he hissed out, "Stop it. Now."

The boy startled at that, and turned to face the older man. He didn't like the look in his eyes and asked shrewdly, "Why? Is it the humming? Or what I'm humming?"

"Both," LaSalle snapped. Taking a calming breath, he admitted, "We aren't allowed to do that. And… yeah, the song gets to me. I get it now what Jared felt. I **am** that wayward son. And no matter what I do… I'll never be done and be at rest. I'll just be dragged to hell through a knothole. I wish… sometimes I wish they'd just whip me long enough that I would die. To just slip away like that… must be such... relief ." He buried his face in his knees, not caring anymore to pretend to anyone.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and a warm body was next to him. A whisper in his ear, "Chris...you're giving up. Don't go that. Just wait a little longer. Please."

LaSalle blew out an emotional breath before answering, "I'm giving up? I've already given up. What point is there anymore?"

Sam huffed in frustration, "There is every point! You still have friends who are doing everything they can to find you! They're not giving up. I don't know who they are, but if they're risking it all for you… either you're pretty awesome, or they are the most amazing friends in the world." He stopped and sighed. "Chris, look at me. Come on, man. Look at me."

LaSalle squeezed his eyes shut, but after a moment's hesitation, turned to lock eyes with Sam. This kid had guts alright.

Sam gave a weak smile, and told him gently but doggedly, "I can't tell you exactly when… but I **can** promise you, it will get better. It will get easier, and it will all be worthwhile. Just promise **me** that you won't ever give up."

Christopher stared at the boy. Then he gave a deep sigh and a shrug. "Okay," was all he said. But arms squeezed around him in a delighted hug. Chris had to groan and say, "Hey alright! Stop that! That hurts anyway!"

An apologetic smile as Sam released him, "Oops, sorry. I like you a lot. You deserve a lot better than what you're getting. You do… stop shaking your head. It's the truth."

LaSalle would have responded, but he heard the usual summons. Quickly getting up, he told Sam, "Keep a sharp eye out. Don't do anything stupid. Save some breakfast for me if you can. Gotta go get shaved."

The boy nodded and went about his usual morning chores, including sweeping out the shack. He went to get his mush and saw an extra bowl, and scooped some out to save for LaSalle. Soon enough the older man was there to eat with him. Then they were both scheduled to work in the fields.

They worked in silence most of the day, since talking was quickly punished with a lash. Sam helped LaSalle without a word, seeing him have problems with his chain, or wincing as he stooped. LaSalle had shaken his head at the boy to stop doing that… though was secretly grateful. But Sam had merely glared back and that was that.

Sam was constantly near LaSalle that day if he could help it. Chris took strength from the brave young man. Well, was he being brave or stupid? Shrugging, Christopher decided only time would tell.

That evening, Sam watched as Chris stripped himself once again. He knew the rules by now. LaSalle wasn't permitted clothes after sundown. He looked down at the man's bare ankles. It looked strange seeing him without them. But of course, he must have had a normal life at some point. He curiously asked, "What did you do? Before?"

Christopher looked at him rather surprised at the random question. But he answered him, "I worked as an NCIS agent. Navy criminal investigation."

Sam had a whole slew of questions after that. "You worked for the Navy? Did you get to sail? Do you see murders? Shoot a gun? Do you…" he got no further as Chris exclaimed while raising a hand, "Whoa, whoa. One question at a time." He gave a soft chuckle, and replied, "Yes, I was in the Navy. Yes, I got to sail on the boats. I did investigate murders. That's my job. Figure out who did it and try to bring them to justice. What was the next question? Guns, is it? Yeah, you're assigned one. We get target practice and learn to shoot well. And before you ask… and I **know** you will… yes I have killed people with it."

He sighed and sat down, knowing he really should go and check in on Master, but was loathe to do so. He could wait a bit. Continuing, he quietly said, "And yes… I miss it. Freedom… you don't really appreciate what it is until you've lost it."

Sam reached out and squeezed his hand. "I agree with that one, man. I miss my dad. I wish he were here, but then again… not here . You know what I mean."

LaSalle nodded then looked up at the shadow that blocked the doorway. It was Master. Instantly, but not without a sigh, Chris stood up. He told the waiting silent man, " 'ana mustaed." I'm ready.

Master cocked his head, and reached for the cage. He snapped a leash to it and with a yank, led him to the house. Chris only managed not to make a sound for the pain that radiated between his legs at the unfair treatment. He'd get it worse in a few minutes. Better this than the other.

Sam watched them go. A tear slipped down his face. For all his bravado, he was just a kid. He was scared. But he knew the older man needed him just as much as Sam needed him. He knew perfectly well LaSalle had shielded him as much as he could.

He dozed lightly but awoke to the camels snorting. Was there something out there? He peered into the night. He couldn't see anything. LaSalle wasn't back yet. Where was he? Sam started to panic a little. He needed LaSalle. Was he okay? Why were the camels upset?


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's the part we've all been waiting for!**

Sam sat there torn. He wanted to go see what was going on. But at the same time, he knew he wasn't supposed to stir from the shack during the night. But why wasn't anyone checking this out? Could it be he was the only one awake? Surely there was someone else up. He froze, heightening his senses, letting his eyes see in the dimness of the night. There was a sliver of a moon out, just enough to look about. But he couldn't see a problem.

He remembered the pregnant camel. Maybe she was due? Should he find out? But what if it really was nothing, and he'd just be whipped for his pains. He remembered that one time in the beginning when LaSalle couldn't put a stop to it, and he'd gotten a mere half dozen lashes. Those hurt. What Chris went through regularly...Sam bit his lip. If he were to go and see, be wrong and get caught, there was no way Chris would be able to cover for it. You're being paranoid and stupid, he told himself. Go back to sleep. Chris will be here soon.

Again a camel bellowed, jolting Sam up. This was ridiculous. There was no way he was sleeping. Anger finally spurred him up and stumbling out the door. He stomped over to the camel pen and peered around as best he could. They were all awake, and the bull was the one making the noise. What the hell was it? Sam recalled a project on endangered animals at school, and one of his friends had picked a striped hyena. Maybe it was that. If so, then he really shouldn't be here. They could attack him.

Having decided that, Sam turned to go. But then hands reached out and grabbed his arms and clapped over his mouth. He still tried to scream anyway, and struggled hard. A male voice sounded in his ear, "Shhhh! Quiet, lad."

But Sam panicked anyway. He'd seen LaSalle "entertain" Master's friends. And some of them had been very jealous. They were going to hurt him! No! This couldn't happen! He put more effort in trying to escape but the voice hissed, "Sam! Stop it! We're friends."

His name made him hesitate. Looking up carefully at the intruder, he saw green eyes and silver hair. A kindly face, though hard at the moment. And two women with him, one pale with dark hair, and the other dark skinned with curly hair. The man smiled grimly and told him in a hushed voice, "I'm Agent Pride. I'm here to rescue Christopher LaSalle and you. You have the tracker."

The boy instantly relaxed enough for them to let go. These were LaSalle's friends! He whispered back, "You're here! I told him you were coming! But he didn't believe me. And why on earth did you get the camels all excited? Someone else other than me could have showed up."

Pride looked sheepish at that question, "Well, um, it turned out one of the camels we brought attracted the attention of the male. Couldn't be helped. She was squalling too. We've hid them away though behind the dunes. They should behave. But never mind that. Where's Christopher?"

Blanching, Sam dropped his eyes to the sand. He finally got out, "They have him. He wasn't back when I came here."

Percy snapped at him, "You mean they're...using him?"

Sam winced, but nodded. "Yeah. You'd better wait until he comes back though if you're taking him. No one else is up, apparently. I'd better go back too, before someone discovers I'm gone." He started to turn and leave when Pride laid a firm hand on his shoulder, stating, "We're coming too. Is it safe in the shack?"

Glancing at the shack in the darkness, Sam blew out a breath. Sometimes Master or Amira came. Sometimes not. Deciding that the agents could take care of themselves, he told them, "If you stick in the corners where it's darkest, you could. There's open space between here and there. One at a time, maybe?"

The agents nodded and let the boy lead the way. It was a bit odd letting him decide things, but it was better this way, for he knew the layout of the area. One at a time, they dashed for the shack after Sam had gone in to see if anyone else was there. Explaining, he told them very quietly, "I share this with Chris. The others are in other shacks. You're lucky no one is on the pole tonight."

"Pole?" was Gregorio's question.

Sam gave a sigh. He replied, not looking at any of them, "Yeah. The pole. Sometimes Master will chain one of us up to the pole all day and all night, depending on what we did. I was, my first day. But apparently, we all behaved, and we get to sleep tonight." He paused and looked at Christopher's blanket, "Most of us, anyway."

Pride had an unreadable expression on his face. He wanted nothing more than to just storm the place. In fact, that was still in the cards. However, the priority was Chris. He had to be sure he was okay. Okay being relative, Pride thought bitterly. He was being raped at this minute, but it would put everyone in too much danger to just blast in there. Who knew what security measures were around? This guy didn't get these slaves cheap. They were "top of the line" which mean he made money lucratively somehow.

Sam finally looked up a while later. He could hear familiar pants...Chris! He waited patiently though, knowing the man would be withdrawn into himself and wouldn't like to be touched by anyone right away. He signaled to the team to stay, don't move, be quiet.

Chris staggered into the shack. He was wracked with pain, for there were still lingering effects. Both Master and Mistress had used him tonight. He noted Sam sitting up awake and dropped onto his blanket exhausted. He had been chained again and denied his clothes. It was punishment for talking back. Well, it could have been worse. He could have had another whipping. Maybe he still would tomorrow. Or rather, later today. It must be after midnight. "Sam… go to...sleep. You...shouldn't...be...up."

But Sam shook his head and came over to Chris. The older man blocked any attempt at comfort and shoved him away irritably. Sam sighed, and told him softly, "They're here. Your friends are here. You're going home."

Pride had been standing there, trying to take calming breaths. He couldn't believe LaSalle's condition. He wanted to get angry, but saw how he was pushing the boy away. Clearly, gentle handling was needed here. He tiptoed over to the naked man and squatted down next to him. He didn't touch him, but gently said, "Chris. I'm here. I'm really here. Just like I promised."

Chris jerked at his voice and scuttled back to the wall to stare at Pride. But he didn't seem to recognize him in the dark. He thought the man only wanted one thing. The sweat beaded on his forehead once again, but he made himself say, "Did you come here for me? You can have me. Anyway you like. I can please you well."

A gasp from the corner made Chris turn. He paled in fright...there were more people here! Instinctively he hurriedly said, "Take me...but not here. Not in front of him. Send him out. Then use me as much as you want."

"No." Pride snapped. He couldn't take this. Sighing, he softened his tone, "Chris, it's me. It's Pride. I told you I'd find you. Well, I did. I'm here. So are Tammy and Sonja. We came for you."

LaSalle sucked in a breath and looked more closely. Was he telling the truth? The face was so familiar. So was the voice. It really was him. And he looked at the girls with a faint smile. Yes, they were here. But...no. They couldn't see him like this. Or take him back...not with Sam here. Sharply, he said, "Take Sam. Leave me here."

"Christopher," Tammy said as she came over to him, ignoring his state. "We can take him too. We've looked so long. And we not leaving until we get what we came for. You."

Biting his lip, Chris shook his head, "You don't want me. I'm just a broken down man, good for nothing except work and sex. I'm useless now. But you take Sam. He deserves a better life than this."

Pride inhaled deeply. He recognized Jared in this. This is what Jared was like. He cursed himself for all the delays in finding LaSalle. Even the time between getting the tracker activated and actually being able to be here right now in this moment had been too long. Two weeks. It should have been one, but there had been delay after delay, things breaking down, and it had been hell. Now they were here, and Chris was refusing to go with them. Finally laying a hand on his shoulder, Pride put authority in his voice, hating himself, "Chris. You are coming. That's all there is to it."

LaSalle flinched, then sighed. He was merely a slave. This was an order. He had to obey. Not trusting his voice, he nodded, then groaned. He hurt. Badly. Looking up at Pride again, he said in a dead voice, "Several problems. I can't move fast. And I'm bleeding. No clothes until morning."

Percy felt the tears well up in her eyes but took the blanket and wrapped it around him. "That will have to do for now. We have extra things with the camels we left. But we need to make it to them."

Tammy asked, "What about the other slaves? Surely we can't leave them."

Chris responded softly, "They won't go. Trust me. They won't. Don't even bother asking them. Or letting them see you. They'll get the shit pounded out of them if they knew."

Sam piped up, "He's right. I talked to one yesterday. They made him...a….eunuch...but he's loyal. He told me he'd stay, no matter what. He wouldn't want to go and be somewhere...normal. It's too big a risk."

Pride sighed and rubbed his face. He hated leaving them to a monster like this guy. Again he thought of storming them, but one thing held him back. LaSalle. He was helpless now. If things went wrong, and there was a good chance they could, LaSalle wouldn't be able to stand up to whatever punishment they would give him. King had already seen the stripes laid on him, the bruises, and had heard him hissing as he moved. He knew all too well how that felt. Except for the other thing. Anger shot through him at the thought of LaSalle's master using him. But Sam was right. It was too big a risk. Best to get out now while they could.

With that decision made, he and Sam helped Chris stagger up to his feet. The chains would have be dealt with later. The girls moved out ahead, acting as scouts, moving their guns as pointers in case someone popped by unexpectedly. They just concentrated on booking it out of there as fast as possible.

Which, with Chris, wasn't very fast.

They had nearly reached the camels when shouts rang out. "Shit! Get on!" Pride snapped. He threw Christopher onto a camel and swung up himself. Percy pulled Sam with her. Tammy scrambled up on the camel that had been giving the the trouble in the first place. She gave her a mighty kick, and kept her gun cocked, as did Percy.

As the animals started to move, there were a few shots from somewhere in the darkness. The girls returned fire, then the camels were in full run. Camels are faster than people think, and Pride had to laugh. If he didn't he'd cry. But he could tell his was probably clocking around 40 miles an hour. And best of all, Christopher was in his arms.

With the adrenaline of the recent events, they didn't stop for a good long while, since they had no idea whether they were followed or not. Finally Sam started whimpering. Percy looked down at him and shouted, "Pride! Tammy! Stop!"

They wheeled their beasts to a stop, and King worriedly asked, "What's wrong? We need to put as much distance between them and us as possible." But Percy looked at him and snapped, "He's been shot."

Chris was off his camel in an instant and pulling at Sam. He was indeed bleeding from a wound in his abdomen. It must have been a lucky shot, and with all the action, no one had noticed. Likely the kid hadn't even noticed he had been shot until he started hurting later. He put pressure on the wound and bit his lip. He couldn't die could he? Not after everything! He just couldn't. He didn't know he was whimpering and whispering to Sam as the tears fell. They should have left him. Sam's life was worth far more than his own. He just couldn't be hurt. He couldn't.


	35. Chapter 35

A warm hand startled Chris and gently pushed him aside. Pride looked over Sam quickly and felt his pulse. Nodding, he grimly said, "Bullet isn't in the greatest spot. Let's bandage him tight and hope for the best." He looked around briefly, shaking his head, "We can't stay here. It would be better for him if we could. But he's lost blood already during the run."

The team were quiet but efficient at taking care of Sam the best they could. The rattle of LaSalle's chain was brought to Tammy's attention, and she realized with all the kerfuffle going on, they hadn't cared for him either. Gently, she told him, "Hey. You need clothes. We brought some extras just in case you needed them."

Chris gave a small smile, then looked down at his shackle. "And just how do you propose I put pants on?"

She looked too, and nodded. "We brought a few tools. We'll be able to cut the chain. The metal cuffs...will have to wait until later." She paused, a bit embarrassed, "But at least you'll be able to separate your legs."

Flashing her a bit of the old smile, Chris nodded. He grunted as he sat down on the sand and let Gregorio work. It took Pride, actually, to make the cutters do their job as the female agent wasn't strong enough. But at last, his ankles weren't chained to each other, and LaSalle was able to gingerly pull on clothes. They felt strange and rough, after his own loose ones, but he felt better for the first time in a very long time. He was still sore down there, especially after the gallop...that hadn't helped matters at all… but at least he wasn't exposed to everyone. And he knew the team were more relaxed too that they didn't have to see the cruel evidence on his body.

His attention turned back to Sam. "I'll hold him." His voice was determined.

Pride shook his head. The man might be determined, but he was also beaten to hell. He wouldn't be able to be steady enough. Kindly, King put his foot down, "I'm sorry, Chris, but you can't. Tell you what. I'll hold him. Do you trust me?"

Blue eyes met his. A slow blink. A deep sigh. Then the nod, "Yes."

Pride smiled, then helped him up more carefully onto Percy's camel. He felt guilty now for throwing him on one of the beasts when he must have been hurting so much, but there had been no time to be gentle. Percy climbed up in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her to steady himself. Then Pride put the boy in front of himself on his own camel. Sam's breathing was laboured, worrying Pride, but he knew they had to move. It was the only choice they had. Stay here, and they would get captured. Travel now, and they could lose Sam, but they'd be safe. Capture was out of the question, especially with LaSalle, and even King's own history with Phoenix.

It was a long hard trek through the desert. Too long, but they couldn't move too quickly anyway. They were well into the next evening when they finally met a Jeep at the rock they were supposed to meet at. It was friends that they'd met along the way. They took one look at the blood soaked Sam, and bundled him onto the Jeep. Then they switched...the NCIS team took the Jeep and they took the camels. It was flatter out here, and vehicles could drive carefully and not get stranded.

It still took so long.

They finally reached the camp they had set up. Going into a city would have been too dangerous, so they were going underground and off the radar. A chopper would be there soon, and fly them to Turkey, so they could regroup. And get Sam real medical attention. They did what they could there, and Chris hovered over the kid. Sam also seemed most comfortable with Christopher around, so they let them be. Sam was pale, and needed blood, not to mention surgery, but that would just have to wait.

Eventually, at the Turkish hospital, LaSalle's chains came off for good and Sam was rushed into surgery. Chris refused to leave the waiting room but at least he had King and the girls with him. It was time for a talk while they waited.

Pride broke the silence first, "So… how are you doing?"

Chris winced. He knew what the man was asking. In a quiet voice, he told them honestly, "I'm...not great. It was… very hard. Phoenix was a hard mistress. We were scared of her, remember? But this…" he took a steadying breath, and just put it out there. "I wasn't just a slave, King. I was a sex slave. That's what they used me most for. They only wanted my body. And if I didn't give it, I was put through hell." He looked away, a haunted expression on his face.

"I know," was the soft answer. "You've been through a lot. Stuff that should never have happened. But I'm here now, Chris. You can tell me about it, if you want. If not, that's okay. We can just sit here and wait. I know you aren't going anywhere. Neither am I."

Chris was quiet a long time. Then he asked softly, "What happened after I left?"

King groaned at the memories that surfaced, but told him, "I was devastated. And scared. I let her use me, in exchange for information. All she told me was that you were in a non North American desert. She didn't tell me which one. She exchanged Owen Lang for me. Gibbs went along with me as well. I… we… searched for you. Owen tipped us off to someone named Julian who apparently knew her when she was young."

Chris broke in with an observation, "It's hard imagining Phoenix as a young girl. But she must have been, once."

Smiling grimly, Pride agreed. "True. Anyways, Julian agreed to help us. He knew where she might be. Eventually, with Gibbs' team's help, he got a tracker into Sam, because we knew that he was going to be shipped to you. And here we are."

Chris knew there must have been so many emotions, questions, dangers, and much risk taken a long the way. But he didn't comment on that. Instead, he told him, "King… your promises… and Sam… got me through. Master...he… he tried everything. Once, I found an English newspaper. There was an article about you. But...But he found me reading it. I got whipped. Paper got burned. And they still took me that night anyway. It's been like that the whole time. I was despairing for my life. I just wanted it to end. Then Sam came. He's just a kid, King! Just a kid. Suddenly I found a new purpose. He belonged to Master's daughter, but I did keep him away from Master. I did everything I could to protect him. I… did lose hope. But he never let me give up entirely."

Pride gently put his arm around LaSalle. He was careful to not hurt him. They sat in silence. Chris felt… relieved. He would heal at last. Just to have his wounds looked at, and painkillers finally… made him feel so much better. But what would he do if Sam didn't make it? He didn't know. But he was so relieved that King was here, at long last.

A thought occurred to him, and he voiced it, "King? Is it safe? To go back home, I mean?"

Pride swore lightly. He and the girls had been so focused on this rescue that they hadn't really thought much about the aftermath. Shit. Would it be okay? He had no clue. He needed to talk to Julian, but how? Only Julian would know.

Chris looked into Pride's eyes and sighed. "You've gone ahead and damned the consequences again, haven't you?" He smiled then, "Not the first time. You wouldn't be King otherwise."

Finally, the doctor came out. In broken English, he told them, "Surgery good. Sam good. Bullet bad place, but he live. He okay."

The girls cheered and Pride cracked a grin at last. Chris let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank you, sir, for everything. Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "He sleep. But yes."

A nurse showed them to the room. Sam looked small and so helpless in the bed, but he was alive. And safe for the moment.

Eventually the lad came to. He gasped fearfully, but Chris had his hand, "It's okay. You're in the hospital. We made it out."

The boy groaned but smiled at the faces around him. "Oh, so that's what you look like in the daytime."

Sonja chuckled and patted his shoulder, teasing, "Do we look less scary or more?"

Sam grinned, and shot back, "Oh, more. Definitely." He struggled to sit up, and was helped. "Are we home?"

Pride shook his head apologetically, "No, lad. We're in Turkey. You need to rest and recuperate, both you and Christopher. Then we'll see about going home."

The boy looked at him with a knowing look, "Phoenix is still a problem, isn't she? And it doesn't help that Julian is in cahoots with her, does it?"

Everyone stared at him. Finally Gregorio sputtered, "What on earth do you mean?"

"You don't know? He didn't tell you? He's in love with her." Sam explained in confusion.

That stopped them all dead in their tracks. No...that wasn't possible. But suddenly, certain little things were clear. The way Julian had reacted, some of the things he'd said. The expressions on his face in certain situations. He loved her. He loved that monster. The next question was did she love him back? And… was he now dangerous to the team? He did know where they were after all. But he helped them. Pride shook his head at last. There were more questions than answers at this point. Come what may.

They decided to stay there for a while. 1) Sam and Chris both needed the attention. 2) They were safe for now. 3) Who knew what was waiting for them at home? They needed to find out first.

* * *

Gibbs and Dinozzo were up in an abandoned warehouse on the 4th floor in London. They peered down at the street below. Normally, they wouldn't be here, but they had joined up with their police to catch an important criminal to the USA. Gibbs looked through the sniper rifle once more while Tony looked at his watch.

He was about to say something when the door banged open. Neither man had time to react when a very angry looking Phoenix pointed a gun at Tony. "Back away from that, both of you, hands in the air."

Gibbs sighed, glanced at Tony, and did as he was told. Two women were with her, ones he didn't know. All he knew was this wasn't good. At all. "What do you want?" He curtly asked.

Phoenix tipped a nod to her companions and waited until they got both men's guns and phones, turning them off. "Information, boy, as always. How did you find Sam?"

Gibbs was taken aback by the question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Growling, she repeated, "Sam. The kid. How was he found?"

Again Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know Sam. What the hell is going on?"

Phoenix slid her eyes over to Dinozzo, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Smiling at him, she told the girls, "You can start with him."

Immediately one held a gun to his head, and the other started running her hands over his body, even slipping into his pants and giving light kisses. Tony squirmed against this, but kept silent.

"No," Gibbs snapped. "You can't do that to him. I honestly don't know who you are talking about."

Phoenix cocked her head. She walked over and brushed her fingers on his chest, purring, "I think you're lying. But just in case, I sold Sam to the same man who bought Christopher LaSalle. And they were both stolen. That only happened after Sam got there. Coincidence? I think not. And the NOLA team are gone. Again… coincidence? You tell me. How did they find them?"

Tony was sweating bullets at this. Gibbs really didn't know. He told his boss a lie when he'd entertained Phoenix that day. Gibbs had known it was a lie, but hadn't pushed, knowing it was likely done to protect him. And now here they were. Did she even suspect Julian? This was getting messy. He gritted his teeth against the continued strokes the woman was giving him, and was all too aware of the gun pressed to his temple.

He met eyes with Gibbs. His boss knew something was up. He watched Phoenix kiss Gibbs and grunted as his unwanted need grew. "Stop… it." Tony managed to say between his teeth.

Phoenix laughed and spun to face him. "What's the matter, pretty boy? You want in on the action? She hit him across the face, then grabbed his bulge hard. "You know something he doesn't? Come on, you can tell me. And I won't touch him. You… on the other hand…"

Gibbs snapped out, "Phoenix, just stop it. Stop. We don't know. Leave us alone."

Rolling her eyes, she motioned to him as she looked at one of her companions. The woman smiled wolfishly and went to Gibbs, snapping on cuffs. She attached a rope and tied him to a pipe in the ceiling, stretching his arms over his head. Next was a knife, cutting his shirt off. Now a whip was in her hand, waiting for orders.

Tony bit back a curse as he watched this. Gibbs couldn't pay for this. Not when it wasn't him. He had been deliberately left out of this so he wouldn't be hurt! A voice hissed in his ear, "Strip, boy." Tony shuddered, but the gun on his head was pushed in harder. He watched Phoenix pull hers on him before his woman stepped away. The agent hesitated, then was silent as he obeyed. He was similarly caught up and bound like his boss facing him. But there was no whip.

He didn't need one. The woman stroked him until he was so close. Unwanted lust ran through him. Just a bit more! Tony would not ask for it, but he silently begged. Just a few more touches… he couldn't suppress a groan. He heard Phoenix purr and watched with half open eyes as she said, "Well, pretty boy? Tell me what I need to know… and I'll help you out there." She gave him one more soft touch and waited expectantly.

"Fuck...you," was the thing he told her.

Smiling, she only nodded. "Okay then." A whip crack rang out, followed by Gibbs' grunt. Tony growled. He knew what she was up to. Give in, and the NOLA team were in danger. Hold up his end, and he and Gibbs would be tortured. It was obvious. Gibbs she'd whip. Him? She'd use his body against him. At least it wouldn't be painful. Oh, who was he kidding? If she pulled out that damned serum, Gibbs would be the better off of the two of them.

Gibbs snapped, "You do know know that there will be people looking for us, right?"

She laughed and replied, "Of course. But you're not due for a check in for a few hours. So, I'm quite safe for a short while. Now, my dear Silver Fox. You can make this easy, or hard. Which is it going to be?"

The older man only glared at her, making her chuckle again. She nodded at her companion, who slashed down her whip on him a few times. But Gibbs was silent. He wasn't stupid. If they could hold her off… then they'd have a chance. But he knew that she would know that too. Gibbs looked over at Tony. They were keeping him at fever pitch, but he was staying silent. Mostly. Tony couldn't help but moan with need now and then, and he was trembling, but no words were escaping.

Phoenix tried again with both of them several times, but neither would give her the time of day. Finally, she shook her head and reached into her pocket. There was that dreaded bottle. "Do I need to use this?" she asked them with a smile.

Tony flinched, but managed to growl, "Go ahead. Do what you want. You ain't getting anything from me."

"Interesting," she observed. "You know what I think, Tony? I think Gibbs really doesn't know anything. But you do. You know something. And aren't talking. Well, this will make you sing. And I liked your voice the last time. So…" she drew nearer.

Gibbs cursed her out, but was helpless to do anything as Tony was injected. He got a few more lashes for his pains but it didn't matter. It wasn't long before the younger man started whimpering. She purred, "Frustrating, isn't it? You were so close. And now, no matter how much I touch you, you won't be able to come. And besides that, it will hurt. Your fault. You could have told me what I wanted. Oh well."

Tony bit back a yelp of pain when he was grabbed. Through the haze, he snapped, "And what about Julian? Who is he to you?"

Phoenix stepped back in surprise. She tipped a nod to the girls, who immediately took up station, stroking him and doing things that made Tony grit his teeth. "What about Julian? What has he got to do with this?"

Tony glared, then screamed the next moment. It fucking hurt! He shouldn't have...said that. He yelled again when they decided he was taking too long to answer.

Phoenix was about to take over when her phone rang. She snatched at it, barking into it, " **What?** " She listened a moment, then sighed. "Julian, this is not a good time. I'll call you later. What? Where am I? I'm with Gibbs and Dinozzo, milking info from them. No, but... **who** ? Really?" She paced off a few steps, and seemed intent on listening.

Gibbs stared at her then slid his eyes over to Dinozzo, who looked confused too, despite his pain. Why was Julian calling her?

Phoenix ran her hand through her hair, and blew out a breath. "Okay. Fine. Yeah. Gotcha. Love ya." She hung up, sighed, then started dialing again, and said into the phone, "Raymond, this had better be good." She paused to hear the other voice. "Yes, of of course I remember Beirut! What about Moscow? You owe me for that. Okay, yeah, true, San Francisco… I know. How about that bimbo in Slovakia? Okay, I'm listening." Another pause. "Okay. You're in Paris? I'll meet you there. Let me finish up business here. Dinner? Sounds good."

She put her phone away and looked at the bewildered men. She smiled wolfishly, clapping her hands, "Well, I got to go. Red won't wait forever. Seems he has information about Pride and his team and their whereabouts. And discuss a deal." She looked over at Tony, and told the girls, "We got time for a quick round of fun though. Get him down. You take him first. Then I will."

Gibbs had to squeeze his eyes shut in horror. But nothing could drown out the sound of Tony being used three times over. But at last they were done with him. After checking things over and leaving the key with Tony, the women left them in a hurry. Tony moaned as he got himself up, and staggered over to Gibbs. "Hey… I'll… be… fine. Let me… get you… down. Paris, is it? Who… do you… think...she's meeting?"


	36. Chapter 36

**It's happening! Just how pissed is Phoenix? Will things go south with this meeting...or will there be a surprise twist? Read on and find out! :)**

Pride woke up on his couch at someone's touch. An orderly smiled apologetically at him and handed him a note before hurrying away. The older man groaned sleepily before sitting up straight. He read the note, sucking in a sharp breath. She knew. After a moment, Pride pulled out his cell phone and turned it on for the first time since this mission began. Dialing, he called Vance.

"Director Vance? Have you heard?"

Agent Pride. Yes, I have heard. It's all been arranged. I'm already on my way.

"But she's found us. We need to get out of here."

No. Dwayne, trust me. I think it'll be fine. You're not going back to her. I promise.

"LaSalle? Sam?"

I… don't know. But this meeting is of utmost importance. Go with them. I expect a whole briefing of what happened in Saudi Arabia when you get back.

Pride stared at his phone when the dial tone went. He couldn't believe it. Sam was much better, still weak, but in good spirits. Chris… was slow in getting there. He had been battered to kingdom come. He wasn't ready for this. But there was no choice.

Sighing, Pride made his way down the hallway. He knew Chris would be with Sam. And at least one of girls would be. He found Sonja coming to him with a steaming cup of coffee. "For you, King. You look like you have news. What is it?"

King gratefully took the coffee and took a sip. He laid a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Yeah. Phoenix is calling a neutral meeting with Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, me, and Chris. Julian is coming too. And Phoenix is bringing in someone else."

Sonja let a surprised gasp escape. She studied Pride before telling him, "I guess you don't know who this mystery person is. But, King, Chris can't go. He's too fragile just yet. I'll go. Or Tammy. He can stay here with Sam."

But Agent Pride shook his head. "I'm afraid it's mandatory for him to go. I'd like you to come, though. You can help him. It's not going to be easy for any of us. Sam should stay here. Tammy can stay with him, if she doesn't mind."

Sonja chewed her lip. "Okay. Okay, we can do this. I'm at your side, King."

Pride squeezed her hand in thanks, then they walked to Sam's room. Christopher looked up when they came in. He had just been making sure Sam ate his food. And naturally Sam was making sure Chris did the same. The smile on LaSalle's face slipped off him at Pride's expression. "What is it?"

"We're going to Paris. You. Me. Sonja. And Phoenix." Pride said softly.

LaSalle's face paled and Sam gasped in shock. Finally the agent choked out, "What? But… we can't go back to her… what…?"

The silver haired man blinked slowly as he explained, "This is a neutral meeting. She's there with someone else. Tony and Gibbs are coming from London. Vance from New York. Julian… from New Orleans. And us from here. One of her girls is picking us up. In less than an hour. The others are already on their way."

"Julian?" was the question on LaSalle's lips. He sighed and looked over at Sam. He licked his lips nervously, but then nodded. "Paris it is."

It was only a short while later when Sophia showed up. Sonja looked her in the eyes. Sophia… the one who had taken Miguel. Shot Joe, her partner. She also saw LaSalle's wince, and knew Sophia had some history with him too. She swallowed hard. This would be hard on everyone.

Sophia looked around at everyone in turn. Then she smiled at Pride, running her eyes over him in appreciation. But she said, "We got a plane ready. Let's go."

Sam gave LaSalle a quick hug of encouragement and smiled faintly at the other two. Tammy sat next to him, grasping his hand. She had agreed to stay with the boy. She promised to try to keep him safe, if anything happened.

All too soon, they were in the air in a private jet. Little was said. Sophia kept a watch on Christopher, making the man nervous. Finally she asked him, "So… you any better at...ahem… than you were before?"

Sonja snapped at her, "You shut up. Leave him alone. I'm not going to sit here and let you verbally abuse him."

"I was just asking a question! But fine. If you don't want me asking him anything, then okay I won't. Sheesh," she muttered.

Sonja narrowed her eyes and shot her own barbs, "So, how was it for you? Shooting your partner in cold blood? Leaving his widow with two children? Children that loved you too?"

The blonde tossed her hair, eyes bright, "It wasn't the easiest decision. But Phoenix… I made my choice. And he couldn't be part of it. But never mind… we thought about bringing in Sebastian. I'd have taken him for myself. He's just adorable. And to have him under me…"

Pride shot up at that, "Okay, that is enough. From both of you. Just… shut the hell up."

Both girls were startled at his outburst. But they both lapsed into silence, for once. Pride sat heavily down and glanced over at LaSalle. The other man was grim, but gave a brief nod. There was silence for the most part for the rest of the flight.

A car was waiting for them, and after a moment's hesitation, the men got into it. They both remembered their first ride. They wound up at a very fancy house, and ushered into the living room. There, waiting for them were Phoenix and Raymond Reddington, locked in a friendly verbal battle.

The other NCIS people were brought in as well, and everyone stared. Phoenix was saying with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Now wait a minute! You'd be at the bottom of the Bering Strait if I hadn't shown up in Anchorage. I still don't know why the hell I was there. It was freaking cold!"

Red gave a laugh and countered, "But, my dear, if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have given you Paul Charles."

Vance finally found his voice, "What in the name of heaven is going on here? Is that who I think it is? And who's Paul Charles?"

The two of them looked at each other and shared a smirk. Phoenix explained, "Yes, this is Raymond Reddington. Number 4 on the FBI's most wanted list. But also working with them to catch the Blacklist criminals. We've known each other for years."

Raymond doffed his hat to the stunned agents and cooly told them, "You asked about Paul Charles. He was an associate to Berlin. Wonderful cook. Horrible with women. I've often wondered if the man was a eunuch."

"He's not," Phoenix interrupted with a smile.

"Oh, well then, question answered. Anyways, the man embezzled millions. Funneled the money away to heaven knows where, but tried several times to wipe me out, to get at my money. He also worked along with Berlin, but that is a really long story. Whatever happened to him, Phoenix?"

She replied casually, "Oh, after he got trained, he made the mistake of mentioning how he hated hot weather. And dark people. So… I sold him to Morocco."

Raymond stared at her, then burst out with a loud chuckle, "Wonderful, darling, just wonderful. I'd have paid to see the look on his face! But come in, everyone, sit down. Take a load off. I highly recommend the champagne."

Gibbs sat down and asked pointedly, "So… whose side are you on?"

A small smile was on the criminal mastermind's face as he replied, "Now that's not the right way of looking at things. In this world, there are no sides. Only players."

Phoenix looked around at the hesitant group and asked, "Is Julian here? I don't see him."

But a rich voice echoed, "I'm here, Phoenix. Had to use the washroom." Julian strode up and sat next to her on the couch while Reddington sat in the next chair which was large and comfortable. Jared was there too, and knelt at Phoenix's side, not lifting his eyes to anyone in the room.

"My goodness, you still have him. How long has it been? Eight years?" Reddington asked quizzically, looking over the slave with a curious eye.

Phoenix stroked her slave's head, "Ten. A decade. Long enough." She would have said more but Vance interrupted.

He couldn't help but lightly snap, "Okay, it's nice to meet you and all, but why are we here?"

Phoenix looked over at Reddington and at his nod, told the Director, "Well, it was a matter of convenience. Raymond was already here. I was close by...but I don't think that's what you meant. You want to know why we called you here. The purpose of this meeting. Right. Well, like I said, Raymond and I have history. He scratches my back, I scratch his. And we've come to a mutual agreement. In other words, I don't need you anymore."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Phoenix as everyone else looked about them with confusion. Reddington smiled wolfishly, "I don't think they understand, dear. Let me clarify. I am an equal opportunity person. My enterprise is built on brokering deals for fellow criminals. I have no country, no political agenda, no…"

He was interrupted by Phoenix again, "What he's so eloquently trying to say is he does things just because he can."

"Just so, Phoenix, if you'd given me a chance to say so. Now let me speak, if you please. Director Vance, yes, Phoenix has agreed to help me with my Blacklist. In exchange, she gives me trade secrets. I give some, she gives some. A nice mesh of information from both sides."

Pride piped up tensely, "Where's that line?"

"Oh, now, man...you do know the trouble with drawing lines in the sand? With one breath, they disappear. No, what I mean, is Phoenix and I have joined forces when it is convenient to us. So you are no longer needed. That agreement? Rip it. It's useless to you."

Now everyone stared in shock. The agreement...was...nullified? Phoenix laughed, "If you could see your faces! Yes, that's exactly what this is all about. Red bought you off me. So, you're free.

"That's...it?" Sonja blurted out. "It's over? No more you?" she asked the question on everyone's mind. It seemed too easy. There had to be a catch.

Phoenix flicked her grey eyes at Sonja and smiled. "Oh, well, it doesn't quite work that way for you guys. There is the slight matter of your team stealing a slave. Two slaves, actually. So that's a problem."

LaSalle bit his lip. He was truly terrified of going back. And Sam… just couldn't. He waited to see what exactly Phoenix has in mind.

She locked eyes with him then, but spoke to both Pride and him. "So, I think it might be a bit pointless to send you both back. I'm willing to negotiate something. You wanna be free? You have to work for it."

LaSalle exchanged glances with Pride and spoke quietly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were too expensive to just throw away. You work off your price. And if you want to do Sam's too, that's up to you. Or I can give him the option of doing it himself. Or… you can just come back to me. There's that option too."

Chris tore his gaze away from those grey eyes. He couldn't go back to her. That wasn't an option for him. He knew everyone was watching him. Everyone but Jared, of course. His jaw jumped, but he made himself ask, "Okay, how do I work off my price?"

Phoenix smiled and told him straight, "I know this woman in New Orleans. She hires out girls...and guys too. She has a few of mine. You go to work for her on the weekends. You get the BDSM people, especially the SM ones. You do, of course, have the option of not doing those. But think about that carefully. They pay more. Meaning, the more you do them, the faster you get paid off. If you do the regular folks, then you're not paid as much, so you have to do a lot more of them. Do you understand?"

Chris rubbed a hand over his face, but nodded, "So...I'm still being used as a sex slave, but working my way to freedom. Okay. I can deal with that. Is...serum allowed?"

"Yes."

He blew a breath out at that. Of course it would. The only thing he asked was, "How much?"

She knew what he was asking, and handed him a piece of paper. On it was his cost, the typical money he'd make with either kind of client, and Sam's information as well. She had come prepared. He studied it and gave a low whistle. He had no idea he had cost that much. Either way he was looking at a long time.

Pride had looked over LaSalle's shoulder and winced too. He steeled his gaze and asked, "Am I allowed to help with that?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and looked over at Julian, who had a thin line to his mouth. He didn't really like this solution that Reddington and she had come up with. But it did seem more or less fair, if Phoenix wouldn't out and out free them. She sighed, and replied with her own question, "Aren't you normally busy with your bar on the weekends? How would you have time for that? I suppose you could now and then...but it's not really feasible, is it?"

King shook his head, and determinedly said, "I'll make it work. I will."

Shrugging, Phoenix answered, "Then I guess you'll have to talk to my girl. See what she thinks of that. Whatever you and she comes up with is fine by me. She'll let me know what you both decide.

Blowing out a breath, Vance looked over at Phoenix, as did everyone else. He asked, "So...it's true? You no longer need NCIS? And us? Gibbs doesn't need to come to you any more? And you'll leave the others alone?"

Reddington answered that one with a knowing look, "You've heard of Occam's Razor, surely? The simplest solution to a problem tends to be the right one. So, yes. Your problems are solved. She doesn't need you anymore. You owe me a thing or two for that. And Phoenix is off your backs. Well...that isn't entirely true, is it? You'll still carry your scars. And you know what I've come to learn? Every wound leaves a scar, and every scar tell a story. A story that says I survived."

Phoenix locked eyes with everyone in turn. She reached for Julian's hand and squeezed it. "I will miss you all for sure. Tony and Pride the most. They were simply...delicious. How are you feeling, Tony, by the way?"

Dinozzo's face flushed red as they all looked at him. He struggled to meet Phoenix's grey eyes, but told her quietly, "I'm fine. Will that be the last time you need my services?"

She cocked her head and sighed, "Probably. Unless you need something that only I can give. There are payments. And that...is one of the currencies I accept."

Cheerfully, Raymond interjected, "And money is the other kind she accepts too. But she's too expensive for you, lad." He did have one question, "Julian? Where do you come in on this?"

The dark haired man looked into Phoenix's eyes before answering the agent, "I decided to stay with her. We've… reconnected after so long. I love her. That's all there is to it." He made a motion to Pride that said, We'll talk later. I promise.

Raymond nodded, "I understand that, boy. When you love someone, you have no control. That's what love is, being powerless."

Phoenix smiled and stroked her fingers along Julian's jaw. He leaned in for a kiss, not caring that they were being stared at by everyone. No one had ever seen this soft side of Phoenix. It was alien, foreign. Seemingly out of place.

After they pulled apart, Phoenix's cheeks warm with Julian's kiss, Raymond laughed. "Well, speaking of love, I do have one more surprise. Dembe?"

The tall black man that shadowed Reddington's every move nodded, and walked to the next room. No one moved. Dembe soon returned with a white faced blonde woman who tried to struggle briefly before giving up. Reddington looked at her and shushed her, "Oh now, you're not getting killed. You're not even being hurt! So shut up and behave yourself like a good girl. Jared? Do you recognize this person?"

Jared was startled at being addressed. He glanced up at Phoenix first then over at Raymond. He shifted on his knees to glance up at the girl Dembe held firmly. His blank expression took on a look of surprise. For the first time in a very long time, he spoke in Phoenix's presence without being bidden.

"Cynthia?"


	37. Chapter 37

**What a blast from the past for Jared!**

Everyone stared at the girl who was wide eyed in shock. She stammered out, "Did...did you...did… did you call him Jared?" She looked at him and suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth. "It is you! What? How? I thought you were dead!"

Raymond shook his head and explained in a no nonsense manner, "Not at all. He's been Phoenix's slave for the last ten years. I just happened to find out you were connected to him. You used to be his girlfriend, right? And you moved to Paris several years ago. I thought since we were all here anyway, you might as well… reconnect."

Cynthia was still trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. "A...slave? He...he's been….oh merde." She took a calming breath. Finally she asked, "Is he free?"

"No," was the sharp answer from Phoenix, and her hand tightened on her slave's shoulder. He flinched but otherwise didn't move, except to drop his eyes to the floor again.

Tony bit his lip and found himself saying, "I'll free him."

Now it was his turn to be stared at. He glanced around at everyone, and tried to explain in an embarrassed tone, "I mean...if Chris can do it for Sam...and it looks like he will, then I can do it for Jared. Only fair. Ma'am." He tacked on the last word, trying to be respectful.

Phoenix snapped, "You do realize you are talking about one of my best slaves, right? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Tony." Gibbs was quiet but authoritative. He was just as surprised as everyone else that Tony would try to do this. But it wasn't Dinozzo's place. "Don't do that. That's not your job. That's mine."

Dinozzo merely snapped back, "Well, you might have known him longer than me. That's true. But you haven't done the things that I have. And you are never doing them. That's something I promised myself."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Phoenix snarled to the bickering agents. Jared looked like he would like to sink through the floor at her tone. She shook her head, "We'll have to discuss that later. Right now, I would like to talk to Reddington. Alone."

Raymond nodded and gestured to a nearby room, "And Cynthia and Jared can talk in there, if that is alright with you, Phoenix."

The woman sighed and looked at the kneeling slave. Finally she shook her head yes, and stood up. Raymond offered her his arm, and she took it. Before they left, she told the others, "If you want to go, you can. If you want to stay and talk further about everything, you can. I am not holding you here."

Jared slowly got up and flicked his eyes on Gibbs, who gave an encouraging nod, then followed his former girlfriend with trepidation. As soon as they were alone and the door shut, he dropped to his knees and kept his eyes on the floor. Cynthia stared at him with tears misting her eyes. It had been so long. So long. And now he was here. Alive. But broken and shattered.

The silence stretched between them endlessly. Finally she whispered, "I loved the flowers."

Startled, Jared looked up at her briefly before looking away again. He blinked, struggling to remember. "The...flowers?"

"The ones you got me. To apologize to me with. They were beautiful. The flowers were...still in the car. They...gave them to me. My name was on them. I still have some of those buds. I...missed you so much."

Jared stirred uncomfortably, but asked softly, "What were we fighting about?"

Cynthia smiled and sat on the floor with Jared, laying a hand on his shoulder. She put it in her lap instead when he flinched. "It was nothing really important. I'd already forgiven you at that point. I just wanted to see how you were going to make it up. Those flowers...definitely fit the bill."

Without looking at her, Jared sucked in a breath. There had been too much stuff that had happened since that day. And all of it bad. "Did you...move on?"

"Oh Jared." She sighed and thought back on the last ten years. She scooted closer to him, tucking her feet under hers. It was strange being on the floor, but if he was more comfortable that way, then so be it. She was honest, "I did. I tried. Two years after you...left...I met a wonderful man. I married him. But we divorced. I...never forgot you. I couldn't forget you. You were my love. When we were together, if you had asked me to marry you, I'd have said yes. But you were taken from me far too soon. He understood. He tried, he really did. And I wanted to forget you...it was too painful. But in the end, it wasn't fair to him. We're still friends, and we're okay with that. But I love you. I always did."

Jared bit his lip. He couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not when he didn't know if he'd be free. Not when...he shut his thoughts off and clenched his fists a bit. He flinched again when Cynthia laid her hand on his, but she didn't move this time. "Baby? Talk to me. What's going through your mind right now?"

"Don't do this, Cynthia." Jared started to say. He stopped, but she waited for him, knowing instinctively that he would need time to form his thoughts. Finally he tried again, "You don't want me. Not like this. I'm just...broken."

Cynthia raised his chin gently to meet her eyes and told him, "Honey, if she freed you, and she just might...I'll still want you. Always."

He shook his head at that, saying, "Cyn...I...it…" he blew a breath in frustration at himself. He finally make himself say, "The last ten years have been absolute hell. I haven't been on a bed in all that time without being raped out of my mind. I haven't been allowed on furniture, and I'm scared to do it now. The last time was at my parents' house...and...I was terrified. I'm used to being beaten up. Cursed at. Strung up and flogged. Doing your bidding as soon as you ask. Going to sleep on a hard floor. I'm scared of contact. Scared of being kissed. Scared of what you're doing right now."

The woman looked at her hand on his and then looked up at him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Bluntly, Jared said, "I don't love you, Cynthia."

She inhaled a deep breath, but calmly replied, "I know. I know you don't. Why would you love anyone right now? After everything? How could you? But, Jared, I'm okay with that. I'm willing to do the loving for both of us."

He remained silent. He had hoped for so long that his hope had died in him, with nothing to feed it. It was too much. It had been too long. Too hard.

Cynthia was happy to just sit with him. She didn't know everything that had happened to him, but what he had said was plenty. She looked more closely at him now. She saw the silver collar circling his neck. The scars on his wrists. Suddenly curious and wanting to know, she asked, "Can I...see?"

Jared didn't say a word but stood up and stripped his shirt off. He would have done more if Cynthia hadn't hurriedly said, "Hey stop. What are you doing?"

Confused, he still had his fingers hooked on his pants and stared at her. "Um...didn't you want me to strip?"

Now she knew. Cynthia went scarlet as she realized what had been hammered in Jared's brain. Shaking her head wildly, she exclaimed, "What? No! I only asked if I could see beyond your sleeves. Which I guess would be your shirt off. Nothing more. Nothing sexual. That's all." Her mind was blown by this. If he was willing to be naked at a simple question without even answering it...

Jared sighed but stood up tall, eyes facing forward, hands relaxed at his side. It was a practiced move, the same one he would have used even if he had stripped all the way. He only waited for her to look at him. He tried not to flinch as her fingers explored the heavy scarring on his back. Tried to tune out the gasps of shock and the sound of her breath hitching as she tried not to cry. Jared was relieved though. She didn't want him in that way. Then why did she still want him? Could it be possible she still loved him?

He tried to remember back to the way he had been before that fateful day. It was difficult. He had lost so much. He had lost his freedom. His friends and family. His brother. That humourous, carefree side to himself. When had he truly laughed last? Perhaps when he thought he had been free last time. Maybe not. He wasn't sure. It had been too long.

Cynthia went around to the back of him after taking a shocked glance at his front. He was thinner than she remembered. And now she clapped a hand over her mouth again. He was so… scarred. It was a terrible image to her eyes. She reached out hesitantly to touch a particularly deep one, and noted that now Jared didn't flinch, but held still. Obviously he had had this done too often to him. Circling around she noted the blank look on his face.

"Jared…" she started to say. She wasn't sure what to do. What to say. She wanted nothing more than to just wrap her arms around the man she loved and kiss him to make all his troubles go away. But she knew...and that killed her… that this move would be the worst thing possible. Jared hadn't known comfort by any of the usual means. If she was able to get him, she'd have to find a way to comfort him without scaring him. There must be something she could do. Even music or food or something along those lines. It'd be slow going, but worth it. He had been caged physically for a decade, but the mental cages would be harder to pull down. "Put your shirt on," she told him tiredly.

Jared instantly obeyed then dropped to his knees. Cynthia watched in despair and want to reassure him. Finally she thought a moment. Where would he have been touched the least? She'd seen Phoenix touch his hair, so that was out. Cocking her head, she had an idea. "Can you sit down?"

Confused, Jared obeyed anyway. His bare feet were in front of him as he changed position. Cynthia came and stroked them, watching carefully. He looked puzzled but didn't say anything. She continued and then picked one up and started massaging it. Now Jared was really confused, but at the same time...it actually felt good. He was still suspicious but he couldn't think of any reason Cyn would hurt him. Still, she was female, so she bore watching. But he relaxed slightly. It did feel nice. That confused him. It wasn't supposed to feel nice! Or was it? Jared was most relaxed when he was alone. No one touching in any manner. No one saying trash to him. No one's eyes running up and down his frame and it was obvious what they wanted. No one swinging a whip to slash hot pain across his back. Just alone. It was safe alone.

But Cyn… what was this? She wasn't talking. Only touching his feet. And it felt good. Was there a motive? Or was she just being nice? He didn't know anymore. He wanted to feel safe, and she was making him feel safe, somewhat. He was still wary but not in the pressing danger he constantly felt with Phoenix. Cynthia was just...Cynthia.

Finally a knock on the door and both of them were up in an instant. Dembe poked his head in and nodded. He was always a man of few words and simply stated, "They're ready for you."


	38. Chapter 38

The agents watched as Jared and Cynthia left the room, and all of them hoped he would be okay. Then Phoenix went with Reddington. That left Julian with the agents.

Gibbs turned on Tony as soon as it was safe. "You will not , and I repeat, **not** let yourself be used like that. Not when it's **my** responsibility. Not yours. I promised Jared that things would get better for him. And I'll make that happen."

Tony shot back, "Yeah, boss, but I made a promise too. I know what's it's like getting raped. You know what she did with her girls just a few days ago! I know you shut your eyes. I don't blame you. And after that first time, Gibbs, I promised myself it would never happen to you."

His boss sighed and took on a softer tone, "You went through a lot. Hell, we all did, but that doesn't mean I'm dismissing you. That's actually the reason I want to help. You shouldn't go through this alone."

"And having you do it makes things better? No, boss. It doesn't. I appreciate it and all, but I think that's my choice to make," Dinozzo quietly returned. "And it's not like...if she lets us do it, and that's a big **if** , it would be consensual this time around." He looked at the ground, "Yours would be...very hard. I just know it. She's told me a few things from when we were captured, you know. Things I never told you."

Gibbs blew out a breath, but said nothing. If Tony wanted to be stubborn about this, then there was not much he could do about it. This whole thing might not even come to pass. It was pointless fighting about something that might never happen.

Finally, Pride looked over at Julian and demanded, "Okay, what the hell? How can you stay with her? You know she's a monster."

Julian sighed and rubbed his temples. Quietly, he answered, "I'm sorry, Pride. But I do have my reasons for staying."

"And those would be…?" Pride snapped. He was still concerned that Julian would turn on them. If he was with her ...then….

But Julian locked eyes with him and reassured the agent, "I would never tell her anything about what happened. For one thing, can you imagine what would happen to me? But I should explain more." He sighed, then continued, "Okay. This might be hard for you to understand. But Phoenix and I have had a thing for each other for a long time. Her mother hated me, and Dad didn't want me hanging out with Pandora's daughter. They worked well together, but a romance should have been off the table. We didn't plan for that to happen. It just did. When the shit hit the fan, and we separated, I thought that was it. We move on. Simple."

A wry smile came to his face, "It was supposed to be simple. When you came to me, those memories flooded back. But was I scared. Yeah, scared shitless. But she remembered me. That first day I came to her, we made love."

Chris was staring at him with a hard look in his eye and Julian noted that. He shook his head at the agent, pitying him, "No, never once has she hurt me that way."

Gibbs asked now, "She hasn't touched you in any way?"

Julian had to be honest now. He replied, "Um...actually...okay look. When they 'captured' me, I got beaten up a bit. Then got six lashes for talking back. And after that...I had a close call. It was at the training facility when Sam was there. I almost got caught with the needle for his tracker. She punched me. But that's been all. Seriously."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "She punched you and you still want to stay." It was a statement, not a question.

The dark haired man glanced over and admitted, "Well, I can see you point. Was she right to do that? No. But if I had been caught with the smoking gun, I would have been a slave quicker than you can blink. Was I scared? Hell yeah, I was truly terrified at that point. But she made it up to me."

Tony rolled his eyes, muttering, "Yeah, and you got laid."

A small smirk from Julian. He couldn't help that. And Phoenix was insanely good in that way. But he continued, "Okay, I have other reasons for staying. We've worked things out pretty well between us. And I **can** tell you she's already better. I mean...she hasn't been as hard on the slaves when I'm around. They've noticed that too, and are grateful. It's been...different for them. And I'm hoping to keep influencing her in a positive way. It'll be slow, but every little bit will help, I think." He looked up at Gibbs, "I've even been helping with Jared. My room is a safe zone for him. I've told him that whenever he's in my room, he doesn't have to act the slave. He can do what he wants, when he wants. Eat anything. Sleep, if that's what he needs. Phoenix never disturbs me in my room. I've been trying to get him back. But it's a pretty painful process. However, I won't ever stop trying."

The older agent gave a nod, and told him, "I appreciate that. He needs every bit of help he can get."

Julian thought a moment, and said, "We've also decided that she'll keep up with the training side of things. But I can't, and refuse to help with that. I'm hoping she will lessen the extent of that. But we'll see. But I will have a job. You remember, Gibbs, what you did the first time around?"

Gibbs was surprised, and replied, "The fight ring. She wants to start that up again?"

Julian nodded briefly, "Well, it's more for me. I like fighting. Goodness knows I did enough of it as a kid myself. But yes, I'll be doing that. It will be fun. But I **can** promise you this. Those under me will be treated well. They'll be treated as much as possible as if they're free. They'll be treated with kindness and respect."

Pride had to interject, "But they'll still be slaves."

"True," Julian responded. "But I won't treat them as such. This will be fun after all. And I do believe you get more with honey than vinegar. I've always wanted to get into something like that, and now I have a good chance. And I'll be a good influence, I hope."

Vance tiredly asked, "Is there anything else you need to say before I go?" His head was spinning with all this. NCIS being free was fabulous. But LaSalle would need help. And he wasn't happy with Tony and Gibbs trying to do this. It was another tie down with Phoenix, when he wanted to cut ties altogether. And her working with Reddington was...dangerous. And now Julian saying all these things...it was making him tired.

Julian watched everyone's expressions and blew out a breath. He hadn't told anyone of his plans. It was too dangerous. But he wanted them to know he was still on their side, even if it didn't seem like it. He ran his hand through his hair, and softly said, "There's two more reasons I'm staying with her. One… I want to try to find Sam's dad and uncle. I might not be able to get them free... if I do find them. But I feel… kind of responsible… even if it's not my fault...but I want to see if I can find them for him. He'll need his family."

He paused and chewed his lip. His voice lowered and he looked at the floor. "I… also want to find Dad."

Everyone stared at him in stunned silence. Pride eventually found his voice to ask, "I thought… your father was dead."

"He disappeared. When the dust up happened, Pandora died by Dad's men. But Dad...vanished. There were rumours he was taken as a slave. I'd like to know what happened to him. As you know...Phoenix has an incredible amount of resources under her fingertips. I'm going to use them to find him."

Gibbs was direct, as usual, "Doesn't she know what happened?"

Julian shook his head, "She doesn't actually. I asked her. Phoenix wasn't there when it happened. She had nothing to do with the whole thing. It took a while for her to take everything over from her mother, so by the time she had a handle on everything…" he trailed off there.

Now Pride stood up and sat next to Julian. He put a hand on the other man's shoulder. It must have been hard for both him and his brother Luca. To suddenly lose their father at a time when they needed him most. He knew their mother had died far too young, and then after the blow up, the boys had gone in hiding for fear they would be taken too. It must have been a terrifying time for the boys. He could understand Julian wanting to find his father again. Even if he was now dead, it would be closure. It was only fair. Gently, he told the younger man who was now struggling with his emotions, "If you need any help, just let me know. Only fair. You helped us."

Julian nodded with a small smile of appreciation. Those days when it was just him and Luca, frightened for their lives, and in shock with the loss of their father and everything they knew… had been most difficult. But he hadn't blamed Phoenix one bit. She really had nothing to do with it. He remembered that final night when they had been happy together, then the next day…. No. He wasn't going to look back. He was going to look forward.

At that moment, Phoenix came back on Reddington's arm. They both look satisfied, so everyone knew whatever deal they had worked out had been mutually good for both of them. Red made a gesture with his hat, and told them all, "Well, it is high time I took my leave. I'll have Dembe bring the others out, then I must fly. Pressing needs and all." He had a charming smile then nodded to Dembe. The black man quickly left to bring Cynthia and Jared back.

Jared automatically went and knelt and Phoenix's side and didn't look at anyone. Cynthia looked liked she had been stirred with great emotion, but she said nothing. Reddington looked at her and gently said, "I'll leave you with these fellows. You're quite safe. When you're done, someone will drop you home. Au revoir. " With that, Raymond Reddington strode out there, Dembe following behind closely.

Phoenix dropped a hand onto Jared's head. She spared Cynthia a quick glance and asked Christopher, "Well? Have you decided what you want to do? Are you coming back with me? Or are you agreeing to work off your price? And are you doing Sam as well?"

LaSalle sucked in a deep breath. He looked over at King, who gave him a hint of an encouraging look. Chris blinked slowly, then determinedly faced Phoenix. "I will work for your woman in whatever she wants so I can be free. And I will free Sam as well."

Phoenix nodded at him, "Good. When you're back working for NCIS, and I have no doubt about that, then you can use your weekends. For now, it's up to you when you start with her. I'll send you her contact information. She might want to start you off lightly now until you get back to work. You'll just have to hash it out with her to see what works best for both of you." She flicked over at Pride and curled her lip in warning, "You'd better let him work this out on his own. After they've settled something, then you can see about helping if you so wish to do so. But only after he's reinstated back in NCIS. And I just might be your first customer."

Pride resisted the urge to bite his lip, but only gave a tight nod to show he understood. He wanted to know how things turned out with the other agents, but could see Chris was tiring. So he told Sonja, who had been silent this entire time (which was amazing for her), "Take Chris out of here. I'll be out when I can. Go get him something to eat...a snack or something. I'll meet you somewhere." The female agent flashed a quick smile at him, and gently took Chris' arm. He couldn't help the slight flinch, but nodded. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

Now it was just Vance, Gibbs, Tony, Julian, and Phoenix. And Jared of course. Plus Cynthia looking on. She had decided the best thing was to settle herself into a chair and look on in silence. Phoenix looked at Vance and sharply told him, "I don't need you. Get out."

The Director raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Gibbs. But Agent Gibbs gave a small shake of his head. They'd be okay. He sighed, then took his leave. He wanted to be part of this… whatever this was. But he gave way to Phoenix at this time. Vance gave Gibbs and Tony a handshake, then after hesitating, shook hands with Phoenix herself. Then he made himself scarce.

Tony took the lead this time by saying, "Okay, I was being serious. Very serious. I **am** willing to work off his price. Jared doesn't deserve this, Phoenix."

The woman glared at him, and tightened her fingers into a fist in Jared's hair. The kneeling man was silent and still. He had no thoughts about this. If he stayed, he didn't care. If he went, he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Only...no. It didn't matter. Jared shut his thoughts and his mind off, putting on the blank expression of old. Not even the pain of her pulling at his hair like that made it waver.

Phoenix was speaking, "And what makes you think that you can do this? You know LaSalle's price. Plus Sam's. You know it will take him, even with Pride helping, a long time. Jared is worth more than both of them. Quite a bit, actually. And you're willing to do that? Really? "

Dinozzo had a hard line to his mouth, but nodded. Jared had done so much for them. He tried his best. But he could see the slave was being...drained of everything. If they didn't act, there would be nothing left of his mind. Tony was really surprised about the Cynthia twist though. How Reddington knew about her was beyond him. And she'd be perfect to help Jared through this. If the man wasn't too far gone already. And obviously, if she was willing to do so.

Julian spoke now, softly as he shook his head again, "Tony, you realize you'd be used as a sex slave, right? And if you don't allow Gibbs to help… it'll be pretty bad for you. Don't do this, man."

Gibbs snapped, "It's pretty bad being with you, Phoenix. You're not exactly the nicest person around. I am willing to help. Tony, that's enough . There. You got two. Now are you willing to play ball?"

Phoenix looked from one to the other and shook her head in disbelief. They were ridiculous, both of them. She looked over at Julian who shrugged. He was staying out of this altogether. He thought it was a bad idea. But it wasn't up to him. Again she looked at Tony and told him, "Strip."

Tony stared at her. He felt conflicted. She had said NCIS was off the hook. But this was also off the books. Was she testing him? Should he obey? He wanted to obey, even if it was only the training she had hammered into his head already. But he didn't have to obey, did he?

She smiled at the conflict in his eyes, and clarified, "I want to see my mark."

Oh. Not that that made anything better. Tony had thought of getting the fiery bird scar taken care of. In fact, it was the first thing he had though of once he found out NCIS was free from Phoenix. But if she wanted to see it...he wasn't going to argue. But maybe he'd get away with stripping off just his shirt. So that's what he did.

Julian and Cynthia both had the same reaction. They looked away sharply from the cruel lines that adorned Dinozzo's chest. But Phoenix stepped forward and traced them. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. The blank expression had returned. He was blocking this out too. She decided to let the slight defiance of not completing the strip slide for this time. She traced her mark once again and remembered his body under her. He had been delicious. But what he was asking...

Now she looked at Jared. The slave hadn't moved from his spot. Phoenix was torn. He had been a big part of her life for so long. She was comfortable with him. He was hers. In every sense of the word. She'd be getting a lot out such a trade. He was worth quite a bit of money. But did she really want to part with him? An echo from the past in the form of her mother's voice rang in Phoenix's head: there is no slave you have that is never for sale .

She went to him now and raised his chin to look at her. Impulsively, she kissed him, noting his non reaction. Phoenix traced every line on his face and studied her slave. She loved the grey streak that was starting to show around his ears. And he was her favourite for lying with. Next to Julian. He filled her in the right places. Except of course, he was a mere slave. But still. He was so useful. He knew his place. She remembered that day ten years ago. Never had she thought he'd be still here, and one of her favourites.

Finally, Phoenix made her decision. She looked up at Julian and met eyes with him. Now she turned to face the agents and laid a hand possessively on Jared's shoulder and prepared to tell them Jared's fate.


	39. Chapter 39

Phoenix looked at both men, who stared back, grim. She sighed, and said, "Julian? I need a moment. Take Cynthia with you."

Julian gave a glance to the agents, but nodded and stood. He took Cynthia's hand and gently led her to the room she just was in with Jared. He hesitated then closed the door over. Whatever she had in mind, he wanted no part in it. Likely it wouldn't be pleasant.

Once the two were gone, Phoenix quietly said, "I don't particularly want to give him up. He's been mine for so long. And he knows me too well." She stroked her hand through his hair on thought. "The issue is, he's almost… _too_ good."

The agents were silent. They still didn't know which way she was going to go. They all had hope… but Phoenix, as always, was a wild card. She likely would keep him.

After a pause, she continued, "I do have Owen back. And I want to break him for good, like I did with this guy. Miguel… will likely stay with me as well. He's blind, yes. But that can work to my advantage once he's trained properly. Jared… already knows everything. There's not much more I can teach him. See."

To demonstrate her point she softly called him. Jared snapped his eyes up at her from his place on the floor. She made a motion with her hand then tipped a nod to Gibbs. Jared's face didn't change, but instantly stood up and went to Gibbs. He glanced into the agent's blue eyes for a moment before laying his hands on his belt.

Gibbs knew enough not to move, as did the others. He felt his pants drop, then a hand on him. He gritted his teeth as it first felt good, then not at all. Snapping at Phoenix, he said, "And what the hell is this supposed to prove?" He winced as Jared did something painful.

Phoenix had a wolfish smile as she replied, "And that's what I'm talking about. He knows my cues exactly. Now, you know from experience that he can and will handle a whip. He also can and will help torture someone." At these words, Jared applied a bit more pressure.

Gibbs had to look at Jared's face, trying not to react. He wasn't going to give Phoenix that satisfaction. He sucked in a sharp breath and noted Jared was a total blank. If he had any emotion of doing what he was, he wasn't showing it. And he took his cues perfectly from her. Grunting, Gibbs finally snapped, "Phoenix, this isn't necessary. I know what he can do."

Phoenix locked eyes with Gibbs, then sighed. All she said was, "Okay." At that word, Jared instantly stopped what he was doing, and made Gibbs decent again. Then he dropped to his knees at her side once again. She stroked his head once more and looked at them, "Do you think such a man belongs in society? He has been perfectly broken. He'll do whatever I ask."

The silver haired agent sighed and looked at Jared again. Softly, he said, "I think such a man deserves a chance."

"And you're willing to give him that? Do what LaSalle is doing? I have someone in New York who will help me out in that manner and set you both up. But you must be sure you want this." She told him in an unusual tone, not hard and cruel. Just stating the facts in a curious inflection.

Tony looked over at Gibbs and sighed. He softly said, "I know I am willing. I'm still not happy with you, Gibbs for doing this. I _said_ you shouldn't do it. But I know it's pointless in telling you that. We'll talk more later on this." His jaw jumped. This would be a hard sacrifice. But Jared's life was worth this. He deserved to find a place that wouldn't abuse him any more. And it looked like Cynthia would be willing to step up to that plate. He wanted to beg and plead, but he knew all too well it wouldn't work with Phoenix. So he fell silent.

Phoenix rubbed her eyes. Finally she said, "Alright. I'll do this."

Jared's eyes snapped up to her in surprise. She'd really let him go this time? Last time...he thought he was free, but she'd come for him the very next day. And… and...wait. Gibbs and Dinozzo would be put through the wringer for him. Again. He bit his lip and Phoenix noticed. She gave him a nod for permission to speak. Jared looked away for one moment, then said in his rough voice, "You don't need to do this for me. I'm fine."

Gibbs flashed a look at Phoenix and went to Jared. He cupped the younger man's face and ignored the flinch. "Hey. You're not fine. You are deserving of this. And it's for a good cause. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. **You** are worth fighting for."

Here Phoenix cocked her head. She added, "There will be a few catches, of course."

The agents sighed and looked at each other. Pride stayed silent. His heart had leaped when she said yes. But this was to be expected. Tony was the one to speak, "And what might those be? You already have me **and** Gibbs working his price off in a degrading way. That part we are willing to accept. Now what?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "Not you. Him." Jared continued to watch her, not daring to think or feel anything. If she really would...he would believe it only when he saw it. And maybe not then. "Jared...I did say you are an excellent slave. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste. I have a few plans...that I meant to do with someone else. With Miguel, actually had he not blown it entirely. But you might do as well." She considered him and purred, "And your… _skills_...could still come in handy for me."

Jared dropped his eyes. He knew what she meant. Sometimes there was nothing like getting information from someone like doing the things he had been carefully trained to do. And he could do them without emotion. He'd just demonstrated that on Gibbs. She'd always have some hold on him. But then, that would have happened anyway no matter which way you looked at it. He made himself say, "Yes. Whatever you need, I'll do it. Even if...it's…" he was going to say _even if you want me in bed_ , but he couldn't. But Phoenix understood anyway.

She stood up and briskly said, "I want one more time with you. Then I'll send you on your way. Gibbs, I'll give you my girl's contact information later. And trust me...I'll be your first customer."

Gibbs' jaw jumped, but he nodded. This was a choice he made. He'd been through a lot of things. This would just be another thing. But he wouldn't be alone. He and Tony would have each other. And he knew Tony would likely try to take most of their "clients". It also seemed Jared would have his jobs too. Maybe even entertain a few people, including her. But there was a goal in mind. _Freedom._

Phoenix looked at them all, then nodded in agreement. She looked at Jared, and he was up and behind her once again. Then she walked away, presumably to a bedroom, stopping only to let Julian know he could come out. She whispered to him, handed him something, then went on her way.

Julian sighed and looked after her once before approaching the agents. He looked at them all and asked suspiciously, "Is it true? She's giving him up?"

Gibbs had a grim look and shrugged, "After a fashion, she is. He still has to do what she wants. But he won't be with her anymore. And after...Tony and I….are... _done_ , then he will have no more ties to her."

The other man smiled then looked at the phone Phoenix had given him. He said softly, "She told me there were instructions here in a document. Hold on a second." He fiddled with it and then found the program Phoenix had told him about. He opened the document and sighed. "Okay, these are specific instructions. First of all though...who's taking him? Gibbs? Pride? Or you, Cynthia?"

The men looked at Cynthia to answer first. Both of them would be glad to take the slave, but Cynthia had right to him first. She gazed at them all, then had a soft smile, "Yes, I'll take him. I love him, as I told him. I know it won't be easy. But with **your** help, I'll get through this. I just want him to feel safe and loved."

Julian sighed, "That may take a long while. He's… pretty broken. But anyways, let's see here." He scanned it and frowned, "So, he'll get a special laptop that only he can access. On it will be further instructions. He'll have to do profiles of...people. Send them to her. Uh...if she wants him to _help_ with them… but most of this is just information gathering." He shut down the phone and sighed. There was more, but he felt it was best for Jared alone.

Pride was the one to ask quietly, "Is he still… very much hers? And not free?"

The dark haired man sighed but shook his head. "No, he **is** free. He can do what he wants. Go wherever he wants. I think the idea was to have someone be out and about and still give her what she needs. This is more of an experiment than anything else. But the deal remains: Jared is free. Now if course if he can into that mindset… it would be a good thing."

Cynthia blew out a sharp breath, but promised, "I'll do my best. I will." She smiled faintly at the two agents, "And it sounds like I will have your help. Thank you in advance."

Gibbs nodded and Pride put a hand on her shoulder. She struggled not to cry, but couldn't help but let a tear slip. She wiped it away quickly. They sat down with her, and Gibbs told her a summary that had happened the first and second time he had been with Phoenix. Then it was Pride's turn. Julian listened quietly too… he had heard snippets but to hear it from them was hard. He knew why they were telling her this and glanced over at Dinozzo. Yes, Cynthia needed to be prepared for what Jared might throw at her.

Eventually, they heard Phoenix coming back, and looked up. Jared looked pale and in pain, but he hid it well. She looked at Julian and said, "All done?" Getting a nod, she started to step away then face paled herself. "Aw damn. Forgot something. Give me a few minutes. Jared, you can stay here." Phoenix turned around and hurried away.

"Hey, you alright?" Julian asked gently. It was a rhetorical question but he needed to let Jared know they were here for him. At his silence, Julian shook his head.

Gibbs suddenly remembered something and said to Cynthia, "You know… there are a lot of things that he's been taught. You'll find out some things later. But an important one for now is to remember this."

Cynthia was puzzled as Gibbs raised his hand. She watched him snap his fingers quite clearly. About to ask what that was for, she got distracted when Jared moved. Grunting softly, he instantly stripped himself. Gibbs kept his eyes on Cynthia and knew the others had looked away, knowing what would happen.

She gasped and stammered out, "That's… that's all you...you need to do? Oh… that could cause problems." Not wanting to look at Jared too closely, she glanced at Gibbs. The man again snapped his fingers and Jared obeyed, getting dressed again.

Pride jumped in there and explained, "We were taught many things like that. Certain gestures meant certain things. But that one… is likely the most important one. As you can see, we were taught to obey without question. Or suffer the consequence."

Cynthia shook her head, but went with a smile to Jared. "Love, I'm here. And I will take care of you. It will not be easy for either of us… but I'm game if you are."

Jared looked at her briefly before dropping his eyes again. However, he did acknowledge her by giving a soft nod.

She asked him gently, "Do you have something you want first? Like go see your parents?"

"No." Jared was unintentionally abrupt. But he couldn't explain. It was hard enough the first time. And now… he wanted to wait. See what happened. He tensed as Cynthia took his hand tenderly, but said nothing.

Something was niggling at Gibbs' brain. Something that wasn't quite right. He stated at Julian and tried to figure out what. And he knew the time was getting short. Then it hit him. It was what Julian had said before about staying with Phoenix. He was blunt as he said, "Julian? I know you… love… her. But you also said there were two reasons you staying. You made it sound like your father was the second one. He isn't, is he?"

Julian gulped a little. The man had a mind like a steel trap. He glanced at them all before focusing back on Gibbs. He finally admitted, "You're right. There was a second reason." He looked down at his hands and tried to steady his breath. It had taken a lot of thought and conversations with Phoenix.

There was a slight sound from the hallway. Phoenix was coming back! This was a now or never. Taking one more sharp breath, Julian locked eyes with Gibbs.

"She's pregnant."


	40. Chapter 40

**Well guys, it's nearly wrap up time! I plan on one more chapter before this story is done.**

It was decided that both Gibbs and Pride would accompany Cynthia and Jared to her home. She had a comfortable house in the country, but both agents knew that Jared would need someone familiar for now. Sonja would take Christopher back to Sam and meet up with Tammy. They'd wait for Pride before going home again. Just in case.

Pride looked about Cynthia's home in appreciation. It was warm and well cared for. The rolling hills made for a beautiful view and there was even a pond nearby. If Jared could learn to relax, it would be a good place for him. Now the trick was… would he trust his friend?

Jared didn't even bother looking around but only followed Cynthia. He dropped to his knees the first chance that he got. Gibbs made a motion to say that he'd stay with the man if Cynthia wanted to get things ready for him. Pride willingly went with the woman to answer any questions she had.

The first thing she asked when alone with the agent was, "What should I do about sleeping arrangements?"

Pride shook his head and said, "He won't do a bed. He's told you what happened to him?" At the woman's nod, he continued, "Then you'll understand that he can't be in a bed for now. I do remember Gibbs saying that he did get Jared into a sleeping bag. I'd try that for now...and then hopefully transition to a mattress. You could even do the sleeping bag on top of the mattress to break things down for him."

Cynthia nodded grimly. This was going to be difficult, but she loved Jared. "And food?" was her next question.

That made Pride scrunch up his nose. He told her, "The slaves get slops. It's sort of like stew and mush, cold. It doesn't taste very good, but it's actually seems to be quite nutritious. I'd stick with something bland and easy to eat and see what he can handle instead of trying to feed him up with all sorts of things."

She agreed readily with that, and knew the agent understood how she felt when she looked at Jared's thin frame. She remembered a time when he was 100% healthy, both in body and mind. Now...he was a ghost of the man he'd once been. But she'd try to find him somewhere in the ruins.

Pride made no bones about it, "He's been battered from pillar to post, Cynthia. Julian told me once that Phoenix had made him beat a slave. That slave was Jared. He took a cane to him, and said how difficult it was to make him react. I know what he's talking about. He's very good at hiding his true feelings. And he won't talk much on his own. He will answer questions to a point. He's too used to abuse by now."

Cynthia breathed a long sigh and blinked back tears as she replied, "I know. I'm going to try him with kindness. Will he be suspicious? Probably. Will it stop me from trying? No."

As Cynthia was preparing things, Gibbs was talking to Jared cheerfully, "Hey, man. Looks like you picked out a very good girlfriend, there." When he got no reaction, he sighed and said, "It's not going to be easy, I know, Jared. You don't think I don't have nightmares? I do. I've never told anyone that. And I will carry my scars to the end of my life. But I am so grateful for the support system I have...even if it seems like I don't use it." He grinned, "They just don't know it."

Jared glanced up at him from his place on the floor. Then he briefly shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this."

Gibbs laid a hand on the slave's shoulder and told him gently, "Yes, you can. You have so many people rooting for you. Just take it one day at a time. Just like you did before. You were living one day at a time, weren't you? Just do that. See the good things life has to offer you. It will get better, I promise you."

Cocking his head slightly, Jared considered. He didn't know if he could trust _anyone_. But… at the same time… he thought he could trust Gibbs. Gibbs had always been patient and kind. Even when he was a slave, just like him. He'd always had encouraging thing to say. In a faint whisper, Jared finally replied, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask, Jared," Gibbs answered with a smile.

* * *

A few months later

Cynthia sighed once again. Jared was definitely a hard nut to crack. And the problem was it was all so understandable. It was a hard line...just how much should she push? Or back off and let him figure it out and get comfortable?

She thought of all the things he still wouldn't do. He wouldn't eat more than two meals a day. He wouldn't even sleep on a mattress, though he did like his sleeping bag that was warm and comfortable. He wouldn't sit on furniture. He wouldn't read. He wouldn't speak without being spoken to.

Were there improvements? Yes, she had to admit there were. But so small. Jared had a window seat upstairs, and he really did love sitting there for ages. He'd stopped dropping to his knees every few minutes. He actually asked to help around the house… although Cynthia suspected it was something familliar to do...but still. He was better about eating things. And he did seem to sleep better. And he was a bit better about her touching him. But all this was still so far from normal.

She idly scrolled through her Facebook while trying to think. He hadn't had much contact with Phoenix, thank the stars above. But he still refused to contact his parents. She had told them about everything though, and while they were happy about the new situation, they longed to see him. But again, they were willing to wait until he came around.

Suddenly Cynthia sat up. Someone had rescued an adorable little dog from a terrible place. She gasped as she saw the before photo and then smiled softly with the now photo. Wait a minute… this hit close to home. _Jared_ was like that poor dog. Perhaps? Cynthia's fingers were a blur as she did a bunch of research. She worked far into the night on her new idea.

A few days later, everything was ready! Cynthia bounced up and down in glee and crossed her fingers this would work. "Jared! I have a surprise for you!"

Jared came instantly from where he had been. He liked the window seat upstairs and would sit there for hours, just staring at the world outside. He remembered all too well another window in another place he would go and sneak looks. But here, he could do it all he liked without interruption. Nevertheless, as soon as he heard Cynthia calling, he pulled himself away and came. She gestured him into a room and he looked around.

The room was almost bare...only a small table and two chairs and nothing else. Well, that wasn't true. There was a kennel in the middle of the tiled floor. He saw at a glance that it was too small for a human, so he ignored it. Then Jared looked again at a movement. There was something in there. He glanced at Cynthia, waiting for an explanation.

She grinned and said, "I got a dog. But this isn't just any dog, Jared. I named her Hope. Hope was a puppy mill dog. Do you know what that is? They keep dogs in cages and breed them endlessly. The puppies are sold to pet stores. The parents are usually not well cared for. Hope has had a lot of litters already. She was kept in a cage off the ground with no cleaning. She lived in her own filth and was not fed enough. She's terrified of humans. I think with a little love, she'll come around." Cynthia looked at the shivering Jack Russell terrier mix. She had huge eyes and watched them with fear. Softly, the woman said, "Maybe you can make friends with her."

Jared looked at the dog and then away. He was now scared of dogs. He hadn't before… everything happened. This thing that Cynthia said wasn't quite a command or an order. He didn't want to go to the dog. So he just dropped to his knees and waited.

Cynthia looked at him and sighed. Actually, that might be the best way of doing things. Unbeknown to Jared, she had a camera installed so she could leave them alone and still watch what happened. She rubbed Jared's shoulder and said, "I'll leave you guys alone for a while. I need to get her a few things." Cynthia _had_ already gone shopping, but she needed an excuse to get out of the room. With a smile, she left the two abused creatures together.

Jared sighed inwardly, but didn't move. He remembered all too well the vicious dogs Phoenix had used at at times. One had bitten him badly for no reason. So he would make no advances to this dog, whoever she was. The dog stayed in her kennel, shivering. But eventually, she was puzzled. This man didn't seem to want to be friendly to her. She was okay with that. But actually this man didn't want to move at all. This is what caught her curiosity. She poked a nose out to look at him more closely, then withdrew. But she kept going back for more looks now and then.

Cynthia left them for two hours that first time. She was amazed that Jared could kneel for that long without moving, but grudgingly decided that Phoenix had trained him that way. She sighed. The going had been tough. He had been...a brick wall. Terrified of her touch. Terrified in general, even if he didn't show it. She knew it, mainly because he was now thrown back into unfamiliar territory. No Phoenix meant no "rules" for him. Jared simply didn't know what was expected of him anymore. She watched the dog and man for the two hours before getting up. The dog seemed curious...that was a good sign. But she didn't want to leave him on his knees for much longer than that. Time to give him a break. She came into the room, arms full of dog stuff. Hope pushed herself back into the far side of her crate and watched the woman fearfully.

"Jared, help me put this stuff down." She watched immediately jump and and take the items, not without a flash of puzzlement and...yes, curiosity. That was good to see. She put down a fluffy dog bed on the floor and then showed Jared how much food to leave out. She figured Hope would be better on free feeding, so she had enough for the entire day. There were pee pads until she trusted people enough to take her outside. And a few different kinds of toys. She explained everything to Jared, hoping he would react. There was really nothing, but somehow Cynthia got the feeling he was glad the dog was being taken care of.

The next few days passed and Cynthia watched with hope for anything from man or dog. Hope ate and drank and did her business when there was no one in the room. Jared would kneel literally for hours, until she told him to get up. However, he _did_ take care of Hope's needs first, but he did it robotically and without a look at the dog.

She was about to despair of anything changing when finally she noticed Hope looking at Jared curiously. Leaning forward on her chair, she watched the screen closely. The little Jack Russell seemed to be making a decision. Jared was motionless as usual. Finally the dog creeped out of her kennel and stood looking at him. After a moment of careful sniffing, she walked a few steps towards him, then jumped back in fright. But the man hadn't moved. Sensing he likely wouldn't, Hope stepped cautiously a bit more. Closer and closer she came, until finally she was in front of him. Tilting her head adorably, she studied him. Inching ever closer she actually poked him with her nose before backing hastily. Then threw caution to the wind and poked him again before finally curling up with her back to his knees.

For the first time ever, Jared looked down at the dog. He was surprised but at the same time, curiously glad. He didn't reach forward to touch her but simply watched. Hope actually relaxed enough to take a short nap, then sat up looking at Jared. She seemed to want something, but didn't know how to ask. Jared stared into the warm brown eyes and blinked slowly. He then moved a hand slowly, which Hope watched warily. She didn't seem to be overly worried and just waited. Jared paused, then reached for her and touched one silky ear. It was Hope's turn to be surprised, but at the same time, she liked it. She allowed another touch before it was too much and she backed away from him. But she did turn and eat some kibble before going back to her kennel.

Cynthia couldn't help the fist pump. **This** is what she had been hoping for! It was the first real breakthrough she'd had in the entire time she'd had Jared. Finally! She knew it likely could only go up from here to find the man she had loved before...and still loved now. If he could trust a dog… his first bond of love and trust could only grow, and hopefully expand to include people. Especially people who loved him, like she did.


	41. Chapter 41

**Final chapter folks! I know I'm late with updating it, but I wanted it good! Enjoy, thank you for reading and following this story. I appreciate reviews but I am happy if you liked reading my little story.**

 _Ring!_ Pride picked up the phone nearly on the first ring as he was sitting at his desk, working on his paperwork. "Yeah, Pride."

 _Hey Agent Pride, it's Gibbs. How's it going?_

Now the agent grinned into the phone, "It's going fine. And you? What's up?"

 _Good, it's good. Look, I'm planning a trip up to Paris to see Jared. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to come?_

That made him pause and glance over at LaSalle. He had been wondering how Jared was doing… he owed the man a lot. He hadn't seen him since that day last year, but had been in touch with Cynthia a few times. Work was slow for once these days… and he was due for some vacation days. He might as well, "Sure, Gibbs, I'd be happy to go with you."

The two men made plans then Pride hung up. He looked again at Christopher and said, "Gibbs and I are going to see Jared this weekend. You up for it?"

The brown haired agent looked up at Jared's name and smiled, "Oh, that's good. I hope he's been doing better. Ah, I'd like to, but I'd better not. Sally has some… high paying clients… this weekend and I really should do them."

Pride nodded sharply, but understood. Chris was still working things off and Pride had done a few when he could. Most of the work wasn't that hard… but the money making clients were the ones that took a toll on them. They were the ones that liked it rough. But the more they did those… the sooner the debt was paid and then they would be off the hook forever. "Think you'll be alright for Monday, Christopher? It's okay if you will need that day off." It had happened a few times, but thankfully it was rare.

"Nah, I'll be fine," LaSalle's voice was crisp. He didn't like to talk about it. He had accepted things, and knew Pride helped, but at the same time, they both left that part of their lives in a compartment in their heads and didn't discuss it much, only if necessary.

Studying Chris a moment, Pride only shrugged. He understood well enough, and was content to leave things. He planned on meeting up with Gibbs in New York before flying to Paris...it was a shorter trip than Gibbs coming to New Orleans. So he went upstairs to pack a few things he'd need.

At last, he and Gibbs were seated on their plane, flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Gibbs asked quietly, "How is it going, King? You know… with everything."

Pride glanced at his friend but grimly said, "It's okay. The new system is working out so far. It's not as bad as we thought, though we're still working it off. Sam's doing fine, by the way. It was just him and his dad and uncle, so Loretta has taken him under her wings. He gets along with her boys, so it's working out very well."

"You find them yet?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Sighing, Pride shook his head, "No, we haven't. Julian said he would look though, since it's a dead end on our side of things. The kid is a good boy. He's strong. Had to be, with what he went through."

Nodding, the other agent agreed. It must have been difficult, being sold off to a different country, seeing what he did, and knowing that his father and his uncle were likely serving others in that manner. Well, the good new was the kid was safe, doing well in school, made new friends, and had a second family with Pride and Loretta and the others.

Now it was King's turn to ask, "How about you guys? How's it going with you?"

Gibbs sighed but was honest, "It's not the easiest thing in the world. Tony is...Tony. He hates asking for help. He's working overtime, when I told him not to. He does the weekend, and more often than not some during the week. Something to do with not wanting me to get touched. I've smacked him, yelled at him, but nothing gets through that thick skull of his that _I am fine._ " This last part was muttered in a frustrated growl.

Pride looked sympathetic and asked, "Have you done much in that way? Or is he really doing it all?"

"No, he isn't," Gibbs snapped. Then he sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at his friend. "She did me the first one, like she promised. But actually all the rest have been easy enough. Tony insists on taking the hard cases. And I haven't been able to convince him otherwise. And somehow… if it makes him feel better to do so, then who am I to stand in his way?" Gibbs said softly.

Both men lapsed into silence for a while. It wasn't easy dealing with Phoenix, but actually, so far, they really did have it easy. All she wanted was them to do this and she left them alone. Once in a while, somebody would have to deal with her directly, but even those times were incredibly rare, to everyone's relief.

* * *

Cynthia whistled as she went around her home. She knew that Jared would have visitors! Greatly looking forward to seeing them in person, she whipped up a delicious lunch as only a Parisian can. She knew Jared was still upstairs on his window seat, and decided to leave him alone for now. Hope was with him anyway.

At that thought, Cynthia smiled. Hope had bonded very strongly to Jared, and followed him everywhere. It had taken a long time for the little dog to feel confident with anyone else other than Jared, but she was okay with that. It just meant that _Jared_ had to work at it too. But now he would smile at her as she brought him her toys and, although he rarely tossed them for her, he would watch her play and feel at ease.

 _Knock knock!_

She lit up at the sound and hurried to the door. Opening it, she looked into the warm smiles of Gibbs and Pride. She waved them inside and greeted them both as how every French person does: a kiss on both cheeks. "It's so good to see you both in person. Emails and phone calls just aren't the same thing, are they?"

Pride hugged her as well and replied, "Nope, they aren't." Then he looked more serious and asked, "How's he doing? Has _she_ been around?"

Cynthia sighed and said softly, "He's doing alright. She mostly communicates with him through email. She only showed up once when he messed up on something, but he only got off with a caning. But he's fine. It wasn't too severe. And that's the only time we've seen her. So that's pretty good."

Gibbs frowned and asked, "Did it affect him a lot?"

"No, actually. That was quite a few months ago. He accepted it, but didn't talk about it… not that he talks about much. He was a bit more withdrawn for a week, but seemed to work it out fine," she answered kindly. "Come on, I bet you want to see him."

She led the way upstairs to Jared's bedroom. He had gotten a bit better with his sleeping arrangements and now had a sleeping bag on top of a mattress. There was no bed or sheets… Jared couldn't handle that still. He had been sitting on his window seat, gazing out the window, a book in his hand and Hope next to him. Jared saw the two men and jumped up automatically with a strange flash in his eyes.

Gibbs looked at him and took him all in. Jared looked... _good._ He looked healthy, well rested, and the flash had been… gladness? He was happy to see them, but didn't know how to show it. But Hope was certainly cute and showed how much _she_ had improved by coming up to the men and wagged her stubby tail.

Pride laughed at the little dog and offered a hand to her and she actually asked to be picked up, which the agent gladly did. He asked Jared, "This your dog? She's beautiful."

Jared looked at the squirmy Hope who was trying to lick Pride's face and a ghost of a smile came to his face. "Yeah. Cyn gave her to me."

The agents looked up at him with sudden remembrance of both their times at Phoenix's hands. Jared's voice was still broken. That would never heal again. But there was _life_ in those eyes. It would still take a long time, but he was on the right track. Gibbs actually grinned at him and said, "Well, it seems like you've fallen into a bed of roses here, Jared. I told you once that it would get better. You just had to hang on long enough."

The sandy haired man nodded softly, "Yes, you did tell me that. You were right. It's been… good."

Pride pointed at the book and asked with some surprise, "You're reading now?"

He glanced at the book and had a wry smile, "Yeah. Cyn has been ragging me to start reading again. It was… hard at first. Kept thinking…" he trailed off and looked at the floor. But Pride knew what he was saying. Hadn't Chris gotten whipped for reading Phoenix's books once? He had. It was forbidden for slaves. But Jared wasn't a slave anymore. But he could see it would have been difficult to break that habit. Jared continued softly, "I'd… forgotten. I'd forgotten how much I liked it." He picked up the book, a brand new copy of "Lassie-Come-Home" and looked up with a small tilt of his head, "It was one of my favourite books when I was a kid."

Gibbs smiled warmly at him and in a very gentle voice replied, "I'm glad."

Pride took the moment to look about Jared's room. He noted the mattress, and the lack of decorations, except for Hope's things. But he pointed out the window seat and said, "I've always wanted one of those! They look so comfortable and cozy."

Jared looked at it too and the very small smile became a little bigger. "I've always liked looking outside. I.." he stopped abruptly, and a cloudy look came into his eyes as he remembered another window far away. A hidden window in a secret corner that had no frosted glass. "There was another once. I'd look through it at night. I never got caught. I'd wish on a star." The rasp in Jared's voice was a bit deeper as he dropped his voice. "I wished for freedom." Looking away, he suddenly remembered the song he once had remembered at that other window and whispered part of it now,

 _There's not a soul out there…_

 _No one to hear my prayer..._

There was dead silence in the room after that. Cynthia finally broke it with her own whisper,

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme  
A man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness  
To the break of the day…_

He snapped his eyes up at Cynthia at this. Then his face softened and he relaxed. Yes, that was it. That was the right song. But this time instead of trying to put it out of mind because he had other things to worry about… like getting caught and flogged… he was able to embrace the _rightness_ of it.

Hope whined at that moment and Jared looked down at her. "I think she needs to go out." That caused everyone to relax and breathe a collective sigh. The serious moment was broken to their relief. Cynthia told the visitors to come to the kitchen as she had some lunch prepared while Jared let Hope do her business.

He came back in and looked at the spread that Cynthia and shook his head. She had gone all out for them, but that was only right. Jared went to his usual chair and paused. He had become comfortable sitting for meals (though rarely at other times other than in his room), but now with the two agents there, he was uncertain. Should he sit? The need to serve was still strong in him, but Cynthia was quick to understand and say, "You can sit if you want to. It would be nice if you did, but you don't have to."

Jared sighed but nodded and then remembered he hadn't washed his hands. He said so bluntly, then left to use the washroom.

Cynthia sighed and explained to the two agents, "I have to word things like that. I don't want to give him a direct command, because if I do, of course he'll do it whether he wants to or not. So I ask, hinting what I would prefer, but also saying that he honestly does not _have_ to do it."

Giving an understanding nod, Gibbs commented, "It's a good way to go about it. Leave the choice up to him. He'll tell you whether he's comfortable or not in his responses and body language."

Presently, Jared came back and this time sat in his chair without hesitation. He gladly ate the entrée, a nice soup. Then Cynthia served a tasty rice dish with beef and vegetables, something he liked a lot. But what he was more interested in was the cheese platter she had and happily popped some nice pieces in his mouth. He didn't care if he was being watched carefully by the agents… he knew exactly what they were thinking. He used to only eat mush, and had been wary of eating anything else. Bu Cyn was so good to him. She actually _made_ mush of a sort, a far more tasty sort, then started adding other foods that were more solid until he found that he never wanted mush again. Now...he loved cheese. She was always at him to not eat so much of it, or give the dog so much too...but Jared didn't care. It was something he actually _enjoyed_.

Now desert came, and this was one of the first few Cynthia had introduced him to, actually. Pride actually moaned with delight over his chocolate Crème Brulée. Cyn looked pleased that everyone was enjoying their meal so much. Jared was first up and clearing the dishes and then washing them, as was his habit.

Finally Jared joined them in living room, but he sat on the floor with Hope and listened as Pride and Gibbs chatted about home. They told him how their agents were doing, and that Sam was doing well in school, and lots of other little things. Jared nodded as he listened and remembered each person as they were spoken of.

A quiet knock on the door surprised Cynthia. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. Frowning, she excused herself and went to the front door and stared in shock at who was there. The man smiled apologetically and asked, "Is it okay if I come in? I heard the boys were here. But if you'd rather me leave, I understand."

She hesitated a long moment, looking him up and down before finally stepping aside without a word. When he got to the living room, Pride shot up in amazement, "Julian?!"

"In the flesh," replied the dark haired man with a quick smile. "Still alive and kicking."

The agent raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at what the man was carrying, "I'd say you've been doing more than that."

Julian laughed softly and looked down at his precious little bundle in his arms, his daughter. "Yes, I've been taking care of this little one." He looked up with pride in his eyes and said, "I'd like you to meet Calliope. But we call her Callie."

No one quite knew what to say to that. They wanted to congratulate Julian on his beautiful daughter… but it was the knowledge of who was her mother that made everyone hesitate. Finally, to everyone surprise, it was Jared, who had momentarily switched to kneeling as soon as Julian came in, that got up and had his look at the baby first. He looked a long time and then softly as his harsh voice would allow, "She's… pretty. She's got...grey eyes?"

Julian was pleased and said, "Yes, she has her mother's eyes and my hair. She'll be quite a looker when she grows. Not that she isn't now, are you Callie?" He finished with a coo that drew amusement from Cynthia, who thought it funny to see a man do that. But he soon looked up and sat down on the couch, cradling her carefully. "I guess you want to know how things are going, since my showing up must have created a lot of questions.

Everyone sat down then and watched carefully. Jared resumed his curled up spot on the floor with Hope in his lap, stroking softly to keep himself calm.

The black haired man gave each person a look then sighed, "I know… it's hard to imagine Phoenix as a mother. It just… okay, let's see. The biggest worries I had were 1) that it would be a boy and 2) I wouldn't be allowed to be involved." He took a breath again and further explained, "We had endless conversations about the gender and what would be done. I was afraid she'd hate it if it was a boy. She did admit that she likely wouldn't want to care for it if that happened. I finally put my foot down and said that if a boy happened, I'd care for him. I'd leave her and raise this child on my own. Phoenix actually agreed after a bit. She would have hated to lose me… she said that… but apparently she does have some sense in that way. The child should be cared for in some way. And I'd be best to do that."

"That led to the other conversation of whether I'd be involved if it was a girl. You remember Phoenix didn't have a father but only a mother. Even she doesn't know who her father is. I was worried that she wouldn't allow me to get involved in the child's life. As it turned out, she did want me there. She was… possessive at first when Callie was born. Didn't want anyone near her. Not even the slaves. But I was the first man to handle her. Then slowly she allowed Owen to if both of us were busy. It's actually been… okay. It's been good."

At Julian's pause, Gibbs now asked the burning question, "So...since Callie is here… how will she be raised?"

Julian blew out a sharp breath and cuddled his daughter closer to him. "I don't know yet. We've… not said much about it. Obviously she'll likely be used to having slaves around. But to do what her mother believes in… I'm going to try my best to not have that happen. I now have a say in things. And to be honest, Phoenix isn't as hard hitting as she used to be since I've come back."

Snapping up his head in disbelief, Pride ejaculated, "She's going...soft?"

A wry smile from Julian as he replied, "Somewhat. She still flogs. She still does things I don't like. But the… sex stuff… she likes doing the real thing with me most. Owen is next if she wants something rough. But it's not as much as it was in the beginning. So by the time Callie gets big… I guess we'll have to see."

Julian looked at Jared a bit more closely and smiled at him, "You look good, man. I am very happy for you."

Jared tilted his head and his hand was stiff on the dog until she whined slightly in protest. Then he relaxed and nodded his thanks. Then he asked, "How are Owen and Miguel?"

A sigh, then Julian's soft answer, "Owen is okay. He's taken your place, you know. I do what I can for him. And Miguel is… hanging in there. But Ty… died."

"How?" was the barely whispered question. Jared had liked Ty. An easy going fellow, with a ready smile that had disappeared the longer had been a slave.

He ran a hand through his black hair and was quiet, "He was caught lying to her. And apparently it was a big thing. He died under the lash. Heart attack or something."

That made everyone sober. Both Gibbs and Pride remembered him. They had not known him well, but Christopher had worked with him most in the kitchen.

Finally Julian asked Jared, "Would...would you like to hold her?"

He looked surprised at that question and eyed the baby. He had always liked babies. Had always thought he'd have his own one day. But that had never happened. And was unlikely to ever be. He tilted his head at Calliope and shuffled forward on his knees to see her a bit better. A hand reached out and softly stroked her cheek. That made the little one laugh and grab at his hand. A soft expression was on Jared's face, one no one remembered seeing before. Finally he pulled away and shook his head, but that same ghost of a smile was on his features.

Cynthia at last asked her question, the one on her mind ever since Julian had stepped into her house, "Where is Phoenix, Julian?"

A sharp look at her before he fixed his gaze on his daughter's grey eyes, "I… I don't know." A pause. "Someone took a shot at her recently. She was hurt. The cops took her away but somehow in the hospital, she got away before I could get there. I know she's gone underground, but where, I have no idea. I've been taking care of Callie for the last few weeks. But I know when she's ready to come for us, she will." Now he locked eyes with Cynthia and told her firmly, "I love Phoenix. And she loves me. And she loves her daughter with all her heart. She will come for us when she can."

No one could say anything to that. Julian once again leaned forward and kissed Callie's rosy cheeks and stood up. "I don't know if I'll see you guys again. But this has been good. I won't ever forget any of you if we don't meet up in the future. Good luck to you all." With that, he excused himself and walked himself out.

Gibbs finally gathered himself together and said, "We should go for today. Come back tomorrow?"

Cynthia nodded, then warmly rubbed Jared's shoulders comfortingly. Gibbs did notice that Jared didn't flinch with her touch, and was pleased. He was coming along slowly. The agents said goodbye, then drove off to their hotel room. Cynthia had offered them each a room, but they had felt it was better to leave the two of them alone, especially after that visit.

That night was quiet, and Cynthia was a little concerned about Jared. He was _always_ quiet, but tonight he seemed… withdrawn. Was it because of the visit from the agents that had tired him out? Brought back memories? And Julian couldn't have helped much with that. Cheerfully, she asked, "A penny for your thoughts."

That did bring a genuine smile as he replied, "Wouldn't it be a dollar now, to account for inflation, no?"

Cynthia laughed. _This_ was the old Jared. He had actually made a joke! The kind he used to make. It was good to see and here.

But Jared went serious now and confessed, "I was just thinking about today. It was good seeing Gibbs and King again. I missed them. They helped me so much. And… I really did like Calliope. I had always wondered if _she_ ever had a kid, whether she'd go the "P" theme or the mythological theme or do her own thing. I guess it was mythology."

"She was sweet, wasn't she?" agreed Cynthia as she pondered.

"Yeah, I liked her. And I was glad to see Julian. I always liked him, even when I didn't know what side he was on. And… listening to him about Phoenix… it just reminded me of…" he trailed off not knowing exactly how to say what he wanted.

Cyn tried to understand, "It reminded you of how cruel she could be?"

His soft answer surprised her, "No. It reminded me… of us."

"Oh, Jared," Cynthia breathed in a sharp bittersweet breath. She hadn't touched this part at all over the time he had been with her. She'd _missed_ him. So much. The old him, the one that lo.. no. She wasn't going to go there. But a glance at Jared revealed the confusion running through him. She sighed and asked impulsively, "May I?"

He gave her a look of puzzlement and wariness. What exactly did she want? He trusted her. But…. he decided to _really_ trust her and nod in half wariness and half curiosity.

Giving a soft smile, Cynthia stood next to him and gave a very, very soft kiss on the lips. She didn't want to scare him. But she really wanted this.

Jared froze at the intimate contact. His mind instantly flew back to Phoenix and her kisses. But hers were aggressive and possessive. This wasn't. This was a hesitant but loving contact. From Cynthia. From his girlfriend back in the day. She wouldn't ever hurt him, right? He suddenly remembered the last date. He had left her on her doorstep with a kiss. A kiss not like this one. But one more like…

He was still remembering when Jared discovered he was doing it for real. And Cynthia was kissing back. Suddenly jerking out of it, he was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, Cyn. I… I didn't mean to...I…" he fumbled out of words.

But she cupped his chin softly as she was wont to do when she wanted him to look at her, "It's okay. You're alright. I love you. I always have. But if I pushed you too far, I'm the one who's sorry."

Giving a shake of his head, he replied, "No. You were… okay. More than okay. It's just… it's been a long time."

"I know."

"I… want… I don't know. I want… more. But… I don't…. I don't know...if… I can." His eyes were glued to the floor, he was pale, and starting to tremble a bit.

She was instantly trying to calm him, "Hey, shhh. It's okay. I'm here. And I'm not in a rush. Slow. Breathe, okay?" But she saw the want in his eyes, the want he didn't know what to do with. Slowly, she asked, "Do you want to try?"

A hard swallow. A shrug. Then the faint whisper, "Not on a bed."

Giving a sympathetic smile, she reassured him, "No, not on a bed. I wouldn't ever do that when you don't even sleep on one. But… your… mattress? Or something else?

"My room is fine."

His room it was. They went there immediately, leaving Hope in her old room for the time being. Jared stood uncomfortably, but determined. But when Cyn started taking off her clothes, his breath hitched. However, he stripped easily as he ever did.

Jared started to lie on the mattress with legs spread like he always did, but Cyn stopped him. "No. I'm on bottom. You're on top."

That startled him, and he stared at her, a bit confused. But… he'd always been on the bottom! No, that wasn't true. He did use to be on top, but not in a decade. He gave a tight nod and watched as she lay down, but he couldn't move.

"Wait, I have an idea. Sit down here, Jared," she told him. He needed to relax.

He did, unsure of what would happen. Then he sucked in a breath when she touched him _there._ He sat rigidly, waiting for the pain to start. But it didn't come. Instead, it felt… _good_ as she stroked him softly at first, then harder when he let out an unintended moan. The fear mounted though the closer he came, for that memory was still fresh in his mind: the time that Phoenix had taken him to the brink, then he had injected himself. Finally, he was _right there_ … and Jared almost panicked.

"Hush, baby, you're okay," soothed Cyn. She had seen the flash of fear and was inwardly angry at how much abuse had been heaped on the poor guy.

Jared was quivering with his need and fear, then suddenly it happened. He gasped sharply as he came hard under her fingers. Then he panted in surprise. She had… let him! He'd done it. Now Jared finally relaxed and looked at her.

A big smile appeared on her face as she asked, "You ready to try now, big boy?"

A nod and Cynthia lay down. Jared hesitated before he climbed on top. He was unsure of what to do, but a whispered "take your time" relaxed him further. Finally he took a breath and seated himself inside her. It… didn't hurt. It was okay. Her fingers stroked him softly and didn't scratch. No sharp words. Only soft loving touches. That made him finally begin to move his hips as his need made itself known once more.

It still took a long while, but Cynthia was very patient. She might not get off this time, but if he did, that was more important. She was close but not quite when Jared finally came again. He cried out, then collapsed on her. "Oh, Jared. I love you. I love you."

He panted heavily and relished in her touch, her strokes through his hair. He did tense at the hand on his back, feeling the many scars, but at the same time...it felt nice. Nice to have someone touch him there without fear or pain. At last, for the first time since they started, Jared spoke quietly, "You..uh...you didn't...come."

"That's alright, dear. How do you feel?"

"Uh...good. Very good. Strange."

"It's okay. You did it though! I'm so proud of you," Cynthia told him gently with a beaming smile.

Now Jared smiled back, and decided to reward her for being so kind. He got off, having enough of that for now, but buried his head between her legs to get her off. For once, he liked her moans and then her cry when she came herself. "You...you...didn't...have to… do that…"

Now it was Jared's turn to say, "It's okay. I wanted to."

She kissed him then before getting up to clean up and leave him to his thoughts. He looked like he needed it.

The next day, Jared looked more relaxed than every. A definite spark was in his eyes and he was even more at ease when the agents came back. They noticed, but didn't comment on it, but were happy to see it. It was so different from the Jared they knew, but in such a good way.

Finally Pride said, "It's so nice outside. Why don't we have a picnic?"

Cynthia was quick to say, "Jared doesn't go outside much. Scares him too much. I take the dog for walks."

To her surprise, Jared was determined, "No, let's do it. I want to."

After a good look at him, Cynthia quickly got some sandwiches and a few other nice things, and they went outside for a picnic. It was a beautiful day in the countryside. The birds were singing, there were flowers growing and bees buzzing.

Jared took a good look. It was true, he was uncomfortable being outside. But it was time to face this fear too. He turned at Hope's woof. She had her favourite ball in her mouth and tilted her head adorably at him.

He stared and finally took the ball and tossed it a little. Hope was beside herself that he was playing with her! She tore off and brought it back. He tossed it a few times before squatting to look at a particular flower.

Hope barrelled into him, knocking him clean over. He gave a surprised yelp but then smiled at the dog, who was now bouncing in excitement. She suddenly started trying to lick him for all she was worth, pushing him to the ground, tail wagging madly.

Gibbs and Pride finally heard a sound that they had never heard before. Cynthia's eyes teared at it, remembering it all too well, but had thought she'd never hear it again.

Jared laughed.


End file.
